Dos saiyajines en Konoha
by Elchico 64
Summary: Después de que Gohan desintegro a Cell, es llevado al mundo shinobi pero no estara solo, Trunks lo acompañara y se enfrentaran seres mas fuertes para defender Konoha.
1. Cap 1: La llegada del saiyajin

Cap 1: La llegada del saiyajin

En la batalla contra Cell, Gohan y el androide se encontraban en un choque de Kame-Hame-Ha en el mismo nivel. Con la ayuda de Goku, Gohan pudo aumentar un poco su poder. Pero aun así eso no era muy eficiente, Cell aun seguía mandando energía mientras que Piccoro, Krillin, Yamcha y Tien ayudaban a Gohan este todavía ganando terreno. En el ultimo momento, una energía que estaba en el aire dio su ultimo esfuerzo lanzando una bola de Ki hacia Cell, insignificante pero logro des-concentrarlo por unos segundos, Vegeta.

-¡AHORA, GOHAN! -

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - con un grito de guerra el saiyajin lanzo todo su poder al desconcertado Cell quien recibió en toda su cara el poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha, todo su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando ni la regeneración de Piccoro podría ayudarlo en estos momentos. Pero no acabo, Gohan, caminando lentamente hacia Cell pudo ver como una luz blanca se acercaba a él.

La luz ceso. Gohan estaba en la misma posición, le temblaba el brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo seguía igual de roto empapado de sangre, su expresión era la misma la mirada seria y afilada, con respiración agitada y su transformación era la misma, al menos podía estar de pie.

-¿Donde estoy? - se pregunto al mirar al su alrededor no pudo de dejar de pensar en que tan solo unos segundos después de vencer a Cell se encontraba, en la mitad de la nada, en un bosque - Creo entender lo que pasa, la fuerza del Kame-Hame-Ha al chocar contra la de Cell produjeron que la luz que vi hace unos momentos me llevara a otro lugar lejos de la batalla mientras que Cell fue desintegrado en el espacio - estaba en lo cierto, pero luego se dio cuenta que no pudo percibir el ki de los otros. Por otro lado, sintió otras energías diferentes por el sendero - Hay cinco presencias por ahí, pero esta energía... es muy diferente, nunca sentí algo así - al terminar de hablar su pelo volvió a la normalidad en un color negro y cayo al suelo - No tengo fuerzas para continuar, ese ataque se llevo toda mi energía. Al menos mis amigos están bien - sus ojos se cerraron mientras que solo podía sentir la brisa del aire en su torso casi desnudo.

En el sendero, el equipo 7 seguía caminando hasta encontrarse con un chico, de no mas de 12 años, en el suelo inconsciente, con mucha sangre derramada tanto en su cara como en su pecho, con la ropa destrozada y sin ningún equipo ninja y/o una banda ninja que pertenezca a una región.

-¿Que hace un chico aquí? - el jounin de pelo plateado vio al niño mas de cerca para examinarlo - Al parecer sufrió grandes heridas y su brazo izquierdo esta roto - dijo con su tono de despreocupado

-¿A-acaso e-esta muerto? - hablo la kunoichi de pelo rosado con miedo de experimentar un trauma permanente y tener que gritar por todo el área hasta que otro ninja los encuentre. Si, otro, ya que en el camino aparecieron dos ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la neblina quienes trabajaban para matar al constructor de puentes

-No lo creo, bueno, parece que si - el rubio del equipo quien estaba con un palo tocando al inocente saiyajin sin recibir una señal de vida.

-No, no esta muerto solo esta inconsciente y Naruto deja jugar con esa rama - eso tranquilizo a Sakura, casi se le escapa el corazón con ver al chico.

-Ademas, si estuviera muerto no estaría respirando - aclaro Sasuke, el ultimo del equipo y ultimo sobreviviente de su clan.

-Bueno no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos con nuestro camino - dijo Tazuna el constructor de puentes quien iba a casi morir por los ninjas de hace rato.

-No podemos dejarlo solo, otro ninja podría llevárselo consigo o incluso matarlo -

-¿Pero que pasa si es otro ninja de la neblina, Kakashi-sensei? -

-No te preocupes, Sakura, al parecer no tiene una banda de la aldea oculta en la neblina, de hecho no tiene ninguna banda ninja ni siquiera lleva documentos con el - Kakashi agarro al chico y lo puso sobre su hombro. No comenzaba a sospechar, lo único que le vino a la mente era que seguro era un campesino, pero su ropa era lo que le intrigaba, ademas de rota, pudo ver que el chico hacia artes marciales con tan solo ver su físico.

Ahora el equipo 7 llevaba consigo un nuevo integrante. En la noche, los genin comenzaron a preparar la fogata para descansar después de un largo viaje. Gohan estaba abriendo sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron las estrellas en el cielo, luego intento inclinarse para poder estar sentado y vio que su brazo roto estaba envuelto por vendas.

-Veo que despertaste ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto Kakashi enfrente de la fogata. El chico tardo unos segundos en responder ya que no estaba seguro de el.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -

-Mi nombre es Kakashi y ellos son son Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto - dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos - Y el hombre mayor que esta a tu lado es Tazuna -

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan - al terminar de hablar un rugido se escucho en todo el bosque, los genin creyeron que se trataba de un oso que se encontraba cerca

-Emm... ¿No tendrán algo para comer? - dijo el saiyajin con un poco de vergüenza

-Claro, íbamos a empezar a cenar pero creo que no sera suficiente -

-Descuide, yo puedo ir a buscar algo - se levanto y empezó a dar uno pasos pero no paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera algo de molestias en el brazo vendado.

-¿Estas seguro? Tu brazo aun esta muy débil -

-Si, no se preocupe me han pasado cosas peores esto no es nada... ¡ay, ay, ay! -

Han pasado 25 minutos desde que Gohan se fue a buscar comida, mientras los genin, el jounin y el viejo Tazuna comían de sus alimentos ya preparados en casa Gohan apareció con dos peces enormes - No tenias que traer comida para nosotros ya tenemos - hablo la kunoichi impresionada con la facilidad que traía los dos peces con una sola mano.

-En realidad esto es para mi - los presentes se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar esa barbaridad.

-No mientas, una persona no puede comer dos peces gigantes - exclamo el chico rubio mientras veía a Gohan comer como un animal, apenas dejo los huesos.

-¡Estuvo delicioso! - eso que ni siquiera engordo - Señor Kakashi, gracias por vendarme el brazo -

-No hay de que - hablo mientras ponía una sonrisa que se marcaba en su mascara - Pero en realidad fue Sakura, ella trajo los primeros auxilios -

-Gracias, Sakura - dijo mirando a la kunoichi quien le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Quien te hizo esto? ¿Y como terminaste en el bosque? - le interrogo Kakashi ya que el quería saber mas sobre el chico, pero no recibió respuesta estaba callado con la mirada baja.

-Quisiera no hablar de eso, por favor - desvió la mirada para evitar el contacto visual, no quería contarles la verdad, aun no - ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? -

-Estamos en una misión ninja, tenemos que llevar al señor Tazuna a su casa para que pueda terminar la construcción del puente en la Aldea de las Olas - respondió Kakashi con su mismo tono de despreocupado como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Misión... ninja? - Gohan parecía algo confundido, por un momento pensó que se cruzo con unos locos en pijama - ¿Ustedes son ninjas? -

-Claro que si, ¿Acaso dudas de nosotros? - dijo el rubio

-No, de hecho me parece raro. De donde vengo no existen los ninjas -

-¿En serio, nunca viste a un ninja? ¿De donde vienes? - pregunto Sakura

-De la Montaña Paoz - todos estaban confundidos, ¿No sabia que era un ninja? ¿Y donde queda ese lugar? es lo que se preguntaron Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Al menos sabes lo que es un Jutsu? Cualquier persona, hasta el estúpido de Naruto, sabe del Chakra - hablo Sasuke quien al fin dijo una palabra cuando apareció Gohan de la nada.

-¿Chakra? - se pregunto Gohan, ahí fue cuando recordó que sintió esas energías extrañas, ¿Acaso en este lugar no se usa el Ki? fue lo que pensó - En realidad yo uso el Ki -

-¿El Ki? - pregunto Naruto - ¿Que es eso? -

-El Ki es la energía que rodea a todo ser vivo, puedes usarla proteger tu cuerpo de ataques o canalizarla en cualquier parte y ejecutar un ataque. Pero a lo que ustedes llaman Chakra es muy diferente, se siente extraño -

-¿Como que extraño? ¿Acaso puedes sentir la energía de los seres vivos? - pregunto Kakashi con su tono despreocupado lo cual alarmo a Gohan, no quería decir mas de la cuenta así que tuvo que callarse hasta que alguien tomara la palabra, lo cual no duro mucho ya que cierto rubio comenzó a hablar.

-¿Puedes darnos una demostración? -

-E-esta bien - estaría mal hacerlo pero estaba seguro que podía confiar en ellos, en ese momento se levanto con cuidado, estiro su brazo bueno apuntando hacia un árbol y de pronto una explosión estallo el árbol, nadie pudo verlo pero era obvio lo que hizo, Gohan lanzo una bola de Ki lo suficiente para matar a una persona pero para él no era nada. Todos se quedaron impresionados, incluso Kakashi se quedo sorprendido.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU?! - grito Tazuna asustado por lo que acaba de ver, vivió muchas cosas pero esto no tiene comparación.

-Solo expulse algo de Ki, fue poco, pero no lo creo para el árbol -

-¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Quisiera hacer eso también! - exclamo Naruto emocionado sin duda seria de gran ayuda en la misión y para el equipo.

-Muy bien, es hora de dormir. Tomaremos los turnos para vigilar en este orden, Gohan y yo haremos el primer turno, luego Sakura y Naruto y por ultimo Sasuke y yo. Seria una vigía de dos horas por turno ¿Alguna duda? - todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea excepto cierta peli-rosada quien quería estar junto a su Sasuke mientras que Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero no hubo quejas.

Y así paso el tiempo, 30 minutos de silencio incomodo para Gohan quien estaba a espaldas de Kakashi mientras que los otros dormían en sus bolsas de dormir - Gohan, puedes contarme lo que sea, juro que no voy a contarle a nadie sobre esto -

-Supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? - dijo Gohan con un tono tranquilo pero con la mirada baja, tenia miedo que lo vieran como un monstruo pero estaba seguro que podía confiar en ellos así que se paro y empezó a levitar un poco, Kakashi observaba la escena con asombro no podía creer que el Ki sirviera para volar.

-Así que eso es el Ki... -

-No quise terminar acá a propósito - volvió a tierra - La verdad es esta, estaba peleando con un androide llamado Cell quien podía absorber la energía de otros e incluso absorberlos con su cola, pero su objetivo era completar su forma perfecta, solo tenia que absorber a los androides n°18 y n°17, nosotros quisimos evitarlo pero lo consiguió. Mi papá peleo contra él pero era mas fuerte, todos contaban conmigo cuando era mi turno para pelear pero aun así no hacia la diferencia hasta que explote -

-¿Explotaste? ¿Que quieres decir? -

-Que libere mi poder oculto. En un momento de la batalla, Cell produjo 6 pequeños Cell para que ataquen a mis amigos, estaba asustado no podía dejar que ellos los maten, pero hubo otro androide, n°16, el no era como los otros él adoraba a los animales y veía de otra forma al mundo en lugar de seguir ordenes, casi se sacrifica por todos pero Cell no se inmuto y solo quedo su cabeza. Cuando yo estaba sin hacer nada n°16 se acerco y me dijo "no esta mal luchar por la justicia" y Cell lo aplasto sin piedad como a un insecto y yo... explote, libere todo mi poder siendo lo suficiente fuerte para destruirlo pero yo quería hacerle sufrir -

-¿Y que paso con los otros? -

-Mi papá se sacrifico cuando Cell escupió a n°18 y se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo y nos salvo a todos, pero Cell sobrevivió a tal explosión que pudo volver a su forma perfecta sin la ayuda de n°18 y después, con un solo golpe, mato a Trunks... - dijo con cierta irritación - me rompí el brazo protegiendo a Vegeta de un ataque de Cell, mi poder ya no era rival para ese monstruo, pero no me di por rendido seguí luchando dando todo mi poder hasta hacerlo polvo y luego una luz blanca apareció y me trajo hasta aquí -

-Ya veo, cometiste algunos errores pero no fue tu culpa hiciste lo que pudiste - dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa que se le marcaba en la mascara - Este chico sin duda es sorprendente, debo avisarle al Hokage para que le de un lugar para vivir -

-Gracias por todo, señor Kakashi -

Y asi paso la noche, el equipo 7, Tazuna y Gohan iban caminando tranquilamente sin llamar la atención de ningún ninja, luego pasaron aun bote conducido a mano por su dueño, se encontraban en una inmersa neblina.

-Señor Tazuna, antes de que lleguemos al muelle, necesito preguntar ¿Porque lo persiguen unos ninja de la aldea oculta entre la neblina? ¿Y quien lo esta persiguiendo?

Si no nos lo dice abandonaremos la misión al tocar tierra - hablo Kakashi

-Supongo que no tengo opción, me persigue alguien pequeño pero con una sombra mortal, un magnate llamado "Gato" -

-Gato, de embarcaciones Gato - dijo Kakashi - un hombre de negocios todo el mundo lo conoce.

-¿Quien es exactamente? - pregunto Gohan

-Gato es un ejecutivo muy respetable de una famosa compañía pero por debajo del agua y con los mismos métodos despiadados toma ventaja de sus rivales en los negocios, vende droga y contrabando, utilizando pandillas y ninjas. Hace un año vino a nuestra aldea y uso el dinero de su fortuna para tomar el control total de toda la transportación y nuestras embarcaciones, cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino desaparecería Pero hay algo que al teme, el puente, al terminarlo nos conectara con tierra firme y eso le quitara el poder a Gato.

-Ya veo, y usted es el constructor - dijo con su tono despreocupado

-El señor Kakashi no es de mostrar emociones ¿verdad? - le susurro Gohan a Sakura quien le dio gracia ese comentario.

-Si lo conocieras como nosotros... - no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por Naruto

-Gohan, ¿Crees que puedas enseñarnos a usar el Ki? ¿No crees que seria grandioso, Sakura-chan? -

-Bueno... No están fácil - dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Por que no? - pregunto Sasuke interesado en la conversación ya que seria muy efectivo y de gran ayuda para él.

-Creo que es porque ustedes usan Chakra y están acostumbrados a usarlo en su cuerpo y no pueden cambiar ese mecanismo -

-Que lastima - dijo Naruto

-Tazuna, ya llegamos tuvimos suerte de no ser vistos -

-Bien hecho, ahora llevenme a mi casa en buenas condiciones -

-Un momento, aun no explico porque mintio en la solicitud - dijo Sakura con el tono alto

-La tierra de las Olas es una nación empobrecida, ni nuestros nobles tienen mucho dinero, nosotros no podemos pagar una misión clase A o B, es muy caro, si ustedes terminan la misión ahora, no habrá puente, me asesinaran de camino a casa y mi nieto llorara diciendo "mi abuelo, quiero a mi abuelo" - dijo imitando a un niño dejando a los genin con una cara molesta y Gohan solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Entonces no nos queda otra opción - dijo Kakashi retomando el camino.

En un punto del camino Gohan sintió una presencia maligna que se acercaba y una espada gigante fue disparada del aire que se clavo en el árbol, Kakashi advirtió lo cual los genin, Tazuna y Gohan hicieron caso menos Sakura que fue salvada por el brazo de Gohan, se sentía asustada y no se podía mover hasta que el brazo derecho de Gohan la abrazo del cuello y la agacho junto a él.

Un hombre apareció sobre el mango de la espada, su cara estaba cubierta por vendas igual que Kakashi pero con los dos ojos visibles, su torso estaba desnudo con pantalones grises y sandalias azules, y una banda de la aldea oculta entre la neblina - Vaya, al parecer es Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia -

-Y tu debes ser Zabuza Momochi -

-Así que tu también tenias ordenes de asesinarme si me veías. Dame al constructor si no quieres ver a tu equipo morir - Zabuza le clavo una mirada fría a los genin, ahí fue cuando noto a Gohan con su brazo roto - ¿4 integrantes? eso si es raro, y ademas tiene su brazo roto - dijo mientras que Gohan solo tenia su mirada baja.

-Si voy a tener que luchar contigo tendré que usar esto... - Kakashi iba quitarse la banda que tapaba su ojo cuando Gohan estaba caminando tranquilamente pero aun con su mirada baja - Gohan, sal del camino - le ordeno Kakashi pero no con la misma voz esta era un Kakashi serio, pero Gohan no dijo ni una palabra, escucho pero no hizo caso.

-¡Gohan, no seas idiota te matara! - grito Sakura pero no hubo caso él solo seguía su camino.

-¿Acaso quieres morir prime-...? - no pudo terminar, solo pudo sentir el puño derecho del niño en su abdomen, sus ojos quedaron completamente en blanco, y le costaba mucho respirar. Se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera el Sharingan de Kakashi pudo detectar el movimiento, se le hizo difícil creer esto, casi piensa que fue un Jutsu de espacio-tiempo.

Pero no termino, retiro el puño de su lugar abriendo su mano para impulsarlo con un impulso pequeño de Ki. Todos se quedaron mudos, asustados pero Sasuke estaba sorprendido le hizo entender que el Ki era de tener un mejor uso que el Chakra.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, podre tener mi brazo roto pero aun tengo la suficiente fuerza para patearte el trasero -

-¿Q-que demonios hiciste? - pregunto Zabuza quien se estaba levantando del suelo - ¡No creas que me asustas niño! -

-Solo use un poco de Ki - respondió poniendo su mano en frente diciendo "Ven aquí". Zabuza estaba aterrado y se sentía humillado, un niño de 12 años le dio la paliza de su vida.

-Equipo 7, estilo de batalla Manji, protejan al señor Tazuna. Saben como trabajar en equipo es hora que lo demuestren -

-Pero Kakashi-sensei ¿Que hay de Gohan? - dijo Naruto preocupado por él, pero el sabia que Gohan estaría bien.

-Dejemos que se encargue de esto -

Zabuza sabia que no podría acercarse tan fácil a Gohan así que uso su mejor Jutsu que le permite una victoria segura - Arte ninja: Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina - una neblina se esparció en todo el área, los genin no podían ver nada pero Zabuza si.

-¿Que esta neblina? Es tan sofocante - pregunto Sasuke

-Es una de las técnicas de Zabuza, su estilo de ataque es el ataque silente - aclaro Kakashi ya que sabia todo sobre él y también siendo uno de los asesinos mas buscados que aparecían en el libro Bingo.

-Ingle, Columna, Pulmones, Hígado, Yugular, Arteria Superclavia, Riñones, Corazón ¿Cual sera mi primer punto de ataque? - se escuchaba la voz de Zabuza entre los aires que estaba asustando mas a los chicos mientras que Kakashi intentaba encontrarlo. Pero Gohan estaba tranquilo, el podía sentir el Ki de Zabuza entre los arboles solo tenia que esperar el momento indicado.

Zabuza apareció delante de Sasuke que este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, su fin estaba marcado con la espada de Zabuza y no podría cumplir con su venganza, cuando la espada iba a partir en dos a Sasuke la espada fue detenida por dos dedos. Gohan detuvo la espada con los dedos indice y medio de su brazo bueno - Tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas - Zabuza desapareció de la nada en una pared de humo - Sasuke, ¿Estas bien? - no recibió respuesta estaba impresionado, se sentía humillado por no haber actuado antes.

-Estilo de Agua: Jutsu clones de Agua - del agua salieron 3 Zabuzas idénticos.

-Kakashi, encárguese del original, por favor - dijo Gohan mientras caminaba hacia los clones y en un momento desapareció enterrándole un puño en la cara que en vez de esparcir sangre salió agua, acto seguido, al segundo le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y al tercero un golpe en la nuca, todos con un solo golpe. Mientras que Kakashi se enfrentaba a Zabuza estaban sobre el agua haciendo posiciones de manos.

-Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Dragon de Agua - exclamaron al unisono haciendo que el agua forme dos dragones de agua que colisionaron entre si esparciendo todo el agua. Al terminar los dos seguían en el agua hasta que Gohan le dio un golpe en el abdomen otra vez, pero este fue un poco mas fuerte dejándolo sin poder respirar y sus ojos quedaron completamente en blanco y escupiendo sangre hasta que cayo al suelo.

-Se termino... - dijo Kakashi cubriendo su ojo Sharingan y regresando con su equipo. Pero Gohan se quedo en el mismo lugar ya que sintió otra presencia entre los arboles sin moverse hasta que lanzo una aguja Senbon al cuello de Zabuza. Kakashi fue a revisar y vio que su pulso se detuvo por completo.

-Gracias, me ayudaron a detener a Zubuza - dijo un chico con una mascara ANBU

-Por tu mascara veo que eres uno de los rastreadores de la aldea oculta entre la neblina -

-Así es, mi misión era detener a Zabuza. Ahora del resto me encargo yo - el ANBU se fue entre árbol y árbol.

-Bueno... tendremos que seguir con el camino -

-Muy bien, estamos casi cerca de mi casa pueden descansar ahí - dijo Tazuna

-Oye, Gohan, lo que hiciste fue increíble, deberías enseñarme a usar el Ki de esa forma - exclamo Naruto emocionado

-No creo que sea posible - respondió Gohan rascándose la nuca

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil -

-Bueno... -

-Oigan, ustedes dos dejen de hablar y sigan caminando - ordeno Kakashi

El equipo siguió su camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Tazuna y conocieron a la madre de Tazuna. A la noche, los genin, Kakashi y Gohan fueron a cenar y al parecer Naruto y Sasuke estaban en una competencia de comida quienes estaban por vomitar mientras que Gohan seguía devorando como animal.

-¡SI VAN A VOMITAR ENTONCES NO COMAN! - grito Sakura quien se harto de verlos devorar comida hasta que vio a Gohan comer tan rápido como ellos y al parecer no se sentía mal - ¿Acaso siempre comes así? -

-Yo siempre como así, lo herede -

Luego de la cena, Kakashi manda al equipo y a Gohan a un bosque cerca de la casa para entrenar - Muy bien, empezaremos con una revisión de Chakra. La fuente básica del poder de un ninja es entender el Chakra para que después se vuelva su naturaleza -

-Eso lo sabemos - dijo Sasuke con poco interés

-Si, hemos aprendido mucho sobre el... Gatra - dijo Naruto

-Chakra - corrigió Kakashi - Sakura, explícaselo, por favor -

-Muy bien, Naruto, te lo explicare para que lo entiendas lo mejor posible. Chakra, es la energía de vida elemental que se usa en un Jutsu, es la fuente de poder, tiene dos formas: energía física y energía espiritual, estos dos tipos deben combinarse para llevar a cabo un Jutsu, finalmente las posición de manos concentra y descarga Chakra -

-Correcto -

-Hmmmm... Creo que entendí - dijo Naruto poniendo sus ojos en dos lineas horizontales

-Yo si, aunque no parece ser muy eficiente contra el Ki - dijo Gohan

-¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto Naruto interesado

-Cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza no me fue difícil pelear contra él, pude haberlo derrotado de un solo golpe pero quería hacer las cosas interesantes - los genin se sorprendieron al oír eso, Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderse, Sakura se sentía de 3 formas diferentes: asustada, impresionada e inferior, y Sasuke estaba lleno de rabia "¿Como alguien como Gohan tiene ese poder?" era lo que pasaba sobre su cabeza en estos momentos.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Porque Gohan puede usar el Ki y nosotros no? - pregunto el Uchiha

-Bueno... hay algunas personas que no nacen con Chakra, hay personas que no poseen Ninjutsu, ni Genjutsu. Pero el sistema de Gohan es muy... primitivo - respondió

-¿Pero podría usarlo? -

-No, tu procedimiento no puede cambiarse. Si alguien utiliza dos energías a la vez podría acabar muerto - respondió el jounin - Bueno, ahora el entrenamiento, tienen que subir esos arboles pero sin las manos -

-¡¿QUE?! - exclamaron Sakura y Naruto mientras que Sasuke permanecía tranquilo - ¿Como se supone que hagamos eso? - pregunto Sakura

-Tienen que concentrar el nivel de Chakra en sus pies, pero no demasiado o sino... - Kakashi paro de hablar cuando vio a Naruto intentando subir uno de los arboles y cuando iba unos 6 pasos se marco una grieta con la forma de la plantilla de la sandalia y se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo, dejando a Kakashi con una gotita de agua detrás de su nuca - Pasa eso -

-Que tonto - dijo Sasuke

-¿Puedo intentarlo? - pregunto Gohan

-Claro - respondió

Gohan corrió hacia el árbol poniendo el pie derecho, canalizando la menor cantidad de Ki este lo derribo como si nada, dejando pasmado a los presentes mientras que Gohan se puso una mano tras la nuca y se empezó a reír - Al parecer no pude -

-¡E-E-Eres un monstruo! - grito Sakura asustada por lo ocurrido

-¡No soy un monstruo, soy un...! - se calló, si decía que era un hibrido mitad humano y mitad extraterrestre podía volverse un gran problema - Solo soy yo, ¿si? - esta vez lo dijo con irritación.

-Gohan, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - pregunto Kakashi a lo cual Gohan asintió y se fueron detras de la casa - Tengo un favor que pedirte, es opcional, ¿Puedes llevarle esto al Hokage? Es un informe sobre la misión - le entrego un pergamino el cual lo recibió

-Claro, pero ¿Como sabre donde queda ese "Hokage"? ¿Y quien es el Hokage? -

-El Hokage es el líder de la aldea, Konoha, y sobre el lugar no te preocupes ya lo tengo solucionado. Si quieres puedes irte a dormir -

-Esta bien - dijo cuando estaba por pasar por la puerta la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Ah, y no te preocupes por Sakura, no lo dijo apropósito no esta acostumbrada a ver semejantes cosas - Gohan solo paso por la puerta intentando olvidar eso.

Tal vez no se conocían del todo bien, pero no tenia que ser tan mala con él. Gohan no la culpaba sino que se culpaba el mismo por ser tan idiota en mostrar de mas, asi que solo se fue al sofá de la habitación y se acostó ya que no tenia un bolso de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi fue a despertar a Gohan a las 4 de la mañana para que vaya a entregar el informe al Hokage, en la entrada, Kakashi uso un jutsu de invocación el cual aparecio un perro Bulldog cafe, con una banda ninja de Konoha, Gohan lo acaricio y el perro solamente le mordio el brazo, Gohan no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor

\- Escucha niño, no me gusta que la gente me acaricie y me diga "lindo perrito" -

-Wow, ¿incluso puede hablar? - se sorprendió ya que había conocido a su dragón, pero conocer un perro que pudiera hablar, eso era nuevo hasta que recordó al maestro Karin - En realidad eso no me sorprende, el maestro de mi padre era un gato ermitaño y podía hablar -

-¿Un gato ermitaño que puede hablar? Eso es absurdo - dijo dejando una gota de sudor a los presentes.

-Pakkun, el es Gohan, tiene que entregar este pergamino al Hokage. Tranquilo, el puede defenderse solo y no tendrás que pelear, incluso creo que puede seguirte el paso-

-¿Este chico? Hmph, no me parece la gran cosa solo espero que no te canses cuando hallamos recorrido mas de 250 metros -

-Jeje, entonces sera una carrera hasta la aldea - dijo Gohan muy entusiasmado.

En ese momento, el perro y el híbrido saiyajin, se dirigieron hacia su destino mientras que Kakashi se fue acostar otra vez. Cuando los tres genin se despertaron, fueron a desayunar sin notar la presencia de Gohan, Naruto tomo la palabra - Kakashi-sensei, ¿Donde esta Gohan? No lo veo desde que nos despertamos -

-Se fue a la aldea, lo envié con alguien que lo guiara para que no tenga problemas en perderse - respondió con indiferencia

-Pero él estará en nuestro equipo, ¿verdad? - pregunto el rubio, ya que el tenia una buena amistad con él.

-Claro que no - esta vez hablo Sakura - No puede ser posible un solo equipo de 4 personas mientras que los otros son de 3 -

-Ademas, él no hizo la academia y ni siquiera sabe lo que es el Chakra - termino Sasuke.

-Así es, Sasuke-kun - como un interruptor, Sakura cambio esa cara seria a una de corazones hacia Sasuke.

-¡¿Porque demonios se comportan así con él?! ¿Que acaso no ven la ayuda que nos ha brindado? Peleo contra Zabuza con unos simples golpes ¡¿Y dicen que no puede ser aceptado en este equipo?! - Naruto sabia bien lo que Gohan sentía, no ser aceptado y eso lo comprendía mas que nadie.

-Cálmate Naruto, el Hokage sabrá que hacer con él así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por el -

-¡¿Y que hay de la vez que le dijiste que es un monstruo?! ¿Acaso se te olvido? El también tiene sentimientos igual que tu, y el te salvo la vida - Sakura se olvido de eso, la salvo de Zabuza y también le había dicho monstruo sin conocerlo de verdad. Naruto no pudo tolerar todo esto así que se fue al mismo bosque donde estaban entrenando la noche anterior, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, cuando Naruto menciono lo de Zabuza, no pudo evitar sentir celos hacia el saiyajin ya que si quería cumplir con su venganza debía ser mas fuerte.

Solo estaban Kakashi, quien se encontraba mirando al techo, y Sakura quien no podía dejar de sentir culpa por lo ocurrido ayer, ni siquiera le agradeció por salvarla ayer mientras que solo hizo lo contrario.

Mientras tanto, Gohan y Pakkun llevaban un largo rato corriendo hacia Konoha, el perro parecía estar todavía estable y Gohan no parecía cansado. Al anochecer, los dos pararon ya que Pakkun se encontraba cansado, claro que no dijo nada por su orgullo, solo a Gohan se le ocurrió parar y el accedió. El saiyajin se puso cómodo que no tardo en quedarse dormido hasta que sintió una leve presencia a una larga distancia, le parecía algo familiar, pero no volvió a sentirla así que se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Gohan fue despertado por Pakkun pero no de una forma muy amable y común - ¡AUCH! Oye, deja de morderme así ¿No pudiste lamerme la cara o algo que me despierte de una manera mas suave? -

-Escúchame bien, no soy el perro de nadie, solo estoy aquí por un pedido de Kakashi. Así que deja de quejarte y muévete que tenemos que continuar, ya casi estamos cerca -

-Al menos déjame comer algo... -

-Cuando lleguemos podrás comer todo lo que quieras así que cállate y vamonos -

Los dos llevaron un par de horas corriendo hasta que vieron una puerta enorme con el símbolo de la hoja, con un par de guardias en frente que vieron al chico y al perro de Kakashi -Pakkun, ¿En donde esta Kakashi? ¿Y quien es este? -

-Kakashi esta bien, este niño tiene un informe de la misión para entregar al Hokage en persona - contesto Pakkun al cual le dejaron pasar.

Gohan veía que la aldea era muy pacifica y su tecnología al parecer no era muy frecuente y/o retrasada. Las personas no podían dejar de ver a Gohan ya que su ropa estaba completamente destruida y su brazo izquierdo roto lo hacían parecerse alguien quien fue atacado.

En la oficina del Hokage estaba un viejo de buena salud tanto físicamente como mentalmente, mientras fumaba de su pipa una secretaria entro a la habitación diciéndole que tenia un informe de una misión. Cuando Gohan entro a la habitación vio al Hokage y le entrego el pergamino, este al verlo se sorprendió de algo que decía sobre que se encontraron con Zabuza Momochi y que Gohan lo derroto fácilmente y que era un usuario del Ki, algo que esto ultimo lo sorprendió.

-Son Gohan, ¿verdad? Bienvenido a Konoha - dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage-sama, lo cual relajaba a Gohan un poco, pensó que se trataría de un viejo gruñón - Dime, ¿De donde eres? -

-Eso es un poco difícil de explicar, señor, pero vengo de la Montaña Paoz, es un lugar muy lejos de aqui -

-Nunca escuche de ese lugar, ¿Tienes lugar donde hospedarte mientras tanto?-

-No señor - contesto gentilmente

-Entonces, ¿Que te parecería ser un ninja de Konoha? -

-Eso me encantaría - lo dijo muy entusiasmado

-Muy bien, te daremos un lugar donde quedarte y dinero para poder comprar comida y tambien ropa - dijo cuando en un momento vio su brazo izquierdo - ¿Como esta tu brazo? -

-Aun esta roto pero no es nada -

-Una última cosa, ¿Acaso eres capaz de usar el Ki? - pregunto el cual fue contestado con una afirmación - Te explicare algo, lo que tu tienes es un don que ningún humano tiene y habrá personas que querrán ese poder y lo usaran contra las otras aldeas y no cabe decir que también contra nosotros. Es por eso que te pido que no uses ese poder a no ser que sea para una emergencia - esto lo dijo con una voz muy seria teniendo en cuenta a Orochimaru y a Danzo.

-No se preocupe, tengo en mente eso - lo dijo con la sonrisa de su padre.

El Hokage no tardo en llamar a su secretaria para que le den una bolsa llena de monedas y un cargo extra por vencer a un jounin asesino, una camisa blanca con broche, un pantalón morado y unas sandalias azules y la banda ninja de Konoha. Cuando se encontraba afuera se dirigió a su nuevo departamento el cual no era la gran cosa pero no se quejaba, tenia un cocina, un baño y un cuarto con una sola litera.

-Bueno, creo que esto sera divertido. Hasta que sepa como volver a casa me tendré que acostumbrar - dijo Gohan mientras este le rugía la panza por no haber desayunado gracias a Pakkun.

-Continuara... -

NOTA: Quiero avisar que este seria la historia "original" de todos los crossovers que he hecho de DBZ y Naruto, eso no significa que no siga **Gohan contra Black** o **Gohan y los saiyajines alternativos** (Les tengo que cambiar el nombre, lo se). También para los que ven mi crossover de Pokemon lo voy a seguir haciendo, es que me faltan un par de cosas en el capitulo 2, pero falta poco.

Una ultima cosa, el crossover de **Gohan y los saiyajines alternativos** lo voy a seguir, pero es que me pege mucha a esta historia, **Gohan contra Black** y **Un saiyajin en Kanto.**


	2. Cap 2: Conociendo a los otros equipos

**alucard77:** gracias por comentar, no soy bueno para contestar rewies jajaja, se que recién esta comenzando y que me tardo un poco en publicar un nuevo capitulo pero intento que sea lo mas comprensible posible.

 **Knicky Ouji:** Que bueno que lo hizo y aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, saludos :D

 **Yumerihaba2:** me alegro que te gustara y también me gusta mucho tu historia , saludos :D

 **Alister01:** jajaja se que me tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo, tu historia es muy interesante.

 **nico:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste mi historia , saludos!

 **Dragon ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.**

Cap 2: Conociendo a los otros equipos.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, Gohan se había levantado sintiendo el calor de la luz del Sol pasando atravez de la ventana del departamento donde vive el híbrido saiyajin. Por un momento pensó que todo era un sueño y que estaba en su casa pero al ver el resto de la casa se dio cuenta era real, se fue a la cocina para desayunar con un plato de cereal.

Se preguntaran, "¿Que paso ayer si era de día? Fácil, Gohan tuvo que estar en el hospital por ordenes que le mando el Hokage, escrita en una carta, para que los médicos revisaran su brazo. Asi estuvo casi todo el día ya que estuvo esperando durante 1 hora, el doctor le dijo que tenia que estar en cama y que no haga actividad física.

En la actualidad, el saiyajin estaba aburrido no quería estar en su casa sin hacer nada, así que se fue aun campo de entrenamiento el cual era puro pasto y con algunos arboles, empezó entrando en calor con una recorrida en el campo, luego con una larga serie de abdominales y por último se cargo a la rama de un árbol haciendo lagartijas.

Asi estuvo hasta el mediodía, se sentó contra la misma rama del árbol pensando en su familia y amigos, se pregunto como estaría Milk después de la muerte de Goku y de su desaparición, por ahora el que debía proteger su mundo era Vegeta y Piccoro-san. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, sintiendo el aire que relajaba sus hombros con un último pensamiento que paso por su mente "Debo ser mas fuerte".

Luego de un par de horas, el equipo 10 se encontraba en su campo de entrenamiento, Asuma estaba observando a su equipo que estaban haciendo una competencia de velocidad con saltos y esquivadas a Shikamaru le iba muy bien pero con el pensamiento típico de "Que fastidio", Choji... bueno, le iba bien pero lo podía hacer mejor sino cargara toda esa comida en sus bolsillos y dentro de su camisa, por último Ino quien supuestamente lo hacia perfecto hasta que piso un pequeño charco de lodo que mojo no solo su ojota derecha sino una parte de su ropa violeta - Ay, genial, se estropeo mi ropa -

-No tendrás que preocuparte de tu ropa en una batalla - dijo Asuma con los ojos cerrados sentado en una roca mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

Ino se molesto que ya no quiso hacer el ejercicio, se estuvo quitando el barro de su remera que no podía quitarlo y eso la enfureció y tuvo que golpear el árbol para relajar sus nervios, arriba se encontraba Gohan quien al sentir el temblor hizo que se asustara y se cayera - AAAAAAAAH! - grito esté que cayo de cabeza golpeando la cabeza de la kunoichi y quien no dudo en levantar el rostro antes de que se golpearan. El golpe los dejo pasmados en el suelo - Ay, ay, ay, tienes la cabeza muy dura - dijo Gohan usando su único brazo sano para tocarse el chichon.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo, idiota! -

-Lo lamento, jijiji - dijo riéndose con su sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Quien eres? ¿Y que haces aquí? - dijo Asuma

-Mi nombre es Gohan. Estuve en ese árbol porque estaba durmiendo -

-¿Pero no deberías estar en tu casa para descansar? Tu brazo izquierdo esta roto no deberías estar afuera -

-Eso lo se, pero me aburrí de estar encerrado en casa y decidí entrenar un poco -

-Vaya, eso es admirable no muchos hacen eso. Por cierto, yo soy Asuma, el lider del equipo 10 y ellos son Shikamaru, Choj y la chica con quien te golpeaste la cabeza se llama Ino - dijo el jounin mientras que la chica le desviaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo, en un momento se le va a pasar, ella es así - dijo Shikamaru con una cara de cansancio. En un momento todos escucharon un fuerte rugido, todos creyeron que era un oso que estaba cerca hasta que Gohan se rió.

-Jajaja, perdón, es que tengo mucha hambre y no almorcé - Choji se abrazo a si mismo para ocultar su comida.

-Ni lo intentes, Choji nunca comparte de su comida asi que ni lo intentes ya que hacer eso es muy difícil, algunos dicen que es una leyenda urbana cuando comparte - dijo Ino aun evitando el contacto visual con el saiyajin, por otro lado solo se rieron Gohan y Shikamaru por su comentario. Ino no entendía como es que no se daba cuenta que estaba enojada, "¿Es muy positivo o es un loco?" fue lo que pensó.

-No hace falta, en mi casa tengo suficiente comida - dijo Gohan levantando la mano en señal de adiós.

En la ciudad, Gohan se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hasta que por accidente sin haberla visto se topo con una chica que casi se cae al suelo, pero el brazo izquierdo de Gohan la agarro en el momento antes de que tocara el suelo - ¿Estas bien? Perdóname, no me fije por donde caminaba -

-N-No, esta... bien, no importa - dijo la chica quien tenia el pelo negro pero con un tono azul oscuro, quien se sonrojo por lo sucedido - Tu brazo, ¿N-no te lastime, o si? - dijo tapándose la boca pero no tubo que preocuparse ya que le sonreía.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes - respondió pero luego se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Necesitas que te ayude? - ella no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que la tomo de la mano sin preguntar - Dime donde vives y te podre llevar sin problemas -

-N-N-No es lo que tu crees... - no pudo terminar ya que uno de sus compañeros de equipo la llamó.

-¡Hinata! - era un chico con un chaleco con capucha de color gris, y sus pantalones eran grises oscuros y en la capucha tenia a un perro de color blanco - Kurenai nos esta llamando, ¿Quien es este? -

-Pues... -

-Hola, me llamo Gohan. La estaba ayudando para que ella llegue a su casa -

-¿Y porque harías eso? - esta vez hablo Shino, un chico muy callado que Gohan no lo noto hasta que le habló.

-Es por que ella es ciega - dos segundos de silencio absoluto hasta que Kiba empezó a reírse.

-Ay amigo, el ciego sos vos - esto último confundió a Gohan.

-Mis ojos son asi - lo dijo muy apenada - E-Es parte de mi clan ya que nosotros usamos un Kekkei Genkai - Gohan no entendió lo último pero capto que cometió un error.

-Oh, ahora entiendo. Lo lamento, no era mi intención insultarte -

-N-No, esta bien... No pasa nada -

-Bien, ahora tenemos que ir con Kurenai - dijo Kiba hasta que su sensei apareció detrás de él.

-No hace falta, Kiba - dijo una mujer con vestido reojo y blanco, pelo negro y ojos rojos - Veo que tenias buenas intenciones con Hinata, pero deberías saber sobre su clan ya que ella proviene de uno muy respetado -

-¿En serio? -

-¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre los clanes? - pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa perruna en tono de burlona lo cual Gohan no lo tomo mal.

-No -

-Bueno, no importa. Tenemos que irnos al campo de entrenamiento - su equipo la siguió hasta que el saiyajin habló.

-Oigan, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -

-No creo que puedas, tu brazo esta roto asi que... -

-Oh, vamos, por favor - dijo con ojos de perro suplicante lo cual deja una gota de sudor en la frente de Kurenai quien no pudo negarse a tal cara.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8, estaban practicando tiro al blanco con los kunais, los mejores eran Shino y Gohan y al parecer parecían estar en una competencia que se la pasaban genial incluso Shino pero no demostraba expresión alguna. Luego pasaron a una carrera recta, igualados iban Kiba y Gohan, obviamente Gohan se dejaba hasta que tomo un poco mas de velocidad, quedando como el ganador. Y por último, una pelea contra todos.

-Un momento, Kurenai-san, permitame cambiar algunas cosas, por favor. Hinata, pelea contra mi - todos se quedaron mudos con esto.

-Gohan, no creo que estés en condiciones... - Kurenai no pudo terminar

-Descuida, Kurenai-san, puedo manejarlo. Claro, si tu quieres Hinata - ella se quedo pensando, no pelearía contra alguien herido como él, pero otra vez esa mirada de perro no la pudo rechazar.

-E-Esta bien -

-¡Que bien! -

Los dos estuvieron a una distancia de 10 metros, Kurenai como arbitro dio inicio a la pelea. Hinata activó su Byakugan para poder ver los puntos de Chakra de Gohan pero no encontró nada, solo veía una aura dorada inmensa, no se lo podía creer hasta que desactivo el Byakugan para ver que Gohan estaba unos poco centímetros de darle un golpe, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para dar un salto, cuando toco tierra Hinata tuvo que correr hacia él, Gohan la esperaba hasta que cuando iba a dar el primer golpe lo veía en cámara lenta y lo esquivo fácilmente, pero no termino, fueron varios golpes esquivados.

Gohan no dudo en terminar el combate con un pequeño impulso de Ki poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho haciéndola retroceder unos 6 metros de distancia. Todos quedaron impresionados, el combate no duro nada y la derroto con un solo brazo.

-Fue una buena pelea, Hinata - le dio su mano para que se levante la cual acepto.

-Vaya, ese chico realmente me impresiona - penso Kurenai

Un grupo se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento, Kurenai reconoció al líder del equipo al instante, un hombre cejudo totalmente vestido con ropa ajustada de color verde - La lamento la interrupción pero no evitar ver una pelea, pero veo que ya termino -

-Hola, Gai ¿Que quieres? -

-Nada, estaba pasando por aqui no pude evitar el encuentro - respondio - Oye, niño, ¿Como te llamas? - señalo al saiyajin

-Me llamo Gohan, señor -

-Dime, ¿Que te parecería un encuentro con uno de mis estudiantes? - pregunto a lo cual vio a su equipo, una chica con pelo castaño con vestido rosa, un chico castaño con los mismos ojos de Hinata y un chico que se vestía y se parecía a su sensei.

-Gai-sensei, por favor, dejeme pelear contra él - dijo Lee

-Muy bien, Lee, demuéstrale el poder de la juventud -

-Entonces peleare contra su hijo. Esperen, ¿El poder de la juventud? -

-¡El no es mi hijo! -

-Ah, lo lamento. Cuando tu quieras -

-Muy bien, aquí voy - dijo Lee tomando una pose de pelea mientras Gohan se quedaba quieto con los ojos cerrados y con una mirada seria.

-Sensei, ¿Esta seguro de esto? - pregunto Tenten

-Vos observa -

Lee tomo carrera a toda velocidad lanzandole un puño directo a la cara de Gohan este lo esquiva fácilmente - Lento - dijo nuestro héroe clavandole una patada lateral. Lee sentía el dolor pero eso no lo estorbaba, estaba impresionado que alguien tuviera la misma velocidad que él. Solo pasaron unos pocos segundos y Gohan apareció en frente y le dio un golpe que fue esquivado a propósito para que durara.

Los dos se acercaron a sus supuestos adversarios y fueron intercambiando golpes, luego Lee se separo y espero el momento indicado para atacar pero Gohan no hizo nada recibió el golpe en su mejilla quedándose en el mismo lugar dejando impresionados a todos los presentes, antes de que Lee le encajara otro golpe Gohan le agarro el puño izquierdo y lo lanzo al aire para que luego de caer de pie y estar a una distancia de 13 metros.

-¡Lee, quitatelas! - ordeno Gai a su estudiante estrella

-Pero, señor... Usted dijo que solo seria requerido cuando alguien este en peligro -

-Asi es, eso dije, pero esta es una excepción. Y si es necesario usa "eso" - dijo Gai alzando su pulgar en alto y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"¿Eso?" - se preguntó Gohan

Lee sacó de sus piernas unas pesas que estaban debajo de su traje, Gohan seguía quieto sin hacer nada ya que sabia que era lo que estaba por venir, una vez que se las saco las tiro al suelo provocando un estruendo en la tierra, desde ahora Lee es mas rápido que antes.

La bestia de Konoha comenzó a moverse sin dejar algún rasto de él mientras se movía, nadie lo veía excepto Gohan quien cerro los ojos tratando de perseguir el Ki de Lee lo cual fue fácil. Una vez que Lee tenia la ventaja, o eso creía, apareció enfrente de este y le encajo un buen golpe, pero fue bloqueado con su mano derecha - Debo admitirlo, eres realmente fuerte. Pero de eso nada servirá - dijo el saiyajin

-¡Cállate! - grito Lee desapareciendo de escena para luego aparecer arriba de Gohan en el aire para darle una patada de hacha pero Gohan desapareció justo cuando el ninja de Konoha ataco para percatarse que estaba a sus espaldas, luego ambos desaparecieron.

-Es imposible, nadie supera la velocidad de Lee. Es como si no se esforzara - dijo Tenten impresionada por lo que veía.

-No lo hace - dijo Neji

El equipo 8 estaba muy anonado por lo que veían, no se lo podían creer, Kurenai no podía creer como dos chicos pueden estar a ese nivel y uno de ellos con un brazo, mientras esta miraba a Gai pensaba en que tipo de entrenamiento le dio a Lee.

Cuando los dos estaban de frente, Lee atacaba mientras que Gohan esquivaba los golpes fácilmente hasta que le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen pero aun podía moverse, ya que no fue tan fuerte para no lastimarlo, Lee abrazándose por el dolor no se rindió. Ambos adversarios estaban dispuestos a seguir con el combate.

Mientras que el equipo 7 se encontraba a Tazuna, Sakura fue al mercado con Tazuna mientras que Sasuke y Naruto estaban entrenando, que parecía mas una competencia, al volver sin señales de Zabuza, se encontraba sentada en el pasto viendo a Naruto y a Sasuke que iban igualados, luego volteo a ver el árbol que estaba derribado recordando lo que le dijo a Gohan.

 **Flashback**

-E-Eres un monstruo -

-No soy un monstruo... Solo soy yo, ¿si? -

 **Fin del Flashback**

Se sintió terrible en ese momento y tan solo pensarlo ahora la puso aun peor, puso su pera (mentón) entre sus rodillas lamentándose por lo que dijo - Deberías disculparte - dijo Kakashi al lado de Sakura que la sorprendió sacándola de sus pensamientos - Se que no querías lastimarlo pero la próxima piensa bien tus palabras. Gohan es igual a Naruto, su padre murió protejiendolo a él y a sus amigos -

-Pero, sensei ¿Como debería disculparme con Gohan después de como lo trate? Y yo nunca se lo agradecí por salvarme por Zabuza -

-Tranquila, Gohan no parece ser de las personas que se enojan por siempre, si no de las que se olvidan fácilmente de los problemas - respondió dejando a la kunoichi mas tranquila.

-Asi es, Sakura-chan, cuando regresemos Gohan no estara molesto - dijo Naruto que escucho toda la conversación igual que Sasuke

-El dobe tiene razón - dijo el Uchiha mientras que Naruto lo miraba con una cara de rabia - Gohan es una persona bastante... inusual -

-Tal vez tengas razón, Sasuke-kun - dijo Sakura riéndose un poco por el comentario de Sasuke - Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora... - pensó sin saber que el esta en una batalla contra la joven bestia de Konoha.

Gohan y Lee continuaban peleando, el genin no acertaba ningún golpe contra el saiyajin hasta que... - ¡Ashuuu...! - alguien empezó hablar de Gohan lo cual dejo descubierto la guardia de Gohan dándole la oportunidad a Lee de encestar un golpe en el mentón mandándolo por los aires para luego aparecer debajo de él - Eres un oponente muy fuerte lo se, pero aun así no voy a perder - dijo Lee preparando su técnica hasta que Gai interrumpió.

-¡Lee, detente! - ordeno Gai llamándole la atención a Lee sabiendo que no podía usar el Loto Primario y menos con un chico con un brazo roto. Los dos reaccionaron al llamado de Gai y cayeron de pie en frente del oponente.

-¡Wow! ¡Realmente eres muy bueno! - dijo Gohan con su gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, vos también estuviste increíble, espero que nos enfrentemos otra vez - dijo estirando su brazo izquierdo

-Jiji, yo también - respondió con una sonrisa apretando su mano.

Mientras que el equipo de Gai se marchaba, Gohan se despidió de Kurenai-sensei y su equipo, y se fue a su casa. Al llegar agarro una caja de cereal y se comió todo el paquete, se dio una refrescante ducha. Al salir del baño se puso un bóxer color negro para ir a la cama, ya que era tarde, y al acostarse se durmió rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol golpearon la cara de Gohan despertandolo de su sueño, abriendo sus ojos y con un bostezo se levanto de la cama y se fue a la cocina para desayunar para recordar que se comió la única caja de cereal de ayer asi que tuvo que ir a la tienda.

Luego de salir de compras, iba directo a su casa para desayunar hasta que vio a una niña no mas de 6 años con pelo corto y castaño y ropa informal, quien estaba llorando mirando hacia el suelo - ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Gohan llamando la atención de la niña.

-Unos chicos malos pisaron mi flor y ahora esta arruinada - respondió con las lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, yo te comprare otra. Solo dime donde hay una floristería y te comprare la que tu quieras -

-¿En serio? - dijo con una gran sonrisa al oír esto. La chica lo llevo a la floristería mas cercana, al llegar Gohan vio a Ino con una camisa naranja y un delantal blanco y un short marrón.

-¡Hola, Ino! - dijo el joven Son con su típica sonrisa, pero Ino aun seguía enojada con él por el golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Que quieres? -

-Solo quiero comprarle una flor a esta niña. Ahora ve y dime cual queres - dijo Gohan siendo respondido con un asentamiento.

-Que lindo gesto, ayudar a una niña, debo admitirlo eres muy gentil. Pero me pregunto si eres, ¿Muy positivo o un tarado? - dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona, pero este la ignoro dándole la espalda hacia la niña con una flor blanca.

-¿Hmm, dijiste algo Ino? -

-Suspiro Olvídalo, son 80 Ryo - dijo mientras recibió la plata, y vio como Gohan se despidió de la niña con una sonrisa, que debía admitir que era muy linda - ¿No te olvidas de algo? -

-¿Que cosa? - se confundió viendo como Ino se señalo ella misma en la cabeza recordandole el golpe que se dieron ayer cuando se conocieron.

-El golpe que me diste en la cabeza -

-Perdón, pero vos también tenes la culpa de haber golpeado el árbol -

-Y vos no deberías estar ahí teniendo en cuenta tu brazo -

-Tienes razón, jajaja -

-Bueno, como sea, un perdón no es suficiente. Tendrás que hacer algo para que te perdone -

-¿Y que puedo hacer? - en ese momento Ino se dio vuelta tratando de pensar.

-Un helado. Puedes llevarme a comprar un helado -

-Esta bien -

-Muy bien, mi descanso es dentro de 30 minutos, te estaré esperando -

Gohan se fue de la floristería y se fue a su casa a dejar las cosas y se pego un baño ya que su madre siempre le dijo que se bañe cuando algún día salga con una amiga. Cuando llego la hora de salir agarro todo el dinero que fuera necesario, llego lo mas rápido posible a la floristería para no dejar esperar a la kunoichi.

-Pense que no llegarías, te tardaste un siglo - dijo sacandole una gota de transpiración detrás de la cabeza del saiyajin "Pero si solo tarde 3 minutos" fue lo que pensó hasta que la mano de Ino agarrando su brazo sano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Después de pedir sus helados cada uno, siendo Gohan el que pague, los dos se sentaron en una banca mientras estos dos conversaban y bromeaban - Así que... ¿De donde vienes? -

-Eso es un poco difícil de explicar, pero provengo de la Montaña Paoz -

-Nunca escuche de ese lugar, pero ya me parecías que no eras totalmente normal - dijo con una sonrisa picara - ¿Y tus padres? -

-Mi mamá hizo artes marciales antes de casarse y no quiso que me convirtiera en un tipo de fenómeno y termine como los amigos de mi padre. Y mi papá... - Gohan bajo la cabeza con el recuerdo de que Goku se sacrifico por todos - Mi papá se sacrifico para salvarme - dijo con melancolía, Ino escucho esto y no dudo en poner una mano en su hombro - Pero eso no significa que deba triste, mi papá se fue pero al menos tengo amigos que me esperan y también los tengo acá - dijo con la típica sonrisa Son.

Ino retiro su mano en el aire y puso una sonrisa, ya estaba conociendo a Gohan mejor de lo que esperaba. Los dos volvieron a sus hogares, Ino tenia que volver a trabajar sino tendría que soportar a su madre si llegaba tarde.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que Gohan se instalo en Konoha, tuvo un par de encuentros con Rock Lee siendo Gohan el vencedor, algunas tardes las pasaba con Ino hablando y paseando por la aldea. El equipo 7 ya estaba volviendo a la aldea, en la entrada un guardia le hablo a Kakashi sobre Gohan que llego con Pakkun - Ah, Hokage-sama quiere hablar contigo sobre el chico -

-Bien, chicos pueden irse. Yo tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas - dijo Kakashi

Mientras que los 3 genin se iban juntos - Oye, Sakura-chan ¿Quieres venir al Ichiraku conmigo? - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer - contesto sin interés, siendo mentira, lo único que quería hacer era ir a su casa a descansar.

Mientras que Kakashi entraba a la oficina del Hokage se encontró con Gohan - ¿Que sucede Hokage-sama? -

-Kakashi, tengo una noticia para darle a los dos. Gohan va estar en tu equipo - el saiyajin no se lo esperaba, no tenia en mente volverse un ninja, ni siquiera hizo la academia. El Hokage saco de su escritorio una banda de color azul con el símbolo de Konoha - Gohan, tienes que llevar esto en todo momento, esto confirma que eres un ninja de parte Konohagakure -

-Wow, gracias, pero Hokage-sama no puedo quedarme en esta aldea por siempre, tengo que buscar la manera de regresar -

-Lo sabemos, pero hasta entonces seras parte de nosotros. Veras Gohan, Konoha no es una simple aldea ninja que quiere a los mas fuertes o a los mas ricos. Konoha es una comunidad, nos ayudamos entre nosotros para mantener cuerda a la sociedad e incluso tratamos de mantener el balance con las demás naciones. Vos por ahora sos uno de nosotros - dijo el Hokage fumando de su pipa.

-Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama - dijo el saiyajin con una enorme sonrisa, todo parecía estar bien para él pero eso no quitaría su objetivo de volver a casa, pero mientras quería disfrutar de esta nueva vida.

-Eso es todo puedes irte, pero Kakashi quédate acá - Gohan se fue de la habitación, ya quería encontrar a Naruto para decirle que estará en su equipo.

-¿Como les fue con la misión? -

-Bien, no tuvimos respuesta de Zabuza pero tuvimos que detener a Gato y a unos ladrones que venían con él -

Mientras que Kakashi conversaba con el Hokage, Gohan estaba buscando a Naruto para decirle las buenas noticias, cuando lo encontró estaba comiendo un plato de ramen en un puesto de comida, para sorprenderlo se sentó al lado de el sin que se diera cuenta - Hola, Naruto - le dio casi un infarto que escupió sopa de fideo en su cara.

-¡Gohan! ¡Que bueno que estés acá, necesito a alguien que me acompañe! -

-Esta bien - el saiyajin se estaba quitando el liquido de su cara con una servilleta que estaba en el mostrador - Ahora estaré en tu equipo -

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! - exclamo Naruto feliz por tener a un amigo como Gohan, ya quería ver la cara de Sasuke al ver que no hacia falta graduarse de la academia. La conversación fue interrumpida por Kakashi apareciendo en una pared de humo llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Perdón por la intervención, Gohan olvide decirte que a las 5 mañana debes estar en la torre del Hokage - luego de decir esto el jounin desapareció en otra pared de humo, Gohan y Naruto terminaron de comer y cada uno se fue a su casa, esta vez Naruto tuvo lo que siempre quería, un amigo.

Al día siguiente, Gohan se levanto y salio corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage-sama para tener su primera misión con su equipo olvidándose completamente de desayunar. En el punto de encuentro, Sakura y Sasuke estaban esperando en la puerta de entrada - Hola, chicos -

-¿Que haces acá? - pregunto Sasuke

-Jeje, ahora soy un ninja - dijo mostrando su brazo derecho la banda de Konoha - Aunque es algo incomodo llevarlo en este brazo pero me acostumbrare -

-Oye, Gohan - dijo Sakura llamando la atención del saiyajin - Solo quería decirte que lo siento - dijo con la cabeza baja apenada por lo que paso en el país de las Olas, pero el saiyajin no capto - Perdóname por decirte monstruo en la casa de Tazuna -

-Ah, no hay problema Sakura - Sakura levanto el rostro viendo la sonrisa de Gohan diciéndole "todo esta perdonado", si bien recordaba lo sucedido allá, Sakura no tenia la culpa de que sea verdad. Pero la sonrisa ceso, Gohan volteo su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió un Ki familiar proveniente del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Que sucede Gohan? -

-Acaso ese es... - Gohan no termino la frase, tenia que comprobarlo por si mismo asi que fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ese Ki.

-¿A donde va? - se extraño Sakura

-Hay que seguirlo - dijo Sasuke corriendo a pie siendo seguida por Sakura. Por otro lado, en la oficina del Hokage, el anciano veía lo que pasaba en su bola de cristal.

Cuando Gohan llego donde se encontraba el Ki, se detuvo para ver observar una maquina de color amarillo con el símbolo de la Corporación Capsula. No pudo creerlo, no dudo en avanzar unos pasos para confirmarlo, hasta que los pasos de Sasuke y Sakura se escucharon.

-Gohan, ¿Que es esa cosa? - pregunto la kunoichi al notar esa extraña maquina, pero no recibió respuesta, el saiyajin salto a la ventana de la maquina encontrándose con la única persona que tenia esta maquina. Gohan abrió la ventana para ver que esta persona estaba desmayada y pegada junto al tablero.

-¿Trunks? - Gohan lo saco de la maquina para dejarlo en el césped - Esta inconsciente -

-¿Sabes quien es? - pregunto Uchilla

-Es un amigo de donde vengo, pero de un lugar diferente - el chico de pelos lila empezó abrir los ojos levemente intentando aclarar su vista, y lo primero que vio fue la persona que los salvo a todos.

-¿G-Gohan-san? -

Continuara...


	3. Cap 3: Saiyajin del futuro

**Reviews:**

 **nico:** gracias amigo, perdón por la tardanza en publicar y te aviso que el capitulo 4 va a tardar porque quiero seguir la historia de **"Saiyajin en Kanto** " y publicar dos capítulos mas así que pásate a leer la historia si queres

 **Alister01:** gracias por interesarte en esta historia bro, y si, habrá romance pero va a tardar, pero si habrá harem con Sakura, Ino, y Tenten pero no creo que Hinata por que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto así que mucho sentido no tiene y Hanabi ella es muy joven para Gohan, pero de seguro te va a gustar el futuro amor de Trunks y su harem.

 **Mariotaku568:** Acá tenes el capitulo 3, y si soy perverso :3, me alegra que te guste la historia, saludos.

 **alucard77:** gracias bro, me alegro que te guste al igual que todos, y te va a gustar el futuro harem que habrá en la historia, saludos.

 **yumerihaba2:** hola amigo, que bueno que te gusto, lamento la tardanza es que tuve muchos contra tiempos y voy a tardarme en escribir el capitulo 4 de la historia para continuar " **Saiyajin en Kanto** " así que tomara tiempo. Y Black no va aparecer, creo que te confundiste jajaja, este es el Trunks que todos conocemos cuando vimos DBZ (el de pelos lilas) ademas los dos no serian rivales para el ya que el tendría el poder de un Dios, pero si se me ocurre una 2° o 3° temporada podría aparecer

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Cap 3: Saiyajin del futuro**

Un hombre de pelos lilas, chaqueta azul con el símbolo de la Corporación Capsula, una musculosa negra, un pantalón del mismo color y botas amarillas estaba en el césped junto con Gohan y otros dos que no conocía. El viajero del tiempo no recordaba lo que sucedió antes de llegar y como termino inconsciente.

\- Gohan-san? -

-Trunks, Estas bien? - Gohan extendió su mano para ayudar a Trunks a levantarse - Como llegaste aquí? -

-Fue un error de la maquina del... - no pudo terminar su frase, Gohan le tapo su boca, no quería que los otros se enteraran de tanta información aun. El capto a lo que se refería así que presiono el botón que había en la maquina convirtiéndola en un capsula después de hacer una gran explosión.

-Mejor dímelo en un lugar mas privado - habló Gohan - Lo siento, chicos díganle a Kakashi-san que no podre ir - luego de decir esto los dos desaparecieron dejando a los dos genin sin habla.

\- Que acaba de pasar? - se pregunto Sakura

\- Que carajo son esos dos? - pensó Sasuke con irritación, con Gohan era suficiente ahora aparece otro mas.

Los dos saiyajines híbridos se encontraban en un techo de un edificio - Perdón por eso es que nadie este lugar sabe que soy mitad humano, y creo que el tema de la maquina del tiempo los sorprenderá demasiado -

-Descuida, pero Como terminaste acá? -

-No lo se, todo ocurrió cuando extermine a Cell. Tengo un par de preguntas, Como llegaste? Mi mamá esta bien? Papá regreso a la vida? - pregunto con un tono de exaltación ya que no supo nada de ellos en dos semanas.

-Como te iba diciendo antes, la maquina del tiempo sufrió un error, debió ser la misma razón por la que estas aquí. La energía positiva y negativa debió abrir un estructura dimensional abriendo un portal a otra dimensión - aclaro Trunks - En cuanto tu madre no lo tomo muy bien que digamos. Intentamos revivir a Goku-san pero este negó diciendo que prefiere entrenar en el Otro Mundo, y que seguro estarías bien ya que vos sos el guerrero mas fuerte de la Tierra -

-Oh, ya veo, pero no estaré solo esta vez tengo amigos que me ayudaran y yo los ayudare a ellos - dijo Gohan con todo el animo del mundo - Sera mejor que te lleve con Hokage-sama, él sabrá que hacer contigo - esto ultimo dejo dudando a Trunks

\- Quien es Hokage-sama? -

-El es jefe de esta aldea, ademas de ser el mas fuerte - Gohan llevo a Trunks a la torre del Hokage para que le de hospitalidad, cuando entraron a la oficina estaban Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura - Lamento interrupción, pero tenemos a alguien nuevo -

\- Quien es? - pregunto el anciano

-Soy Trunks Brief, vengo del mismo lugar de Gohan - respondió haciendo una reverencia para mostrar respeto, algo que aprendió de su madre.

\- Como terminaste en este lugar? - esta pregunta de Kakashi dejo pensando a los dos saiyajines, ya que se suponía que debían guardar el secreto.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, pero como dije vengo del mismo lugar de Gohan pero en otra linea de tiempo, 20 a os después para ser exactos - al escuchar esto los presentes no podían creer esto, se escuchaba muy absurdo.

\- Del futuro dices? Eso es algo que no se escucha todos los días, Y como terminaste acá? -

-La maquina del tiempo sufrió una descompostura dejándome varado en este lugar, por suerte tengo una recarga de emergencia pero tardara meses en completarse. Mientras desearía poder vivir con Gohan-san por un tiempo, por favor -

-Muy bien, te dejare mudarte con Gohan. Mañana ven a hablar conmigo sobre un tema que tengo pensado para ti -

-Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco. Solo tengo una pregunta, Desde cuando Gohan llego a este lugar? -

-Estuve 2 semanas en total en este lugar, Por que? -

-Solo ha pasado 1 día desde que desapareciste - esto dejo a Gohan pasmado - Al parecer el tiempo en esta dimensión es mas r pida que la nuestra -

-Bueno, Que se la va hacer? Mientras haya una forma de regresar a casa no me preocupo por ese detalle - dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Trunks ya conocía a Gohan tanto en el futuro como el del pasado y siempre era muy alegre igual que Goku.

-Bueno, aquí tengo las misiones del equipo 7 - dijo el Hokage entregando una hoja con todo lo que tenían que hacer - Gohan, lleva a Trunks a tu apartamento para que se instale - dijo residiendo un asiento de cabeza de Gohan.

Una vez que Gohan llevo a Trunks a su departamento y de mostrarle el lugar se dieron cuenta de una cosa, no había una cama extra, así que Trunks decidió dormir en el sofá. Gohan volví con su equipo haciendo el "trabajo difícil", pintar la parte de afuera de una casa, Gohan, Sasuke y Sakura lo hacían lentamente pero seguro mientras que Naruto lo hacia desesperado y accidentalmente tira la lata de pintura.

Luego de terminar con la tarea, tenían que pasear a unos perros, todos eran peque os pero Naruto agarro uno mas grande siendo arrastrado por este - Gohan, Como esta tu brazo? - pregunto Sakura ignorando que Naruto estaba siendo arrastrado a sus espaldas.

-Sigue roto, pero creo que esta sanando -

Era las 7 de la tarde, Gohan llegó a casa teniendo en mente darse un buen baño - Toma - dijo Trunks sacando de una bolsa de color café una semilla del ermita o - Olvide, darte una cuando empezamos hablar en ese techo -

-Wow, gracias Trunks. Al fin podre quitarme estas vendas - respondió agarrando la semilla de color verde y después de masticarla y tragarla, la semilla hizo efecto. Gohan apretó sus brazo rompiendo las vendas de su brazo izquierdo y moviendolo ya que sentía que su brazo se había adormecido.

A la mañana siguiente, Gohan seguía dormido y llegando tarde a su segundo día como ninja de Konoha. Cuando llego con el grupo completo, con la ausencia de Kakashi obviamente, todos se impresionaron al ver el brazo de Gohan completamente sano, Sasuke lo observaba con odio ya que no podía dejar de pensar que l lo haya salvado de Zabuza, algún día iba a enfrentarlo y lo derrotaría con sus propias manos.

Todo iba genial, pero Gohan no dejaba de pensar en algo - Me pregunto donde estará Trunks -

-El anciano dijo que lo quería verlo en su oficina a la mañana - respondió a la duda de Gohan, no podía dejar de pensar que alguien viniera del futuro.

-Si, pero no pude sentir el Ki de Trunks - todo esto fue interrumpido cuando se escucho una explosión enorme fuera de la ciudad, los 4 genin subieron al techo de una casa viendo una nube de humo negra que provenía de un bosque lejos de la aldea, Gohan pudo notar el Ki de Trunks dirigiéndose para allá - Tengo que ir -

-Gohan eso es muy peligroso, debemos dejárselo a los jounin -

-No me importa, Trunks va para ese lugar, no dejare que se lleve toda la diversión - después de decir esto empezó a saltar de techo en techo.

-Vamos - dijo Sasuke

-H-hai - exclamo Sakura un poco asustada

\- Oigan, no me dejen acá! -

En un campo amplio lleno de pasto y con unos arboles alrededor se encontraban dos personas destruyendo todo a su paso - Recuerda hermana, solo estamos en este lugar para acabar con l - se trataba de un adolescente de pelo largo hasta el cuello de color negro, con un pañuelo naranja, camisa negra que cubría una remera blanca en el interior, jean vaquero de color celeste y unas zapatillas de color azul.

-Si, si, lo que digas - respondió sin interés una hermosa chica de pelo rubio, chaleco azul que tenia encima de una camisa negra con mangas con rallas negras y blancas,  
pantalón azul marino y botas color café - Esto es muy aburrido, Ya podemos destruir algo que valga la pena? - dijo con aburrimiento sentándose en el césped, pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que ambos percibieron el Ki de alguien conocido que estaba llegando rápidamente, una vez que este toco suelo vio a esas dos personas que arruinaron su futuro y mataron a sus amigos.

-El Ki de Trunks se detuvo debe estar en el campo de entrenamiento - dijo Gohan quien estaba con su equipo yendo para allá , pero algo andaba mal no podía sentir el Ki del que estaba haciendo esto, pero cuando vio a dos edificios mas adelante vio al equipo de Asuma-san.

\- Oigan, por aquí! - grito Ino levantando la mano llamando la atención del equipo 7, una vez que tocaron suelo - Se tardaron -

-Pues ahora nos estas retrasando - dijo Sakura con cierta molestia

-Cállate, frentona -

-No hay tiempo de discutir, Trunks esta a unos 10 kilómetros de aquí -

\- Quien es Trunks? - pregunto Shikamaru

-El... - fue interrumpido cuando el equipo 10 sin Kurenai llego al techo donde se encontraban.

-Oigan, díganme ¿Que esta pasando? - exclamo Kiba con un tono de fastidio ya que tenia que lidiar con algo como esto. Pero Gohan no contesto ya que el equipo de Gai también llego.

-Que bueno que te encuentro aquí Gohan. Necesitamos ayuda, Gai-sensei esta muy herido - esto ultimo dejo pasmado al saiyajin.

\- Y porque no lo trajeron con ustedes? - pregunto Gohan pero con un tono serio algo que nadie de los presentes vieron en él.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que nosotros vayamos por ti y que lo dejemos en sus manos - respondió , Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando así que comenzó a pensar en lo peor ya que en esta Tierra no encontró ningún Ki, ademas del de Trunks, que sea tan alto pero no podía identificarlo, solo sentía la energía de su amigo.

-Lee, Acaso pudiste ver quien o quienes eran? -

\- Ah? Ehh... No, cuando estábamos con Gai-sensei salio de repente, no pudimos ver nada. Luego Kakashi-sensei llegó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gai-sensei estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente -

-Yo en un momento use mi Byakugan para ver quien o quienes eran, pero no pude ver nada -

\- A que te refieres con que no pudiste ver nada? - pregunto Sasuke

-Digo que no pude ver sus puntos de Chakra, es como si un ser vivo no tuviera energía vital - esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso para Gohan, ya todo estaba claro, no existía ser sin Chakra o Ki, solo significaba que podían ser maquinas -

-N-No puede ser... - dijo Gohan llamando la atención de todos los genin - Ellos no... No puede estar pasando, es imposible n°17 y n°18 fueron absorbidos por ese monstruo no puede estar pasando -

\- Oye!, De que estas hablando?! - pregunto Tenten algo tensa la situación ya se estaba poniendo demasiada tensa.

-Es difícil de explicarlo, pero merecen saberlo - continuo Gohan - Cuando mi padre era un ni o se enfrento a la "Patrulla Roja" destruyéndola por completo pero sin contar que el científico loco, el , sobreviviera así que él siguió con su idea de vengarse de mi papá. Luego de unos a os, cuando mi padre regreso de un lugar muy lejano donde empezó a entrenar, Trunks volvió 20 años atrás en el tiempo para prevenirnos de lo que iba a suceder antes -

-Un momento, déjame ver si entendí bien Tu amigo viajo atrás en el tiempo? Pero eso es imposible - dijo Kiba

-Pues créelo - dijo Sasuke

-Como iba diciendo, Trunks vino a prevenir a mi padre sobre su enfermedad al corazón que no tenia cura y sobre el ataque de 3 a os de unos androides. Yo empece a entrenar junto con mi padre y Piccoro-san, después de 3 a os empezamos a buscar a los androides que menciono Trunks pero mi padre no pudo ya que se vio afectado pero con la medicina se pudo resolver -

\- Y como se pudo prevenir una cura que era incurable? - pregunto Shino ya que quiso formar parte de la conversación.

-Eso no lo se, la medicina la hizo la madre de Trunks quien también hizo la maquina del tiempo - todos se quedaron impresionaron "esa mujer es toda una genio" fue lo que pensaron todos - Pero lo que no supimos en ese momento era que los androides que aparecieron en ese momento no eran los que menciono Trunks, se trataba del Dr. Gero y un androide de mas. Una vez que pudimos con el androide, el se escapo a su laboratorio, pero pudimos encontrarlo a tiempo, el fue obligado a despertar a los androides n°17 y n°18, pero como no obedecían correctamente a las ordenes del Dr. Gero, sus propias creaciones terminaron asesinando a sangre fría a su creador - lo ultimo dejo aterrorizados a los presentes, no podían creer tal crueldad y sobre todo a la persona que le dio vida.

-H-Hay algo que n-no e-e-entendí, dijiste que había un androide de mas ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - fue la pregunta de la pequeña Hinata

-Que el supuesto androide de mas fue uno que Trunks no pudo identificar, verdad? - respondió Sasuke directamente ya que no se perdió en la historia de nuestros héroes

-Estas en lo correcto, al parecer cuando Trunks viajo al pasado ocurrieron unos cambios en la historia - aclaro Gohan - Los androides n°17 y 18 tenían la misión de asesinar a mi padre así que Vegeta-san, Piccoro-san, Trunks-san y los otros iban a pelear contra ellos pero eran demasiado fuertes mientras que yo tuve que llevar a salvo a la madre de Trunks y a Yarijobe a mi casa ya que estaban expuestos y sobre todo el Trunks del presente siendo en esa linea del tiempo un bebe. Pero tampoco contamos que hubo otro androide, pero a diferencia de los otros dos este era mas fuerte y seguía las ordenes que le dio el Dr. Gero pero era muy peligroso según el decía. Luego de esa pesadilla, vino otro androide del futuro de Trunks quien viajo en la misma maquina del tiempo creada por Bulma-san -

\- Otra mas? - pregunto Sakura

-Esta historia es muy confusa - dijo Naruto que ya no entendía nada de lo dicho

-Concéntrate Naruto - le dijo Sakura

-No, solo había una maquina del tiempo, pero Cell en otra linea del tiempo mato a Trunks y se robo la maquina del tiempo convirtiéndose en un huevo para después absorber la energía de los seres vivos. A diferencia de los androides mencionados, este no solo podía absorber la energía sino que también se "tragaba" a la persona por así decirlo -

\- E-E-E-Eso quiere d-decir q-que se come a las personas? - pregunto Ino muy asustada que quedo completamente en blanco por lo recién escuchado, pero no era la única Sakura estaba igual y Tenten ni hablar.

\- Eh? Claro que no! Usaba su cola y se los llevaba con l, es como comer pero al revés - aclaro Gohan ya que eso no tranquilizaba la situación solo la empeoro, todos pensaron en "si se traga a las personas con la cola eso significa que cuando va al baño el..." en tan solo pensar en eso les daba ganas de vomitar, excepto a Sasuke y Neji que solo pensaban "Que tontos" - Como decía, Cell no solo absorbe la energía una vez que se "fusiona" con esa persona, por así decirlo, aprende sus habilidades a la perfección. Piccoro-san se enfrento a l pero tuvo éxito, luego intento destruir a n°17 para evitar que Cell se fusionara con 17 pero tuvo que fusionarse con Kami-sama para enfrentarse con el. Si bien era mas fuerte Cell logro su cometido y se hizo mas fuerte y Piccoro-san ya no era rival contra el, pero luego de entrenar en un lugar llamado "Habitación del Tiempo", donde en un día pasa un a o, Vegeta-san y Trunks, pudieron hacerle frente a Cell. Pero Vegeta cometió un error, dejo que Cell absorbiera a n°18 para ver su forma Perfecta -

\- !¿Y porque hizo esa estupidez?! Solo perjudicaba a los demás! - Ino agarro a Gohan como si fuera un trapo intimidando al saiyajin por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-P-Pues Vegeta quería ver que tan fuerte era Cell en ese estado, así que se confió y luego fue derrotado por el y Trunks tampoco pudo hacer nada estando en un nuevo nivel. Luego mi padre y yo comenzamos a entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo por un día y nos volvimos mas fuerte y luego Cell dio un aviso por todo el mundo dejando en claro que hará un torneo de artes marciales para ver quien podría con él -

\- Y que paso después? - pregunto Naruto que ya quería saber el final de la historia.

-Quisiera explicarlo pero es un poco difícil de explicarlo, pero de todas formas no hay tiempo hay que ir con Trunks y los demás - dijo Gohan empezando a saltar de techo en techo.

-Muy bien, pero al menos puedes explicarnos Como era el mundo de Trunks? - pregunto Naruto ya que quería saber mas sobre ese chico del futuro ya que era muy interesante.

-Tiene razón, Que paso con tu padre si no había medicina para la cura? Que paso con los androides del futuro? - pregunto Lee

-Bueno, no se mucho, pero les diré lo que se. Mi padre murió acusa de la enfermedad del corazón mis amigos fueron asesinados por los androides, Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Krillin, Yamcha y Piccoro-san murió llevándose a Kami-sama con el ya que ellos técnicamente son la misma persona. Los únicos sobrevivientes que quedaban era mi contra-parte del futuro quien fue el maestro de Trunks por un tiempo, Bulma-san, el Maestro Roshi y Trunks. Pero los androides del futuro son unos asesinos, no les importa nada, son mas fuertes que los del presente. Las otras personas de la ciudad se escondían en bunquers como vivienda y otros peleaban por su ciudad sabiendo que no había esperanza, en resumen un infierno - lo que no contó fue que su contra-parte del futuro no sobrevivió por proteger a Trunks pero sabia que pronto lo iban a saber.

Los genin estaban llegando al campo de entrenamiento, una vez allá pudieron ver a los supuestos androides y el chico del futuro - Son ellos... - dijo Gohan con un tono serio apunto hasta que la mano de Ino lo detuvo.

\- Que estas haciendo? Ellos son mas fuerte que vos, fue lo que dijiste - dijo seriamente, parecía no importarle por fuera pero por dentro tenia miedo que le hicieran daño, fue lo que tenia en mente hasta que la mano derecha de Gohan tocando su mano le hizo entrar en razón que debía a ir.

-No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada. Te aseguro que voy a ganar - le dijo y después le mostró esa sonrisa Son.

-Ya esta aquí - dijo n°18 que ya había sentido su Ki acercándose junto con un grupo de 12 personas.

Gohan dio un salto para estar a espaldas de Trunks y a la vista de n°18 - Son Gohan, ¿Así que aun estas vivo? - pregunto n°17 haciendo gruñir a Trunks por lo ultimo que dijo ya que ellos mataron a su maestro y mejor amigo.

-Lo volveremos a matar, con nuestro máximo poder al igual que a ellos - dijo n°18 mirando a un árbol donde se encontraron los 4 grupos de ninjas.

-Nadie va a morir, aunque puedan hacerme pedazos yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Ellos son mis amigos y no dejare que ustedes les hagan daño - exclamo Gohan con una mirada seria, pero algo le vino a la mente, no podían pelear los 4 acá ya que los otros podían salir lastimados - Trunks, intenta llevarte a n 17 a un lugar lejos de acá. La cosa puede ponerse peligrosa, yo me encargo de n°18 - susurró

\- Estas seguro? -

-Claro que si, créeme, nos hicimos mas fuerte cuando salimos de la Habitación de Tiempo así que no tendremos problemas, pero no te transformes en Super Saiyajin a no ser que sea necesario -

-Esta bien, Gohan-san - respondió como si estuviera con el Gohan de futuro - N°17, vayamos a otro lugar. Mucha gente puede salir lastimada -

-Como sea, lejos o cerca tu muerte sera inevitable -

-Je, no me subestime - dijo Trunks mostrando una leve sonrisa para luego despegar vuelo siendo seguido por n° 17, dejando a todos impresionados.

\- Vieron eso? Acaban de volar - dijo Naruto

\- Que mierda son esos dos? - exclamo Kiba quien se impresiono igual que Naruto.

Todo el área estaba despejado para la batalla entre Gohan y n°18, no hubo ningún sonido solo se podía sentir la brisa rosando sus pelos - Debo decir... Que estaré un poco decepcionada por lo que va a pasar -

-¿Ah? Porque? - pregunto Gohan para dejar su cara seria a una confusa con los abiertos.

-No se si lo sabes, pero yo te mate una vez y lo digo por que me decepciono destruir una cara muy linda, pero eras muy débil así que no tuvimos otra opción - Gohan bajo la mirada sin decir nada con una cara seria.

-¿E-Escucharon lo que dijo? - pregunto la tímida Hinata que tenia sus ojos perlados bien abiertos de terror.

-Entonces... Gohan murió? - dijo Ino quien estaba por decir algo hasta que una mano con un guante la agarro del hombro.

-Tranquila, Gohan va a acabar con ella. Ademas, el te lo prometió, ¿no? - dijo Kakashi quien tenia cargado a Gai inconsciente. Ella lo recordó fácilmente y eso le dio confianza que el iba a ganar.

-Pues yo también estoy un poco decepcionado - dijo Gohan levantando la vista al cielo con una sonrisa - La tú del presente era mas linda, Vieja! Daaaah! - se burlo bajando su parpado y sacando la lengua sacandole al androide un tic nervioso por lo último dicho dejando en claro que su tumba estará lista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para los ninjas fue una estupidez fue como si no le importara lo que paso en ese entonces, excepto Naruto que le pareció gracioso.

-Bien - n°18 fue a toda velocidad para golpear a Gohan en la cara pero este no se movió en ningún momento solo se quedo parado esperando hasta que hizo impacto el puño de la rubia la mano derecha de Gohan, acto seguido el le enterró un golpe en el estomago para alejarla, una vez que 18 miro al frente ya no estaba, solo sintió un golpe en la cara - Increíble, su velocidad no se compara con la de antes - fueron los pensamiento de n°18, pero esto no termino una vez que ubico a Gohan acercándose a ella esquivo la patada dando un salto hacia atrás.

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos parados mirándose fijamente, hasta que n°18 actuó y le disparo una bola de energía purpura siendo esta esquivada por el saiyajin pero causo una explosión, eso le dio oportunidad a la androide para darle un rodillazo en la panza y luego darle una cachetada como si no fuera nada mandándolo a volar. Pero este no detuvo en vuelo sino que dio vuelta en U, por así decirlo, para volver atacar pero este se desvaneció para darle una patada en la nuca dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Al levantarse ella desapareció al igual que Gohan, de pronto un impacto sonó en el aire dejando a la vista a n°18 teniendo el puño en la mejilla de Gohan y el enterrándole una patada en el estomago. Mientras en la pelea de Trunks y n°17, Trunks estaba atacando al androide con su espada mientras este los esquivaba fácilmente hasta que en un momento Trunks encontró una abertura y se la iba a enterrar pero desapareció quedando en el aire.

N°17 apunto su mano hacia Trunks lanzando una poderosa bola de energía que fue esparcida de humo dejando a la vista a Trunks acercándose, una vez que los dos se encontraban de frente - Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - Trunks voló rápidamente para enfocarle una patada frontal, acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en el pecho derribandolo hacia abajo para luego seguirlo y atacar una vez mas pero 17 se defendió con el antebrazo izquierdo y contraatacar con el brazo derecho pero Trunks sujeto su mano y le dio una patada en el pecho para mandarlo al suelo.

El androide no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, " Desde cuando se hizo mas fuerte?" fueron los pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente, reincorporándose Trunks apareció a 5 metros de distancia juntando las manos haciendo contacto con los pulgares y dedo indice - Burning Attack! (Ataque Ardiente) - exclamo Trunks lanzando un disparo hacia n°17 quien no se movía de su lugar, cuando el ataque hizo contacto causo una explosión pero la sombra de 17 se hizo presente y una esfera de energía color verde que lo rodeaba no le causo ningún rasguño.

N°17 fue directo hacia Trunks encajandole un par de golpes en el pecho, un puño y una patada lateral, acto seguido le dio un rodillazo siendo lanzado al aire para recibir una ráfaga de golpes y para el final puso sus manos en el pecho de Trunks para expulsar energía intentando darle un impulso, siendo este derribado con una mueca de dolor.

Con n°18 y Gohan, los dos se encontraban en el aire en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Gohan aprovecho el momento usar una técnica que copio de Tenshinhan, solo necesitaba que n°18 mirara al Sol y eso ocurrió, cuando estaban en una pelea estilo boxeo el saiyajin desvió su dirección a las espaldas de la androide para poner sus manos alrededor de su cabeza - Taiyoken! - de repente una luz cegó todo el ambiente incluso a los ninjas quienes observaban la pelea asombrados.

\- De donde salio esa luz? - fue la voz de Naruto que se escucho quien se tapaba los ojos con los brazos al igual que Gohan.

\- Acaso es un tipo de Jutsu? - pregunto Tenten

Cuando la luz ceso la única persona que se encontraba en el aire era n°18 quien estaba tapándose los ojos, pero para sorpresa de todos el pequeño híbrido saiyajin se encontraba en el suelo, empezó flexionar la piernas luego puso sus manos juntas mirando fijamente a n°18 - Kame... - dijo mientras que una peque a pero poderosa luz empezó a salir entre sus manos - Hame... - la luz que una vez fue peque a se hizo mas grande sacando peque os rayos de luz entre las manos - Ha! - grito lanzando la técnica del maestro Roshi que le fue pasada a su padre y a su mejor amigo.

N°18 recibió el poderoso ataque de Gohan para luego terminar expandida en humo, todos se confundieron por un momento y creyendo que todo había acabado pero no fue así y todo indicaba a Gohan quien se quedo parado esperando señales de vida de la androide. Pero todo fue aclarado cuando la nube de humo se fue alejando dejando en descubierto a n°18 quien parecía seguir de lo mas bien pero su ropa también fue un poco destruida así que se quito el chaleco azul dejándose solo la remera negra de mangas largas.

Gohan levito hasta la altura del androide para quedar cara a cara - No tienes que hacer esto n°18 -

\- Y porque no querría hacer eso? -

-Se que eres una buena persona, en serio. En mi linea de tiempo hubo un androide que fue activado junto con ustedes, pero el era diferente e incluso mas fuerte que vos y n°17 juntando fuerzas. N°16 era diferente, tal vez no fue humano como ustedes y que solo seguía las ordenes del , pero en el fondo el sentía algo de compasión con los animales -

\- ¿N°16? - pregunto algo confundida pero aun así no le interesaba nada de eso.

-Vos no sabes quien es por que no es de tu linea temporal, pero el se sacrifico por n°17 y por ti cuando apareció Cell, l dio su vida para protegerlos a todos ustedes -

\- ¿Y porque haría algo así? -

-Porque era su amigo al igual que tu quieres a tu hermano, n°16 te quería, así que se sacrifico por ti... Y por todos. Es por eso que le hice una promesa, Protegeré a todos los seres vivos de este planeta que l tanto amo al igual como amo a las personas y animales de este mundo así que voy a protegerlos a todos a toda costa! - dijo con determinación recordando las palabras que dijo n°16 a Gohan cuando estaban en la batalla contra Cell.

-Jejeje... - se rió n°18 dejando desconcertado a Gohan - Jajajajaja, vaya, nunca escuche algo tan estúpido como eso - dijo n°18 burlándose del saiyajin, no le importaba todo eso del otro androide y de la promesa, de hecho le pareció estúpido ya que n°17 y ella solo "jugaban" en la ciudad sin importarle los sentimientos o la vida de las personas.

\- C-Como dices? - pregunto Gohan

-No me importa que ese inútil se haya sacrificado por mi, debió protegerse el mismo. Y déjame decirte que me importa una mierda que le pase a mi hermano ya que solo fuimos creados por una razón y fue para acabar con Goku - dijo n°18 haciendo enfadar a Gohan, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando no pudo creer que los androides en ese tiempo eran tan fríos.

\- Como puedes decir eso?! Acaso no te importa tu propio hermano?! - grito Gohan con furia ya que no podía evitar escuchar eso. Pero n°18 no respondió a esa pregunta solo desvió su mirada sonriente hacia los ninjas.

-Gohan... - pensó Sakura ya que nunca vio a Gohan enojado de esa forma, no parecía el mismo para ella y lo mismo pensó Naruto quien solo veía la escena con una mira seria apretando sus manos.

-Dime, Tan importante son ellos para vos? - pregunto 18 para luego volar hacia ellos, pero solo se dirigía a una chica rubia con el pelo largo y atado, pero Gohan no se quedo parado, prendió vuelo a hacia el árbol donde se encontraban los ninjas para quedar frente a ellos para evitar el ataque de n°18 quien aun seguía en la misma dirección como si de un misil se tratase, en ultimo segundo 18 cargo una bola de Ki en su mano derecha para impactarla en la Gohan pero cuando hizo explosión solo sintió un agarre.

Todo se expansiono de humo hasta que los ninjas vieron como Gohan tenia agarrado a n°18 de la muñeca pero recibiendo un impacto feroz en el rostro dejando sangre saliendo por su frente, cejas y la mejilla izquierda. Cuando Ino abrió los ojos pudo visualizar a Gohan quien la defendió en el ultimo minuto pero luego su cara se convirtió en una de espanto al ver caer sangre en el rostro de Gohan.

-Ya te lo dije... - fueron las palabras de Gohan quien no sonaba como siempre sino de una forma muy seria sin dejar de apretar la muñeca de n°18, de repente una aura de color amarilla empezó a salir alrededor de su cuerpo, su pelo se erizo un poco y comenzó a cambiar de color a uno dorado, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño y sus ojos se volvieron esmeralda y en la mano izquierda donde sostenía la mano de n°18 empezó a salir humo - ... Yo los protegeré a todos a toda costa -

\- G-Gohan? - Ino quedo asombrada por lo que estaba viendo. Una vez que Gohan soltó la muñeca de n°18 ella dio un salto atrás.

-Ese es el... -

-Super Saiyajin - completo Gohan con una sonrisa de determinación. Los otros no sabían nada sobre eso pero lo que si sabían que eso era de otro mundo ya que nunca vieron un Kekkai Genkai como ese.

-No puede ser, su poder en ese estado es mas poderoso de lo normal - pensó n°18

-Te voy a dar una paliza, n°18 - determino Gohan

Volviendo con Trunks y n 17, el saiyajin del futuro sintió la energía de Gohan elevarse enormemente - Gohan-san debió transformarse en Super Saiyajin, debe tener en mente acabar con esto de una vez - pensó Trunks viendo para la dirección donde se encontraba su compañero - Muy bien, n°17, acabare con esto de una vez por todas, no dejare que hagas mas da os a las personas - dijo Trunks comenzando a elevar su Ki y de un momento a otro se transformo en Super Saiyajin fácilmente gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre.

Ambos estaban en tierra sobre el desierto, como en la primera pelea de Goku y Vegeta, donde se encontraban cuando empezaron la pelea. Ambos se lanzaron al enemigo, pero n°17 no pudo atacar ya que recibió el pu o de Trunks en su cara, intento darle una patada pero bloqueada por el antebrazo izquierdo y para hacerlo retroceder lo impulso con una peque a esfera de Ki alejándolo unos 7 metros, y como acto final puso su brazo derecho atrás cargando una enorme cantidad de energía y luego lanzarsela a n°17 - DESAPARECE! - grito Trunks mientras 17 recibió el ataque de lleno mientras gritaba sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se desintegraba.

Trunks volvió a su forma normal viendo que n 17 habia desaparecido - Falta uno - dijo para luego dirijirse a la batalla entre n 18 y Gohan.

Gohan estaba golpeando a n°18 a toda velocidad sin dejar que ella responda de alguna forma, acto seguido le dio un golpe en la pera mandándola al aire y este dio un salto para darle un golpe con las dos manos juntas pero la androide desapareció, Gohan no se movió del lugar pero aun así recibió una patada de parte de n°18 mandándolo al suelo.

Una vez que este se levanto n°18 se dirijia a el lanzando desde la palma de su mano izquierda unas cuantas ráfagas de Ki mientras volaba pero fueron esquivadas por Gohan quien daba volteretas hacia atrás evitando las explosiones.

-Llegamos lo mas r pido posible, Que es lo que sucede? - era la voz de Kurenai-san quien estaba junto con Asuma-san.

-Pues... no se perdieron nada, solo que Gai fue noqueado por dos personas y Gohan y otro chico que al parecer viene del futuro pelean contra ellos, nada importante -  
respondió Kakashi con un tono de aburrimiento ya que sabia que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacer un montón de cosas.

\- Que quieres decir con que Gohan esta peleando? - pregunto Asuma exaltado, sabia que Gohan era muy bueno en el Taijutsu según lo que escucho de parte de Kurenai, pero su brazo estaba en mal estado, era lo que el creía.

-LLegaste muy tarde, sensei. Gohan le esta dando una paliza a esa mujer psicopata - dijo Ino

\- Que? - dijo Asuma hasta que ambos jounin vieron a la supuesta mujer y a Gohan pero lo veían de un modo diferente.

\- Que le paso a Gohan? - pregunto Kurenai

-Eso seria su Kekkai Genkai, pero nunca vi algo parecido - fue la respuesta de Kakashi.

-Increíble... - dijo Kurenai en voz baja sorprendida. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee y Neji veían la pelea intentando no perderse ningún detalle, Naruto sentía las ganas de tener una pelea contra Gohan aunque sabiendo no haría la diferencia ya que tenia en mente quien seria el vencedor, Lee ya empezó a entender algunas cosas desde que tuvo el duelo amistoso contra Gohan se dio cuenta que la única manera de ser mas fuerte era entrenar del mismo modo que él, Neji estaba transpirando de terror, si bien no activo su Byakugan al igual que Hinata no había necesidad de saber que ese poder ya era devastador.

Los dos oponentes estaban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero Gohan le llevaba ventaja a n°18 que decidió terminar con esto de una vez, cuando la androide iba a golpear a Gohan en el rostro este se desvaneció y apareció pegandole patada lateral en la cadera mandándola a volar, acto seguido este apareció dándole un golpe de martillo en el pecho enviándola al duelo pero antes de que haga contacto Gohan le dio una patada con las dos piernas en la espalda. Esos tres golpes fueron repetidos en forma de ráfaga hasta que Gohan la termino con un golpe de dos manos en la cabeza enterrándola directamente en el suelo creando un gigante cráter.

-Increíble... Gohan-kun - dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos en su boca sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

\- Así se hace Gohan! MOSTRALE EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD! - grito Lee a todo pulmón con fuego en sus ojos y atrás se podría ver un fondo de fuego ardiendo.

\- Pateale el trasero a ese robot! - grito Naruto apoyando a su amigo.

En la escena de la pelea, n°18 intentaba levantarse pero apenas podía estar de rodillas ya que sufrió muchos da os al igual que su ropa que estaba sucia y un poco rota,  
el saiyajin bajo a la tierra a 5 metros del androide quien lo miraba fijamente con odio, sabia que no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo así que pensó en tomar medidas drásticas.

\- ME LOS LLEVARE A TODOS AL INFIERNO! - grito con ira cargando todo el Ki que tenia y de un momento a otro n°18 fue volando hacia el grupo de personas que estaban observando desde el árbol, su aura purpura se hacia cada vez mas intensa parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, pero el duro brazo derecho de Gohan la detuvo enfrente de los ninjas.

-No vas a matar a nadie mas... Nadie tendrá que volver a morir a causa de ustedes - dijo Gohan apretando aun mas el brazo de n°18 haciéndola gritar de dolor, en un momento su aura amarilla apareció. Gohan lanzo a n°18 por los aires en dirección recta para lanzar su técnica mas poderosa creada por el maestro Roshi - HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - una vez lanzado el rayo celeste a toda potencia el cuerpo de n°18 se desintegro dejando únicamente una gran explosión y un chip en el suelo.

Cuando todo acabo, Gohan dio un suspiro volviendo a su estado normal, todos estaban de brazos cruzados cuando ocurrió la explosión y una vez que bajaron lo brazos vieron a Gohan en su forma normal pero este no se movía hasta que dio un salto. El saiyajin vio el chip tirado en el suelo y por el bien de todos decidió destruirlo para que nadie haga la estupidez de crear algo igual, así que solo lo piso quedando en varios pedazos pequeños. -Que bueno, todo termino - era la voz de Trunks que paro atrás de Gohan quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun así... - dijo Gohan cambiando su cara a una seria - Hay algo raro -

\- Que cosa? -

-Bueno... No te parece raro que únicamente estén los androides de tu tiempo? Quiero decir, si Cell llego desde tu linea del tiempo en la maquina del tiempo, significa que el esta acá -

-¿Estas seguro? -

-Si, Cell debió llegar aquí del mismo modo que n°17 y n°18 -

-Debe estar ocultando su Ki, debemos ser precavidos - dijo Trunks recibiendo un asiento de parte del pequeño Son.

Los genin no entendían nada de lo que pasaba ahora - Oigan, esto termino o no? - dijo Kiba nervioso ya que los dos no se movían y se la pasaban hablando.

-S-Supongo que si - dijo Ino dando un paso pero fue interrumpida por Gohan.

\- No te muevas! Nadie se mueva! - dijo exaltado asustando al grupo de genin haciéndoles entender que aun no había terminado, parecía una pesadilla sin fin. Los dos híbridos saiyajines cerraron los ojos tratando de sentir el Ki de Cell pero no lo encontraban.

En los arbustos se escuchaban sonidos pero nadie se dio cuenta, ahí apareció un ser oculto en las sombras que únicamente se podían ver sus ojos, su cola larga se puso adelante preparándose para absorber la energía de unos de los individuos, pero se quedo pensando en quien, así que decidió rápido y fue hacia el chico rubio quien tenia dos tipos de energía, desapareció de los arbustos para desplazarse hacia el árbol donde se encontraba.

-Lo encontré - dijo Trunks para después dar un grito de guerra y transformándose en Super Saiyajin volando a toda velocidad directo hacia los ninja asustandolos a todos,  
Trunks se quedo quieto como estatua dándole un golpe a una criatura verde oscura pareciéndose a un tipo de reptil. Luego agarro sus brazos lanzandolo hacia Gohan pero unos 7 metros mas adelante.

\- C-Como me encontraron? - pregunto Cell sentado en el suelo pero no recibió respuesta de Gohan sino solo su mirada seria.

\- Cell! - grito Trunks acercándose al androide pero fue detenido por Gohan.

-Por ahora yo me encargo, solo cuida de los demás - dijo Gohan caminando lentamente hacia Cell - Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, voy a matarte - dijo Gohan para después darle un golpe en el pecho para luego agarrar su cola y cortándola con su mano derecha y después aplastarla - Eso fue por n°16 - dijo para luego estar frente a l, tenia ganas de hacerlo sufrir por el da o que hizo pero no quería cometer el mismo error, así que lo agarro de los brazos y lo lanzo al cielo - Ahora Trunks! -

Trunks busco el angulo perfecto para saber donde iba a caer pero Cell se detuvo en el aire para hacer el Kame-Hame-Ha, mientras Trunks apunto sus manos hacia Cell cargando una gran cantidad de Ki formando un tipo de domo de aura amarilla que lo rodeo a el - DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE! - grito Trunks lanzando un rayo de color amarillo que termino con el Cell como si no fuera nada.

-Se termino... - pensó Gohan con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo hicimos, Gohan - dijo Trunks con una sonrisa, ya todo estaba en paz al igual que su mundo.

\- Bien hecho, Gohan! - exclamo Ino llamando la atención de los saiyajin viendo como la chica rubia de pelo largo le daba un beso en la mejilla a nuestro héroe con un leve sonrojo al igual que Gohan mientras que este se rascaba la nariz en signo de vergüenza.

-Jajaja, es verdad lo hicimos -

Continuara...


	4. Cap 4: Sentimientos

**Reviews:**

 **Alister 01:** Hola amigo, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Tenes razón, Neji se muere seguro XD. Para el harem de Trunks ya lo tengo formado al igual que el de Gohan, pero gracias por darme algunas de tus ideas, lo aprecio mucho viniendo de alguien como vos. El siguiente villano, al nivel de los saiyajins, va a aparecer dentro de, por ahí, 5 o 6 capítulos, no se ya veremos.

 **reyoscar455:** Que bueno que te guste, saludos :D

 **Albertino155:** Gracias, me alegro que apoyes la historia y me toma tiempo así que... a esperar XD

 **yumerihaba2:** Como estas bro? No te preocupes por Black, tengo otra serie escrita que seria Gohan contra Black (Que ese seria el titulo por cierto, sí, mucha imaginación no puse en ese titulo) Voy a poner un harem para Trunks y Gohan, no soy muy bueno para eso pero voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

 **alucard77:** Gracias, es bueno que te guste. Me gustaría que me ayudes con el tema de harem de Gohan y Trunks, ya que las chicas que forman parte ya las tengo seleccionadas para el harem, saludos :D

 **pirata:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, no te preocupes en hacer todas las preguntas vos sos libre de preguntar y no molestas a nadie, esos detalles de la cola de Cell y el chip de n°17 están en el capitulo de hoy de esos pequeños detalles no te preocupes que no me olvido. Y el tema de Sasuke y la maquina del tiempo es que seria, por así decirlo, ridículo (no lo tomes a mal, no es que me burle o sea tonta la pregunta) porque cambiaría mucho el transcurso de la historia pero fue una buena pregunta. Y el tema del consejo hmmmm...No soy muy bueno para eso pero voy a intentar para ver como seria ese tema, saludos ;D

Cap 4: Sentimientos

Los dos saiyajines e Ino estaban en el campo de entrenamiento donde ocurrió una pelea épica entre Gohan y n°18, pero luego una cola de color verde comenzó a moverse asustando a la rubia quien se escondió atrás de Gohan.

-Se esta regenerando - dijo Trunks con un tono calmado ya que reconstruir una parte como esa debería durar mucho tiempo así que simplemente le disparo con el dedo indice de su mano derecha quemandola por completa sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Se acabo, Trunks - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa. Trunks al mirar eso solo asintió y miro el cielo, ahora se sentía en paz y todo termino gracias a sus amigos y Goku-san. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por un gran gruñido que sonó en todo el área.

-Jiji, lo lamento, tengo hambre - dijo Gohan rascando su mejilla con su dedo indice.

-No me asustes así, idiota - reprocho Ino pero este solo rió.

Pero pasando con los shinobis, Kakashi aun cargando a Gai, Asuma agarro otro cigarrillo ya que se le cayo uno durante la pelea que presenciaron, Kurenai estaba impresionada por las habilidades de Gohan que pudo presenciar, y los Genin no querían ni acercarse excepto Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru y Choji que le estuvieron preguntando un montón de cosas.

-Oye, Trunks, ¿Destruiste el chip de n°17? -

-Si, exploto junto con el. Deberíamos irnos a nuestra casa - dijo Trunks con una sonrisa cosa que no era muy común en el la mayoría del tiempo.

-Lamento la interrupción en un momento tan conmovedor, pero Trunks tiene que ir a la oficina del Hokage - dijo Kakashi cargando a Gai recibiendo un asiento de parte del chico del futuro.

-Gohan, ¿Quieres venir a comer ramen conmigo? - pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

-Claro, ¿Chicos quieren venir? - les pregunto pero todos negaron.

Eran las 7 de la tarde en Konoha, Gohan se encontraba en su cama pensando en todo lo que paso el día de hoy, a veces le venia el pensamiento de quedarse o volver pero ya causo muchos problemas y lo mejor era irse de este lugar, Trunks entro al apartamento y Gohan paso a saludarlo y luego pregunto por que tardo tanto.

-Estuve intentando hacer unos cambios a la maquina del tiempo. Sobre el Hokage-sama me dijo esto -

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Trunks estaba en la oficina del Hokage mirando al viejo fumar con una pipa - Bueno, Trunks-san, te llame acá por una razón y creo que sabes cual es - dijo el Hokage sacando la pipa de su boca e ir directo al grano ya que sabia que Trunks era muy listo._

 _-¿Quiere que me una a Konoha? -_

 _-Así es, pero es tu decisión, te lo diré de esta forma. El consejo podría no confiar de ustedes por tener tanta fuerza que sobrepasa al humano promedio, como Gohan, y al Hokage como vos, habrá personas que querrán que se les unan para sus métodos malignos, he conocido gente que hace lo mismo y solo la uso para su beneficio - dijo recordando a Danzo y al maldito de Orochimaru, Trunks entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería y no dudo ni un momento en contestar._

 _-Lo haré, me uniré a Konoha - respondió apoyándose en el escritorio._

 _-Me alegro escuchar eso - dijo el anciano sacando de un cajón del escrito una banda con el símbolo de la hoja de color gris - Desde ahora eres un ninja de Konoha nivel Jounin, un ninja de élite, en este caso puedes hacer misiones de rango A y B, pero haremos una excepción ya que tienes que reparar la maquina del tiempo y de seguro quieres volver a casa lo mas rápido posible - aclaro recibiendo un asiento del saiyajin._

 _-Pero he visto que los Jounin tienen un equipo y yo no se como manejan ese tipo de energía y tampoco se como controlarla -_

 _-Descuida, no es obligatorio que tengas un equipo eso solo serian para los que fueron capacitados para ser maestros, podrás ayudar a la gente con entregas, construcción y entre muchas otras cosas - aclaro el Hokage - Por ultimo, en un mes se acercaran los exámenes Chunin, seria bueno que seas el examinador de la prueba de pre-eliminares -_

 _-Si, estaré encantado de estar allá -_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-¿Examenes Chunin? - fue la primera pregunta que dijo Gohan.

-Al parecer son para probar al los ninja nivel Genin a convertirse en Chunin - continuo Trunks - Gohan-san, dime ¿Como crees que aparecieron los androides? -

-Mmm... Bueno, sabemos que la inestabilidad de energía producida por el choque de Kame-Hame-Ha me trajera a este lugar, provocando que el viaje en el tiempo apareciera una grieta que te lleve a este lugar, eso lo sabemos, pero no se como los androide 17 y 18, y Cell aparecieran en este lugar - dijo estando en una posición con el dedo indice y pulgar en la barbilla con los ojos cerrados intentando tener una idea de lo sucedido y sacar una conclusión.

-Es raro, puede que esto vaya a empeorar o que llamemos la atención de otros seres. Gohan, se que esto nuevo para nosotros pero tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, muchas personas podrán llegar a salir lastimadas -

-Lo se - respondió con un tono serio con la mirada baja - ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que la maquina del tiempo este lista? -

-No sabría decirte, calculo que dentro de seis o siete meses -

-Ya veo - dijo Gohan con un tono tranquilo pero aun sin dejar de quitar la mirada hacia el suelo, pero luego miro hacia Trunks con una sonrisa - Todo estará bien ya lo veras -

A la mañana siguiente, en un fin de semana, Gohan se encontraba caminando por la aldea, ya había desayunando en casa con Trunks quien se fue a revisar la maquina del tiempo.

Como no tenia nada mejor que hacer decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea, y en el camino se encontró a alguien en una tienda de armas con el pelo castaño estilo moño, pero lo que mas le intereso fueron las miles de armas que había en la tienda de adentro.

-¡WOW! ¡Esto es asombroso, hay miles de armas. Seguro que a Trunks le fascinaría una! - dijo admirando las armas que habían en el mostrador y otras que estaban colgados en la pared.

-Bienvenido a la tienda de armas - dijo Tenten con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, luego de abrirlos se dio cuenta que era Gohan.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado? Me parece que nos vimos - dijo Gohan con los ojos abiertos acercándose a la cara de Tenten causándole que se sonrojara.

-S-Si nos conocimos, pero nunca nos presentamos me llamo Tenten -

-¿Tenten? Ese es un lindo nombre - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿Necesitas algo de acá? -

-Mmmm... Todas armas se ven geniales - decía mientras veía el mostrador de la tienda unos shuriken, kunai, bombas de humo, papel bomba, entre muchas variedades. Luego se fijo en la parte de arriba y se podían ver espadas de diferentes tamaños y peso con tan solo verla - Quiero esa - apunto a una espada que era parecida a la de Trunks pero su tamaño era mediando.

-Lo lamento Gohan, pero las espadas son para los Chunin y Jounin experimentados - dijo Tenten sacandole el animo a Gohan.

-Que lastima -

-¿Pero para que la necesitas? Sos muy bueno en el Taijutsu, no necesitas ayuda de una espada o de cualquier arma -

-Es que cuando inicie mi entrenamiento con Piccoro-san el me regalo una espada, pero la deje hace mucho tiempo y no volví a necesitarla. Pero ahora quiero volver a practicar para ser tan fuerte como Trunks - dijo con determinación y ahí fue cuando el foco se le encendió a Tenten.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar -

-¿En serio? - dijo con estrellas en los ojos estando otra vez a solo 5 centímetros de Tenten.

-Si, he entrenado con todo tipo de armas. Te puedo enseñar una vez que termine mi turno, mientras tanto toma esto - le entrego un kunai con el filo mas alto, el mango tenia una venda roja - A diferencia de los kunai que usas este es mucho mas largo y un poco mas pesado -

-Increíble, gracias Tenten-chan -

-Te veré dentro de 15 minutos -

Gohan se quedo parado en la pared esperando a su amiga afuera de la tienda, una vez que ya salio los dos fueron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, empezaron con los movimientos básicos, luego subieron mas el ritmo y tuvieron una pelea con kunais.

En este caso, la ganadora fue Tenten ya que Gohan había dejado el uso de las armas como la espada de Piccoro. Se recostaron en el pasto mirando al cielo, Gohan no parecía estar cansado pero su corazón latía muy fuerte, estaba mu emocionado y Tenten estaba un poco exhausta, Gohan le dio una buena pelea aunque perdió por falta de practica.

-Debo decir que fue divertido - dijo Tenten con una sonrisa con la mirada clavada en cielo.

-Si, aunque perdí... Pero no me rendiré, espero volver a pelear contigo una vez mas -

Los dos se quedaron acostados un largo rato sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que Tenten dijo lo siguiente - Oye, Gohan, ¿Como conseguiste esa fuerza?-

-Cuando tenia 4 años, Piccoro-san me entreno y empece a sentirme diferente luego de unos días -

-¿Diferente? -

-Si, yo era muy apegado a mi mama. La fuerza viene con el esfuerzo no de una persona sino la de todas las personas que amas, Tenten tu eres muy importante para mi y eso me da fuerza - la kunoichi se sonrojo por ultimo dicho.

-L-Lo lamento, tengo que volver a la tienda - la kunoichi se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo, nadie le había hablado de esa manera y se sentía rara.

Gohan por su parte volvió a caminar por la aldea, su fin de semana se estaba volviendo aburrido así que decidió hacerle una visita a Ino en la florería de los Yamanaka. Al entrar parecía que había gente en una fila mientras que una señora los atendía.

-¡Gohan! - exclamo Ino acercándose al saiyajin - Es bueno verte otra vez, ¿Que necesitas? -

-¿Estas trabajando incluso los fines de semana? - pregunto Gohan

-Solo hasta al mediodía. No sabes que hacer, ¿verdad? - el saiyajin le respondió con un "no" directo - Entonces consigue un trabajo - dijo con un tono burlón.

-Pero no se como conseguir uno - la respuesta le dio risa a Ino, Gohan era tan inocente que no noto la broma.

-Entonces, puedes trabajar conmigo es fácil así que no tendrás problemas, pero procura no romper nada, por favor - dijo Ino que iba con su madre para que le diera un trabajo d horas a Gohan para que se entretenga. Así que la madre, aceptando con todo gusto una mano extra, le dio un delantal como el que traía Ino de color verde claro - Awww, te ves muy lindo - dijo con un tono pícaro ya que ese delantal era para mujer pero esté nunca se percato, de hecho le parecía cómodo.

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato acomodando las flores, ayudando a los clientes, a levantar y llevar varias cajas al almacén de la tienda. Las personas se iban felices gracias con la ayuda de los dos jóvenes - Bien hecho - dijo Ino levantando su brazo derecho y Gohan respondió el saludo con su otro brazo. Algunos pensaban que eran buena pareja juntos provocando vergüenza a Ino sin que Gohan lo notara.

Gohan al terminar su primer y posible ultimo trabajo devolvió el delantal a la dueña de la tienda estaba dispuesto a marcharse a su casa - Sabes que puedes volver a trabajar con nosotros cuando quieras - dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ino, pero no creo que vuelva a trabajar - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa y una mano en la nuca rascándose, luego se dio vuelta mirando al cielo y apretó firmemente sus puños - Aun tengo que volverme mas fuerte - dijo en voz alta, Ino cambio su sonrisa por una confundida, no entendía cual era la ambición de hacerse mas fuerte si fue capaz de derrotar a dos robots sin ningún esfuerzo - Perdóname, hable en voz alta - dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa, se despidió de Ino y se marcho al Ichiraku.

Luego de haber salido del local de comida satisfecho, se encontró con una persona conocida en el camino que al parecer tenia la mirada baja y sus manos estaban sucias y paspadas, ambos chocaron accidentalmente ya que los dos estaban distraídos, Gohan caminando tranquilamente con las manos en la nuca y Hinata con tristeza.

-Oh, perdón - dijo Gohan para luego percatarse que era Hinata.

-¿G-Gohan-kun? Perdóname, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba -

-No pasa nada, también tengo la culpa por estar en mis pensamientos - dijo el saiyajin mirando a la pequeña e inocente Hyuga que parecía estar un poco golpeada y pasmada - Oye, ¿Que te paso en la cara y en las manos? - agarro las manos suaves de Hinata y luego poner una mano en su mejilla provocando un sonrojo por lo ultimo dicho - ¿Alguien te lastimo? Si es así él o ella va a recibir una paliza -

-N-No n-nadie me hizo nada, solo e-estuve entrenando eso es todo - dijo nerviosa sin quitar el color rojo de sus mejillas, nadie le había tocado tanto en su vida sacando el tema del Taijutsu, nunca sintió unas manos tan suaves como las de ellas.

-Ah, eso también tiene sentido jajaja -

Hinata a veces no entendía completamente a Gohan, parecía que tuviera un problema bipolar de personalidad aunque no lo decía por razones obvias. Pero luego recordó ese momento donde Gohan se puso realmente serio cuando lucho contra esa chica parecía totalmente diferente.

-Gohan-kun... ¿Como eres tan fuerte? ¿De donde sacaste esa fuerza para seguir luchando? - dijo sin tartamudear clavando la mirada al piso, eso llamo la atención de Gohan ya que para él Hinata era una chica tímida.

-¿A que te refieres? -

-Cuando peleo contra alguien ya sea con un compañero, Kurenai-sensei o contra otros, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Es por eso que siempre he fallado cada misión, soy débil - eso ultimo molesto a Gohan, agarro a Hinata de los brazos y dijo lo siguiente.

-No seas estúpida, tu eres fuerte si te dejas intimidar por el enemigo vas a fracasar - después de decir todo esto se dio cuenta que se excedió, miro a Hinata largando lagrimas - Lo siento, no quería lasti- - no termino cuando sintió la cabeza de Hinata en su hombro izquierdo mojando su ropa con las lagrimas, no cabía duda que la pequeña Hinata se parecía a Gohan cuando apenas estaba iniciando su entrenamiento con Piccoro-san y no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Como conseguiste esa fuerza? ¿Como puedo ser tan fuerte y seguro como tu? - Gohan entendía perfectamente los sentimientos que sentía Hinata, desde que tenia 4 años no dejaba de actuar como un bebe que se la pasaba llorando.

-Hinata, ¿En serio crees que soy fuerte? Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos saliendo del hombro de Gohan - Ser fuerte es mas que tener poder y músculos. Se como te sientes, cuando empece mi primer entrenamiento no he parado de sentir miedo al pelear con alguien tan monstruosamente fuerte. Todos mis amigos me protegieron cuando estaba mirando sin poder hacer nada - Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero Gohan vos siempre estas emocionado cuando peleas, te ves muy seguro de tus decisiones -

-Eso es verdad, me emociono, pero sin importar quien sea el enemigo tengo miedo de que les pase algo a ustedes. Deje que mucha gente muriera por mi debilidad y por eso nunca podre perdonármelo. Cuando dejo que la ira me domine pierdo la razón y solo busco hacer sufrir a las personas, mi maestro me entreno para dominar esa fuerza pero era muy unida a mis emociones y solo creía que con ese poder podría ser mas fuerte. Pero luego entendí que puedo ser mas fuerte si logro proteger a las personas que amo entrenando duro, estar bajo presión y la mente en blanco -

Hinata lo comprendió mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora sentía confianza en si misma y estaba dispuesta a llegar muy lejos pero necesitaría ayuda de cierta persona que la entrene - Gracias, Gohan-kun, me siento mucho mejor ahora - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ha pasado un mes después del ataque de los androides, los Genin del equipo 7 estaban en su campo de entrenamiento practicando el control de Chakra, Kakashi los vio a todos listo para la siguiente prueba asi que los llamo a todos para que se acerquen para decir lo siguiente.

-Chicos, creo que es hora de decirles. Los exámenes Chunin comienzan en 5 días, si creen que están capacitados para esta prueba solo tienen que entregar el formulario al aula 301 y podrán hacer el examen sin problemas -

-Sensei, ¿Que pasa si uno de nosotros decide no participar? - pregunto Sakura ya que no parecía estar lista para tal tarea y no quería perjudicar al equipo o retrasarlos con algo.

-Para los que no quieran participar pueden hacerlo el próximo año. Los que van asistir firmen el formulario, entréguenlo en la academia a las 3 de la tarde en el aula 301 - recibió si de parte de todos, aunque sabia que Sakura no iba a participar y que gracias a ello los otros no podrían hacer el examen prefirió callarse - Bueno, sacando eso de lado, vamos a tener una practica de Taijutsu. Naruto, practica con Sasuke. Sakura, sera mejor que practiques con Gohan -

Sakura estaba a una distancia segura de Gohan esperando su próximo ataque pero este no se movía de su posición - Procura no excederte, ¿Quieres? - conocía muy bien la fuerza de Gohan y no quería quedar hecha cenizas -

-¿Y por que no haría eso? - dijo inocentemente parpadeando

Sakura fue directo hacia Gohan para golpearlo en la cara pero se agacho aprovechando ese movimiento solo la empujo un poco para evitar que se caiga. La kunoichi preparo una patada lateral hacia su abdomen dejándose pegar luego puso su mano derecha en su cara tirándola al suelo con el puño en el aire resultando como el ganador.

-Jaja, perdón, creo que me deje llevar un poco - dijo Gohan sacando su mano de la cara de Sakura ya que parecía estar muy asfixiada.

-Idiota, procura no ahogarme la próxima -

-Muy bien chicos, es suficiente, pueden irse a su casa - dijo el sensei que estaba mirando apoyado en un árbol.

Gohan se marchaba directo a su casa tranquilamente pero la mano de Sakura la detuvo - Oye, Gohan - dijo la kunoichi con la mirada baja - ¿Crees que sea buena idea que participe en los exámenes Chunin? -

-Claro que si, eres de nuestro equipo y eres importante para nosotros. Estoy seguro que Sasuke y Naruto dirían lo mismo -

-Pero no he servido de nada, solo los he estado estorbando todo el tiempo quedándome viendo como los otros pelean -

-Yo también era así - Sakura vio la cara de Gohan - Toda mi vida he dejado que los otros peleen por mi por que tenia miedo. Pero yo se que vos podes ser mas fuerte, ademas si haces algo por el equipo, me ayudaste cuando tenia el brazo roto y eso no es algo que las otras personas harían por un desconocido. Tu eres una buena persona Sakura, se que eres fuerte solo tienes que sacar ese potencial al máximo - Sakura entendió a lo que se refería, gracias a esas palabras tuvo la confianza necesaria para hacerlo.

-Gracias Gohan, me siento mejor ahora - dijo con una sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas - Oye... Gohan-kun... ¿Q-Quieres acompañarme a mi casa? - pregunto la kunoichi sin saber por que lo pregunto y empezó a retractarse, su corazón era únicamente para Sasuke pero no por mucho.

-Por mi no hay problema - contesto con una sonrisa que cautivo a la kunoichi. El saiyajin sintió una leve presencia, ya la había sentido cuando iba de camino a Konoha.

Miro hacia el sur, dándole la espalda a Sakura, y luego de 2 segundos dejo de sentirla, no era para nada maligna era positiva pero era poderosa de hecho podría jurar que esa era la energía mas alta que hay ademas de Trunks y de él mismo.

-Gohan, ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto la kunoichi preocupada ya que el saiyajin no dejo de mirar al cielo durante 1 minuto, luego volteo para ver a la kunoichi que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, pero supongo que no podre llevarte a casa esta vez. Tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo mucho tiempo - le respondió para luego dirigirse a su casa, o eso quería que viera la kunoichi. Ella sabia que Gohan no mentía, pero por otro lado nunca lo vio tan extraño.

Gohan se encontraba en una de las cabezas de los 4 Kages mirando hacia la misma dirección de antes sin quitarle vista ni un segundo sintiendo la brisa en su rostro cuando finalmente decidió dirigirse a ese lugar desconocido manteniendo su Ki lo mas bajo posible para evitar llamar la atención de Trunks.

Afuera de la aldea, el saiyajin estaba volando a una velocidad media y elevándose cada vez mas, podía jurar que se fue a otra isla ya que paro en el momento que el Ki estaba en la parte mas arriba del cielo. No dudo en elevarse, fue mas alto que las nubes, una vez que llego a lo alto se encontró con una gigante atalaya redonda con palmeras, un palacio y en el centro se podía ver a una persona de lejos que no distinguía muy bien.

Gohan toco suelo produciendo el típico sonido "tap" en sus pies, estaba a 10 metros de una persona no humana de piel color violeta claro, pelo color blanco estilo punk, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, sus ojos eran del mismo color de Gohan y de Goku pero mas profundo, tenia una camisa blanca con el signo de "Kami", una capa de color azul marino y tenia los mismos zapatos de Gohan de color marrón, las mismas que le dio Piccoro-san, pero eran mas largas y en su mano izquierda tenia un bastón largo color café(1).

-Que bueno que llegaste te estaba esperando - dijo el hombre misterioso aunque de misterio no tenia nada ya que parecía mas que obvio.

-Tu eres Kami-sama, ¿no? -

-Así es, para ser alguien que se dirige a un dios de esa forma eres la primera persona en siglos que ha llegado hasta acá - dijo la deidad

-Es que ya conozco al Kami-sama de donde vengo y también es mi amigo - dijo con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca, pero luego la borro por una seria ya que quería respuestas y no podía seguir jugando bromas - Kami-sama, tengo varias preguntas -

-Queres saber porque te llame, ¿verdad? - Gohan asintió - Te diré todo lo que tienes que saber, como veras esta no es tu Tierra, o para ser precisos tu Universo -

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? Que Trunks y yo viajamos no solo en una linea del tiempo sino a otro Universo -

-Bueno, no creo que hubieran viajado en el tiempo pero si llegaron hasta aquí. No debieron viajar mucho es posible que se hubieran saltado uno o dos -

-Usted dijo que estamos parados en otro Universo, entonces ¿En cual? -

-Como dios de la Tierra yo no tengo esa información, si bien fui entrenado por los Kaioshin de este universo nunca me dijeron muchas cosas sobre este tema -

-¿Kaio... Shin? - parecía una pregunta tonta para el Kami-sama de este lugar pero de seguro el no los conocía.

-Los Kaioshin son los Dioses de la Creación, ellos son los que crean planetas y a los seres vivos. Luego hay otro tipos de dioses, y no son buenos, ni malvados que digamos -

-¿Quienes son? -

-Los Hakaishin, los Dioses de la Destrucción, como su nombre lo dice ellos destruyen planetas que luego son creados por los Kaioshin, son los guerreros, no, las personas mas fuertes de este Universo -

-¿Y cuantos son? -

-Hay 12 en cada Universo -

-Eso quiere decir que hay 12 Universos en total - dijo Gohan un poco abrumado, nunca penso que hubiera personas con tal capacidad de crear y destruir planetas como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo. Si se enfrentara a ellos no seria nada comparado a lo que tuvieron que enfrentar en el pasado.

-¿Me permites ver tus recuerdos? - dijo Kami-sama poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Gohan al igual que hizo Goku cuando vio los recuerdos de Krillin y el Gran Patriarca. Kami-sama vio todo los sucesos que vivió Gohan, la llegada de los terribles saiyajins, el emperador Frezeer, los androides y Cell. Lo ultimo que vio fue cuando derroto a uno de ellos, luego saco su mano - Ya veo, era obvio que eras un usuario del Ki, pero nunca imagine que existiera estos saiyajins. Tu poder parece ser muy alto pero parece que aun esta escondido. Si esto del Super Saiyajin libera todo ese poder eso quiere decir que hay otro nivel que no has logrado controlar -

-¿Que propone? - pregunto Gohan que ya estaba entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Puedo entrenarte, tu poder aun no esta en buen balance y no has visto todas sus cualidades -

-Pero en 5 días... -

-En 5 días tendrás eso del examen Chunin. En esos 5 días te entrenare para que puedas controlar tu Ki, también he visto que has entrenado con armas - apunto su vista a los Kunai que le regalo Tenten que estaban atados a su cadera en cada extremo - Bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo e iniciemos tu entrenamiento - dijo Kami-sama dándose la vuelta siendo seguido por Gohan - Ah, una cosa mas. Este asunto de la maquina del tiempo sera mejor que tengan cuidado -

-¿Porque? -

-Los Hakaishin o incluso los mismos Kaioshin podrían destruir la Tierra si se enteran sobre esto. Un mortal no tiene derecho a viajar por lineas temporales, ese privilegio lo tienen únicamente los Kaioshin -

-¿Y porque? -

-No se mucho sobre eso, pero supongo que tienen una habilidad para hacer eso, veras los Kaioshin de este universos son un tanto... vulgares - eso le saco una gota de sudor en la frente - Como sea, debemos comenzar -

-Si de esa forma son los Kaioshin, no quiero saber como es el Hakaishin de este Universo - pensó caminando con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras entraba a una habitación y al fondo se podía ver totalmente un espacio blanco.

Continuara...

(1) El diseño de Kami-sama esta basado en el Kaioshin del séptimo universo ya que nosotros ya sabemos que el Kami-sama y el Gran Patriarca son Namekusei así que decidí remplazarlo por un Kaioshin, solo usen la imaginación y pónganle la ropa del primer Kamisa.


	5. Cap 5: Examen escrito

**allucard77** : hola amigo, como dije antes el diseño de Kami lo hice al igual que el Kaioshin del séptimo universo, como fue entrenado por los Kaioshin supo un poco de ellos ademas de la Tierra, pronto habrá mas explicaciones. El tema del harem va a venir pronto, habrá que esperar.

 **pirata:** lo que planea Kami-sama seria controlar el poder de Gohan tanto su control de Ki y su poder como Super Saiyajin 2 pero eso sera mas adelante. Hmmmm... sobre los Hyuga me parece que podría ser ya que al tener un hijo con el poder de los saiyajins serian los ninjas mas poderosos de toda Konoha, lo de Danzo no creo. La respuesta a como llego a ese universo sera mas adelante, calculo que al final. Bills y Champa no aparecerán, todavía no, no quiero hacer spoilers. Y lo de Sarutobi por ahora no creo o en lo posible a Tsunade. Gracias por apoyar la serie, te mando saludos.

Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto

Cap 5: Examen escrito

3 días han pasado desde que Gohan había comenzado con el entrenamiento de Kami-sama, no salio en ningún momento de la atalaya y Trunks no percibía su presencia en ningún lado.

Sakura estaba caminando por la aldea para ver donde se encontraba Gohan, no tenia idea en donde se encontraba ya que él no es de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

La kunoichi estaba parada en frente de la puerta de su casa pensando si debía golpear la puerta o irse a su casa, después de tardar unos 5 minutos decidió golpear la puerta pero antes de que lo haga Ino le toco el hombro y luego volteo atrás para verla.

-¿Ino? -

-Cuanto tiempo, frentesota - dijo burlándose de ella, como de costumbre.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto Sakura ya que Ino no vendría a seguirla o a verla por ninguna razón en particular.

-No vine a verte tonta. Vine para ver como esta Gohan -

-¿Y para que quieres verlo? El no esta en tu equipo -

-Eso no me importa, ademas, solo estoy acá para hablar con él. Aun que no lo vi muy seguido - la cara de Ino paso a una preocupante, eso era inusual ya que la kunoichi de rubio solo se preocupaba por Sasuke y nadie mas.

-Yo tampoco... De seguro Trunks-san debe saber algo - en ese momento ambas tocaron la puerta.

Trunks se encontraba en el sofá de la habitación durmiendo y no de una buena manera, su cuerpo podía resistir todo encargo que le pedían pero su cabeza no, estar con el tema de la maquina del tiempo y el asunto del Jounin no lo dejaban dormir.

Luego su corto su sueño fue interrumpido por los sonidos de alguien golpeando la puerta. Estaba abriendo de poco a poco sus ojos, no tenia ganas de levantarse y mucho menos que moverse. Las mismas personas que estaban detrás de la puerta volvieron a tocar esperando una señal de vida.

-¿Quien es? - abrió Trunks refregándose el ojo izquierdo y una vez que se aclaro la vista vio a dos chicas mirándolo y tenían la misma edad que Gohan.

-Disculpa, Trunks-san, no queríamos molestarlo pero ¿Donde esta Gohan-kun? - pregunto la kunoichi de pelo largo color rosa.

-¿Ah? ¿Gohan-san no volvió a casa? -

-¿No sabe donde esta Gohan? ¡Pero si pasaron 3 días antes de que desapareciera! - esta vez hablo Ino la cual estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-Esto es raro, Gohan-san no es de desaparecer así - Trunks cerro los ojos para localizar el Ki de Gohan pero no podía ubicarlo parecía que desapareció de la Tierra - No logro encontrar su Ki -

-¿C-Como que no? Quieres decir que desapareció de la faz de la Tierra - se exalto Ino.

-No - fue la respuesta directa de Trunks, obviamente Gohan no desapareció, solo se encontraba en alguna parte de la Tierra pero su ser estaba en otra parte y la única parte donde la energía desaparece es un lugar único - Creo saber donde se encuentra -

-Entonces lo sabes - hablo Sakura

-Se podría decir que si, pero no creo que regrese hasta el comienzo del examen Chunin -

Ino recordó lo que le dijo Gohan hace unos cuantos días atrás - _Aun tengo que volverme mas fuerte_ \- sabia que tenia que preocuparse por algo pero no pensó que seria para tanto.

-Oye, cerda - la voz de Ino se volvió mas suave y calmada pero su mirada mostraba preocupación - ¿Él te dijo algo la ultima vez que lo viste? -

-Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer - respondió Sakura sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

-A mi me dijo que quería volverse mas fuerte. Supongo que Gohan esta entrenando por ahí y haciendo de las suyas - Ino cambio su cara a una alegre con una sonrisa sabiendo que el esta bien y nada malo le va a ocurrir - Bueno, nos vemos frentesota - se despidió la rubia burlándose de su amiga.

-Nos vemos, Trunks-san - y la ultima en irse fue Sakura.

Los dos días han pasado, eran las 4 de la mañana y los Genin de Konoha y de otras aldeas ya estaban entrando mientras que el equipo 7 estaba esperando a dos integrantes faltantes, Naruto y Gohan.

-Si el enano no se presenta voy a matarlo - dijo el Uchiha con un tono calmado estando contra la pared esperando mientras que trataba de ignorar la presencia de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Que has hecho estos días? - pregunto Haruno para comenzar una conversación con su amor de toda la vida.

-Entrenando, algo que tu deberías hacer - ese último comentario dejo nefasta a la kunoichi, pero tenia razón no hizo nada en estos 5 días y lo peor que podía hacer, ademas de participar, es conseguir que todos reprueben.

Naruto llego al punto de encuentro saludando a Sakura amablemente pero fue rechazado como siempre, y ni hablar de Sasuke que apenas le dio la mirada.

-Gohan ya debería estar llegando - dijo Naruto.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza ya estoy aquí! - se escucho una voz que provenía del cielo y se podía ver una persona cayendo. Cuando toco suelo, la tierra se esparció haciendo que todos, menos Sasuke, se cubran los ojos.

Una vez que el humo se disipo vieron que Gohan traía un dogi color morado, en la parte inferior un tipo de camisa color azul marino, los kunai que les dio Tenten los traía en su cadera en cada lado y traía botas de color azul con lineas rojas.

-¿G-Gohan-kun? ¿En realidad sos vos? - pregunto Sakura al notar no solo su nueva forma de vestir sino que también su altura era un poco mas alta que ella.

-Wow, en realidad has cambiado - se sorprendió Naruto al notar que su amigo se veía genial y que seguro se volvió mas fuerte.

-Jaja, gracias - dijo Gohan sonriendo por el comentario de Naruto, luego Sakura se puso en frente de él poniendo una mano en su frente.

-¡Has crecido! - exclamo Sakura, parecía que pasaron dos años desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

-Pues si, he entrenado donde en un lugar que en un día pasa un año completo, ahora tengo 12 años -

-¿12? Yo pensé que esa era tu edad - Sakura ya no sabia que pensar, por un momento había sentido sentimientos hacia Gohan justo siendo mayor que él.

-Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, tenemos que entrar al aula 301 - afirmo Sasuke siendo seguido por su equipo.

Los cuatro estaban subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, en el pasillo se podía ver a dos hombres interfiriendo el paso al aula 301.

Sasuke iba a averiguar que pasaba hasta que la aparición de Lee se hizo presente - Disculpa, tu eres Sakura, ¿verdad? - pregunto el cejudo.

-Ehmm... si - respondió un poco segura ya que empezaba a adivinar por donde venia esto.

-Me llamo Rock Lee, por favor, se mi novia - dijo Lee con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa que mostraba seguridad en si mismo pero lamentablemente su respuesta fue...

-No -

-¡¿Por que?! -

-Por que no te conozco y eres raro - eso destrozo el corazón de Lee. Luego otra presencia paso al lado del imitador de Gai.

-Identificate - dijo en seco Neji Hyuga que parecía tener la misma actitud de Sasuke.

-Deberías decir tu nombre primero antes de pedirle el suyo a otra persona - respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no los conocemos de algo? - pregunto Sakura.

-Hmmm... Creo que si, fue cuando Gohan de enfrento a esa mujer robot - respondió Naruto tratando de recordar lo que paso hace un mes - Hablando de eso, ¿Donde esta Gohan? - el equipo 7 se dio cuenta que faltaba la presencia de su otro compañero.

-¡Oh, vamos ¿Otra vez?! - exclamo Sakura no podía creer que una vez mas se haya escapado.

Gohan estaba subiendo el ultimo piso que faltaba sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros no estaban con el, estaba caminando en el pasillo encontrando la verdadera aula pero de pronto vio a Kakashi-sensei que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta.

-Gohan, ¿Y tu equipo? -

-¿Ah? Pense que estaban detrás mio, debieron quedarse en el piso de abajo -

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? -

-¿Darme cuenta de que? -

-Al parecer no puede ver los Genjutsu, bueno, al menos es una ventaja - pensó Kakashi ignorando el cambio de Gohan. Al terminar de hablar, el resto del equipo ya había llegado.

-¡Idiota, no nos dejes atrás! - le recrimino Sakura golpeando por sorpresa su cabeza dejandole un chichón y este se puso sus manos en la cabeza manoseándose para calmar el dolor.

-Perdón, no sabia que estaban un piso abajo -

-La próxima vez avisa -

-¿E-Eres tu Gohan? - era la voz de Tenten quien tenia las mejillas coloradas en un color carmesí admirando el cambio del saiyajin.

-Tenten-chan, que bueno que estés aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te ves... muy diferente -

-Gracias, también estuve entrenando con los kunai que me diste y he aprendido una nueva técnica. No la hubiera aprendido gracias a ti -

-No es nada -

Neji observó al saiyajin que ahora hablaba con Lee, no uso su Byakugan y no parecía tener que usarlo con el ya que no había duda que, ademas de su cuerpo, su energía se hizo mas grande.

Gohan vio a Neji quien lo miraba de una manera no muy amigable, pero eso no lo molestaba ya que conocía a Piccoro-san y a Vegeta-san y debía admitir que se parecen mucho a Neji y a Sasuke.

-Hola, vos debes ser parte del equipo de Lee. Mucho gusto en conocerte - dijo Gohan acercando su mano derecha para saludarlo pero Neji solo lo rechazó y fue adentro del aula siendo seguido por su equipo.

-¿Que le pasa a ese tipo? - pregunto Naruto con irritación, no le agradaba para nada y ese disgusto de asemeja igual al de Sasuke.

-Chicos, estoy orgullosos de ustedes que hubieran elegido participar por su propia voluntad. En especial tu, Sakura - dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de la kunoichi.

-Un momento sensei, ¿Que quiere decir con eso? - pregunto Sakura con intriga

-Verán, si uno de ustedes no elije participar los otros directamente no podrán hacer el examen porque el equipo no estaría completo - explico Kakashi, si Sakura hubiera faltado ya lo hubiera estropeado de por si - Ahora entren y hagan su mejor esfuerzo -

El equipo 7 entro y lo primero que vieron fue la gran cantidad de ninjas que había en el área, algunos, por no decir la mayoría, los miraban con una mirada fría como si fueran el enemigo numero uno.

-Jiji, esto se va a poner emocionante - comento Gohan estando feliz de poder pelear con toda esta gente. Los pensamientos de Gohan fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien salto sobre él abrazándolo desde su espalda.

-Gohan-kun, que bueno que viniste. Y eso no es todo también te hiciste mas guapo - dijo Ino, al final tenia razón de que Gohan vendría - Oye, ¿Puedes llevarme en caballito? - esto ultimo le provoco unos celos a Sakura ya que eso era su intención.

-¿Caballito? - se pregunto pero luego las piernas de Ino se pusieron en sus hombros sintiendo su peso.

-Tienes que agarrarme de las piernas o sino me voy a caer - dijo abrazando el cuello y poniendo sus pechos en su nuca pero a el no le importo. Comenzó a caminar, luego empezó a ir mas rápido, tuvo en la cabeza que Ino le estaba dando un "entrenamiento especial".

-A veces Gohan me da envidia, pero eso también es algo fastidioso ni siquiera le importa que Ino este tan pegada a él - dijo Shikamaru y al lado suyo estaba Choji comiendo unas papas fritas.

-Oigan, ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Kiba que iba acompañado por Hinata y Shino. Kiba y Akamaru estaban viendo como el saiyajin llevaba a Ino y al parecer le daban un poco de celos al ver esta escena - Vaya, no pensé que el circo llegara a la ciudad - se burlo del par de tórtolos.

-¿En serio? ¿Donde? - Gohan lo tomo literal que dejo caer a Ino y ella se molesto con el mientras este se disculpaba, sacando una gota de sudor a Kiba.

Por otro lado, Hinata parecía querer acercarse a Naruto pero la vergüenza no la dejaba actuar - Emmm... N-Naruto - dijo Hinata en voz baja que apenas Naruto logro escuchar.

-¿Dijiste algo Hinata? -

-N-Nada... -

-Oigan, ¿Pueden bajar la voz un poco? - hablo un chico con anteojos que se acercaba al equipo 7, 8 y 10, tenia el pelo gris, usaba ropa morada oscura, sandalias de color azul marino y llevaba la banda de Konoha.

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto Sasuke al desconocido que detuvo al escuchar la pregunta del Uchiha y próximo objetivo por parte de su amo.

-Mi nombre es Kabuto - dijo con amabilidad - ¿Ustedes son los novatos? -

-¿Novatos? - pregunto Gohan quien estaba liberándose de las manos de Ino quien le pellizcaba las mejillas para vengarse del saiyajin.

-Así que tu ya hiciste el examen - afirmo Sasuke recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de parte Kabuto.

-También poseo información de todas las personas que están dentro de este lugar, incluyéndote a ti -

-¿Y de donde sacas esa información? - pregunto Naruto quien se intereso en ese tema ya que le ayudaría pasar la prueba.

-Uso cartas, yo las llamo "Info tarjetas", es difícil de explicar pero estas tarjetas han sido codificadas con el Chakra de todo lo que aprendí en 4 años .Pueden ver la cantidad de misiones completadas, sus habilidades y características. ¿Hay algo que quieran saber? -

-Si, quiero saber de un tal Gaara - dijo Sasuke recordando cuando se encontró junto con Sakura y Naruto a tres ninja de Sunagakure.

-Muy bien, Gaara del desierto, sus misiones fueron 8 de rango C y una de rango B. No tengo mas información, pero acá dice en todas sus misiones no recibió ningún rasguño - esto ultimo impresiono a todos, un Genin que ha hecho misiones de un alto nivel y no recibió ningún golpe.

-Ahora dime sobre Rock Lee - pidió Sasuke al hombre de las gafas, que después de usar su Chakra una pequeña pared de humo la cubrió revelando sus detalles.

-Rock Lee: es un año mas grande que tu, su experiencia de misiones fue 11 de rango C y 20 de rango D. En los últimos 12 meses su Taijutsu ha mejorado. ¿Alguien mas? -

-Si, quiero saber sobre Son Gohan - esto ultimo impresiono a todos, incluso al mismo saiyajin que sabia que podía contarle todo, bueno casi.

-Uno sobre tus compañeros, ¿eh? - dijo Kabuto mirando a Gohan de una manera psicópata que ocultaba en su mente - A ver... No hay mucha información sobre él, de hecho apenas esta su nombre y no aparecen el de sus padres. Esto es impresionante, su Taijutsu supera al de Rock Lee, no hay mucha información eso es todo -

-Por lo menos no dice nada sobre el Ki y que entrene con Kami-sama - pensó Gohan aliviado de que esa información no diga mas de lo usual, pero no confiaba en el chico ya que tenia una energía maligna y al parecer ocultaba algo, lo mejor que podía hacer es no decir nada.

En un instante se escucho el golpe de la puerta abriéndose, todos prestaron atención al sujeto quien estaba con otros profesores - A ver manda de mocosos, dejen de hacer ruido es momento de empezar, yo voy a ser su censor, mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, y escúchenme bien bandalos, mientras este aquí ninguno atacara a otro sin mi permiso, ¿Entendieron? - exclamo el hombre que traía su banda en la cabeza, tenia cicatrices y eso demostraba que era muy estricto y gruñón - Ahora entreguen su solicitud, se les entregara un numero a cada uno para saber en donde se van a sentar, procederemos con la primera etapa con un examen escrito -

-¿A-Acaso dijo e-escrito? - dijo Naruto nervioso ya que no esperaba nada esto, su vida como Genin había terminado - ¡NOOOO! ¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE SER ESCRITO?! - exclamo arrodillándose con lagrimas saliendo comicamente de sus ojos mientras miraba hacia al techo.

Los Genin fueron entregando su solicitud al censor, su mirada era fiera y aterradora eso le recordó a Piccoro-san cuando lo conoció pero daba mas miedo. Gohan se sento a 4 pupitres a la izquierda de Sasuke, Sakura estaba adelante de Ino a unos 3 pupitres, Naruto estaba dos pupitres atrás del delantero y a su derecha estaba Hinata.

A todos los presentes se les entrego su examen que constaba en varios ejercicios en cada hoja, el primero era un código, el siguiente era una ecuación, las restantes eran otras ecuaciones. El censor comenzó a explicar las reglas del examen.

-Escúchenme bien, voy a explicar las reglas de este examen, no voy a contestar preguntas así que presten mucha atención. Regla número 1: la parte escrita se maneja con un sistema de reducción de puntos, todos tendrán una calificación de 10 y se le descuenta un punto por cada respuesta errada, es decir, si fallan en 7 preguntas su nota final sera 7 - explico el censor siendo escuchado por todo el salón con un silencio, un silencio perfecto - Regla número 2: todos los participantes del equipo aprobaran o reprobaran a partir de los resultados de sus miembros - Sakura y Sasuke no estaban muy complacidos con esto, Gohan no podría saber nada sobre el Ninjutsu o como es el sistema académico pero por un lado tenia cerebro para pensar no como Naruto - Regla número 3: los centinelas que están ahí sentados los observaran todo el tiempo cada segundo, están aquí para ver que no hagan trampa o que ocurra un incidente, si es así a ese error se le quitaran 2 puntos al participante y si los descubren 5 veces serán descalificados, el que sea tan tonto para dejarse ver por los centinelas no merece la pena estar aquí -

-¡Un segundo! ¿Porque deben calificarnos por equipo? - pregunto Sakura frustrada ya sabia que no tendría oportunidad.

-A callad, yo tengo mis razones, ahora comiencen su examen y demuestren de que son capaces -

-¿Razones? - se pregunto Sakura.

-Solo una cosa mas antes de empezar, si uno de los miembro del equipo saca 0, el equipo completo reprueba - esto ultimo mató a Sasuke y a Sakura, Naruto ya estaba asustado que sus compañeros lo maten por su culpa - Tienen 1 hora en total - aclaró unos 3 segundos antes de que la aguja del reloj de los segundos marque exactamente 5:30 - ¡Comiencen! -

Todos estaban leyendo sus preguntas sin perder ningún segundo, Sasuke ya había leído las tres preguntas y no sabia cual de todas empezar, Sakura estaba igual, Naruto ni hablar, Gohan estaba pensando en como formular la segunda pregunta.

-Los centinelas están observando cada movimiento... - eran los pensamientos de Sasuke viendo a uno de ellos anotando en su hoja y al parecer descubrieron a alguien - Pero... ¿Por que bajar dos puntos? No tiene sentido, seria lógico que si descubren a la persona hacer trampa seria eliminado - ahí fue donde Sasuke recordó las palabras de Ibiki - Con que era eso... Esto no es solo un examen escrito nuestro verdadero objetivo es probar nuestra habilidad de información - Sasuke levanto su mano y puso sus dedos en forma paralela en vista a los centinelas que espiaban cada movimiento - Eso explica todo, los centinelas en vista de águila. Estas preguntas son difíciles, los puntos menos por cada intento de trampa... Muy astuto -

-"Un ninja debe aprender haber a través de la decepción" No nos los están prohibiendo hacer en sentido de la palabra, quieren que hagamos trampa apropósito pero sin ser descubiertos - era la voz interna de Sakura viendo directo al frente del pizarron - Me pregunto cuantos se dieron cuenta. Tu puedes Naruto, usa tu cabeza antes de que sea tarde -

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo...! Me van a matar - eran los pensamientos de Naruto, no tenia idea de como contestar las siguientes preguntas, su cara estaba azul, con lagrimas en los ojos sin saber que hacer.

-Pero me pregunto si Gohan entenderá el verdadero objetivo del examen, el se comporta como Naruto pero al menos tiene cerebro para pensar - pensó Sasuke clavando su mirada indirectamente hacia él y vio que estaba respondiendo una de las preguntas.

-Bien, pude contestar la segunda pregunta - se dijo Gohan a si mismo en su cabeza ya que gracias al duro estudio avanzado de su madre pudo contestarla, sin duda alguna ella lo mataría sino podía hacer esto bien - Mmmm... no puedo contestar la primera pregunta, creo que es hora de usar la nueva técnica que aprendí de Kami-sama -

 **Flashback**

 _-Recuerda, esta técnica solo se usa para el espionaje, o para ver a través de la ubicación de la gente. Podrás ver a través de sus ojos y también entrar en su cabeza - dijo el Dios de la Tierra recibiendo un asiento de cabeza estando sentado en posición de loto - Te recomiendo no usarla mas de una vez ya que aun no la has dominado completamente -_

 _-¿Y que pasaría si la uso mas de una vez? - pregunto el saiyajin ya que esto le parecía una técnica como el Kaio-Ken de su padre, si aumentaba su poder hasta 3 veces su cuerpo no podría soportarlo._

 _-Podrías sentirte mareado, tendrás ganas de vomitar o te sangraría la nariz una de esas podría pasar - respondió tranquilamente como sino fuera la gran cosa dejándolo con una gota de sudor en la nuca._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Muy bien, solo hay que buscar a una victima - una vez dicho esto cerro los ojos buscando quien podría tener la respuesta número 1 y la encontró a dos pupitres de Ino y a dos personas a su derecha - Lo encontré - abrió los ojos y parecían estar completamente en blanco a excepción de sus Pupilas que se volvieron un punto negro finito y sus Irises seguían igual pero entre cortadas y parecían estar en blanco. (1)

Comenzó a escribir mientras miraba la respuesta de su "victima", si se puede decir así, y una vez completada la uno paso a la ultima pregunta y no tuvo tantos problemas en contestarlas.

-Bien, al parecer Gohan y Sakura se dieron cuenta, solo faltas tu Naruto - pensó Sasuke al ver como Gohan pudo completar una respuesta, pero lo que noto apenas, teniendo en cuenta que no lo descubran los centinelas fueron su ojos - Hpmh, al parecer pudo aprender una técnica de espionaje - fueron sus pensamientos, debía admitir que por lo menos los ayudaría en el examen pero aun así no se quedara atrás de él y de nadie. Luego de unos segundos lo vio poniendo una mano en la cara.

-Vaya, no pensé que gastaría demasiada energía en esto, si la uso una vez mas tendré que ir al baño - pensó Gohan con ambas manos en la cabeza, con la cara azul y ojos en forma de espiral.

Todos estaban haciendo el examen, o en este caso copiándose en el examen, Kiba usaba a su perro y mejor amigo Akamaru, Shino usaba a sus mosquitos, uno de la aldea del sonido sentía las vibraciones y el tacto del lápiz de uno de los shinobis, Tenten usaba unos espejos que estaban atados en unos hilos en sus dedos que apuntaban al techo que los otros ninjas, o los mismos centinelas no notaron y esto era una ayuda para ella y Lee.

-¡Byakugan! - fue la voz interna de Neji copiandose el de adelante suyo viendo atravez de su cuerpo la hoja del examen junto con las respuestas

-¡Sharingan! - el Uchiha activó su Kekkai Genkai de su clan copiando el movimiento de su mano el de adelante, esto era lo mas fácil para el.

-Muy bien, Sakura, debo admitir que tienes un buen cerebro detrás de esa frentesota. Debes sentirte honrada muchacha, no le lanzo a cualquiera mi Shintenshi no Jutsu (Jutsu transferencia de mentes) - una vez mencionado puso una posición de manos que ubicaba a la espalda de Sakura, su cuerpo se desplomo en el pupitre y al mismo tiempo la kunoichi de color rosa sintió un punzón y su mente y cuerpo paso a ser propiedad de Ino.

-¿Hmm? Que raro, la energía de Sakura ahora es la de Ino. Así que esta es la técnica que le enseño su familia, impresionante, la mía no se compara con esto pero de todas forma tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros - pensó Gohan decidiendo lo que tenia que hacer y usó la misma técnica para entrar a la mente de Sakura teniendo los ojos de la forma anterior.

Ino memorizaba tranquilamente las respuestas, pero algo sucedió el ambiente se detuvo y cambio a un color gris como si fuera una novela de los años 90, solo que la única que tenia color era ella.

-Pensé que copiar de otros estaba mal - se escucho la voz de Gohan, de alguna manera pudo escuchar su voz pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, volteaba para ver en donde se encontraba - Aquí estoy - le dijo a su espalda para después girar estando a solo 2 metros de distancia.

-¿C-Como rayos pudiste entrar a la mente de Sakura? - pregunto Ino viendo como Gohan se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

-Ah, es solo una técnica que aprendí durante mi entrenamiento. Aun que debo admitir que la tuya es mejor, manejas el cuerpo y mente de tu oponente y eso es fantastico pero... - dijo estando a solo 3 centímetros de su rostro, luego puso su dedo indice en su frente y dijo lo siguiente - Sera mejor que te vayas, entrar a la mente de otros es algo privado - la empujo como si nada pero con gran fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

Ella se levanto de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, su visión estaba un poco borrosa pero una vez que se aclaro vio a Sakura confundida y a Gohan mirando su examen.

-¿Que...? ¿Que acaba de pasar? - se pregunto la kunoichi sin entender lo que había pasado, sintió como si había perdido la noción del tiempo y así fue, pasaron 5 minutos y no pudo completar su examen así que volvió a responderlas.

-Ahhhh... mi cabeza... - dijo Gohan pegando su cabeza al pupitre poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza, tenia la cara azul, le dolía el estomago y parecía tener ganas de vomitar.

Mientras que los hermanos de la arena seguían con su examen copiándose de otros, y esos otros podían ser las futuras victimas del pelirrojo, Gaara usaba un jutsu que permitía ver con su ojo las respuestas de uno de los ninjas, luego estaba Kankuro que usaba a su títere que estaba entre los centinelas viendo las respuestas de los Genin.

\- Eh... discul- - Kankuro levanto su mano y a pedir permiso de ir al baño para poder hacer su jugada pero alguien intervino en su camino.

-Disculpe, censor, ¿Puedo ir al baño? No me siento bien - dijo Gohan levantando la mano llamando la atención de Ibiki.

-¿Que te ocurre? -

-Estoy mareado, siento que voy a vomitar... - dijo poniendo sus manos en su panza, no pensó que usar esa técnica por segunda vez lo dejara en tan mal estado.

-Esta bien, un censor te llevara pero con una condición - dijo Ibiki llamando a uno de los centinelas, le ató unas esposas a Gohan.

-Esto es abuso - se quejo Gohan siendo arrastrado por el centinela hasta el baño. Una vez adentro, el saiyajin fue al retrete mas cercano para poder finalmente sacar toda la maldad en el estomago, vomitando.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto el centinela estando atrás de la puerta con un hilo bastante resistente que unía las esposas de Gohan mientras las sostenía con una mano.

-Ahhhh, ya me siento mejor - dijo aliviado con las manos en la nuca.

El centinela guió a Gohan a su asiento, el no se daba cuenta pero recibía una mirada asesina de parte de Kankuro ya que interfirió en su plan, Ino solo lo miro con las mejillas inflamadas sacandole la lengua por lo antes hecho.

Solo faltaban 15 minutos para que el examen termine - Muy bien, escuchen, esta es la pregunta final, pero antes de hacerles la pregunta hay una o dos reglas que necesitan estar advertidos. Estas reglas son únicamente para la pregunta 10, escuchen con atención y... Traten de no asustarse mucho - les aclaro a todos, algunos estaban asustados, otros tenían en mente retirarse no por nada el era un especialista en el interrogatorio - Regla número 1: cada uno de ustedes es libre de participar en la pregunta, no hay obligación -

-Vaya, ¿Y cual es el reto? Digamos que decidimos no participar ¿Que pasa entonces? - pregunto la ninja de Sunagakure que hacia equipo con Kankuro y Gaara.

-Si deciden no contestar la pregunta final, sin importar el resultado de las preguntas anteriores, sacaran 0. En otras palabras, reprueban, y eso significa que ese equipo también reprueba - todos estaban seguros de si mismos responder a la décima pregunta, bueno, otros no querían pero no querían perjudicar al equipo - Aun no termine de explicar. Si aceptan la pregunta pero la responden incorrectamente, no solo reprobaran... ¡Perderán la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen Chunin para siempre! - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos estaban asustados, sea cual sea la opción no habría oportunidad, de hecho, no tuvieron nunca oportunidad de aprobar.

-¡Oye, un momento viejo, eso es ridículo! - hablo Kiba levantándose de su asiento junto con Akamaru que lo tenia en su cabeza - ¡¿Que regla mugrosa es esa?! ¡Hay gente que ya había presentado el examen antes! - después de eso, Ibiki empezó a reír, cosa que asusto a Kiba pero el apoyo de Akamaru lo pudo relajar un poco.

-Digamos que tuvieron mala suerte. Yo no hice las reglas antes, pero ahora si. Como dije sino quieren arriesgarse no tienen porque hacerlo, si no creen tener la confianza suficiente para hacerlo les recomiendo que no lo hagan, pueden hacerlo el año que viene - una vez que termino de hablar soltó una risa que los puso nervioso a todos.

-Esto es demasiado, si alguno de nosotros decide no responder seremos descalificados, ¿Porque no pueden hacer un examen normal? - eran los pensamientos de Sakura poniéndola nerviosa las reglas y el mismo examen de Ibiki.

-Los que no van a participar levanten la mano, sus números estarán grabados y estarán libres - la mayoría de los que estaban presentes empezaron a retirarse.

Solo que daban algunos que estaban dispuestos a quedarse, pero Naruto no levanto la mano y eso es algo que Sakura no comprendía, el tenia un sueño al que quería llegar.

-El es demasiado terco para levantar la mano, no puedo dejarte solo con esto Naruto - Sakura empezaba a levantar a la mano hasta que Naruto comenzó a levantar poco a poco su mano izquierda, pero no se espero lo siguiente, golpeo con fuerza el escritorio con su mano y con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

-¡No me subestimen, yo no renuncio a nada y no huyo. Y ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran, no lograran asustarme no señor! ¡Me importa una mierda si me quedo aquí y soy un Genin por el resto de mi vida! ¡Yo algún día seré Hokage! - se volvio a sentar con los brazos cruzados, Hinata lo vio con una sonrisa por un momento que iba a renunciar.

-Hphm, no tiene la mas remota idea pero aun así quiere continuar, hay que reconocer que tiene agallas - penso Sasuke

-Bien hecho, chiquillo loco - pensó Sakura estando orgullosa de él.

-Muy bien, Naruto, sabia que podías hacerlo, estoy seguro que podrás cumplir tu sueño - pensó Gohan.

-Esta decisión podrá cambiar el curso de su vida, si por alguna razón desean renunciar háganlo ahora y sera su ultima oportunidad -

-Jamas retrocederé a mi palabra - dijo Naruto ignorando completamente las palabras de Ibiki. Todos estaban sintiendo valor por las palabras del rubio para aun seguir acá, algo que se dio cuenta el censor. Solo quedaban 76 personas, mas de lo usual, Ibiki recibió afirmaciones de los centinelas.

-Vaya, vaya, debo admirar su determinación. Para los que se quedaron solo tengo una cosa por hacer y tengo que decirles... Que todos ustedes pasaron el examen - todos se quedaron mudos, los sorprendió a todos.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y donde esta la ultima pregunta?! - pregunto Gohan y de pronto Ibiki comenzó a reír y puso sonrisa, todo parecía como una simple broma.

-Nunca existió una pregunta, al menos no escrito, de hecho la decisión de quedarse era la respuesta de quedarse era la respuesta a la décima pregunta - todos los Genin quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¡¿Quiere decir que básicamente no importaba si respondíamos las 9 preguntas y que solo teníamos que quedarnos aquí sentados esperando que terminara el tiempo?! ¡Naruto tuviste mucha suerte! - dijo Gohan con los ojos cómicos de enojo.

-Claro que no, de hecho las 9 preguntas tuvieron un objetivo muy importante, probar su habilidad de rastrear inteligente y furtivamente y formaciones estratégicas bajo las circunstancias mas adversas -

-Bueno, eso explica todo - pensó Temari.

-Me explicare, verán, mi objetivo era probarlos individualmente y también como equipo y como funcionan parte de un equipo, es por eso que el examen era calificado en forma de equipo así todos se enteran de lo que hacen, si fallan o no y como afectan a sus compañeros, quería ver como manejaban la presión. Las 9 preguntas eran difíciles para que cualquier Genin las contestara, imagino que la mayoría de ustedes llego a esa conclusión, para tener las respuestas era copiar. Por supuesto, esto seria inútil sino tendrían a alguien con quien copiar, así que disfrace a dos Chunin que ya sabían las respuestas - dijo mostrando a dos de los Chunin, Naruto ni se percato de nada.

-¡AAAAAH! Las respuestas estaban frente a mi todo el tiempo - eran los pensamientos de Naruto, algunos estaban diciendo cosas sobre él pero aun así escuchaba - ¡Por favor, nunca me pudieron engañar, debes ser un completo tonto para no darte cuenta! -

-Increíble, nunca se dio cuenta - dijo Sasuke con una gota de sudor que baja por su cabeza.

-Los que fueron sorprendidos, reprobaban, mejor no copiar que copiar tontamente - decía Ibiki mientras se retiraba la banda ninja y todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo visto, su cabeza parecía un cráter, tenia cicatrices por todos lados - La información puede ser el arma mas valiosa en una batalla, depende de como manejen esa información puede depender el éxito o fracaso de una misión, y a veces tendrán que a arriesgar su vida para obtenerla - todos estaban asustados, tragaban saliva y temblaban - Déjenme ponerles un ejemplo: robar un documento de una fortaleza enemiga, no tiene idea de cuantos enemigos haya o que tan armados estén y mas aun tienen razones de creer que el enemigo los espera. Ahora, tienen la opción de aceptar o no esta misión? Mis camaradas y yo querríamos vivir en vez de pelear un día mas? Pueden escoger evitar el peligro? No. Habra muchas misiones que parecen suicidas pero no piensen en eso, solo piensen en la meta y cumplirla a través de valor y disciplina, esas son las cualidades que encabezan a un equipo. Aquellos que elijan la opción mas segura, a los que les dure su determinación al enfrentar la adversidad, aquellos que pongan la vida de sus camaradas en peligro por ellos, aquellos que prefieran salvar su vida que pagar el precio, en su sagrado honor no tienen el valor de ser llamados Chunin al menos no mientras yo este aquí. Y a los que respondieron correctamente la décima pregunta pueden seguir con la siguiente etapa del examen, por este medio declaro que el examen de selección Chunin esta completada, solo me resta desearles buena suerte -

Todos estaban felices por ello, sorprendidos mas bien ya que si esta era la primera etapa la segunda iba a ser peor. Las ventanas fueron penetradas por dos kunai que al clavarse en el techo mostraron un cartel y a una mujer de pelo atado morado oscuro, un abrigo color marrón, una malla como torso y muslo, y no dejaba mucho la imaginación, una falda color naranja, un collar en el cuello y la banda la llevaba en la frente.

-¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas, no hay tiempo de celebrar. Yo seré su próximo censor, Anko Mitarashi, ¿Están listos para su segundo examen? ¡Bien, entonces vamos, siganme! - todos estaban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

-Te adelantaste, como siempre - las palabras de Ibiki saliendo de la cortina hicieron que Anko se quede muda, era muy hiperactiva la mayoría del tiempo así que no hay que sorprenderse. Luego cambio su cara por una seria y vio a todos los presentes que pudieron pasar.

-Vaya, son muchos. Ibiki, ¿Dejaste que todos estos pasaran? Tu examen fue muy fácil, te estas suavizando -

-¿Acaso dijo "suavizando"? No me quiero imaginar como sera la segunda prueba - eran los pensamientos de Gohan y Sakura, primero era un especialista en interrogatorios y ahora una kunoichi con carácter... hiperactivo.

-O... Puede ser que este año los candidatos sean mas aptos - le respondió Ibiki con una sonrisa, ya los había visto muy bien, incluso vio algunos usar las técnicas necesarias, Gaara seria un ejemplo.

-Hphm, pues no parece así - hablo Anko dándole una mirada a todos los presentes - Antes de que acabe, mas de la mitad serán eliminados. Ahora escúchenme bien gusanos, este examen a sido fácil, pero a partir de mañana a la mañana las cosas se volverán diferentes, les avisare a sus maestros en donde deberán verme, ahora váyanse - una vez terminado esto los Genin se retiraban del salón, estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que dijo Anko.

Si mas de la mitad serán eliminados no quedaría esperanza de pasar, es probable que solo el 60% o 70% sean reprobados, pero algunos ya tenían en mente como sera la siguiente prueba.

Cada uno de los equipos se iban a sus casas, el saiyajin entro por la puerta y vio que Trunks estaba en el sofá recostado con la mirada en el techo. Luego esté salio de sus pensamientos y vio al recién llegado.

-G-Gohan-san - fue lo primero que dijo el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins, vio completamente la diferencia, lo veía un poco mas alto, usaba la ropa de Piccoro-san y la gi de entrenamiento al igual que usaba Goku.

-Es bueno verte, Trunks - respondió Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¿En donde estabas estos últimos días? -

-Fui con Kami-sama -

-¿Kami-sama? ¿Quiere decir que hay uno en este lugar? - pregunto Trunks con curiosidad, ya que el debía saber una forma de regresar.

-Así es, pero no se compara en nada con Dende. Puedo asegurarte que el es mucho mas fuerte - le comento para luego decirle sobre lo que paso en el examen Chunin, el examen escrito y lo de la segunda etapa.

-Ya veo, así que mañana sera la segunda prueba. Sera mejor que te lleves las semillas del ermitaño - el ya sabia, gracias a Sarutobi, como seria la segunda etapa pero prefería no decir nada.

-Supongo que tienes razón, la censora de seguro tiene pensado poner a pruebas nuestras habilidades de combate. Se le ve en la cara que es una completa loca -

-¿Loca...? Un momento, ¿Acaso ella tenia el pelo corto y morado, con una chaqueta marrón? - Trunks se ponía nervioso con la ultima palabra de Gohan, esperaba que no fuera ella.

-Si, se llama Anko, ¿Por que? - pregunto Gohan sin saber a donde quería llegar, luego vio como Trunks estaba transpiraba nervioso.

-P-Por nada... -

Continuara...

(1) Los ojos serian como los de Luffy usando el Haoshoku no Haki, o también cuando se pone serio.

 **El próximo capitulo se dividirá en dos partes, probablemente sean cortos pero los subiré después de subir un nuevo crossover de Dbz &Naruto que estará basado en el futuro de Trunks.**

 **O en el que estoy pensando que seria de Dbz &Bakugan, a mi me gusto la serie y me inspiro para hacer otro crossover.**


	6. Cap 6: La marca (parte 1)

**Reviews:**

 **yumerihaba2:** gracias y lo aprecio mucho, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo. Leí tu ultima actualización y me pareció muy bueno el capitulo, aunque la parte de la boda de todas las kunoichis del haren de Goku para mi fue muy precipitado, pero yo te apoyo y de seguro va ser genial el siguiente capitulo, saludos.

 **allucard77:** gracias por leer, no tenia mucha experiencia con esa parte así que tuve que poner relleno, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo.

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap 6: La marca (parte 1)

 **Flashback**

 _Era una tarde en Konoha, faltaban 3 días antes de la primera etapa del examen Chunin. El Sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse en el horizonte cambiando el ambiente a un color anaranjado, la gente estaba en sus asuntos personales paseando en la calle y otros volvían a sus casas._

 _Mirai Trunks estaba regresando a su casa, el en ese momento no sabía nada de la ausencia de Gohan, parecía cansado ya que había hecho unas misiones de clase D, también tenia el asunto de la maquina del tiempo._

 _En el camino, se escucho a alguien golpear la mesa de la taberna, algunas personas incluyendo a Trunks voltearon a ver a que se debía todo esto. Lo que se vio fue a una mujer joven, con el pelo atado color morado, una malla como camiseta, una chaqueta y una falda color naranja._

 _Parecía_ _estar borracha, tenia una copa en la mano derecha, sus mejillas eran del mismo color de los ebrios cuando bebían de mas, era lamentable que un ninja de su clase este en ese estado._

 _-¡¿Que estas mirando gusano?! - fueron las palabras de la kunoichi de las serpientes hablándole al señor que atendía la taberna, el mismo señor estaba un poco asustado por el carácter de la chica._

 _-N-No se de que esta hablando señora, creo que ha bebido demasiado - el tabernero estaba transpirando, siempre pasaba lo mismo con ella, iniciaba una pelea sin razón alguna con todos los clientes del local._

 _-¡Eso es mentira, estoy en perfecto estado! - se levanto del banquillo redondo y fue hacia la puerta del local, pero después de dos pasos cayo desmayada en el suelo._

 _Trunks fue a ayudarla, la levanto y la puso en sus hombros - Se nota que ha tomado demasiado, señor, ¿Sabe donde queda su casa? - pregunto Trunks al empleado, le había dicho su dirección y se fue caminando, Trunks fue muy valiente al llevar a una masoquista a su casa._

 _Anko empezaba a despertar, aun seguía mareada por la excesiva cantidad de alcohol que ha bebido, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido pero lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue que estaba en la espalda de un hombre de 21 años._

 _-Ah, despertaste - fueron las palabras de Trunks mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa._

 _-¿Q-Que pasó? - pregunto Anko fregándose los ojos._

 _-Te desmayaste, de seguro has tomado mucho alcohol. Te llevare a tu casa -_

 _Una vez que llegaron, Trunks tuvo que abrir la puerta ya que Anko estaba lo suficientemente mareada para abrir la puerta decidió sacar las llaves desde el bolsillo trasero de Anko. La puso en la cama y le quito los zapatos que llevaba puestos._

 _Se estaba por ir hasta que la mano de Anko lo detuvo, de repente estaba sentada mirándolo de pies a cabeza, creía que solo era un sueño producido por la borrachera, no seria la primera vez._

 _-No te vayas aun queda tiempo -_

 _-¿"Tiempo"? - Trunks estaba confundido por las palabras de Anko, no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que ella agarro su brazo y lo jalo hacia su cama._

 _-¿Puedes quedarte? Me da miedo estar sola - puso su dedo indice sobre el pecho del saiyajin, puso una cara de cachorro intentando conquistar al joven que tenia al lado suyo._

 _-E-Esta bien -_

 _Ya había amanecido, los rayos de Sol que pasaban a través de las persianas golpearon los ojos de Anko despertandola sintiendo el efecto de la borrachera, lo primero que vio fue a un chico de pelos lilas a su lado._

 _Parpadeaba de la confusión, no recordaba nada de lo pasado a la noche - ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITO IDIOTA?! - grito con furia sin saber por que alguien estaba en su cama, no sentía molestias en ninguna parte de su cuerpo._

 _Trunks se levanto del susto, luego vio la expresión de la chica enfurecida, trato de calmarla pero de nada servia, no estaba en sus cabales._

 _-E-Escucha, y-yo no hice nada lo juro. Te desmayaste en la noche y te lleve a tu casa eso es todo - le contó Trunks, Anko recordó lo que sucedió esa misma noche, casi mata al pobre de Trunks._

 _-Bueno, eso explica todo. Pero no explica porque estas en mi casa -_

 _-Me dijiste que me quedara, debiste estar un poco ebria en ese entonces - la respuesta de Trunks hizo que Anko le desviara la mirada, no pudo de quitar el color carmesí de sus mejillas, estaba un poco avergonzada por lo antes hecho pero debía admitir que ese chico se veía muy lindo._

 _-E-Entiendo, pero aun así no se tu nombre -_

 _-Mi nombre es Trunks Brief - se inclino de manera respetuosa como su madre le había enseñado en el pasado cuando tenia que hablar con alguien de alta autoridad o a una chica._

 _-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, es un placer - la kunoichi le extendió la mano al joven saiyajin, una vez respondido el saludo, Anko se impresiono por las manos de Trunks eran duras y suaves, sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas hasta que soltó su mano - Como sea, es hora que te vayas - le fue abrir la puerta pero antes de que este se vaya le dijo algo mas - Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Trunks -_

 _-Pienso lo mismo - fue la respuesta de Trunks, Anko, al igual que él, no era muy buena con este tipo de cosas. Sí, podrá ser una completa masoquista de persona como en otras cosas, pero nunca le dijo algo parecido._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Al día siguiente del primer examen Chunin, Gohan estaba yendo al lugar donde le había dicho Kakashi, estaba junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura esperando a que dieran la orden de empezar.

Lo mas notado en el sitio era el bosque que se encontraba dentro de la cerca, en ella decía en un cartel "área restringida", había unos sensores que estaban sentados en unas mesas, y Anko se encontraba en la cerca llamando la atención de los aprobados.

-Esta es la segunda fase del examen, el Área 44 de entrenamiento de batalla, pero la llamamos... "El bosque de la muerte" - el viento soplaba en las caras de los Genin, estaban abrumados por el nombre de la prueba, algunos empezaban a imaginar a que venia esto.

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos cuando vio una caja cuadrada en forma de piedra a su lado, obviamente era falso ya que nunca en la vida existió una roca cuadrada...

-¿E-Es en serio? - dijo Naruto con un tic nervioso en las cejas - ¡Ese es el disfraz mas ridículo que he visto! - de pronto una explosión de colores salio de la nada mostrando a 2 chico niña. Naruto se quedo paralizado con una gota de sudor cayendo en su cabeza por la siguiente presentación de Konohamaru nombrando a los miembros de su equipo llamados "El equipo Konohamaru" - ¿Que haces aquí Konohamaru? Estoy apunto de entrar en la segunda etapa del examen Chunin, no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes -

-No vinimos a jugar, jefe, vinimos por una entrevista - respondió el nieto del Hokage.

-¿Una entrevista? - pregunto Naruto con un poco de interés.

-Tenemos que hacer una entrevista para la Academia, es la historia de como son los exámenes Chunin - hablo la chica de pelo atado color naranja.

-Haber, ¿Que pasa aquí? - Pregunto Anko caminando hacia el grupo de niños que estaban junto a el chico rubio, Naruto le explico que tenían que hacer una entrevista - Ah, es cierto, Hokage-sama me dijo que vendrían hacerme una entrevista - dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Los chicos entrevistaron a Naruto, contó sobre su vida, su sueño, y alguna que otra mentira por ahí sobre su equipo. Les contaba como Sasuke la "regaba", que Sakura estaba completamente "enamorada" de él, como conoció a Gohan y que siempre lo veía con "admiración".

-De seguro solo esta hablando de si mismo y a nosotros ni nos menciona - dijo Sakura estando observando junto con Sasuke y Gohan la entrevista de Naruto a una distancia que no se podía escuchar nada.

-Naruto es Naruto, no hay que sorprenderse por eso - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa y con una pequeña risa sabiendo como era Naruto de seguro solo presumía de si mismo. De repente sintió una presencia maligna donde estaban los otros, vio a una mujer blanca, con un sombrero, sus ojos daban miedo con tan solo mirarlos, llevaba un traje color blanco con un cinturón morado atado a su cadera.

No podía quitarle la mirada ningún segundo, era 100% maldad pura, en un momento la ninja de la hierba fijo su mirada hacia el saiyajin haciendo que Gohan despiste la mirada - Esa energía... es igual a la de Kabuto. Algo anda mal, esa mujer me da mala espina - pensó Gohan mirando indirectamente hacia la ninja de la hierba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke chasqueando sus dedos.

-Oye, reacciona, es tu turno - le indico Sasuke.

Gohan fue con Konohamaru para responder a sus preguntas - Dime, Gohan, ¿Como es que alguien que no tuvo la necesidad de entrar en la Academia fue a parar en un equipo ninja? -

-Recibí un entrenamiento muy especial a los 4 años con Piccoro-san, luego entrene con mi padre. Cuando llegue a la aldea Hokage-sama me recluto junto con el Equipo 7 -

-¿Que clase de entrenamiento tuviste? ¿Y porque tu padre no te entreno antes? - pregunto el chico con lentes.

-Uno muy estricto, tuve que sobrevivir durante un año. Y sobre lo de mi padre... Digamos que no estuvo en buenas condiciones, jeje - dijo recordando la vez que Raditz apareció y lo secuestro y Goku se sacrifico.

-Se dice que desapareciste durante 5 dias ¿Que hiciste en ese entonces? -

-Estuve entrenando con alguien que me ayudo a controlar el flujo de energía, también estuve practicando con los kunai que me dio Tenten-chan -

-¿Con quien entrenaste en ese periodo de tiempo? - pregunto Moeji

-No puedo decirlo, prometí que nunca se lo mencionaría a nadie - eso les causo una gran decepción a los chicos.

-¿Y que hay sobre esa chica llamada Tenten, es tu novia? - pregunto Konohamaru, la oreja de Sakura creció, quería saber la respuesta del saiyajin.

-¿Ah? P-Pues claro que no, s-solo somos amigos eso es todo - contesto con las mejillas coloradas.

-Ahora cuéntanos sobre tu equipo, por lo que escuchamos sobre tus compañeros eres muy hábil -

-Naruto es muy buena persona, algo torpe pero lo respeto por la forma de ser y como actúa se que algún día lograra su sueño de ser Hokage y lo apoyare en todo momento. Sasuke, bueno, comprendo por que es así, se parece mucho a Vegeta-san se parecen mucho son muy orgullosos y no saben cuando rendirse, él solo necesita relacionarse mejor. Sakura es muy amable con todos, excepto con Naruto ya que le ha dado unos cuantos golpes, es muy inteligente y se preocupa por todos - lo dicho por Gohan causo que se sonrojara - Aun que se rinde fácilmente cuando entrenamos en Taijutsu y siempre esta muy pegada a Sasuke y a veces tiene un carácter demasiado repulsivo -

-¡TE ESCUCHE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! - grito Sakura asustando a los 4 chicos.

-También quiero mencionar a Trunks-san, el es uno de mis mejores amigos, el es hijo de Vegeta-san pero no se parece en nada el, su padre es muy orgulloso y nunca admite una derrota, también es el rival de mi padre, nunca en la vida pidió ayuda, es muy gruñón. Trunks todo lo contrario, no tiene conflictos con mi papá, es amable, pide ayuda cuando la necesita, pero lo que tienen en común es el orgullo, ambos no entienden el significado de la palabra rendirse y prefieren morir que admitir una derrota -

-Wow Gohan, esto es perfecto, gracias por la ayuda -

-De nada, ah, una cosa mas. Tengan en mente que el Equipo 7 va a ganar y que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo - dijo Gohan levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa.

Una vez que todos estaban listos para empezar la segunda etapa, Anko le dio un montón de hojas a Naruto para que los reparta a los otros Genin -Antes de hacer el examen deben leer y entregar esta forma -

-¿Y para que es eso? - pregunto Naruto

-Pues puede que algunos no regresen de este examen y yo tenga su consentimiento por este riesgo, de otra manera seria mi responsabilidad jajaja - Anko comenzó a reir, era como si morir no fuera la gran cosa - Primero les voy a dar una descripción gráfica, la zona 44 del campo de entrenamiento de batalla tiene 4 puertas de acceso cerrada hay bosques, ríos adentro, en el centro hay una torre localizada a 10 km de cada puerta. En esta área comenzaran con la prueba de supervivencia, el examen consiste en una batalla a cualquier precio por conseguir estos dos pergaminos - mostró en su mano derecha un pergamino azul y otro blanco - Tienen que pelear para conseguir el pergamino del Cielo y de la Tierra, la mitad de un equipo ira por el del Cielo y la otra mitad ira por el de la Tierra -

-¿Y como pasamos el examen? - fue la pregunta de Sasuke

-Tu equipo entero de traer los dos pergaminos a la torre. También tienen un tiempo limite de 5 días -

-¿Que pasa si no llegamos antes de los 5 dias? - pregunto Gohan

-El equipo sera descalificado, pero hay mas de una forma que tu equipo no pase. Pueden ser descalificados si uno de los integrantes no esta en condiciones o se pierde, la otra es que NADIE debe leer el contenido de los pergaminos. Bueno eso es todo, cada equipo vaya y entregue su carta de consentimiento, luego cada equipo escoja una puerta donde se le permitirá la entrada, y una cosa mas... ¡NO SE MUERAN! -

Todos los equipos entregaron el permiso, ya estaban entendiendo de que se trataba el examen exactamente, todos eran el enemigo y tendrían que dar incluso su vida por esto.

Gohan estaba parado pensando en lo que dijo Anko, le hecho una mirada a Kabuto, no parecía importarle mucho el tema del examen y de seguro ocultaba algo. Después miro hacia la ninja de la hierba que parecía estar junto con su equipo, pero ella volvió a darle la mirada al saiyajin lo cual esté le quito la mirada.

-Atención todos, vamos a entregar los pergaminos - fue la voz de uno de los censores hablando en voz alta. El equipo 7 recibió el pergamino del Cielo, los participantes fueron a cada una de sus puertas elegidas.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Gohan estaban en la puerta número 12, Naruto estaba entusiasmado lanzando golpes en el aire, Sakura estaba segura de si misma, Sasuke solo quería evitar que cualquiera de los tres lo arruine y Gohan tenia una sonrisa de determinación en su cara.

A las dos en punto de la tarde se abrieron las puertas automáticamente, nadie tardo en salir corriendo hacia el bosque - ¡Gohan, no te adelantes tanto! - le dijo compañera viendo como el saiyajin iba mas rápido.

-Jiji, esto sera emocionante - fue el pensamiento de Gohan con una gran sonrisa, podrá luchar a su gusto, claro mientras no mate a nadie en el camino aunque este permitido.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Trunks estaba caminando por ahí, quería ver unas cosas sobre la maquina del tiempo hasta que vio a Kakashi apoyado en la pared.

-Hola, Trunks-san - le saludo con una mano mostrando una sonrisa debajo de su mascara - ¿Cómo vas con ese tema? -

-Faltan unos cuantos ajustes, ¿Paso algo? -

-No, solo quería saber si quieres venir con nosotros a hablar sobre los exámenes Chunin. Te haría bien descansar un poco, hacer mucho de algo no es bueno -

-B-Bueno, gracias - le respondió amablemente.

Estaban en una habitación, era misma donde estuvieron esperando a que la primera etapa termine, conoció a Asuma y a Kurenai.

-¿Cómo creen que les ira a los chicos? - fue la pregunta de Kakashi con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Creo que los míos lograran aprobar aunque a Shikamaru le cause un total fastidio, jaja - respondió Asuma fumando de su cigarrillo.

-Los míos no tendrán problemas, son muy buenos en la supervivencia así que estoy segura que llegaran a tiempo. ¿Que piensas de Gohan-kun, Trunks-san? - le pregunto Kurenai al saiyajin.

-Supongo que Gohan-san no tendrá problemas, digo, tiene un equipo y estoy seguro que podrá terminar el examen en menos tiempo de lo esperado -

-Ahora que lo pienso... Siempre le dices "Gohan-san" ¿Y eso porque? - le pregunto Asuma, Kakashi parecía interesado en eso.

-Eso es porque... De donde vengo, en mi linea del tiempo, Gohan-san fue mi maestro - eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos. ¿Gohan como maestro? Eso si no era de esperarse.

-¿Y cómo es él? - le pregunto Kakashi.

-Gohan-san era el único que quedaba vivo en esa época. Los androides mataron a todos nuestros amigos, su padre había muerto de una enfermedad del corazón y su madre fue asesinada. Pero aun así el nunca se dio por vencido, siguió peleando sabiendo que no ganaría. Me estuvo entrenando para que fuera tan fuerte como mi padre -

-¿Cómo era tu padre? - le pregunto Asuma.

-Yo nunca lo conocí, pero mi madre me contó muchas cosas sobre él. Me dijo que no se comparaba con Goku-san, era muy orgulloso y que probablemente estuviera en el infierno por todos sus pecados. Pero me también me dijo que de alguna manera sentía afecto hacía ella - recordó cuando hablo con su madre hace ya varios años, y por fin lo conoció y era exactamente como lo describió.

-¿Y que paso con el Gohan del futuro? - pregunto Kakashi el ya tenia en mente como iba ser su respuesta pero quería escuchar la de el.

-Gohan-san murió, yo peleé a su lado una vez pero no estaba listo para enfrentarlos. Al final el perdió su brazo derecho así que... Cuando fue a luchar con ellos unos días después el yacía muerto - todos se quedaron en silencio, Trunks no parecía estar afectado por contarles todo lo sucedido.

-Es por eso que quisiste viajar al futuro, para pedir ayuda ya que tu eras la única esperanza que tenían - hablo Kakashi.

-Así es, tenia que volver 20 años atrás para evitar que Goku-san muriera a causa de su enfermedad y que los androides destruyeran la ciudad - termino de explicar, los Jounin no podrían creer la triste historia de Mirai Trunks, un mundo completado destruido por maquinas que en vez de ayudar solo traían sangre y desgracia a los humanos.

Kurenai no soportaba ver a Trunks de ese modo, no cabe duda que su infancia fue muy dura, nunca conoció a sus padres, pero aunque no sabia mucho sobre el podía estar segura de conocer el sufrimiento de perder a alguien.

Volviendo con el equipo 7, se habían adentrado en el bosque y cuando se esperaba el primer movimiento del enemigo fue uno que se hizo pasar por Naruto pero Sasuke, al igual que Gohan, se dio cuenta y lo dejo inconsciente.

Los 4 siguieron caminando evitando cualquier ataque, pararon el paso, tuvieron que formar un plan para evitar el engaño.

-Escuchen, necesitamos una contraseña. Para evitar el Justu de Transformación tenemos que saber una clave, una que todos sepamos, el que no la sepa mostrara que es un impostor - aclaro Sasuke ganando la confianza de todos.

-¿Y que tipo de contraseña vamos a usar? - pregunto Gohan

-Solo lo diré una vez. La pregunta va a ser esta "¿Cuando debe atacar un ninja?" y la respuesta es "Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia. Cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja" - todos parecían tenerla grabada en su cabeza, menos Naruto.

-Sasuke, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? A solas - dijo Gohan llevándose a Sasuke a una distancia donde puedan ver a Naruto y Sakura. Al parecer le estaba susurrando algo en el oído a Sasuke, los dos no llegaban escuchar y se preguntaban por que de repente quiso hablar con el.

-Ya entiendo, no es una mala idea - dijo Sasuke

Por sorpresa apareció una ráfaga de aire golpeando de lleno a los 4 tomándolos por sorpresa. Sasuke logro esconderse en unos arbusto, una vez al salir vio que Sakura se acercaba hacia el, saco un kunai y le pregunto la contraseña y fue respondida correctamente.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Sakura mirando el camino que formo la corriente que los arrastro ferozmente.

-Una técnica de aire, ¿Donde están Naruto y Gohan? - una sombra apareció en frente de ellos y vieron a Gohan caminar.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿Están bien? - pregunto acercándose a ellos, pero Sasuke miro con desconfianza hacia él.

-Espera, ¿Dime cuando debe atacar un ninja? -

-Oh, "Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia. Cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja" -

-Muy bien, Naruto debió ser arrastrado por la corriente. Gohan, acumula Chakra y ve a buscarlo - le ordeno Sasuke.

-Muy bien - respondió juntando sus manos en la posición correcta, ese fue su primer grave error. Sasuke, al ver esto, le tiro un kunai a Gohan y este lo esquivo por suerte tirándose la piso - ¡Oye, ¿Que te pasa, idiota?! - le grito.

-Sasuke, ese es Gohan, dijo la contraseña perfectamente - le dijo Sakura.

-¿No lo notaste Sakura? Tú, se que no eres el verdadero Gohan. Cometiste dos graves errores, Gohan nunca insultaría a nadie y menos a su equipo, y otra cosa... El no es un usuario del Chakra, sino del Ki - le comento Sasuke con una sonrisa, Sakura lo volvió a pensar y tenia razón. El impostor que iba transformado de Gohan saco su lengua lamiéndose los labios con una mirada psicópata, luego una pared de humo lo rodeo completamente mostrando a la ninja de la hierba.

-Dime, ¿En serio crees en esas tonterías? - le dijo agarrandose su gorro pensando en lo ultimo dicho por el Uchiha - El Ki solo es una leyenda, un mito, no existe tal cosa - les decía a ambos con una mirada que prometía algo mas que sangre.

-¡Ahhhhhh, te voy a dar una paliza! - se escuchaba la voz de Gohan saliendo de los arboles con una patada voladora que le pego en el abdomen a la ninja de la hierba.

-Hphm, ese si es el verdadero - fue el pensamiento de Sasuke con una sonrisa ver como el saiyajin acaba de atacar sin pleno aviso.

-Sasuke, Sakura, vayan por Naruto esta por esa dirección así que no tendrán problemas en seguir adelante - le dijo con una mirada seria, eso demostraba que no pasaría nada bueno y lo mejor era buscar a su compañero.

-Vaya, vaya, me sorprendiste. Debo admitir que tienes una gran fuerza pero eso no te ayudara a conseguir mi pergamino - la ninja de la hierba se estaba levantando, parecía que nunca había recibido tal dolor, mantenía su mano izquierda en su pecho y se erguía poco a poco.

-Jiji, dile eso a tus compañeros - le menciono con una sonrisa dejándola confundida, sus dos asistentes les habían fallado. Ella no sabia que se encontraban inconscientes en una parte del bosque.

La ninja de la hierba se subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo mostrando unos sellos y con el pulgar de su otra mano se mordió el pulgar dejando escurrir la sangre y la unto en su brazo en linea de recta - ¡Jutsu de Invocación! - una corriente aire apareció mostrando a una serpiente gigante y arriba de su cabeza estaba la ninja de la hierba controlando el Chakra en sus pies.

La serpiente fue directo hacia Gohan con una increíble velocidad, el saiyajin lo pudo esquivar, luego el reptil volvió a atacarlo con su cola aplastando solo al piso.

Gohan estaba en la rama un árbol para luego salir y estar a la espalda de la serpiente, saco los kunai que llevaba atados a su cintura, solo escucho el sonido de la piel de la serpiente rasgarse en unas grandes rayas despedazando todo su cuerpo y dejándola tirada en el suelo.

La ninja de la hierba quedo impresionada por tal demostración, luego volteo a su derecha para ver que el saiyajin le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón y luego una patada en el abdomen, el impacto fue tal que se choco contra un árbol.

-Ups, creo que me excedí, perdón señora - dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca con los ojos cerrados riéndose de la cagada que ha hecho. El sonido de la risa de la atacante llamo la atención de Gohan, ya vio suficiente para estar jugando con el chico.

-Creo que esto se va poner... Interesante - la voz de la ninja del hierba se convirtió en la de un hombre, se agarro la piel de su cara y se la arranco como si fuese papel. Su piel era palida, tenia ojos amarillos, su pelo largo ahora estaba suelto.

-¡¿Eras un hombre todo el tiempo?! ¡Pervertido, usaste el cuerpo de una mujer, seguro abusaste de ello! - decía Gohan.

-Jaja, créeme que no, y déjame decirte que esto no es un Jutsu de Transformación, use el cuerpo de otra persona y ahora esta muerta - lo que dijo el Sannin de los 3 caminos, conocido como Orochimaru, hizo que la cara de Gohan quedara paralizada, pálida y sudando de miedo.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban saltando de árbol en árbol buscando a Naruto siguiendo el rastro que dejo la corriente de aire - Ahí esta - señalo Sakura viendo al rubio levantándose del suelo, los dos aterrizaron junto con Naruto, no hubo falta que de decir la contraseña ya que Sasuke lo reconoció perfectamente.

-¿Por que tarda tanto? - pregunto Sakura, sabia que Gohan podía derrotarla en menos de 5 segundos, matarla si se lo propone. Sasuke estaba igual, habían pasado 5 minutos y no sabían nada de él.

-Sera mejor que vaya - dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta hacia la dirección contraria hacia Gohan - Naruto, toma el pergamino y no la cagues -

-¡Sasuke-kun, debemos dejar que Gohan se encargue de esto! - dijo preocupada la kunoichi, no quería que esa lunática le toque ni un pelo. Pero no hizo caso, el Uchiha se fue directo a la batalla.

Con Gohan y Orochimaru, el saiyajin quería alejar al Sannin lo mas posible de Sasuke y de los otros. Orochimaru estaba sorprendido por las habilidades del híbrido, super fuerza, velocidad y agilidad en un solo paquete.

Gohan estaba en una parte profunda del bosque, rodeado de árboles sin señales de Orochimaru, este cerro sus ojos y concentro en ubicar el Chakra del Sannin.

Unos kunai iban directo hacia el, los atrapo fácilmente con una sola mano luego se dio vuelta y ahí estaba observándolo desde una rama del árbol.

-Fuerza, velocidad, percepción, agilidad. Eres perfecto, tu cuerpo y poder me servirá de mucho, eso si, Sasuke es la prioridad - dijo el Sannin que bajo del árbol para estar en el piso a la vista de Gohan.

-¿Que tienes con Sasuke? - le pregunto con seriedad.

-Quiero su cuerpo para poder hacerme con su Sharingan, si logro poner un sello maldito en él, va a buscarme para que le el poder. El lo único que quiere es poder para vengar la masacre de su clan, lo que mas desea es matar a su propio hermano -

El saiyajin estaba temblando por la confesión de Orochimaru. Poder, esa palabra siempre la escuchaba la mayoría del tiempo con Piccoro-san y Vegeta-san cuando buscaban la revancha con su padre.

-Ahora estas vos - continuo Orochimaru - Tienes todo lo que necesito, te asemejas mucho a Sasuke Uchiha y puede que seas mas fuerte que él - el Sannin de los 3 caminos recordó Sasuke sobre eso del Ki, para él solo eran unos mitos que no significaban nada - Dime, ¿Es cierto eso del Ki? -

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? - pregunto Gohan, aunque no lo admitió Orochimaru se dio cuenta. Todo era cierto, tenia que tener el cuerpo del chico, seria invencible, seria inmortal, seria un Dios.

Unas shuriken golpearon el cuerpo de Orochimaru chocando su cuerpo con un árbol. Gohan se impresiono, no detecto en ningún momento la energía de Sasuke.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? - le pregunto el Uchiha parándose al lado de Gohan.

-Sasuke... Tienes que irte - dijo Gohan con total seriedad pero aun así el no hacia caso - ¡Sasuke, vete ahora! ¡Ese hombre quiere tu cuerpo! - le grito sin mas advertencia.

La sombra de Orochimaru se acercaba hacia Sasuke, pero Gohan lo empujo a tiempo antes de que haga su ataque - ¡No toques a mi compañero! - le grito Gohan dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Sasuke, se quedo temblado en el suelo. El golpe que le dio lo mando muy lejos hacia el bosque, pero aun así no se fue.

Gohan siguió a Orochimaru para darle el siguiente golpe, fue corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Sasuke atrás. El Sannin estaba haciendo una serie de sellos de manos - Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Orochimaru respiro hondo, de ahí saco fuego por la boca tomando por sorpresa a Gohan, tuvo tiempo de cubrirse a tiempo. Una vez que termino, Orochimaru no estaba a la vista pero una serpiente gigante que fue invocada ataco al saiyajin.

Gohan detuvo el ataque poniendo sus manos enfrente de la cara del reptil, acto final Gohan cargo una gran cantidad de Ki en sus manos pulverizando a la serpiente sin dejar ningún rastro de ella.

Bajo sus manos apretando muy fuerte sus puños. Estaba nervioso, la ira lo estaba dominando otra vez sin dejarlo pensar como había sucedido antes.

Luego miro hacia la izquierda fijando sus ojos negros hacia Orochimaru, se encontraba parado en una rama apoyándose con una mano mirándolo con una sonrisa confiada, iba para atacar al saiyajin tomando la oportunidad que estaba indefenso. Gohan fue al ataque, puso la mano en la cara de Orochimaru contra un árbol, ambos estaban en una rama, pero el saiyajin no se esperaba lo siguiente, la cara y el cuerpo completo de Orochimaru se estaba derritiendo en lodo.

Gohan estaba perdiendo la razón, no podía darle un golpe, no seria la primera vez que sucede pero se trataba de un oponente con un nivel muy inferior a el.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - grito de dolor sintiendo la mordida de Orochimaru mordiéndole el cuello como si fuera un vampiro. Tres aspas negras se formaron, de ahí se formaban mas hasta la mitad de su cara.

Sakura y Naruto escucharon el aullido de dolor que provenía de adentro, y si el oído de los dos no les fallaba podían jurar que era la voz de Gohan.

-¡Gohan! - exclamo Naruto parándose sacando un kunai, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada quería ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Naruto, no vayas! - le exigió Sakura agarrándolo del pantalón. Naruto se quedo temblando de ira, si la dejaba sola podían hacerle daño también y no quería eso, así que se quedo esperando una señal de ellos.

Sasuke había escuchado la voz de Gohan, se preguntaba que estaba pasando, y lo primero que vio fue a Gohan en una rama del árbol haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie pero no lo logro, en ese caso se resbalo de la rama. Sasuke reacciono rápido y lo agarro en el aire poniéndolo arriba de su hombro.

Naruto y Sakura estaban esperando con ansiedad e inquietud, la sombra de alguien se asomaba desde adentro del ambiente, se pusieron alerta viendo que venia Uchiha junto con Gohan en su hombro derecho.

Sakura no tuvo que preguntar, pero ver a Gohan pálido, desmayado la puso mal. Naruto desconfiaba, ¿Gohan perdió un combate? No señor, ese no es el Gohan que conoce, así que se puso delante de Sakura con un kunai en la mano preparándose para cualquier ataque.

-¡Naruto ¿Que haces?! - le grito Sakura, no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

-¡Gohan no puede perder en una pelea! - le respondió sin darle la cara a la kunoichi.

-Esta si, no estaba peleando como lo hace siempre, estaba asustado - dijo Sasuke entendiendo el acto de Naruto. El Uchiha no entendía por que la ninja de hierba, que ahora es un hombre sádico en busca de morder a los demás fue capaz de vencer al saiyajin.

Naruto no tolero ver a su amigo en ese estado, pero que hay de Sasuke, ¿Solo se quedo viendo? La respuesta de Uzumaki fue un golpe en la mejilla de Sasuke dejando tirado a Gohan que no movía un musculo.

-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?! -

-¡¿Solo te quedaste mirando como alguien peleaba para salvarte el trasero?! ¡¿Por que no lo ayudaste?! - reprocho Naruto mirando con odio a Sasuke por su cobardía, si él hubiera estado con Gohan lo hubiera ayudado sin importar que diera su vida por un amigo.

Sasuke quedo atónito por lo que dijo Naruto, odiaba admitirlo pero solo se quedo ahí parado como el salvo su pellejo. Se sentía un completo tonto, estaba temblando ahora mismo, ver a Naruto actuar de esa forma era algo inusual.

Pero la cosa no terminaba, los 3 ninjas de la aldea del sonido estaban ocultos en los arbustos observando a los 4 ninjas de Konoha, Dosu vio como el niño de pelo extraño tenia la marca de maldición introducida por Orochimaru.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo? - pregunto Zaku, su plan era matar a Sasuke y no sabían que tenían que hacer ya que el no estaba inconsciente.

-Por ahora esperar, atacaremos al día siguiente cuando estén con la guardia baja los mataremos - dijo Dosu con su postura normal, que el pobre estaba encorvado.

El primer día del examen Chunin se estaba acabando, Gohan estaba inconsciente por la marca que le dejo Orochimaru. Los ninjas del equipo 7 estaban caminando sin tener la menor idea a donde debían ir.

Luego de un par de horas, estaban ocultos en un árbol que parecía estar abierto como una cueva. Sakura puso dos toallas húmedas que colgaban en una rama dentro del mismo, se las estuvo poniendo al saiyajin en la frente al parecer tenia fiebre y transpiraba mucho.

Sasuke vigilaba fuera del árbol mientras Naruto y Sakura descansaban por turnos, Gohan seguía en el mismo estado y no cambiaba en nada. La kunoichi se preocupaba por él y soportaba verlo de esa forma, quería que se recupere lo mas pronto posible.

Continuara...


	7. Cap 6: Poder (parte 2)

**Reviews:**

 **Guest:** gracias por leer el capitulo, no te preocupes por Gohan que dentro de unos capítulos le quitaran la marca de maldición, saludos.

 **yumerihaba2:** hola amigo, tranquilo, no hace falta que escribas un comentario con tiempo. Espero que vuelvas a publicar pronto.

 **allucard77:** gracias por tu opinión, la respeto. La verdad es que no lo veo inferior, quería que Gohan se asustara con su presencia y al ponerse nervioso pierde el control de pelear como se debe.

 **reyoscar455:** gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste la serie.

 **victor0606:** hola amigo, que bueno que te gusto. Me había confundido y puse cualquier cosa, ya lo corregí, gracias por avisar XD.

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap 6: Poder (parte 2)

Era de noche y faltaban 3 para el amanecer, Sakura estuvo vigilando casi toda la noche sin despertar a Naruto. La kunoichi estaba por caer dormida, le temblaban los brazos y los ojos se les entrecerraban, daba lo mejor de si para evitar dormirse.

-Tengo que quedarme despierta... - pensó Sakura intentando abrir por completo los ojos pero por mas que intentaba no resistía ni un poco, al final quedo dormida al lado de Gohan.

El saiyajin estaba despertándose de su sueño, bostezo un largo tiempo levantando los brazos en el aire - Que larga siesta, hace mucho que no dormía así - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción despertando a la kunoichi que se levantaba para ver que su amigo estaba bien.

-¡Gohan! - dijo llamando su atención viendo como la recibía con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estabas cuidando todo este tiempo? - le pregunto a lo cual ella le respondió que si - No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por mi, te lo agradezco Sakura - Gohan puso sus manos en las de la kunoichi dejándola con las mejillas coloradas, el se estaba acercando lentamente. Sakura estaba aun mas roja pero las ganas de estar a su lado besándolo no la dejaban, faltaban solo unos centímetros para que sus labios se unieran.

Pero luego Sakura sintió algo en su abdomen, bajo a mirar y lo que vio fue sangre, los kunai que traía Gohan fueron los que penetraron su cuerpo, el mismo saiyajin fue el responsable. Sakura estaba paralizada por la atrocidad que había hecho, lo único que veía ahora era la cara de Gohan con una sonrisa sádica que en vez de ser la de un niño feliz era la de un psicópata.

Ahí fue donde por fin había abierto los ojos, todo fue un sueño, estaba respirando aceleradamente. Volvió a ver el cuerpo de Gohan, parecía estar mejor pero la marca aun seguía ahí, los otros dos aun seguían durmiendo.

Miro al exterior y aparentaba ser de día, no había nadie por ahora, hasta que el ruido de los arbustos moviéndose alertaron a la kunoichi, saco su kunai para cualquier emergencia.

Pero lo que resulto era una ardilla que iba corriendo hacia ella, se alivio por unos segundos de que no fuera otro ninja, pero en seguida lanzo su kunai a la ardilla evitando que caiga en una trampa, espantandola fue corriendo asustada a otra dirección.

Sakura seguía vigilando de que haya nadie aun seguía medio dormida - Hphm, estas medio dormida, al menos no deberás seguir así - se escucho la voz de uno de los ninjas del sonido, era Dosu con Kin y Zaku.

-¿Que quieren? - pregunto en voz alta preparando su kunai para cualquier ataque.

-Queremos a Sasuke - le respondió la momia mirando como el Uchiha seguía dormido.

-¿Por que? ¿Que quieren con él? ¿Y porque Gohan tiene un moreton en el cuello? -

-Eso no te interesa - respondió, los tres dieron un gran salto hacia Sakura. Pero un tronco gigante clavado por shuriken iba a golpear a los tres, pero Dosu lo destruyo con su brazo derecho que tenia puesto un artefacto que emitía ondas de sonido.

Pero no se esperaban lo siguiente, Lee apareció de la nada golpeando con una pierna a los tres regresandolos al piso.

-Vaya, no creí que tuvieran esas cosas - dijo Sasuke siendo el que corto el hilo de la trampa. Sakura estaba feliz que Sasuke estuviera despierto a tiempo.

-¿Quien sos vos? - pregunto Zaku viendo como el chico de pelo de tazón de enormes cejas los miraba con determinación.

-Yo soy el guapo mas guapo de la aldea de la hoja, mi nombre es Rock Lee - dijo apuntando con su mano en pose de combate junto con la misma ardilla que ahora estaba en su hombro.

-¿Que haces aquí Lee? - le pregunto la kunoichi.

-Yo siempre estaré para cuidarte, Sakura, aun que muera - le respondió acariciando a la ardilla, con su brazo izquierdo la dejo en el césped - Esto es gracias a ti, pero sera mejor que corras -

-Gracias... Lee - le agradeció Sakura dejando llorando de alegría a la joven bestia de Konoha.

-Ese muchacho es muy bueno en Taijutsu -dijo Dosu mostrando su artefacto dirigiéndose a atacar a Lee, pero esté agarro una rama gigante del suelo levantándola como escudo siendo la corteza que recibía el daño.

-De seguro hay un tipo de truco en eso, así que no tardare tiempo en evadirlo - dijo Lee mientras vio como Sasuke iba a participar teniendo la oportunidad de que Dosu este en el aire.

Sasuke lanzo varios shuriken a Dosu pero los esquiva fácilmente - Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego:Gran bola de fuego) - hizo una serie de sellos de mano inflando su pecho de aire para lanzar una gran bola de fuego por todo el área.

-¿Hmm? ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Naruto levantándose por el ruido que estaban haciendo.

-A buena hora te levantaste - dijo con sarcasmo la kunoichi.

Naruto vio lo que estaba pasando, Lee y Sasuke estaban luchando con los de la aldea del sonido.

Lee iba tras Dosu proporcionándole una patada en el tórax dejándolo en aire, acto seguido ató a Dosu con las vendas y luego iba para abajo como un misil que giraba en 360 grados.

Zaku vio lo que intentaba hacer, puso sus manos en la tierra y con las mismas hizo un camino de tierra suave para que su compañero no fuera gravemente herido, lo único que paso fue que fue enterrado con la cabeza adentro.

Sasuke fue actuar rápido lanzando unos kunai en la cara de Zaku, los esquivo por poco, pero no contó que este le propusiera una patada de hacha en la cabeza.

Todos estaban haciendo su parte excepto Sakura y Naruto que solo se quedaban viendo, mientras que el saiyajin seguía dormido.

Con Ino, Shikamaru y Choji estaban tratando de buscar a alguien que este a su nivel o en lo posible un nivel mas bajo. Choji estaba comiendo papitas en un árbol e Ino y Shikamaru estaban tratando que hacer.

-No parece haber alguien mas débil que nosotros por aquí - se quejaba Ino con los brazos en la nuca.

-Oye, yo creo que el equipo de Naruto si es débil - dijo Shikamaru con los brazos entre lazados.

-Cállate tarado, es obvio que Sakura y Naruto son patéticos pero no quiero criticar a Sasuke y a Gohan son asombrosos -

-¿Desde cuando crees que Gohan es asombroso? - pregunto Shikamaru.

-B-Bueno, es que... ah... - sus mejillas se entornaban de un color rosado, no cabía duda que sentía algo por él.

-Oigan, Sasuke esta peleando - dijo Choji llamando la atención de Ino y Shikamaru, se subieron al árbol donde estaba Choji y vieron que estaba Sasuke, Naruto y el de cejas grandes luchando con tres ninjas del sonido.

Ino se percato que Sakura estaba ahí parada, estaba asustada, Ino al mirar eso se preocupo por ella. Se acercaron a unos arbustos pasando desapercibidos, al parecer Sasuke y Lee estaban dando una buena batalla, Naruto no duro mucho que digamos.

-¡Ahhhh! - grito el portador del Kyubi. Naruto peleo contra Dosu, pero cuando esté uso su accesorio para controlar las vibraciones del sonido, el oído de Naruto comenzó a sangrar dejándolo tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

-¡Naruto! - grito Lee viendo como él fue derrotado de esa manera.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso? - pregunto Sakura viendo desde la misma posición.

-¿Eso? Yo puedo controlar el sonido, este no es solo un accesorio que llevo colgado en mi brazo - le respondió Dosu mirando a la kunoichi - A ver, ¿Que hace posible que tu oído pueda oír? ¿Que es un sonido realmente? -

-Vibraciones - respondió Sakura.

-Exacto, yo lo que quiero realmente es dañar los órganos de tu oído interno, los que controlan tu equilibrio y la habilidad de moverte - dijo mirando como Naruto intentaba moverse un poco - ¿Tienes nauseas? Sera mejor que no te levantes -

Dosu fue directo hacia Sakura, pero Lee no se iba a quedar parado sin hacer nada. Fue hacia el a toda velocidad y uso su técnica "Konoha Senpu" pero fue demasiado lento ya que el también fue un poco dañado por las vibraciones de Dosu.

Lee no pudo darle un golpe, Dosu puso su mano en la pierna de Lee mientras estaba en el aire y en vez de darle un golpe dejo que este le bloqueara para dirigir sus ondas sonoras al oído de Lee, causándole mas dolor del que ya tenia.

Sasuke iba tras Dosu haciendo todo lo posible para no caer en el suelo rendido, había gastado mucho Chakra. Zaku no se quedaría sin hacer nada, no, en ese caso iba a disfrutar hacer lo siguiente.

Ubico sus manos hacia Sasuke lanzando ondas sonoras que golpearon de lleno al Uchiha, estaba tirado en el suelo y no podía moverse.

-Maldición ¿Que fue eso? - dijo tratándose de moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su oído estaba bien pero no escuchaba con normalidad.

Sakura no podía creerlo, Lee y Sasuke fueron derrotados por estos tres. No tenía esperanza, estaba sola y temblando por lo que pudiera pasarle. Kin apareció de sorpresa detrás de Sakura agarrando su pelo color rosado y estirándolo.

-Este cabello es muy hermoso y sedoso. Pero si pasaras menos tiempo cepillándolo y entrenaras mas tus jutsus no estarías en esta situación - le decía mientras tiraba aun mas su pelo.

-Sakura... - decía Naruto tratando de hacer algo pero por mas que intentaba no podía, Lee estaba igual y Sasuke hacia todo lo posible.

Mientras Gohan aun seguía dormido, no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba halla afuera. El único lugar en donde se encontraba ahora era su cabeza, estaba en el borde de la nada, todo era negro y se preguntaba en donde rayos estaba.

-¿En donde estoy? No recuerdo haber estado en este lugar - decía y de repente toda la oscuridad se volvió un campo de batalla, había rocas, el suelo era desértico con un poco de césped.

Estaba viendo a su alrededor y lo único que veía fue a sus amigos tirados al suelo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tienshinhan y por ultimo Piccoro-san. Era uno de sus recuerdos mas espantosos, se vio a él de pequeño intentando re-animar a su maestro pero era inútil, ya había muerto.

El Gohan real estaba tapándose la cara de sus manos intentado olvidar lo que había visto, no quería revivir ese pasado. Cuando se quito las manos de la cara ya no estaba, en el campo de batalla sino en el ring de Cell.

Ahora no se vio a él mismo otra vez, lo único que estaba presente ademas de Cell enfrente suyo era la cabeza de n°16 tirada en el suelo, acto seguido Cell aplasto su cabeza con su pie esparciendo sangre por doquier.

No quería ver mas, todos esos recuerdos solo lo ponían peor, lagrimas se resbalaban en sus lagrimas - _¿Por que no pudiste protegerlos?_ \- era su voz de pequeño que estaba atrás de él junto con el fondo negro - _Prometiste que ibas a salvarlos a todos_ \- le volvió a hablar su versión de 5 años mirando al piso.

- _Pero fuiste demasiado débil para hacerlo, en ese caso dejaste que ellos se sacrificaran por ti_ \- la versión de 11 años apareció de repente al lado suyo - _Si hubieras sido mas fuerte no hubieras dejado que nada de esto pasara_ \- fue lo último que dijo, Gohan estaba temblando, no podía resistirlo mas. La oscuridad estaba dominando su mente.

En la realidad, Kin estaba cansada de todo este asunto y quería terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible - Oye, Dosu, ¿Que te parece si terminamos y matamos al chico que esta ahí? - señalo adentro del árbol al chico de pelo puntiagudo y extraño.

-Jajaja, muy bien, pero primero matemos a la niña de pelo rosado - dijo Dosu mirandola para que la deje de agarrar del cabello, de todas formas no podía moverse.

-Lo siento, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, no fui lo suficiente fuerte para poder hacer algo. Gohan, lo lamento, si hubiera hecho algo no estaríamos en este aprieto, lo siento - fueron sus pensamientos dejando en claro que se había rendido, cerro sus ojos para evitar ver.

-Yo me encargo - dijo Dosu yendo hacia ella preparando su mecanismo para darle el golpe final. Cuando estaba tan cerca de atacar, nunca esperaron que pasara lo siguiente. El chico que estaba inconsciente estaba parado frente a Dosu con los kunai de filo largo formando una "x" que separaba lo brazos de Dosu.

Sakura abrió los ojos, pudo ver perfectamente que su héroe y su amigo este ahora de pie. Por un momento que estaba en el cielo pero vio que aun seguía viva, gracias a Gohan aun seguía con vida. Pero había algo extraño en él, tenia unas marcas en su cara en el lado izquierdo.

Fuera del Bosque de la muerte, en la sala de espera se encontró Anko en un sofá de la sala delante tenia una mesita chica de madera pero larga, tenia un taza de té en sus manos, soplo un poco para evitar quemarse la lengua.

Mirai Trunks entro en la sala de espera, Kakashi le había dicho que Anko fue atacada por Orochimaru y que ahora no se encontraba en buen estado. Anko no se esperaba tal visita, y menos de alguien que pensó que intentaba "violarla" de noche.

-Anko-san, ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto preocupado.

-Trunks, no esperaba verte - dijo Anko viéndolo que se sentaba a su lado, le explico sobre el encuentro de Orochimaru, le explico quien era él, también le dijo que fue su maestro y luego fue su rata del experimento y sobre la marca.

-Entiendo, no sabía nada sobre eso. Debes estar frustrada por volverlo a ver - dijo con un tono mas calmado.

-Gracias por venir, pero la verdad puedo estar bien por ahora - le dijo quitandole la mirada, apoyo la taza de té en la mesa. Trunks tomo sus suaves manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Anko-san, si algo así vuelve a suceder yo voy a protegerte. No dejare que ese tal Orochimaru si acerque a ti - dijo con firmeza causando que las mejillas de Anko se pongan de un color carmesí - La verdad es que se como te sientes, alguien que hizo sufrir a cientos de personas... No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar -

-Trunks... - dijo Anko preocupada por él, sabia como se sentía ella, ambos habían pasados por cosas que nunca se les olvidaran.

-Lo lamento, no quería decir eso - dijo volviendo a mirarla con una sonrisa. Anko puso sus manos en la cara de Trunks dejándolo confundido, comenzó acercarse a su rostro pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió.

-¡Anko-san, venga rápido, tiene que ver esto! - dijo uno de los guardias que estaba mirando las cámaras de seguridad.

-¡¿Que no ves que estaba ocupada?! - le grito con furia.

-L-Lo siento, pero es muy importante -

-Esta bien, ¿que es eso tan "importante"? - le pregunto.

-Mejor véalo usted misma - le dijo dejándolos pasar a la sala de seguridad. Vieron una reproducción del día anterior, se mostraban a los del Sunagakure que estaban con otros ninjas.

El de pelirrojo parecía ser el mas extraño de todos, tenia un kanji que decía "amor", y llevaba una calabaza en su espalda. Este chico era un sádico, su mirada era fría, y no mostraba querer hacer amistad con nadie, los atacantes hacían lo posible para escapar, pero el pelirrojo los hundió a todos en lo que parecía arena.

-¿Como lo hizo? - pregunto Anko con un gota de sudor resbalándose en su mejillas, vio muchas atrocidades pero esta era atroz.

-Por lo que se ve, es arena. Debe controlarla con su Chakra -respondió Trunks observando el vídeo reproducido por casette.

-¿Controla la arena con su Chakra? - le pregunto Anko.

-Es eso o el chico es completamente de arena - dijo cruzándose los brazos, pensando en una respuesta correcta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una energía maligna, una poderosa, y se ubicaba en el Bosque de la muerte.

-¿Sucede algo, Trunks? - le pregunto Anko, nunca lo vio de esa forma.

-Gohan-san... - dijo en voz baja, no estaba seguro de que fuera el, pero ellos eran los únicos con un poder tan alto como ese, no podía ser cierto - Oigan, ¿No hay una cámara que pueda mostrarnos ahora las cámaras dentro del bosque? - les pregunto a los guardias.

-Las cámaras se graban por casettes, me temo que no habrá mas hallazgos hasta la noche - le respondió.

-Oye, no me dejes esperando ¿Que es lo que pasa? - le volvió a preguntar, no estaba de humor para estas cosas, primero Orochimaru, luego el de la arena y ahora esto.

-Gohan-san esta en problemas, tengo que hacer algo - dijo decidiéndose a buscar al hijo de Goku pero la mano de Anko agarrando su brazo izquierdo lo detuvo.

-Trunks, no puedes ir vas hacer que se cancele el examen, no puedes enfrentarte a uno de los participantes esta prohibido -

-No me importa, Gohan-san esta en problemas - dijo safandose del agarre de Anko, salio de la habitación y cuando estaba por salir algo lo detuvo.

- _Tranquilo, yo me ocupare de esto, solo debes esperar un poco_ \- era una voz que estaba dentro de su cabeza, podía sentir su Ki, era inmenso, no era un usuario del Chakra. Se quedo quieto, ahora entendía un poco las cosas, no estaban solos en este mundo.

Mirai Trunks hizo caso a la advertencia a la voz que estaba en su cabeza, no cabía duda, Gohan le había dicho que fue a entrenar con Kami-sama, entonces decidió obedecer.

En el Bosque de la muerte, el equipo 7 fue derribado por los ninjas de Otogakure, solo quedaban dos de pie, Gohan y Sakura. El saiyajin se interpuso en el ataque de Dosu, Sakura estaba feliz de volverlo a ver.

Gohan, con sus kunai, estaba mirando hacia abajo, ignoro las heridas de los demás. Dosu estaba petrificado por lo que paso, ¿Desde cuando se movió de ahí? se preguntaba en su cabeza.

Zaku y Kin estaban de igual de sorprendido, en ningún momento lo vieron moverse, su velocidad era increíble al igual que su fuerza.

-Starburst Stream... - dijo Gohan en voz baja, luego miro a Dosu y lo que vio el ninja del sonido fue que la marca de maldición estaba en su cara, y su ojo izquierdo era amarillo con la Irise de una serpiente.(1)

Separo los kunai con una ráfaga de viento haciendo retroceder a Dosu, con su brazo izquierdo uso su kunai atacándolo de forma horizontal, fue tan veloz que no se pudo ver el movimiento, acto seguido uso la otra mano y ataco en vertical hasta la cabeza dejándolo cortado a la mitad desde la cintura hasta la cabeza.

Los del equipo 8, observaron como Gohan dejo hecho mierda a Dosu, estaba muerto, la sangre estaba derramándose en el suelo, sus kunai estaban embarrados de sangre al igual que sus manos.

Ino estaba temblando, nunca vio actuar a Gohan de esa forma, no podía ser el Gohan que ella conocía, el chico que va con una sonrisa por todos lados a desaparecido para siempre.

Kin estaba petrificada, Dosu había muerto, retrocedió un paso pero el saiyajin se dio cuenta de esto en un par de segundos uno de sus kunai estaba penetrando su abdomen, su mano izquierda sostenía el mango mientras que la restante ponía la palma empujando cada vez mas hacia adentro.

Kin cayo al piso, vomito sangre, la hemorragia era muy profunda y no podía sanarse a tiempo, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y quedo muerta por completa, el saiyajin la dejo al lado de Dosu para que al final no estuviera sola en el infierno.

Solo quedaba Zaku, esté dio un salto atrás estaba furioso, apunto sin pensarlo dos veces al saiyajin - ¡HIJO DE PERRA, MATASTE A MI EQUIPO! - grito con toda la ira posible de este mundo usando todo el Chakra que tenia manipulando las ondas sonoras.

La corriente de aire impacto de lleno a Gohan, esparciendo una ventisca de tierra que cubría el cuerpo de Gohan. Zaku estaba riendo de satisfacción, pero se detuvo cuando vio que no le hizo ni un rasguño.

Apenas pudo formarle una linea que derramaba una gota de sangre que resbalaba de su mejilla derecha, Gohan toco su mejilla y cuando vio la sangre este apretó sus mano machado de sangre - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - grito a todo pulmón, su cuerpo emano una aura oscura, lanzo una fuente increíble de Ki dorada que se llevaba los cuerpos de Dosu y Kin junto a Zaku que grito de dolor, sintió como si el calor del Sol lo estuviera desintegrando su piel.

No quedo nada de ellos, los que estaban viendo el espectáculo se quedaron quietos, paralizados del miedo, querían vomitar por lo que Gohan acaba de hacer.

El equipo de Gai vio todo lo que paso, Tenten estaba petrificada, no tenia palabras para describir lo que acaba de ocurrir. Neji activo su Byakugan para ver el aura del saiyajin y era completamente oscura, lo rodeaba una inmersa cantidad de energía oscura.

Gohan estaba respirando agitadamente, gotas de sudor tanto como sangre se caían al suelo. La marca de maldición comenzó a desaparecer, su ojo volvió a la normalidad y esas marcas iban deshaciéndose lentamente.

Parpadeo un par de veces y vio al cielo a las nubes que las llevaban el viento. No tenia ningún recuerdo de lo ocurrido recientemente, por alguna razón estaba agotado, ni él lo sabia.

-¿Q-Que fue lo que paso? Todo fue un sueño... - se dijo a si mismo ignorando la presencia de los demás, estaba muy confuso, tenia mucho frió en su cuerpo.

Un dolor en su cabeza le vino de repente, se agacho con ambas manos a la cabeza. Lo que vio en su sueño cuando dormía le pego de repente, apretó con fuerza sus dientes intentando no pensar en eso pero fue imposible.

Lo primero que recordó fue la muerte de n°16 siendo aplastado por Cell, miro al cielo con sus ojos completamente en blanco gritando de dolor aun con sus manos en su cabeza.

- _Perdóname, Gohan..._ \- era la voz de Vegeta disculpándose por lo que había hecho en el torneo de Cell, la muerte de Kakarotto, la muerte de su propio hijo y la destrucción del planeta solo por ver las capacidades que tenia Cell en su forma Perfecta.

Gohan se cayo de espalda al suelo agitando sus piernas y gritando como si fuera un niño. Todos estaban viendo lo que le ocurría, Gohan estaba alucinando, fue la conclusión que sacaron.

Sakura no podía hacer nada, aun seguía en shock por lo que hizo su compañero, quería ayudarle pero no sabia como.

- _¡Gohan!_ \- la voz de Piccoro corriendo para ayudarlo lo torturo aun mas - _Te dije que escaparas..._ \- fueron las palabras de su maestro después de recibir el golpe de Nappa.

Gohan miro la palma de su mano que emanaba sangre, se resbalaba por sus dedos lentamente hasta caer al suelo - _¡GOKUUUUU!_ \- la voz de Krillin apunto de ser destruido por las manos de Freezer lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritaba a todo pulmón, sus recuerdos estaban controlando su cabeza, corría de forma aleatoria hasta chocar la cabeza contra una roca que hizo pedazos con una gran explosión - ¡DESAPARECE! ¡DESAPARECE! -

- _Eres la única persona que me vio como un amigo... Te quiero, Gohan_ \- fueron las últimas palabras para el Namekusei despidiéndose de su alumno que ahora lo respeta como un miembro de su familia.

-¡DETENTE! - volvió a gritar al cielo con sus ojos blancos llenos de lagrimas, no podía parar de pensar en las muertes de sus amigos, quería que esta pesadilla se terminara.

- _Cuida a tu madre por mi.. Perdónenme pero no tengo otra opción_ \- fue la voz de su padre poniendo sus dedos en su frente desapareciendo con la tele-transportación junto con Cell que estaba apunto de explotar con el planeta Tierra.

-¡DESAPARECE! ¡DESAPARECE! ¡DESAPARECE! - gritaba agarrando con sus dos manos otra roca pero con mayor tamaño y peso, la lanzo hacia los arboles que caían por el gran impacto.

Gohan estaba cansado, sus brazos estaban dormidos por el gran esfuerzo de fuerza que hizo ya que al usar el poder de la marca de maldición lo dejo sin energía.

Ino no se iba a quedar quieta sin hacer nada, quería ayudarlo pero la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo al agarrarla de su traje morado. No dijo nada pero la cara seria del Nara le decía que era mejor que no hiciera nada.

- _Room_ \- se escucho una voz en el ambiente, una en el que los shinobis captaron pero no reconocieron. Una aura de forma de cúpula azul se adentro en el lugar, las hojas de los árboles que estaban por salirse se detuvieron en seco, la brisa paro de repente, los shinobis parecían piedras que quedaban en su lugar.

Los únicos que podían moverse eran Gohan y Kami-sama, apareció detrás de Gohan a una distancia cerca de la kunoichi de pelo rosado. El saiyajin parecía no importarle la situación de ahora, solo quería estar solo.

-Gohan-kun... - la deidad fue interrumpida por el híbrido que lo miro con odio como si buscara pelea.

-¡Déjame solo! Quiero estar solo... - dijo volviendo a mirar al suelo.

-Lo único que vas hacer sera que sus sacrificios sean en vano - dijo Kami-sama

-¡Cállate, si dices otra cosa te daré una paliza! - le volvió a dar la mirada con furia.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor hazlo - dijo con calma mirando como el saiyajin iba a por él viendo su intención de atacarlo en la cara, pero este no gasto tanta fuerza como lo hizo Gohan, le dio un golpe en el abdomen dejándolo agachado en el suelo teniéndolo a sus pies mientras este contenía su dolor apretando su pecho.

Pero el joven saiyajin no se rindió, sus manos no le servían y sus pies temblaban así que hizo su ultimo esfuerzo mordiendo la pierna de la deidad proporcionándole un dolor inmerso tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Suelta! - se quejaba la deidad sacudiendo su pierna derecha pero por mas intentaba sacárselo de encima no funcionaba, entonces lo agarro del pelo y lo tiro frente a una roca - ¿Aun no reconoces lo que tienes en frente tuyo? Tus amigos confían en ti -

-Pero... Aun así... No pude proteger a nadie. No quiero que les pase lo mismo, ya he causado bastantes problemas - dijo Gohan sin intentos de atacar al Dios de la Tierra.

-No dejes que tú propia oscuridad te consuma. Eso es donde lleva el odio, el sufrimiento, la venganza y traición, debes controlar esos pensamientos negativos y dejarlos ir. Se que es doloroso, pero si realmente quieres protegerlos debes dejar esos recuerdos atrás -

Gohan tapo su rostro apoyándose en sus propios brazos, recordó cuando conoció al equipo 7, las conversaciones que mantenía con Naruto, Sasuke intentando ser mas fuerte que él en los entrenamientos de Kakashi y cuando Sakura cuidaba sus heridas.

El equipo 8, equipo 10, el equipo de Gai, son las personas que el quiere y ama. No podía dejar que solo malos recuerdos dominen su mente, la cosa se aclaraba. Kami-sama se dio cuenta, sentía como el aura interna de Gohan se volvía normal, ya todo estaba solucionado.

-Mis amigos... Ellos siempre se preocuparon por mi al igual que yo lo hice por ellos. Jaja, que tonto fui - dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al Kami-sama.

-Que bueno que al fin te diste cuenta - le dijo al joven Son, no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera de la Atalaya o tendría que lidiar problemas con los Kaioshin, ademas de que no debe interferir en este tipo de asuntos y menos cuando detiene el tiempo en la Tierra.

Una vez que Kami-sama desapareció deshizo su técnica de parar el tiempo, todo volvió a moverse con moderación. Nadie había notado ningún cambio en el ambiente, excepto el de Gohan que estaba con la mirada baja pero luego sonrió con una gran sonrisa dejando a todos impresionado a todos.

Ino, Shikamaru y Choji estaban confundidos, primero estaba alucinando y ahora estaba mejor que nunca como si sus emociones se hubieran calmado. La kunoichi rubia sabia que el saiyajin cambiaba sus estados de emoción rápido y que se le olvidaban algunas cosas, pero esta vez era diferente.

Gohan se acerco a Sakura caminando hacia ella, la kunoichi se sorprendió al ver a Gohan con una sonrisa. El saiyajin le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sakura, luego de haber acabado, Gohan saco una bolsita de color café que tenia colgado en la cintura, le dio una ella.

-Cómela, te devolverá todas tu fuerzas. También dale una a Naruto - le dijo poniendo en su mano otra semilla de color verde. Mastico lentamente la semilla, era dura y no tenia tan buen sabor, la trago y sus heridas empezaron a sanar.

Sakura le entrego una a Naruto, aun no comprendía como un frijol tan pequeño sanaba todas la heridas profundas de tu cuerpo, hacia ver a los avances médicos estúpidos. El oído de Naruto y el de Lee comenzaron a mejorar, pararon de sangrar y sus ojos se abrían.

Gohan le dio una a Sasuke, lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Mientras que el equipo 8 vigilaba decidieron que era hora de marcharse, los del equipo de Gai bajaron del árbol.

-¡Gohan! - salto de repente Tenten agarrando sorprendiendo al saiyajin, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Lo tiro al suelo sin dejar de abrazarlo como un oso de peluche. Sabia que él no era el, Gohan comprendió los sentimientos de la kunoichi así que le respondió abrazándola con su brazo derecho.

Neji y Lee vieron la escena que se armo, Lee estaba con la boca hasta el piso mientras que el otro solo ignoraba tal afecto sentimental. Sakura inflo sus mejillas, no cabía duda que estaba celosa.

-Perdóname, Tenten-chan, no quería que vieras eso - le dijo el saiyajin, a ella no le importo que se disculpara, si, la asusto en un punto pero lo único que quería era ver a su amigo de vuelta. Saco su mano de su espalda, había machado el uniforme de Tenten con sangre pero a ella no le importo.

Tenten negó con la cabeza separándose del saiyajin para luego darle un beso en la frente dejando sonrojado al joven Gohan.

-Tenten, vamonos - dijo Nejii siendo seguido por Lee, la kunoichi se había despedido de el. Ahora los Genin estaban juntos, todo se había acabado, bueno, casi, aun tenían que encontrar otro pergamino.

Las horas pasaron, el equipo 7 seguían su camino hacia la torre. No se habían encontrado con otros ninjas o con Orochimaru, todo estaba despejado. Se encontraban en el césped de otro árbol, estaban descansando excepto Gohan que vigilaba con los ojos mas que abiertos.

Pasaron 3 horas, el saiyajin no iba cambiar su turno. Se quedo pensando en lo que hizo, matar a los ninjas del sonido a sangre fría, sin piedad, aun no entendía por que lo hizo fue como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo.

Sakura se despertó, vio que Gohan aun seguía vigilando y ya venia hora que le tocara a ella vigilar a ella. Se acerco al saiyajin tomándolo por sorpresa cuando puso mano brazo.

-¿Sakura, que haces despierta? - le pregunto mirando a sus ojos esmeraldas que se asemejaban mucho a la transformación del Super Saiyajin.

-Es hora que yo tome mi turno - le dijo sentándose a su lado - Gohan, se que ese no eras tu así que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras - miro al suelo intentando entablar una conversación con su compañero.

-Te juro que no quise hacerlo - le contesto con la mirada perdida al suelo - La primera vez que me sentí así. En el pasado deje que mucha gente muriera por mi culpa, cuando sentí la marca de Orochimaru reviví mis oscuros recuerdos - se toco el cuello justo donde se mostraba la marca, ¿Un poder tan oscuro lo hubiera ayudado en ese entonces?

-No tienes por que sentirte así, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo lo que sea posible - le dijo Sakura mirándolo a sus ojos negros. Estaba feliz de haberlo conocido a pesar de que a veces lo saque de quicio.

-Gracias, Sakura, eres una muy buena amiga - le dijo con una sonrisa, luego de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de algo. Sus manos, estaban entrecerrándose con sus dedos, Sakura se dio cuenta y en ningún momento se dio cuenta, Gohan reacciono de la misma manera pero no como la kunoichi.

Sakura no podía resistirlo, se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Gohan, puso su mano en el rostro de él. Mientras mas se acercaba mas roja se ponían sus mejillas, no quería que detener su movimiento aun que quisiera.

Un kunai iba hacia ellos, Gohan se dio cuenta empujando a Sakura para salvarla, el kunai se clavo en árbol rompiendo su corteza. El saiyajin no sintió ningún Ki maligno viniendo de los arbustos, es mas, la energía que se sentía de ahí era la de Ino.

-¿I-Ino? - pregunto confundido el saiyajin viendo como ella aun tenia la postura de haber lanzado el kunai, estaba exhalando e inhalando muy rápido incluso Shikamaru y Choji se asustaron por su acción.

-Eso estuvo cerca... Logre detenerla antes de que hubiera sido tarde - lo dijo como si estuviera en una misión de rango B apunto de salvar a un señor Feudal. No podía permitir que la frente de marquesina besara a Gohan, debía ser ella si o si.

-¡¿Pero por que hiciste eso?! - le pregunto Gohan con enojo sin entender sus intenciones.

-¡Oye, agradéceme de haberte salvado el pellejo! - le reprocho alzando su brazo derecho al aire.

-¡Oye, cerda, sera mejor que te compres unos lentes por que casi nos matas a ambos! - le grito Sakura.

-¿No era esa la idea del examen? - dijo Ino cruzándose los brazos con una mirada seria hacia Sakura, parecía como si chocaran electricidad con tan solo la mirada.

Gohan se alejo lentamente de ellas, no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera ni los mismos miembros del equipo de Ino. Horas mas tarde, los del equipo 8 se quedaron a dormir con ellos, ya tenían los dos pergamino así que no hacia falta que ellos le robaran a los otros.

Gohan aun seguía despierto, por dos motivos, no tenia nada de sueño y la otra es que las dos kunoichis estorbaban en su espacio personal, estaban muy juntos. Se levanto sin causar mucho ruido, su estomago rugía como una bestia así que fue a buscar algo enorme que comer.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, pero un grito llamo su atención. Fue corriendo a donde escucho ese chillido.

Una chica de pelo rojo corto, con la badana de Kusagakure en la frente, unos lentes de marco rojo, estaba siendo atacada por un enorme oso. Sus compañeros estaban por alguna parte, no faltaba nada para que perdiera la vida.

Pero el oso se quedo quieto al recibir un codazo por parte de Gohan, el oso salvaje se tiro al suelo echando espuma por la boca. Karin estaba impactada por la forma que apareció ese chico, le salvo la vida, acomodo sus anteojos para verlo mejor.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. Debes tener mas cuidado la próxima - le dijo con amabilidad, ella no dijo nada estaba quieta observándolo de pies a cabeza. Vio que su energía era serena, calmada - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto

Ella aun no le había respondido, se preguntaba por que se tomo la molestia de salvarla. Apretó su pergamino de la Tierra con fuerza, de seguro solo quería aprovecharse de ella.

-Mi nombre es Son Gohan, ¿Cual es el tuyo? - le dijo su nombre y todo, ella aun seguía sin poder responder. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un color carmesí, saco esa idea de que él quería aprovecharse de ella - Oh, ya entiendo, eres muda. En ese caso, espero que nos podamos volver a ver - le dijo tomando de la pierna del oso llevándolo a arrastras, pero paro para decirle algo mas - Por cierto, me gusta el color de tu pelo, es muy lindo -

Nunca nadie le había dicho eso en la vida, todos la despreciaban por su color tomate, pero él le dijo que era lindo. Sin duda sus caminos se volverán a cruzar una vez mas.

Continuara...

(1) Es una habilidad basado en el anime y novela Sword Art Online (SAO) que se basa en varios movimientos de dos espada, en el caso de Gohan son kunai, pero lo hizo de una manera incompleta


	8. Cap 7: Fin de la segunda etapa

**Reviews:**

 **JESUS980:** gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado, saludos.

 **victor0606:** hola amigo, ese tema ya lo solucione a así que por ahora no hay problemas.

 **allucard77:** gracias por opinar, lo estuve pensando y no lo explique de la mejor manera que digamos, es por eso que en este capitulo creo que se explica mejor, pero la respuesta va a venir a futuro.

 **Neopercival:** tenes razón a lo primero que de "miedo a Orochimaru" pero no me explique muy bien, en este capitulo muestra un poco de explicación, igual la voy a aclarar pero habrá que esperar. Y sobre ese error, fue apropósito, quise poner un poco de comedia en ese punto, luego te vas a dar cuenta.

 **Alister01:** gracias por comentar, la explicación esta en este capitulo, pero no muy bien definida es por eso que la verdadera respuesta estará en capítulos finales

 **pirata:** No habrá esferas del dragon, Hiashi no entregara a ninguna hija por ahora, por ahora solo quiero sacar la marca de Gohan pero de otro modo.

 **yumerihaba2:** gracias por comentar amigo, y sobre tu pregunta la respuesta esta al final del capitulo así no te hago spoiler. Me leí tu nuevo capitulo de "El ninja Son Goku" y estuvo muy bueno, espero que sigas así, saludos.

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap 7: Fin de la segunda etapa.

Al día siguiente, Trunks volvió a la sala de seguridad del Bosque de la Muerte, la cinta tenia que tener grabado lo sucedido con Gohan, ya no volvió a sentir su Ki maligno pero tenia que saber que fue lo que paso.

Anko lo esperaba sentada en sofá, tanto como él quería saber que paso con ese tal "Gohan" si tan preocupado estaba ayer algo realmente terrible debió pasar. ¿Pero que tan seguro estaba para que fuera cierto? Una suposición como esa debió ser mentira.

La puerta se abrió, Trunks apenas la saludo con la mano, no estaba de buen humor que digamos. Su mirada solo se enfocaba en ver la verdad, si algo andaba mal no podía solo quedarse viendo.

Entraron a la oficina de enfrente donde lo esperaba un televisor pequeño, los dos guardias pusieron la cinta dentro del reproductor quitando la estática producida de la tele por no recibir señal.

Se sentaron en una de la sillas restante que habían, gracias a la descripción de Trunks los guardias pudieron identificar al equipo de Kakashi. Presenciaron el ataque de los ninjas de Otogakure intentando su objetivo de matarlos a los 3 presentes que daban batalla.

Trunks no pudo ver que Gohan estaba dentro del árbol por el angulo de la cámara, apenas se podía notar a Sakura recostada en el piso.

Adelantaron unos minutos el vídeo, y vieron lo mas importante. Gohan detuvo el ataque de Dosu con sus dos kunai, pero lo mas impactante fue como los asesino a sangre fría, sin mostrar piedad ante nadie. La reacción de Mirai Trunks era un dilema, transpiraba por la acción de su amigo, no podía ser cierto.

-Un momento, retrocedan, en el momento que sus kunai están separados en el aire - ordeno Mitarashi a los guardias, el vídeo hubo retrocedido 24 segundos - Acerquen la imagen hacia su rostro - una vez hecho, Anko clavo su vista y lo que miro fue lo mismo que tiene en su cuello ahora mismo - I-Imposible... -

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto Trunks viendo como la kunoichi de las serpientes se alejaba de la pantalla, el no comprendía lo que pasaba necesitaba una explicación.

-Orochimaru mordió al chico. Le puso la marca de maldición - fue una sorpresa únicamente para Trunks, los guardias estaban sorprendidos también pero preferían quedarse callados. Trunks no lo entendía en lo mas mínimo, ¿Gohan fue derrotado por ese lunático? No tenia lógica.

-Eso no es todo, miren - dijo un guardia acelerando el vídeo hasta el momento donde el chico que fue mordido por Orochimaru estuvo alucinando, "DESAPARECE, DESAPARECE" era lo mas frecuente que se escuchaba.

-Esta alucinando - dijo Anko al ver la fuerza del muchacho al lanzar una roca con el peso, probable, de 20 kilos hacia uno de los arboles. La mirada del joven de pelos lilas era de piedra, su mirada era fija y parpadeo en ningún momento.

-Pero fíjense en esto - hizo Zoom en el chico que de un momento a otro paro en otro lugar, era imposible, estaba agotado y eso no era todo su mirada ahora era felicidad. De algún modo, este niño logro hacer un jutsu espacio-tiempo.

-El tiempo se detuvo - fue la respuesta de Trunks después de no haber dicho nada, el tiempo de la grabación mostraba que solo paso 1 segundo cuando su posición había cambiado. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho el Kami-sama cuando le hablo en su mente " _Déjame que me encargue de esto_ ".

Anko se preocupo por la mirada de Trunks, quería consolarlo de alguna forma pero cuando su mirada cambio por una sonrisa eso la dejo confundida. Trunks sabía que Gohan ahora estaba bien, no tenía mas que hacer así que para quitarse los pensamientos de encima iba hacer algo que nunca hizo en su vida, relajarse.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, no hay nada que discutir aquí. En ese caso nos vamos - dijo levantándose de la silla toma de la mano a Anko tomándola por sorprendida. Salieron de la sala de seguridad, Anko no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-¿Crees que él va estar bien? Esa marca podría cambiarlo emocionalmente, pronto el buscara en un momento el poder de Orochimaru y se va armar un desastre -

-Gohan-san va a estar bien, lo se, confía en mi - le dijo mirándola a la cara - Anko-san, ¿Quieres hacer algo? - le pregunto juro que la kunoichi hubiera escuchado mal, pero no - ¿Quieres hacer hacer algo? - le volvió a preguntar, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para contestar.

-Si, pero con una condición. Tienes que venir a mi casa después, tengo una sorpresa para ti - le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

El equipo 7 estaba despertándose, podían oler la carne asándose en una fogata les hizo agua a la boca, sobre todo al Akimichi. Vieron que Gohan estaba cocinando grandes pedazos de carne llenos de jugo, no se quedarían quietos observando como luego se lo comía todo el solo.

-Oh, buenos días. Prepare el desayuno, pueden agarrar lo que quieran - les dijo con una sonrisa, cuando levanto sus brazos para morder un pedazo de carne que era enorme, de lejos parecía que estaba jugando con un juguete de plástico que le das a los perros.

-No creo que la carne sea para el desayuno - dijo Sakura pero la verdad tenia mucha hambre.

-Ja, di lo que quieras frentesota, tu te lo pierdes - le dijo Ino sentándose al lado de Gohan.

Todos agarraron su pedazo, pero algo no encajaba - Oye, ¿Donde conseguiste esta carne? - pregunto Naruto disfrutando cada bocado de la carne de oso.

-A la noche escuche un ruido, fui a ver y me encontré con una chica de pelo rojo que estaba siendo atacada por un oso, de hecho, es el mismo oso que están comiendo ahora - respondió Gohan sin darse cuenta de lo mas esencial de todo esto, hasta Naruto llego a esa conclusión.

-¿Y el pergamino? - pregunto Sasuke dejando su pedazo de carne en una piedra que tenia al lado suyo - Su pergamino, ¿Cual era? -

-Ah, eso, se me olvido, jajaja - su respuesta fue tan inocente que le convino callarse en ese punto - Solo se que su marco era azul -

-El nuestro es blanco - dijo Sakura soltando el bife que tenía en sus manos dejándolo caer al césped, no le importaba si se ensuciaba con tierra, quería matar al idiota de Gohan - ¡Idiota, esa era tu oportunidad de haber tomado su pergamino! - le agarro de su dogi agitándolo con fuerza con los ojos en blanco.

-L-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera así. Pero ve el lado bueno... - ahí dejo de agitarlo, su mirada era una asesina - Aun tenemos el pergamino del Cielo y aun estamos vivos, jajaja - dijo pero Sakura le implanto un golpe en la cara.

-Agh, que fastidio - dijo Shikamaru con su humor de siempre, se tiro al piso observando las nubes que podían hacer lo que quisieran, les tenia mucha envidia.

-Sakura, ven un momento por favor - le dijo Ino llamándola, no era común que le hablara así, no desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambas fueron al río mas cercano, Ino estaba cepillaba el pelo rosado de Sakura mientras con la otra tenía un kunai.

Estaban conversando como solían hacerlo antes, la verdad es que Ino quería hablar sobre algo que le estuvo molestando hace tiempo.

-Crees que Gohan vuelva hacer como antes - le dijo Ino llamando la atención de su amiga, no entendía quería llegar - Lo que paso ayer... Gohan puede que se muestre feliz pero la verdad es que oculta su temor de decir la verdad -

-¿Tu crees? - recordó el momento que estaba hablando con el saiyajin en la noche. Prefería no sacar ese tema, puede que Ino tuviera razón, podía ser cierto que ocultaba ese temor para no asustarlas.

-Es por eso que lo obligaremos a que hable, comenzando por esto - dijo sujetando con firmeza el pelo largo de Sakura sin tirar de su cabeza, uso su kunai y corto su cabello largo y sedoso dejándolo corto - ¿Te gusta? - le mostró Ino desde un espejo que traía con ella y le mostró su nuevo corte, parecía gustarle se re acomodaba los pelos que cubrían su cara mostrando a la nueva Sakura Haruno.

Volvieron con los otros, todos quedaron impresionados (menos Sasuke), Naruto la veía mas hermosa que nunca - Te queda genial, Sakura - le dijo el rubio haciendo que ella se sonrojara, Naruto siempre le decía lo mismo pero lo tomo como si valiera algo.

-¿Donde esta Gohan? - pregunto Ino al ver que faltaba uno y era precisamente él.

-Dijo que iba al río a lavarse un poco - contesto Naruto a la respuesta de la kunoichi. Sakura fue para al rio donde se encontraron antes y busco a Gohan.

El saiyajin estaba lavando sus kunai sacando la sangre manchada que apenas se notaba. El recuerdo le vino a la mente, se quedo pensativo en eso, pero luego de sacudir la cabeza decidió que lo mejor no era pensar en eso. Las palabras de Kami-sama hizo que se sintiera aliviado, aun tenia a sus compañeros.

Gohan vio a Sakura acercándose a él, noto su nuevo corte de cabello y debía admitir que era lindo.

-Con que aquí estas - le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa viendo como el saiyajin la veía con esa sonrisa - ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto señalando su pelo corto.

-Si, te queda muy bien - le contesto causando que las mejillas de la kunoichi se entornaran de un color carmesí. Volvieron con su equipo, se despidieron de Ino, Shikamaru y Choji que iban directo a la torre, a ellos aun les faltaba otro pergamino y tenían que actuar rápido.

En la aldea, Trunks y Anko iban paseando viendo que podían hacer. La gente conocía a Anko por su carácter repulsivo, le tenían pavor. Las chicas de entre 17 y 21 años la veían con envidia por andar con un chico tan guapo como él.

Para el saiyajin del futuro era la primera que tenia algo como esto, toda su vida tenia que vivir protegiendo su planeta por los androides, ahora la maquina del tiempo estaba reparándose pero quería descansar por un día.

-¿Que quieres hacer? - le pregunto Trunks ya que no tenia experiencia en esto.

-Bueno... Podríamos ir al parque de juegos - le respondió Anko, quería divertirse con el saiyajin, algo que nunca antes había experimentado con alguien. Por culpa de su ex-sensei termino siendo otra rata del laboratorio, pero eso era otra cosa, quería estar todo el día con él.

No hicieron mucho en ese lugar, se contaban historia sobre sus vida, Anko le contaba unos chismes que escuchaba por ahí. Parecían una pareja feliz, pero lo que le esperaba al saiyajin iba hacer lo mejor.

Era de tarde, Anko aun no quería terminar esto. Fueron aun restaurante donde te servían el mejor Barbecue, Trunks no comía como Gohan, era mas moderado y no comía tanto como él.

Al terminar iban a la casa de Anko, en el camino se toparon con Kurenai. Trunks ya la había conocido, ella lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Trunks - le saludo amablemente Kurenai - Oh, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? - observo a Anko y suponía que estaban en una cita.

-¿Ah? - dijo confundido.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Kurenai, dime ¿Como esta Asuma? - le dijo Anko dando un paso adelante, sabía que ella estaba en algo con el aunque solo fuera amistad.

-Asuma esta bien, yo solo paseaba por aquí y volvía para mi casa, ¿Les molesta si voy con ustedes? - pregunto con una sonrisa, la verdad es que sentía algo por Trunks y no podía dejar que la sádica kunoichi se interpusiera en su camino.

Anko estaba por negar su respuesta pero Trunks se adelanto - Claro, justo íbamos a la casa de Anko. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi - decía sin haber captado el mensaje provocando una pequeña risa en Kurenai.

Los tres estaban el apartamento de Anko, Trunks y Kurenai estaban sentados en el sofá mientras que Anko estaba sentada en la silla. Gracias a la estupidez de Trunks, no podrá darle su "sorpresa". Su casa no era la gran cosa, las paredes eran blancas, tenia un sofá largo y a su izquierda un estante de madera con una lampara, una cocina que estaba unida a la sala de star, una mesa con 4 sillas de madera ,y una puerta que entraba al baño.

-¿Que se supone que vas a mostrarme? - pregunto el saiyajin. Anko tuvo una idea recientemente, por suerte tenía uno de estos. Saco de su bolsillo una caja de Poki(1).

-Es un juego, dos personas tienen que comer de ambos extremos hasta llegar al final. El que termina comiéndose todo gana - dijo aclarando las reglas.

-¿Y quien empieza? - pregunto Kurenai.

-Como soy la que tuvo la idea, sera mi turno. y elegiremos de este modo - dijo sacando una botella de sake vacía - Que la botella decida - dijo haciendo girar la botella, una vez que iba deteniéndose paro en justo enfrente de Trunks.

Anko estaba feliz, se sentó al lado de él sacando a Kurenai de su asiento. Saco un palito de chocolate fino, se lo puso en la boca y Trunks hizo lo mismo. Los dos estaban masticando lentamente los lados de cada uno, mientras mas comían mas se acercaban, solo faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que sus labios se unieran.

Ahí fue donde Anko hizo su movida, puso las manos en los hombros de Trunks y lo acostó en el colchón mientras ella lo besaba ferozmente, sus lenguas se habían conectado sintiendo la saliva de los dos y el dulce del caramelo.

A Kurenai le molestaba que su amiga hiciera tal acto que incluso el viajero del tiempo no entendía, es mas, parecía asustado. Nunca había estado en esta situación, es la primera vez que dejaba acercarse a alguien de esa manera.

-Suficiente, Anko ya gano - los detuvo Kurenai interrumpiendo el "juego" de Anko. Pusieron la botella a girar de nuevo, el turno era de Trunks siendo el perdedor, la botella de vidrio se detuvo señalando a Kurenai.

La líder del Equipo 8 se sentó de nuevo en sofá estando a la diestra del saiyajin. Ambos comenzaron a comer sus extremos, Kurenai no era apresurada como Anko quería ver a donde llevaba la cosa, pero el palito se rompió cuando accidentalmente Trunks mordió con fuerza su dentadura, ambos habían empatado.

-Lastima, como ambos perdieron es mi turno - dijo con una sonrisa, tuvo suerte de que esto haya pasado no quería que los labios de Kurenai tocaran con los de su Trunks. Anko puso a girar la botella, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente, le había tocado con Kurenai.

Ambas se quedaron paralizadas del asco, empezaron a pensar que no fue tan buena idea después de todo. Trunks se sentó en la silla de madera, Anko y Kurenai pusieron el palito de chocolate en sus bocas, se sentían incomodas acercando sus rostros cada vez mas.

-Si crees que voy dejarte a Trunks para ti sola estas muy equivocada - pensó Anko intentando romper el Poki haciendo lo mismo que hizo con el saiyajin con la diferencia que el tallo del palito sea largo, apoyando a Kurenai en el colchón, pero el palito aun seguía intacto, Kurenai no era tan tonta para caer en eso.

-Ja, intentando hacerme perder para llevarte la victoria, ¿eh? - era el pensamiento de Kurenai, ella también podía hacer lo mismo, uso sus piernas para separar las de Anko haciendo que caiga en su trasero caiga en su estomago, su pecho chocaba con la de ella y sus caras estaban mas cerca. Esto parecía una escena yuri, obviamente, Trunks no tenia ni idea.

Anko no se daría por vencida, aun tenía un as bajo la manga, sabía que Kurenai tenia cosquillas en las axilas así que uso su mano izquierda rascando la axila de su amiga. Kurenai hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no caer en la tentación, pero sus piernas se movían apenas temblando y su cadera subía y bajaba. Pero la cosa no terminaba acá, empezó a empeorar, Kurenai también usó su mano pero la derecha, evitando que Trunks vea lo que iba hacer, rasco el pecho de Anko suavemente.

Anko también tenia su lado cosquilludo, pero eso solo lo sabía Kurenai. No podía perder con algo como eso, pero su cuerpo empezó a moverse de frente para atrás. Kurenai acariciaba mas rápido el pecho de Anko, y la otra también rascaba con mas potencia de Kurenai, pero ninguna mostraba debilidad alguna excepto que sus piernas y caderas se movían mas rápido y mas fuerte dejando una escena sexual entre ambas. A Trunks solo se le resbalaba una gota de sudor, no entendía para que hacia eso, estaba claro que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacían.

Sin darse cuenta, las kunoichis detuvieron su baile sensual al darse cuenta que sus labios se habían chocado entre ellas, estaban asqueadas del asco. Se levantaron y fueron corriendo al baño para lavarse la boca con agua fría, Trunks estaba sentado en la silla confundido por su reacción, ¡Ni siquiera noto el beso que se acaban de dar!

-Kurenai, no creo que la farsa deba seguir, menos así - dijo Anko cerrando la canilla del lavabo.

-Tienes razón, lo mas lógico sería... - no pudo terminar, Anko tomo la palabra de ella sabiendo lo que iba a decir, o tal vez no.

-Con quien querrá tener sexo - finalizo la respuesta de Kurenai, no era precisamente lo que iba a decir. Pero Anko sabía que no solo le parecía lindo y pasear de la mano - Admítelo, tu también quieres tener sexo con él -

-B-Bueno, n-no precisamente pero... - no sabía que decir, la tenía acorralada. Ella tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo con Trunks, pero tampoco era como Anko que se los echaba fácilmente.

Ambas habían salido del baño, Anko levanto a Trunks agarrándolo de la camisa dejándolo asustado por su actitud - Trunks - le dijo con una sonrisa sádica al saiyajin.

-¿S-Si? - habló con espanto por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Con quien quieres tener sexo primero? -

-¿Eh? ¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHH?! - el grito se escucho hasta el Bosque de la Muerte, los pájaros despegaron su vuelo asustados creyendo que un depredador se acercaba.

-Ya oíste - le dijo Anko, pero no escucho la respuesta de Trunks. El saiyajin estaba tan confundido y atónito por tal pregunta.

-Anko, no creo que debiste decírselo de esa manera - dijo Kurenai.

-Entonces creo que yo soy la mas apta para esto, ya que yo soy la que se acerca mas a él - dijo burlándose de Kurenai poniéndose de espaldas del saiyajin poniendo una mano dentro de su musculosa negra acariciando su torso suavemente. Trunks estaba nervioso en esta situación, no podía hacer nada.

Kurenai agarro el brazo de Trunks jalando sacándolo de las garras de la kunoichi de las serpientes diciéndole que parara. Anko agarro de la pierna de Trunks jalando para que se lo devuelva.

-¡Suéltalo! - exclamo Kurenai agarrándolo con fuerza.

-¡No, suéltalo tu! - respondió Anko. Ambas estaban jalando con tanta fuerza que no les importaba que el cuerpo de Trunks se estuviera partiendo en dos. Ambas tropezaron con el cuerpo de Trunks cayendo en su cuerpo en vez del piso, Trunks recibió un buen golpe en el piso que lo dejo inconsciente.

Anko se había apoyado justo en su entrepierna y Kurenai estaba aplastando su rostro con su gran trasero. Parecían que estaban en un gran trió, ambas kunoichis vieron que Trunks estaba totalmente inconsciente ignorando el lugar en donde se encontraban sentadas ahora mismo.

El equipo 7 había conseguido por fin un pergamino de la Tierra, un par de ninjas atacaron de repente y gracias a la fuerza de Sasuke y Naruto pudieron acabarlos, por otro lado Gohan había captado la presencia del restante que estaba ubicado en un árbol, el saiyajin lo dejo inconsciente quitando su pergamino de cinta azul.

Pudieron terminar el examen faltando solo 2 días, llegaron al anochecer, Sakura estaba feliz de que toda esta pesadilla terminara. Vieron al equipo 8 en la zona de descanso, se reunieron con ellos ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Kiba y los demás no tuvieron tantos problemas en llegar a la torre, solo les tomo 2 días en llegar. Naruto estaba conversando con Kiba mientras Hinata solo lo veía con una gran sonrisa, ella sabía que podría hacerlo.

-Me alegro que los 7 hayamos podido pasar esta fase, de veras - dijo Naruto junto con Kiba y Shino, se preguntaba como sería la tercera parte. Luego noto al perro de Kiba oculto en la campera gris del Inuzuka, normalmente estaría en la cabeza de su dueño tapado por la capucha.

Kiba se fijo en los ojos de Naruto apuntando hacía Akamaru, acaricio la cabeza del caniche notando que aun seguía temblado por lo que vio, uno de los ninjas de Sunagakure masacro, o mejor dicho enterró a un equipo con solo una mano, los había enterrado con arena pero lo peor fue que no solo los enterró, los aplasto como hormigas.

Les contó a los recién llegados lo que paso, estaban aturdidos, no podían imaginarse a alguien matando a sangre fría sin mostrar ninguna emoción alguna. Gohan recordó cuando mato a los tres del sonido, fue como si las palabras de Kiba revivieran ese momento, Sakura miro a Gohan con la mirada baja, al igual que Sasuke, no fueron los únicos en ver ese tipo de cosas.

Se hizo un silencio mortal entre ellos, un par de minutos Hinata interrumpió el ambiente cuando vio que Gohan tenía un corte en su mejilla - Gohan-kun, te lastimaste - dijo la heredera del clan Hyuga saco de su chaqueta color crema un pequeño taper redondo con crema color verde, le paso un poco justo en la herida.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, todos sabían que Hinata no era parecida a Ino cuando se trataba del coqueteo, es mas, ella no pretendía nada de eso. Solo eran amigos y nada mas, gracias al saiyajin tuvo mas valor para pelear por si misma y no tenía palabras para describirlas.

Tres personas acabaron de entrar por la puerta corrediza, el Equipo 8 recordó los mismos rostros de los mismos, una chica de coletas y pelo rubio, un chico con maquillaje en la cara y vestido completamente de negro y el pelirrojo con el kanji "amor", sus ojos color verdes parecían los de un asesino a punto de matar a todos los presentes.

El equipo de Suna los miro pasando por encima de ellos, Kankuro recordó al chico de pelo puntiagudo que se interpuso en el examen escrito, no dijo nada cuando paso a su lado. Temari lo observo con curiosidad mientras caminaba con sus hermanos, no por interés sino por algo que se dio cuenta en su mirada.

-S-Son los mismo que... - no termino Naruto, estaba asustado por su presencia de Gaara que no podía decir nada mas. Sasuke los recordaba perfectamente, antes de que se toparan con el saiyajin aparecieron estos tres en su camino.

-El pelirrojo fue el que hizo todo - dijo Shino con una gota resbalando en su mejilla, los lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos, al igual que su abrigo su boca, estaba nervioso sin en un momento debía enfrentarse a Gaara no durarían ni un segundo.

Las horas pasaban y era tiempo que los participantes descansen pero algunos no podían, Gohan por mas que intentaba cerrar los ojos y dormir no podía, se levanto de la camilla y se fue a tomar aire fuera de la torre.

Toco su cuello en el lugar de la marca, se quedo pensando en varias cosas "¿Por que? ¿Como pudo pasar esto? Mas bien, ¿Como es que termino así?" Se decía a si mismo, ya se había enfrentado a Freezer y Cell, pero no entendía como pudo caer en sus propios nervios. Cuando peleo con Orochimaru no se sentía de la misma manera, y no por su apariencia sino en la forma de actuar.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió alguien pronunciando su nombre atrás de él, era la misma chica que vio pasar hace un par de horas, ¿Que es lo que quería de el?

-Oye, ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi hermano? - el saiyajin no entendía la pregunta de la chica que lo penetraba con esa mirada idéntica a n°18 - No creas que no me di cuenta, desde que lo viste no paraste de observarlo -

-Ese chico... No tiene buenas intenciones con nadie, y de seguro mas que nadie tu lo sabes - le contesto dejando intrigada a Temari - El tiene una energía oscura en su interior puedo sentirlo -

-¿Cómo... - Temari no termino de formular la pregunta, debía estar jugando con ella, pero luego cambio su opinión, su cara no mostraba estar engañándola.

-Puedo sentir las energías de todos los seres vivos que están en el planeta, también ver si tienen buenas o malas intenciones y que tan alto es su poder - le aclaro el saiyajin - Por ejemplo, puedo sentir que tienes una energía calmada y con buenas intenciones -

-Ya veo - fue la respuesta de Temari al ver que alguien tuviera esa extraña habilidad.

-Dime ¿Porque tu hermano es así? - le pregunto Gohan a la kunoichi de la arena.

-Gaara es especial, dentro suyo tiene a un demonio llamado Shukaku el cual fue encerrado por el Kazekage, nuestro padre - Gohan se quedo mudo, ¿Porque su padre haría eso? Apretó con fuerza sus puños - Tiempo después, nuestra madre murió cuando Gaara nació pero él no se volvió así por eso, sino cuando un día el hermano de nuestra madre murió. Lo vio morir frente a sus propios ojos y dejo de ser el mismo - le contó Temari mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, unas lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos, quería ayudar a su hermano de una forma pero, ¿Realmente podría hacer cambiar a Gaara?

Gohan seco las lagrimas con su pulgar, no quería verla llorar, sentía culpa por preguntar - Lo lamento - fue su única respuesta, no tenía palabras para hacerla sentir mejor. Temari negó con la cabeza, lo miro con una sonrisa para mostrarle que estaba bien.

-Dijiste que podías ver el poder de todos, ¿Cual es el mio? - le pregunto

-Por lo que veo tu Chakra esta muy por encima de mis compañeros, diría que es el mas alto que he visto hasta ahora - le respondió enorgulleciendola. Debía reconocer que tenia algo de adorable, pero ella no vino acá para conocer gente tenía una misión y estaba claro.

-Gracias, sin en algún momento debemos pelear entre nosotros, quisiera pelear contra ti. Por cierto me llamo Temari - le dijo con una sonrisa y el saiyajin le respondió con el mismo gesto y por último le dijo su nombre. Temari estaba por dar la vuelta para volver con sus hermanos, pero se detuvo un instante para besar a Gohan en su mejilla derecha donde tenía la cicatriz.

El saiyajin se sonrojo por tal acto que empezó a reír rascándose la nariz. Por alguna razón empezaba a recibir mucho afecto en este lugar, solo le faltaba cumplir la adolescencia y pasar al siguiente escalón.

Los días restantes acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no hubo muchos equipos que llegaron a completar la etapa. Cada equipo estaba en una fila, los del Equipo 10 y el Equipo de Gai pudieron pasar. Kabuto, junto con su Equipo, logro pasar sin ningún problema y también vio a la misma chica de pelo rojo.

Karin vio a su izquierda a tres filas adelante y ahí vio al chico que le salvo la vida sonriendole. Lo recordaba cada noche que pasaba no paraba de revivir ese momento.

-Gohan, ella es... - le dijo su compañera de Equipo, lo vio como si estuviera hipnotizado por su presencia.

-Oh, es la chica muda cuando la salve del oso -

-¿Pero no dijiste que grito? - pregunto Sakura, Gohan era un ignorante si ella grito ¿Cómo rayos iba a ser muda?

-Tienes razón, jajaja - dijo Gohan poniendo sus manos en su nuca, Sakura suspiro con una sonrisa ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitudes y expresiones. De pronto, la marca de maldición hizo un ataque en el organismo de Gohan, no sería la primera vez que pasa.

La voz de Anko se hizo presente en el área de batalla, junto con la presencia del Hokage, Ibiki, Iruka, Mirai Trunks y los sensei de otros equipos - Escuchen, gusanos, el Hokage-sama dará las siguientes indicaciones a la siguiente fase del examen - dijo Anko con un micrófono que tenía en la oreja.

El viejo dio un paso al frente, aclaro su garganta aun sosteniendo la pipa - Antes de comenzar con el examen voy a explicarles algo sobre el mismo. El objetivo verdadero de este examen no es solo para incrementar el nivel de los shinobis e incrementar la amistad con nuestros aliados. Se trata, en otras palabras, de la representación de la batalla de las naciones aliadas -

-¿Que significa? - pregunto Tenten

-Verán, algunas fueron naciones vecinas que peleaban por el control del poder. Esas Naciones eligieron pelear en un lugar neutral seleccionado como un acuerdo, así fue como originalmente comenzaron los exámenes de selección Chunin. Estos exámenes permiten tener un lugar donde los shinobis pueden llevar el orgullo de su Nación sobre sus espaldas y luchar contra otros ninjas por sus propias vidas -

-¿El orgullo de su Nación? - fue lo que pensó Naruto al entender en realidad para que era todo esto.

-Muchos lideres y provenientes de varios países, son convocados a asistir a estos exámenes para comunicar shinobis y ser contratados por ellos. Su trabajo como ninjas a partir de aquí, y los mas importante, los gobernantes verán sus batallas y tomaran nota de la fortaleza ninja de cada Nación están desarrollando -

-¿Pero porque arriesgamos nuestras vidas? - pregunto Sasuke

-La fortaleza del país es la fortaleza de la aldea y la fortaleza shinobi. Y la verdadera fortaleza de los shinobis solo se alcanza hasta sus limites cuando están a una batalla de vida o muerte, este examen es la oportunidad para que cada país exponga la fortaleza de sus shinobis, a si mismo la fortaleza de cada Nación. Este es el significado porque en este examen se arriesga la vida, por esta razón y la fortaleza de esta Nación que sus predecesores pelearon en este examen, es un sueño hecho realidad - Gohan pelaba los dientes apretando con fuerza hasta que se le rompa la mandíbula, no entendía la mayoría de las cosas.

-No me jodas... - dijo en voz baja, pero al parecer se escucho perfectamente como el chico le contradijo al Hokage, no le importaba las miradas de los demás así que decidió hablar - Dice que obligatoriamente arriesguemos nuestras vidas para proteger la aldea, sí, ¿Pero también tenemos que hacer esto para que las otras naciones queden satisfechas? ¿Para que elijan al que debe pelear y quien no? ¿Que es eso de "amistoso"? -

-Solo recordas la mitad de las cosas. Este balance se preserva, se conserva peleando y muriendo, en el mundo de los shinobis eso es amistad. El tercer examen es la pelea por la vida, el orgullo de su aldea y sus propios sueños en peligro - Gohan se callo pero aun tenía unas cuantas cosas para decir, al igual que Trunks quería saber porque ponían a las otras Naciones en peligro, ademas de mantener la paz y el orgullo de cada aldea.

-Jeje, este chico... Debo admitir que tiene valor para hablarle así al anciano. En algún momento va a requerir mi poder, pero la pregunta es ¿Si es que va a funcionar? Hasta ahora no vi ningún cambio en él - era la voz interna de Orochimaru que estaba disfrazado de un ninja de Kusagakure(2).

El Hokage estaba por dar las siguientes reglas del examen, de repente apareció Hayate Gekko, el representador de los exámenes de la tercera etapa ademas de tener una horrible salud.

-Hokage-sama, soy Hayate Gekko, fui designado como censor del tener examen y quisiera decir algunas palabras antes de empezar, por favor - dijo con la pose de respeto hacía su superior, el Hokage le dio la palabra y se levanto - Es un gusto conocer a todos los que pasaron esta parte - su tos salio de sorpresa, todos pensaban que tenia un gran problema con el tema de su garganta - Quiero que todos hagan algo antes del examen - dijo entre toses como si le estuviera por salir el corazón - Debemos hacer un examen pre-eliminar -

-¡¿Pre-eliminar?! - dijo Shikamaru en voz alta, no tenía ganas de seguir ahí ni un segundo mas, estaba harto de esto.

-Disculpe, censor, ¿De que se trata esto? - pregunto Sakura confundida, ya habían terminado ¿Porque no pasar a la siguiente?

-Ehhh... Verán, para ustedes seguro el primer y segundo examen de seguro fue muy fácil para ustedes. No obstante, no esperamos que hubieran tantos alumnos, de acuerdo con las reglas de los exámenes Chunin, una ronda pre-eliminar puede hacer de mucha ayuda en cualquier situación para reducir el número de candidatos -

-¿P-Pero eso es justo? - pregunto la voz Ino.

-Es que en esta etapa debemos apresurar las cosas. Como dijo Hokage-sama, muchos invitados importantes vendrán a observarlos y no podemos hacerles perder el tiempo, solo vienen a ver a los mejores. Si no están en condición física podrán... - fue interrumpido por su gran tos, algo de eso parecía algo hipócrita.

-Hablando de condición física... - fueron los pensamientos de Gohan, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino viendo como se mataba el pobre hombre en sobrevivir.

-Lo lamento, como decía, si no se sienten óptimos pueden retirarse, los pre-eliminares comenzaran ahora -

-¡¿Quiere decir ahora?! - dijo Kiba, no estaba en buenas condiciones aunque hayan estado descansando por tres días.

-Que aburrido... - con el mismo tono, Shikamaru no quería dar ningún paso mas, estaba exhausto por los cinco días que estuvieron encerrados en ese bosque.

-Ah... si... Umm, como dije, si uno de ustedes no se sienten óptimos pueden levantar la mano e irse -

-¿Quien rayos podría...? - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dolor de la marca que provenía de su cuello. Sakura y Sasuke lo notaron.

-Gohan, debes renunciar - le dijo Sasuke con seriedad, si esa marca volvía a poseer al saiyajin podría pasar de nuevo, enloquecer y alucinar no serían las únicas cosas.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Estoy bien, en se- - la marca daba puntadas mas fuertes cada vez.

-Es la marca, ¿No es así? - le dijo Sakura preocupada por su amigo, no toleraba verlo sufrir y tampoco quiso verlo cuando mato a los del sonido. Naruto estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke pero el saiyajin no les hacia caso - Por favor, date cuenta que no estas en condiciones de pelear - se le salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, estaba muy asustada - Por favor, te lo pido. Renuncia -

-Sakura, voy a estar bien. Confía en mi, de seguro hay una forma de resolver esto - le dijo Gohan, no soportaba verla así, aunque tenían razón en lo de la marca, renunciar no era una opción.

El Hokage y los otros censores y sensei se dieron cuenta de su reacción - ¿Que hacemos con él? - le dijo Ibiki esperando una respuesta de Trunks pero no dijo nada, en cambio respondió Anko con el micrófono apagado.

-Fácil, lo sacaremos del examen y los mandaremos con los cazadores especiales ANBU para que lo encierren. Debemos mantener ese sello bajo control -

-Ahhhh, y él lo pasara tan bien. Te olvidas que el es un saiyajin - hablo Kakashi con un tono calmado, tenía confianza con Gohan, mientras no use ese poder estará bien.

-¡Me importa una mierda quien o que sea él! ¡Esa marca se hará mas fuerte cada segundo y si se queda sera un peligro para todos! - ella conocía perfectamente lo que hace esa marca, ya vio suficiente en la grabación y no cabía duda que lo convirtió en un monstruo - Es un Jutsu prohibido que devora a quien lo porta, almacena toda su energía y lo consume - se apretaba con fuerza su propia marca, estaba sorprendida que el amigo de Trunks estuviera en pie, mucho menos con vida.

-Anko-san, yo confió en Gohan y se que el podrá con esto. No debes preocuparte por esto, puede haber mas de una forma de sacarle esa horrible cosa - dijo Trunks el tampoco quería que Gohan fuera afectado por la marca, es por eso que se le ocurrió una idea - Si logro enfrentarme a Gohan-san, y logre sacar todo el poder de la marca puede haber dos maneras de liberar toda esa energía negativa - esto le llamo mucho la atención a los maestros y al propio Hokage - Puede que al liberar ese poder la marca desaparezca por haber superado sus propios limites, es decir, si hago que Gohan saque todo el poder que tiene oculto mas la marca de maldición, puede llegar a liberarse por si sola -

-¿Cual sería la segunda? - pregunto Anko con seriedad, conociendo a Trunks debe tener en mente que eso no sea probable y peligroso.

-La segunda sería lo mismo que la primera, pelear con él, sacar su poder oculto pero no sabría decir que pasara luego. Me refiero si logre controlar tanto poder que no solo sea capaz de matarme sino de auto-destruirse -

-¡¿Y cual es la diferencia?! ¡Solo vas hacer que se mate así mismo! - le grito de la misma manera que le grito a Kakashi, no estaba para escuchar idioteces.

-Conozco a alguien que puede sacarle esa maldición, pero a lo que me refiero es que el poder que genera la marca se una a él, en otras palabras, que el poder de la marca se funcione con el Ki de Gohan-san. Así no tendrá problemas para pelear - le respondió en tono calmado, como si ya hubiera visto este tipo de cosas. Pero Anko todavía seguía insatisfecha por su respuesta, arriesgar la vida de un niño era mas importante que averiguar cual es la decisión correcta - Ustedes no conocen tan bien a Gohan-san como yo - dijo mirando a su maestro que negaba las advertencias de Sakura - Cuando peleo contra Cell, su poder incremento de una manera ridícula, cuando Goku-san se refería a superar nuestros limites se refería a pasar a otro nivel -

-Un momento, ¿Quieres decir que hay otro nivel del Super Saiyajin? - le pregunto Asuma con algo de nervios, su poder se volvía mas fuerte en esa etapa, no querria saber cuando pasaban a la fase número 2.

-¿Cuantos niveles hay? - ahora le pregunto Kakashi, un Kekkai Genkai como ese debía tener algún limite pero ¿Habría realmente?

-No sabría con exactitud, cuando lo experimente en la Habitación del Tiempo con mi padre logramos romper la barrera, pero no era nada comparado a lo de Gohan - fue la respuesta de Trunks, tanto Kakashi como Sarutobi estaban escuchando cosas que se salían de este mundo.

-Muy bien, me rindo - la voz de Kabuto se hizo presente, nadie espero que se rindiera, Naruto no se lo podía creer ¿Llego tan lejos por nada? Hayate busco en la lista de los shinobis que pasaron. Kabuto estaba por retirarse del área de batalla hasta que la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

-¡Kabuto, ¿Que estas haciendo?! -

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero ya no tengo fuerzas suficientes para seguir peleando - le contesto con una actuación que engañaría a cualquiera, pero Sasuke y Gohan sabían que no tramaba algo bueno.

-Kabuto, ¿Que estas haciendo? - le pregunto Yoroi a su compañero.

-Se los cederé a ustedes, con alguien de tus habilidades no tendrían ningún problema. Ademas, tu siempre quisiste tomar mi lugar Yoroi - siguió su camino hasta la salida despidiéndose de Naruto con una saludo de mano - Lo siento, Naruto, lo siento, Sasuke, ojala pudiera quedarme a jugar pero si lo hago... El viejo yo podría despertar. Ademas, ya he hecho mi trabajo, y usted viendo todo ya no me necesita, Orochimaru-sama. Deberé reservar mi diversión cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, Sasuke, y a ti también, Gohan -

Los segundos pasaron desde que Kabuto se retiro, Hayate empezó a toser llamando la atención de todos - ¿Alguien mas quiere retirarse? - pregunto el censor. Sakura estaba por levantar la mano, no quería que Gohan se comporte de esa forma, nunca mas.

La mano del saiyajin toco la misma que estaba por levantar Sakura, la bajo con suavidad mirándola con seriedad - Sakura, voy a pelear te guste o no - la kunoichi se puso mal por las palabras de Gohan, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y sus labios le temblaban.

-¿Por que quieres seguir? ¿Que intentas probar? ¡Dime! -

-Quiero enfrentarme con las personas mas fuertes de este mundo, no me importa si me convierto en Chunin solo quiero ser mas fuerte. Tengo un objetivo, si no puedo ser mas fuertes no podre proteger a nadie - le respondió para luego darle una mirada a Trunks, lo que quería hacer ahora mismo era pelear con él - Ser tan fuerte como lo soy ahora no me alcanza, quiero ser mas y mas fuerte para poder ser como mi padre. Así que no te preocupes Sakura, no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar y no dejare que nadie los lastime -

El Hokage medito unos momentos sobre la respuesta de Trunks, podría tener razón su Ki podría fusionarse con la Marca de maldición pero ¿Sera posible que el Ki y el Chakra logren fusionarse? La Marca esta compuesta por la energía de Orochimaru, su cuerpo no podría resistir tanto poder, su cuerpo podría reventarse a si solo.

-Muy bien, dejaremos que peleé - su respuesta no le gusto nada a Anko, pero no podía contradecir las palabras de su superior. Hayate empezó a dictar las reglas del examen.

-Muy bien... Empezaremos con la ronda pre-eliminar. Va a consistir en combates individuales, uno a uno, con toda la intensidad. Quedan 21 de ustedes, es por eso que habrá una ronda extra, los que ganen pasaran al tercer examen y en cuanto a las reglas, no existen, pelearan hasta que el otro muera o se rinda. Como censor, tengo cierto albedrío al juzgar los encuentros, podre intervenir si un combate se encuentra perdido - finalizo de dictar para que el Hokage diga unas palabras antes de que Anko avise para que abran el panel donde hay un gran televisor gigante.

-Antes de comenzar tengo algo que decir sobre la ronda extra. Son Gohan va a tener que pelear con un ninja experimentado, en este caso pondremos a Trunks Brief para que sea el rival de la ronda extra - todos quedaron impactados por tal aclaración, un Genin se enfrentara a un Jounin, eso no tiene sentido por no decir que estúpido, deberían poner a uno que no logro pasar.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por que él debe pelear contra alguien que tiene la doble fuerza y habilidad? ¡Eso lo quita del balance! - hablo Temari, eso le sorprendió a Kankuro no entendía por que se preocupaba por ese niño.

-Jejeje, digamos que... Ambos son grandes rivales - dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre su sombreo de Kage.

-Eso quiere decir que... - fue el pensamiento de Karin, observando a Gohan como se emociono por lo dicho por el Hokage.

-Son Gohan posee la fuerza de un Jounin, por esa razón pusimos al mas cercano a su nivel - la respuesta hizo que las Irises de Temari de achicaran, recordó cuando Gohan le había dicho que su nivel era el mas alto que vio hasta ahora, pero nunca supo el suyo.

-Jijiji, esto se pone cada vez mejor - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mirando hacia Trunks que también lo observaba con la misma mirada, estaba ansioso de que el combate inicie.

Continuara...

(1)Los Poki son palitos de chocolate de marca japonesa, se usan básicamente para jugar con un grupo de gente.

(2) Como puse que Dosu, Kin y Zaku murieran decidí cambiar el rol de Orochimaru por uno de Kusagakure.


	9. Cap 8: Los combates pre-eliminares

**Reviews:**

 **victor0606: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, hoy empieza los combates y el de Gohan y Trunks, saludos.**

 **Neopercival: hola Neo, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, cuando termines de leer este decime que opinas, leí el crossover de High School DxD y el nuevo crossover de Naruto y DBZ, están muy bueno y me encanta la forma en la que narras la historia.**

 **Guest: mi intención no es tardar mucho, pero hacer una historia te da trabajo ademas hay que tomar en cuenta que no estoy pegado en la computadora todo el día. Sobre tu pregunta, no es exactamente eso, pero si te lo digo sería spoiler el siguiente capitulo te darás cuenta que pasa.**

 **Brayan750: que bueno que te guste la serie, sos libre de opinar lo que quieras.**

 **allucard77: se que las dos energías son opuestas, pero yo no intento que Gohan sepa usar Chakra y el Ki a la vez. Que bueno que sigas la historia, también me preguntaba que paso con "La familia Son en Konoha", saludos.**

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap 8: Los combates pre-eliminares inician

La pantalla de un televisor se mostró, varios nombres aparecieron al azar, los primeros dos nombrados fueron Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado. Sasuke se emociono al saber que sería el primero, al igual que Yoroi, pensaban que este combate sería fácil.

-Los primeros contrincantes son Yoroi Akado y Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Alguna objeción? - pregunto el censor, los dos negaron su respuesta - Correcto, los otros vayan al nivel superior junto con sus Sensei - aclaró Hayate viendo a los alumnos de Konoha dirigiéndose a la parte derecha y los de Sunagakure y Kusagakure del otro lado.

El combate había iniciado, el Uchiha no contaba que Yoroi tuviera una técnica para robar su Chakra y usarlo en su contra, parecía una de las habilidades que poseía el Dr. Gero. Pero el combate termino siendo Sasuke el ganador, gracias al Sharingan pudo copiar la técnica de Lee usando su propio estilo.

Naruto y Sakura estaban felices por Sasuke que pudo haber ganado el combate, Gohan también pero no quitaba su mirada hacia Trunks. No dejaba de pensar cuando el Hokage dio aviso al enfrentamiento entre los dos híbridos.

Las puntadas de la Marca no se hicieron esperar, Sakura vio su reacción, el muy testarudo no se daba cuenta que debía renunciar pero esa palabra no tenía significado desde ahora.

El siguiente combate fue Shino contra uno del Equipo de Kusagakure, el Aburame usó a sus insectos como arma y defensa teniendo asegurado el combate. Luego fue el turno de Kankuro con el último integrante del equipo de Kabuto, Kankuro usando su títere mecánico demostró que tenía mas armas que un simple juego de cuerdas quebrando sus huesos con el esqueleto del títere, no tuvo mas opción que rendirse.

-Oiga, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Eso es legal? Quiero decir, son dos contra uno - dijo Naruto viendo a su maestro señalando al títere de Kankuro.

-En realidad es uno contra uno, es un títere no otro ninja - le respondió.

-Es solo el Jutsu Maestro en Títeres, lo controla con su Chakra es otra herramienta ninja como la Shuriken - añadió Sakura, todos los presentes tenían un perfecto control y balance de Chakra, con tan solo ver al derrotado siendo transportado por los médicos en una camilla la ponía nerviosa.

Sakura se dirigió al baño quería despabilarse con agua fría, estaba muy preocupada por Gohan, si la Marca de Maldición se hacia mas fuerte él podría...

-Estas nerviosa - le dijo Ino de espalda contra la pared, Sakura miro al espejo viendo la sonrisa de su rival, no podía negarlo, no podría pasar a la final aunque ella quisiera - Gracias a que Sasuke están poderoso no salio tan herido, no quiero pensar como harás para enfrentarte a uno de ellos -

Sakura no sabía que responder, solo tomo un poco de agua y se lo paso por su rosado cabello corto. Lo mejor para ella era renunciar, pero ¿Quien en su equipo renuncio? Naruto no dejo de seguir sus sueños aunque parecieran estúpidos para otros, Sasuke no se quedo quieto sin hacer nada cuando pelearon contra los ninjas del sonido y Gohan nunca se detuvo en una pelea y no lo hará ahora, si ellos pudieron ella también puede.

-No renunciare - dijo con valor tomando confianza de si misma, si ganaba o no haría algo y abandonara a nadie mas. Se retiraba del baño pero antes le dio unas cuantas palabras a Ino - Es mas estoy ansiosa - finalizo su charla retirándose con una sonrisa en su rostro marcando seguridad en si misma, la voz interna de Sakura lanzaba puños en el aire con determinación - _¡CHA! ¡Venga!_ -

Cuando ella regreso con su equipo, Hayate comenzó a poner en la pantalla los nombres de los siguientes.

-No importa a quien elijan, sera gente rara - dijo Naruto.

-Ah, mira nada mas - bromeo Kakashi con su tono aburrido y sarcástico.

-El raro eres tu - añadió Sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, buen punto - finalizo Sakura haciendo enojar a Naruto, una pequeña risa se le salio pero la mano de Kakashi apoyando su hombro le señalo que era su turno.

Naruto, Sasuke y Gohan se dieron cuenta de que los nombres era "Sakura Haruno" e "Ino Yamanaka", la rivales kunoichis tendrán una gran batalla entre ellas sacando las burlas y bromas, todo sera un combate serio.

Ino no era la única sorprendida, miro a la frente de marquesina con una mirada seria. Se dirigieron al nivel inferior, sin ninguna duda, esperaron la señal de Hayate para que de inicio el combate, los gritos de Naruto no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Vos podes hacerlo! - gritaba Naruto con ambas manos en la boca sacando todo el aire que salia de su boca.

-¡No vayas a perder! - le apoyo Gohan mientras se agarraba del barandal en el aire. Sasuke no decía nada, pero esperaba que su compañera ganara el combate.

El combate empezó, Sakura fue en zig zag hacia Ino la cual ella se preparo por su ataque. Sakura lanzó una patada horizontal que iba a la cadera, con un bloqueo Ino contraataco con un golpe a la cara pero Sakura logro esquivarlo para luego agacharse y dar una patada giratoria.

Acto seguido, Ino dio un salto para darle un aprovecho a Sakura de lanzar tres kunai que fueron atrapados fácilmente por ella y lanzarlos a la pared rebotando y clavándose al suelo. Todos estaban viendo un gran combate entre las dos kunoichis, Shikamaru sabía que Ino iba a ganar por su gran habilidad pero Asuma ya la conocía, Ino tenía una gran talento en la Academia como en la Florería.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer las kunoichis en un combate mano a mano? - dijo Neji, le parecía absurdo lo que estaba viendo ni siquiera le molesto que su compañera la escuchara.

Naruto se dio cuenta de su comentario y eso lo enfureció - ¡¿Que dijiste?! - le grito pero este ni se molesto en mirarlo.

-No es porque sean mujeres, están yendo en cautela no importa si son mujeres u hombres en batalla - le contesto Tenten a su compañero, quería golpearlo por lo que dijo.

-Cualquiera de ellas puede ganar, sus niveles están parejos. Lo que dijo Tenten es cierto, no importa si son mujeres, es mas, estoy seguro que las mujeres son mas fuertes que nosotros - el comentario de Gohan presenciando el combate hizo que Tenten se sintiera orgullosa, sin que se de cuenta el saiyajin lo miro con una sonrisa con un color carmesí en las mejillas. Pero en realidad Gohan se refería cuando su madre le daba unos golpes en la cabeza a él y a su padre, solo pensar en eso sentía el dolor en su cabeza como si fuera real.

-Tenten, ¿Estas bien? Tus mejillas están rojas - le pregunto Lee mirando como sus mejillas se volvían mas rojas.

-S-Si estoy bien solo... ¡Cállate, Lee! - le recrimino Tenten con molestia, odiaba cuando Lee le hacía preguntas absurdas, hasta Neji se vio confundido en su acto, estaba claro que no entendía las emociones humanas y no por tener esos ojos color gris.

-Si, las mujeres son mas fuertes que nosotros - pensó Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, la actitud de Tenten era igual a la de Milk.

Ambas chicas se estaban agotando, Sakura se dirigió a ella con un golpe en la cara siendo bloqueada por el antebrazo de Ino, le dio una patada que iba directo a la cara Yamanaka dio un paso a la izquierda, Sakura volvió atacar con un codazo pero Ino se protegió con sus brazos, ambas dieron una patada con la pierna derecha y luego cambiaron posiciones.

Ino le dio tres golpes, uno en la cara, el otro en la cadera y el último en el estomago dejando los ojos de Sakura en blanco por el fuerte golpe. Con la oportunidad que tenía, iba a darle un golpe en la cara terminando el combate, pero la viva imagen de la Sakura de niña le vino a la mente.

Su golpe se detuvo en el aire, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo último la victoria era para Ino pero por alguna razón se detuvo antes de tiempo. Ambas se miraron fijamente recordando el tiempo cuando eran las mejores amigas y tomaban clases con otras chicas.

Sakura e Ino se la pasaban recogiendo flores, la pequeña Haruno no sabía mucho sobre las flores y siempre le pedía consejos a Ino a ella no le importaba que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas después de todo era su especialidad. Pero las otras chicas siempre la molestaban por tener una frente tan grande, Ino siempre la protegía cuando alguien la molestaba, una gran amistad se había formado.

Pero todo eso termino cuando la presencia de cierto chico Uchiha se hizo presente, todas las chicas de la aldea estaban enamoradas de él por ser tan fuerte, inteligente y sexy. Cuando Sakura se entero que Ino le gustaba Sasuke, nació una fuerte rivalidad entre ellas.

El tiempo pasaba y las dos se quedaban ahí paradas sin hacer nada, cuando volvieron en si decidieron terminar esto con un solo golpe. Tomaron distancia suficiente, Sakura se acomodo la bandana y se la puso en la frente al igual que Ino, sentían como la fuerza le venían hacia ellas.

Dieron un combate de Taijutsu por 10 minutos, no les quedaban tanta fuerza como antes, Ino corto su cabello con un kunai y no lo hacia por Sasuke o por Gohan, tenía un plan y ese era entrar en la mente de Sakura, arrojo los pelos rubios al piso e hizo una posición de manos.

Sakura conocía su Shintenshi no Jutsu (Jutsu Transferencia de mente) solo tenía que alejarse ya que su ataque podía ir en una sola dirección y si fallaba... Podría pasar algo peor y era tan tonta para arriesgar su vida. Sakura iba a quitarse del camino antes de que Ino hiciera algo, pero algo sujeto las piernas de la kunoichi unas cuerdas de Chakra que provenían del pelo de Ino.

Por mas que intentaba salirse de las cuerdas no podía, Ino logro su cometido al usar correctamente su Jutsu dejando su cuerpo y entrar al de Sakura. Su cuerpo estaba tirado como un trapo, la mano de Sakura se levantaba en el aire lentamente.

-Yo, Sakura Haruno, quisiera decir que me doy por... - no pudo terminar por el grito de negación de Naruto molestando los oídos de Ino.

-¡TRABAJASTE MUY DURO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ, NO TE RINDAS! - Naruto grito a todo pulmón siendo el único que gritaba en el área de batalla, pero no hubo respuesta de Sakura... Pero la voz de la inner de su interior no se quedaría callada.

Ino estaba perdiendo el control del cuerpo de Sakura, no podía moverse apenas podía hablar mientras sostenía su cabeza - ¡CHA! ¡Yo no me rendiré! ¡NUNCA! - la voz de Sakura salio de su cuerpo, Ino estaba dando una pelea con la "verdadera Sakura" para permanecer en su cuerpo pero fue inútil.

Cada una estaba en su cuerpo, respiraban agitadamente, ya no tenían fuerza para realizar un simple Ninjutsu o pelear mano a mano.

-Y-Ya no se ni quien es Sakura - dijo Gohan al ver que el carácter de ambas y eran iguales, podía distinguir sus energías pero como se dijo antes, eran exactamente iguales de manera emocional y psicológica.

Las dos iba corriendo hacia ellas con toda la fuerza que tenían, todo el poder estaban en su brazos derecho. Cuando sus puños impactaron en sus mejillas, recordaron su pasado como mejores amigas y cuando Sakura entrego el listón rojo en las manos de Ino, sangre salia de sus bocas dejando caer las bandanas ninja al piso, fueron arrastradas por el golpe fatal.

Ya no podían moverse, todo termino en un empate. Antes de que Asuma y Kakashi hicieran algo, Gohan y Trunks levantaron con cuidado a las kunoichis, nadie vio exactamente en que momento se movieron.

-Lo han hecho bien - le dijo Trunks a Gohan mientras levantaba a Ino en sus brazos. El nunca vio tal demostración en una pelea, pensó que no durarían mucho pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Si, es lo bueno de una pelea, siempre podemos dar lo mejor de nosotros - respondió Gohan cargando a Sakura, la conversación de ellos no se escuchaba de lejos dejando intrigados a los otros por su charla - Trunks-san, cuando sea nuestro turno no quiero que tu Ki este a mi nivel, usemos todo lo que tenemos - dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de el.

Ambos la dejaron sentadas juntas contra la pared, sus compañeros y Lee fueron tan rápido para ver como estaban, no hubo necesidad de mandarlas al hospital. Las dos han crecido tanto y maduraron mucho durante su vida y todo acabo en un combate.

El televisor volvió a programarse, las miradas de Naruto, Neji, Lee, Temari y Gaara se enfocaban en Gohan que observaba al televisor con una gran sonrisa, había una pequeña posibilidad de que el saiyajin pudiera tener un combate contra uno de ellos sabiendo que habría una ronda extra pero en el mundo shinobi todo era posible.

El quinto combate era Tenten vs Temari, la chica de la arena estaba un poco decepcionada por tener que pelear contra ella, su victoria era segura. Tenten no se daría por vencida, lucharía hasta el final sin retroceder.

El combate había iniciado, Sakura e Ino se despertaron con dificultad y apenas podían moverse por el desgaste de Chakra - Toma - le dijo Ino entregándole su banda - "Parece que finalmente floreció el botón, y es una hermosa flor" - le dijo haciendo sentir mejor a Sakura, ya no eran enemigas pero si rivales - Pero cuando volvamos a pelear no dejare las cosas tan fácil. Y no creas que tampoco te dejare a Gohan-kun para ti sola - añadió con una sonrisa picara, Sakura la miro con enojo y las dos volvieron a discutir.

Tenten había tomado distancia pero para Temari ya lo tenía todo calculado y sin fallas, lanzaba todo tipo de armas de Kunais a Shurikens pero el abanico de Temari los rebotaba o los devolvía, cuando la ninja de la arena mostró una luna de color violeta oscuro dijo lo siguiente.

-Esta es la primera Luna, hay dos mas y cuando aparezcan... El combate habrá acabado - le dijo confiada y una sonrisa. Gai y Lee daban todo su apoyo a su compañera de equipo, Gohan no decía nada solo observaba, pero dentro suyo quería que ganara si la apoyaba solo la estaría estorbando.

Con una sonrisa, saco dos pergaminos de sus bolsillos y los puso de forma vertical haciendo unos sellos de manos. Tenía pensado hacerlo en las finales pero no quedaba otra, estaba lista para hacer el siguiente ataque.

-¡Sōshōryū! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes) - exclamo en una posición de manos cruzando los brazos, una nube de humo de esparció por completo en el área de batalla dejando un campo invisible para Temari. Dos dragones de humo blanco salieron de los mismos entrelanzandose ellos mismo transformándose en pergaminos.

Dio un gran salto quedando en el aire en el medio de los pergaminos invocando armas con sellos que salían del papel lanzandolo en una ráfaga hacia Temari.

La ninja de la arena no se quedo sin hacer nada, mostró la segunda Luna y los revoleo en una corriente de aire dejándolos en el piso junto con los dos pergaminos. La cosa aun no acababa, Tenten volvió a dar un gran salto y uso unos hilos invisibles que estaban atados en sus dedos a las armas, Temari volvió a usar su abanico derribando a Tenten al suelo siendo arrastrada por la corriente de aire y con eso mostró las tres Lunas.

Temari desapareció en el acto, cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba en el aire junto con su abanico flotando y volvió a su posición - Mi turno, ¡Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu! (Jutsu Guadaña de Viento) - usó su abanico para crear un gran torbellino que atrapo a Tenten de lleno dejándola suspendida en el aire mientras recibía unos cuantos golpes en los brazos, la cara, las piernas y en su ropa de color rosado estilo chino.

-¡Oe, detente! - grito Gohan apretando el barandal con fuerza, no podía dejar que la siga lastimando, pero él no era el único preocupado, al igual que Gai y Lee no podía dejar que siga lastimándose.

Pero para la kunoichi de la arena no le basto con eso, como golpe final la dejo caer en el abanico golpeando con fuerza su espalda dejándola inmóvil.

-La ganadora del quinto combate es Sabaku no Temari - dijo el censor para al final toser después de tanto tiempo. Iba arrojar a Tenten al suelo, pero antes de que cayera Gohan la atrapo.

-Te excediste - dijo el saiyajin tapando su mirada con su pelo negro dejando solo la sombra, Temari solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Ja, ¿Porque no mejor te llevas ese saco de basura? -

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ella es mas fuerte que cualquiera. Ganaste pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla como mierda de perro, si quieres pelear con alguien a tu nivel puedes luchar conmigo cuando quieras - dijo con seriedad cargando a Tenten en sus brazos y dándole la espalda a Temari volviendo con Lee entregándosela a sus brazos.

Temari también volvió a su lugar, y no podía dejar de sentir frustración hacia al saiyajin. Su mirada era mas seria de lo normal y no sabía porque sentía tantas emociones hacía él. No fue necesario llevar a Tenten a la enfermería, pudo despertar con dificultad y sus músculos estaban desgarrados, pero ella siguió de pie quería ver el combate de Gohan a toda costa.

El siguiente combate fue entre Shikamaru y uno de los equipos de Kusagakure, fue bastante fácil para el Nara, por no decir simple, solo tuvo que usar el Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu Imitación de Sombras) obligando al oponente a rendirse, se podría decir que no duro mas de un minuto.

Naruto estaba temblando por los nervios había mucha gente y estaba dudando de si mismo, la fuerza de estos contrincantes era inmensa. La mano de Sakura apoyando su hombro izquierdo le llamo su atención.

-Naruto, no te preocupes se que puedes vencerlos - apoyo a su compañero con ambas manos en la cintura, nunca se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba despierta.

-Sakura tiene razón, llegamos muy lejos para llegar hasta aquí sera mejor que no lo estropees - dijo Sasuke de forma seria pero no lo dijo de mal, sino como apoyo.

-Tienes razón - dijo Naruto

-Por cierto, gracias - añadió Sakura con una sonrisa - Si no me hubieras ayudado con tus gritos jamas hubiera podido volver a entrar a mi cuerpo. Si no fuera por ti tal vez no estaría aquí -

-Si, puede que tengas razón - respondió con los ojos en lineas horizontales.

-Si, Naruto tiene razón - añadió Gohan.

-¡Ustedes son unos...! - dijo dándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejando a los pobres un chichón.

Solo quedaban Gaara, Naruto, Gohan, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee y Karin. Faltaba poco para que de inicio el siguiente combate, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka. Fue un combate muy interesante, Naruto logro ganar de pedo, literalmente se tiro un pedo en la cara de Kiba antes de hacer su gran técnica que se basaba en el mismo movimiento de Sasuke.

El siguiente fue entre Hinata y Neji Hyuga, un combate al estilo Hyuga entre la rama principal y la rama secundaria. Por parte de Hinata siempre se sentía inferior en su clan aunque sea de la rama principal, Neji siempre la odiaba por no solo ser de la otra parte de la familia sino porque hace unos años su padre, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi, fue sacrificado.

A final del combate, Neji estaba por ganar el combate pero los esfuerzos de Hinata no fueron en vanos. Dio todos sus esfuerzos contra Neji, pero cuando estaban por dar el golpe final su primo se adelanto dándole un golpe en el corazón.

Hinata estaba por caer rendida, pero antes le dio unas palabras a su primo - Tu estas sufriendo mas que yo, eres el que mas sufre por el tema de las ramas principales y secundarias del clan Hyuga - las palabras de Hinata llegaron al corazón de Neji haciendo que esté reaccione mal y este por atacarla.

Pero el dedo indice de Gohan tocando su frente lo detuvo en seco, apareció de la misma manera cuando fue ayudar a Sakura y a Tenten - La tocas y nunca te lo perdonare - le dijo con una voz seria, el cuerpo de Hinata cayo por el dolor que sufrió en el punto de Chakra.

-¡HINATA! - grito Naruto muy preocupado, dio todas sus fuerzas y no logro ganar, y menos el respeto por su primo.

Todos los Sensei y Trunks fueron a ver a la pequeña Hyuga que estaba por tener un pequeño ataque al corazón.

-Resiste - dijo Gohan sacando una semilla del ermitaño, no funcionaria si se la daba a Hinata en la boca, en ese caso mastico el frijol en su propia boca y no se esperaron lo siguiente. Gohan puso la semilla en la boca de Hinata juntando sus propios labios con los de la chica.

Las kunoichis se quedaron en blanco con la boca abierta, pero no eran las únicas, Naruto, Shikamaru y Choji también hicieron el mismo gesto. Trunks solo se quedo al ver el acto de su maestro con un tono de vergüenza en sus mejillas girando su cara evitando ver la escena que hizo el híbrido saiyajin.

Cuando Hinata empezó a recobrar la consciencia vio a todos los Sensei que la veían con una cara de sorprendidos, ella lo noto cuando vio a Gohan dándole su primer beso. Su cara se puso muy roja, no le pareció asqueroso ni nada, pero casi le iba a dar otro ataque.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata? - le pregunto Gohan una vez que alejo su rostro, la joven Hyuga respondió que "si" tímidamente. Luego la voz de Sakura e Ino llamaron su atención pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Sakura siendo arrastrado hasta la pared con sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales y los ojos blancos con lagrimas saliendo de sus cuencas.

-¡IDIOTA, ¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! - dijo eufórica la peli-rosada agitando al saiyajin sosteniendo su dogi y la parte inferior que era la camisa de peso de entrenamiento de Kami-sama.

-¿S-Sal-Salvar una v-vida? - pregunto el inocente saiyajin sin saber por que reacciono así su compañera.

-¡ERROR, SE SUPONE QUE YO...! - seguía agitándolo pero pudo terminar cuando apareció Ino dándole un golpe al saiyajin en la cabeza.

-¡¿QUE DECÍS FRENTE DE MARQUESINA?! ¡YO VOY A SER LA QUE LE DE SU PRIMER BESO! - dijo Ino con los ojos en blanco pero antes agarro al sayajin que estaba medio golpeado mirándolo con una mirada psicópata - Dime, ¿Te gusto? - le pregunto con esos ojos azules que mostraban llevar sangre a este acto, Gohan estaba muy nervioso ademas de asustado no entendía por que se enojaron de repente con él.

-¿A-Así son siempre las mujeres de por aquí? - comento Trunks con una gota de sudor resbalándose detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno... En realidad depende con quien te estés metiendo - respondió Kakashi que estaba al lado de Trunks viendo como masacraban al joven saiyajin dejando su rostro casi inflamado - Pero así es el amor joven, lleno de amor y golpes - dijo Kakashi al ver que la joven Hyuga se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, no parecía que estuviera por vomitar sangre o desmayarse e incluso no fue necesario para los enfermeros llevárselos en una camilla.

Los otros volvieron a sus lugares viendo como el televisor se volvió aprender, era el turno de Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara. El chico de la arena estuvo esperando este momento al igual que Lee, no dejaría el piso sin ver al menos una gota de sangre.

El Taijutsu de Lee no era lo suficiente rápido para golpear a Gaara porque cada vez que lo hacia solo tocaba arena, usando la misma para atacar a Lee. Gai le dio el permiso de quitarse las pesas al igual que hizo cuando se enfrento a Gohan aquella vez, su velocidad era el doble o el triple al igual que las pesas que llevaba puestas en sus tobillos.

Cuando se las quito dejo impresionado a todos, excepto a Gohan, ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que el cejotas llevaba un peso increíble a todo momento? Rock Lee no tenía ni un talento, es decir, no podía usar un Ninjutsu o Genjutsu y tampoco poseía un Kekkei Genkai, Lee era el tipo de personas que trabaja duro toda su vida y no renunciaba.

-Es igual que Goku-san, el arte marcial es lo único que sabe hacer - era el pensamiento de Mirai Trunks para luego ver a Gohan observando el combate sin perderse ningún movimiento de ambos.

El cejotas podía moverse con mayor libertad dando cada golpe en el cuerpo de Gaara, estaba por terminar el combate usando su mejor técnica, primero mando al aire a Gaara con una serie de patadas impresionantes que desafiaba la gravedad. Acto seguido, ató sus cintas que llevaba enredadas a sus brazos que ahora estaban atando a Gaara prohibiendo cualquier movimiento y por último abrazando el pecho de Gaara y cambiando la dirección al piso convirtiéndose el mismo en un torbellino que giraba a toda velocidad.

-¡LOTO PRIMARIO! - grito con todo lo que tenía impactando al suelo, Lee se alejo de Gaara pero esté no se movía, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de grietas que se despedazaban poco a poco, el chico de la arena se convirtió en arena para aparecer atrás de Lee.

Un tsunami de arena arrastro a Lee, el chico ya no podía moverse con normalidad debido a su técnica que usaba un gran desgaste físico.

-Vamos, Lee, debes poder hacerlo - se dijo Gohan preocupándose por él, si no podía moverse como antes estaba perdido, hasta que recordó algo que le vino a la mente - Oiga, Gai-san. ¿Que es "eso" que puede usar Lee? -

-¿"Eso"? - preguntaron Sakura y Sasuke.

-Cuando luche contra Lee, usted dijo que podría usar "eso" ¿Que es? -

-¿Que hiciste ahora Gai? - pregunto Kakashi con una mirada sería, sabía que a veces el se pasaba un poco pero eso es demasiado.

-Lee puede abrir a lo que nosotros llamamos "Las 8 puertas internas" - respondió Gai a la pregunta del Son - Son como balbulas, limitantes de Chakra que requieren liberar el "Loto Escondido" -

-No entiendo, Gai-sensei - dijo Sakura escuchando la conversación al igual que Sasuke y Naruto.

-Existen "puertas" dentro de la Red de Chakra, localizada en los puntos del cuerpo donde el Chakra se concentra mas fuerte. Se comienza desde el "Kaimon", "Kyūmon", "Seimon", "Shōmon", "Tomon", "Keimon", "Kyōmon" y por último "Shimon" que esta ubicada en el corazón. Su propósito es limitar el flujo de Chakra por el cuerpo, pero el Loto es capaz de abrir una puerta por ejercer una presión tremenda en los limitantes obligando a las puertas a abrirse - dijo Kakashi mostrando su Sharingan mirando hacía Lee.

-Libera las restricciones de Chakra, el resultado es que el usuario puede incrementarse 10 veces o incluso más. El Loto Primario solo abre la primera puerta, Kaimon, liberando delintantes a los músculos llevando a la persona a su máximo nivel - Gai continuo la explicación.

-¿Y el "Loto Escondido"? - pregunto Sasuke, Gohan iba a preguntar lo mismo, esto le parecía conocido.

-Se abre el Kyūmon, la fuerza física se aumenta y en el Seimon esta el "Loto Escondido" -

-¿Que pasa si va mas allá? - pregunto Gohan con una gota de sudor resbalándose de su mejilla por los nervios, no quería saber la respuesta, parecía que ya la sabía de alguna manera.

-Al abrir las 8 puertas puedes obtener mas poder, incluso al nivel del Hokage. El problema es que te mueres - la respuesta de Kakashi dejo impactados a todos, el saiyajin ya se lo veía venir, se asemejaba mucho al Kaio-Ken de su padre, al usar una gran cantidad de Chakra no solo podía acabar con Gaara sino que con él mismo.

Lee estaba agotado, uso las dos puertas internas y ya casi no tenía energías para seguir. No le quedaba otra mas que usar el "Loto Escondido" y para eso debía abrir el Seimon. Un aura de viento se formo alrededor de Lee, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, su piel se oscurecía a un color quemado con varias arrugas en sus ojos al igual que Neji, el aura cambio a un color verde mientras las ondas de Chakra azules giraban a entorno a él y su cabello desafiaba la gravedad.

-Esa técnica es igual... - el pensamiento de Trunks no tuvo palabras para seguir, conocía esa técnica según lo que le contó su madre cuando Vegeta recién llego a la Tierra y se enfrento a Goku.

-Es igual a la de papá - termino el pensamiento de Trunks pero lo dijo en voz baja, estaba claro que Lee estaba por usar esa técnica, era todo o nada.

-¡Aun no...! ¡LA CUARTA PUERTA, LA PUERTA DEL DOLOR, ABIERTAAAAAAAA! - grito a todo pulmón generando más energía sintiendo como sus ojos recibían arrugas y el cuerpo se fortalecía.

Fue a toda velocidad destrozando todo el piso del área en un camino, Gaara no pudo defenderse de la patada de Rock Lee, fue tan feroz que ni la arena de Shukaku tuvo tiempo de actuar. Todos los espectadores tuvieron que taparse los ojos con los brazos para que no le entren basura en los ojos.

Shikamaru miro al techo viendo como de la nube de tierra salia Gaara inmóvil con grietas en todo su cuerpo - Ahí esta Gaara, ¿Pero donde esta Lee? - pregunto Ino viendo al igual que todos que no estaba en ningún lado.

-Desapareció... - dijo Choji mirando por todos lados.

-No lo ven por que va a mas allá de la velocidad e incluso que el sonido - respondió Gohan siendo observado por Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke - Su fuerza se parece mucho al Kaio-Ken aumentado 4 veces, si se excede un poco más podría salir peor - dijo Gohan mirando como Lee hacia una ráfaga de golpes consecutivos en el aire, nadie lograba verlo con claridad pero los dos saiyajines si podían.

Lee termino la sucesión de ráfagas con una patada, sin antes observar unos segundos a Neji que lo miraba con su Byakugan sin habla, activo la quinta puerta moviéndose con dificultad pero tuvo suerte de darle una patada en el abdomen de Gaara aferrándose al cinturón blanco que llevaba atado a su cintura.

El impacto fue tremendo, no debió dejar nada de Gaara pero pudo usar a tiempo su calabaza convirtiéndola en arena amortiguando su caída. Lee no podía moverse, estaba tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos, cada parte de sus huesos lo mataban.

Pero Gaara con su último aliento, uso la arena arrasándola hacia la pierna y brazos de Lee por mas que intentaba escapar no pudo - Sabaku Soso - Gaara apretó la palma de su mano llena de grietas rompiendo los huesos de Lee con un dolor iracundo.

No le basto solo con romper algunos de sus huesos, iba a enterrarlo vivo llenando cada parte de su cuerpo con sangre. Pero la arena se disipo chocando con la pared del lado derecho, Gohan no dudo en actuar, y no dejaría que el pelirrojo siga con esto.

El saiyajin lo veía con una cara seria, enojo, detuvo el ataque de Gaara para proteger a Lee. Apretó sus puños con dureza, no iba a atacarlo, el ya sufrió bastantes daños y no merecía la pena.

-¿Porque...? ¿Porque lo defiendes? - le pregunto Gaara levantándose con dificultad mientras reconstruía su calabaza.

-Porque es mi amigo. El dio una buena pelea eso no es motivo para matarlo, ya excedió sus limites - dijo con un tono serio para luego darle una mirada a la bestia de Konoha que lo miraba con un ojo entre cerrado - El es como yo, lo único que nos importa es esforzarnos tanto como podamos hasta romper los limites, y no permitiré que nadie más vuelva a morir -

-Gohan... - dijo Lee con una voz suave como el hilo. El saiyajin se acerco a él dándole otra semilla del ermitaño, se volvio a impresionar cuando no sentía ningún dolor en sus músculos.

-Por la intervención de Son Gohan, el participante Rock Lee queda descalificado - dijo Hayate anunciando que la victoria era para Gaara.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Gohan porque tuviste que intervenir?! - exclamo Lee con frustración pero no recibió respuesta del saiyajin, solamente cerro sus ojos con su mirada seria.

Los dos Genin volvieron a subir las escaleras, Lee volvió con su Sensei pensando que estaría enojado con él, todo lo contrario estuvo feliz de que hubiera dado todo en la pelea, incluso comenzó a llorar provocando que ambos estuvieran llorando en forma de cascada., los otros tenian unas gotas de sudor bajando de sus nucas.

Tenten se acerco a Gohan tocando su hombro, vio como la kunoichi estaba lastimada por el combate.

-Gracias por salvar a mi compañero, Gohan-kun - le dijo Tenten con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-No es na... - no termino cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de su amiga de pelo castaño, sus mejillas se tornaron un color carmesí mostrando vergüenza por tal acto de afecto. Las otras kunoichis no pudieron evitar estar celosas, incluso Temari que observo de lejos frunció el ceño evitando el contacto visual con el saiyajin.

La pantalla gigante volvió a mostrar los nombres, no quedaban muchos solo faltaban Karin, Choji y Gohan. El televisor mostró los siguientes nombres "Choji Akimichi vs Karin Uzumaki".

Todos, incluso el mismo Naruto, quedo impactado con el apellido de la llamada Karin. No tenía palabras, Kakashi también se fijo en el nombre fijándose a la chica que bajaba y tenía el pelo color rojo.

Rojo, al igual que Kushina, la madre de Naruto, el ex-ANBU no pudo evitar recordar a la pareja de Minato Namikaze. El Hokage se quedo paralizado ¿Desde cuando hubo otro Uzumaki en la aldea de Kusagakure? Kushina murió a manos del Kyubi, no sabía como podría explicárselo al mismo Naruto.

Toda su vida, toda su miserable vida, estuvo solo. Karin solo era esclava de Orochimaru y usada para sus propósitos y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a otra persona. La reacción de Naruto era un dilema, nadie le dijo que tenía un pariente cercano, podría ser una hermana o prima, pero porque se lo ocultaron ¿Al menos tenían la mínima idea de como se sentía ahora?

-Naruto... - la voz de Sasuke viendo el rostro del Uzumaki, ambos estuvieron solos pero a diferencia de Sasuke que si tenía una familia, Naruto nunca conoció a los suyos y menos sabía si tenían a otro Uzumaki por ahí dando vueltas.

Hinata y Sakura miraron a Naruto con asombro, su mirada con era triste o furia, no tenía ni idea de como debía reaccionar, querían hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor pero la mejor opción era dejarlo solo por el momento.

Lo único que podía hacer es observar la pelea entre el Akimichi y la otra Uzumaki. Cuando Hayate dio la señal de comienzo, Choji levanto ambas manos y...

-¡Me rindo! - exclamo Choji

-Ehhh... Por el comentario de Choji Akimichi, queda claro que según las reglas la señal de "me rindo" esta permitida. Puedes retirarte - dijo Hayate para al final toser un poco.

El Equipo 10 se cayo de espaldas por el acto de cobardía del Akimichi, era de esperarse que el chico no iba a durar, pero no se imaginaron que iba a renunciar.

-Por la rendición de Choji Akimichi, Son Gohan debe entrar a la zona de batalla. Cuando termine el combate iniciara la ronda extra - aclaro Hayate.

Gohan paso al lado de Naruto y le susurro lo siguiente - No te preocupes, Naruto. No voy a lastimarla, se lo muy importante que debe ser esto para ti - le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

Karin vs Gohan, los que se encontraron en el Bosque de la Muerte vuelven a encontrarse pero se trata de un combate. Kakashi, al igual que todo espectador como Orochimaru y Sarutobi, fijaron su mirada hacía el saiyajin.

Cuando Hayate dijo la palabra comienzo solo basto un par de segundos, o tal vez menos, para que Gohan usara uno de los kunai que llevaba en la cintura con el brazo izquierdo apuntando el filo hacía el cuello de Karin y la mano desocupada la puso en el aire detrás de su espalda.

-Por favor, renuncia - fueron la palabras de Gohan con una sonrisa, Karin lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, nunca vio en que momento se movió - Se que te pido demasiado, pero es que quiero pelear con alguien, estuve esperando este momento y no quiero retrasarlo mas - finalizo Gohan, Karin estaba levantando su mano derecha hacia arriba.

-Y-Yo me retiro, renuncio - dijo la pelirroja, Hayate dio finalizado el combate. La kunoichi de Kusagakure volvió a su lugar con su equipo.

-¿V-Vieron en que momento se movió? - pregunto Ino sorprendida, solo le basto unos segundos y gano.

-No puede ser, esa velocidad es igual a la de Lee - dijo Gai sin ningún esfuerzo de ocultar su asombro hacia el saiyajin que ahora estaba haciendo reflexiones. Gai solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de Kakashi.

-Guau, eso si que fue rápido - dijo Naruto al ver como su compañero termino el combate. Sakura escucho su comentario y vio que estaba bien, pero ¿Eso era cierto? Naruto era de las personas que no dejaba ver su tristeza y nunca se rendía, y ahí estaba, felicitando a Gohan - ¡Muy bien, Gohan! ¡Sigue así, solo te falta ganar esta y pasaras a las finales! - exclamo Naruto levantando su brazo derecho viendo con una gran sonrisa al Son.

-Es mi turno - dijo Trunks con una sonrisa antes de que diera un salto, Anko lo agarro de la muñeca.

-Ten cuidado - le dijo con seriedad, sabía que podría manejarlo pero si la Marca daba resultados como quería Orochimaru estaría perdido.

Mirai Trunks asintió con una sonrisa, dio un salto cayendo de pie observando con una sonrisa a Gohan. La pelea entre híbridos estaba por comenzar, la tensión en el ambiente era muda, no se movían ni un centímetros.

-¿Que están haciendo? ¿Por que se quedan ahí parados? - pregunto Ino.

-Están esperando el momento para atacar, cuando uno de los dos se distraiga o haga algo ese alguien va a actuar - respondió Gai cruzado de brazos sin perderle la vista a ninguno de los dos.

Temari observaba con detenimiento al joven Son, cuando escucho que él estaba al nivel de un Jounin se quedo sorprendida. Gaara hacía lo mismo y Kankuro no le importaba mucho este asunto de la pelea, pero al ver que su hermano observaba callado podría hacer que se altere un poco.

-Ahora que lo pienso... Este sería nuestro primer combate - dijo Trunks parado mirando como el Son reía de la misma forma que lo hacía su padre.

-Jijiji, tienes razón. Por eso procura dar todo, sin contenerse - dijo Gohan con determinación recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de Trunks.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, no hubo respuesta de movimiento en falso, pero Gohan dio el primer paso dando un salto hacia Trunks intentando golpearlo en la cara. Trunks esquivo el golpe con su cabeza lentamente, su visión permitió ver a Son en el aire pasando al lado de él en cámara lenta, era su oportunidad de dar el golpe.

Gohan aun se mantenía en el aire bloqueando con su antebrazo izquierdo, no se detuvo, le iba a propinar una patada horizontal en la nuca pero Brief se agacho dejando a Gohan en el piso a unos metros delante de él.

Trunks fue directo a Gohan para intentar golpearlo con su brazo derecho, Gohan desvió su ataque y contraataco con la derecha. El golpe en la mejilla no fue nada, apenas estaban en un nivel bajo y que requería dar fuertes ataques. Luego de dar ese golpe, Trunks volvió actuar con una patada que iba a la cara del saiyajin en forma horizontal.

Volvió a bloquearla, se quedaron en esa posición haciendo mas presión en sus músculos mientras sonreían confiadamente. Para los saiyajin, el combate amistoso era una forma de ritual, si se puede decir así, cuando las razas inferiores o superiores daban buenas peleas derramando sangre, en otros casos el vencedor decidía si dejaba vivir o morir al derrotado.

Pero Gohan y Trunks eran amigos, se podría mencionar que se tratan como hermanos. En la linea temporal de Trunks, Son Gohan fue su maestro y su único amigo en ese mundo. Y para el Son el era su mejor amigo, admiraba a Trunks por lo que había hecho por ellos, una batalla es lo único que querrían hacer en el último momento de sus vidas.

Sus puños derechos chocaron generando una onda entre ambos, la fuerza fue tal que se escucho como un impacto. La presencia de Gohan parecía como un fantasma que se desvanecía, desapareciendo de la vista de los espectadores, el joven Son le dio un codazo a Trunks en la espalda haciendo que se choque contra la pared.

Cuando se golpeo se esparció como una bomba de humo al recibir tal impacto, pero Gohan no vio que Trunks le golpeo en la cara. Cuando choco tuvo la oportunidad de esconder su presencia atacando por sorpresa.

Ataco de nuevo con una patada lateral levantando unos centímetros el cuerpo del joven saiyajin, la cosa no termino ahí, Trunks apareció en el aire pegando al torso de Gohan una patada de hacha.

Gohan no se quedo sin hacer nada, cuando recibió el golpe en el abdomen y caía boca arriba, se dio vuelta y presiono la yema de sus dedos saltando hacia atrás. Trunks volvió al piso adoptando una pose de pelea al igual que su padre. Ambos se dirigieron a su oponente chocando, de nuevo, sus puños ocasionando un temblor en el aire que hacía que los otros se tambalearan a excepción del Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, Gaara y su equipo y Orochimaru.

Gohan aprovecho la oportunidad y le devolvió los golpe de su rival con una golpe en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera saliva y lo mandara volando hacia la pared, pero antes de que hiciera contacto apareció detrás de este y le dio otro golpe en la espalda.

Cuando Trunks fue golpeado fue arrastrado al suelo, se volvió a reincorporar limpiándose con la mano izquierda la suciedad en su rostro. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, se miraban hacia los ojos del otro, parecía como si estuvieran leyéndose la mente.

Mirai saco su espada lentamente sacándola de la funda marrón que colgaba en su espalda, Gohan saco los kunai de filo largo, los mismo que uso contra Karin. Desde ahora inicia un combate entre armas.

Los dos híbridos desaparecieron, solo se escuchaba los sonidos de los metales chocando entre sí sacando chispas. Kakashi expuso su Sharingan tratando de ver lo mejor posible el duelo de espadas y kunai.

-Hmmm... Cómo temia. Ni con mi Sharingan puedo ver sus movimientos, su velocidad es tremenda, supera incluso las 5 puertas internas de Lee o incluso las de Gai - pensó Kakashi con los ojos bien abiertos, una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla, nunca vio tal cosa en una pelea.

-Son increíbles, Gohan-kun es mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba - dijo Sakura, ella no era la única sorprendida, Sasuke no quería perderse nada de esto, Naruto estaba mirando el duelo en silencio con esperanzas de que Gohan ganara.

Gohan se encontraba en el aire sin poder ubicar la presencia de Trunks, el mismo mencionado apareció de un lado opuesto cargando su espada hacía abajo con una señal de ataque que el joven Son no tomo por desapercibido. Bloqueo su ataque poniendo sus kunai en forma de "x" teniendo el filo de la espada de Trunks en el medio donde se cruzaban los tallos del kunai.

El viajero del tiempo empujo con una patada a Gohan alejándolo unos metros en el aire, las personas de Sunagakure y Kusagakure se impresionaban por su habilidad de volar, las miradas de Temari y Karin mostraban asombro.

Gohan aterrizo al suelo, pensó que Trunks estaría en tierra pero cuando sintió su presencia estaba mantenido en el aire fijando su mirada hacia su rival. Trunks comenzó hacer unas posiciones de manos, pero eran mas rápidas cuando el Hokage u Orochimaru las hacían, una vez que termino junto las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e indice y dijo lo siguiente.

-¡Burning Attack! (Ataque Ardiente) - exclamo sacando de las palmas de sus manos una masa de energía que se asemejaba mucho al calor del sol. Gohan salto sin antes desviar el ataque al techo causando que explotara y abriera un gran agujero.

Luego dio una mirada hacía arriba viendo como Trunks tenía su espada en sus manos listo para atacar, pero para los shinobis parecía que quería cortarlo a la mitad. Gohan no se dejo pegar, ya conocía ese movimiento, solo tuvo que pasar a través de él como un espejismo y darle una patada en la cabeza mientras se mantenía en el aire.

El cuerpo de Trunks choco contra el suelo, pero esa era su idea - No creas que caeré en eso. Es la misma técnica que usaste cuando te enfrentaste a Freezer - dijo Son mirando al suelo, pero una sonrisa apareció en la de Brief apuntándolo con las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Haber como manejas esto! - exclamo Trunks haciendo aparecer un tipo de cúpula dorada que lo rodeaba a él, cargo una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos haciendo que el aura creciera. El temblor se hizo mas fuerte levantando pequeños pedazos de tierra, los Genin se agarraban del barandal con fuerza, Sakura e Ino se cayeron de rodillas al suelo del primer piso, sus cuerpos no la dejaban resistir este temblor.

Con un grito a todo pulmón, un rayo dorado gigante que iba en linea recta hacia Gohan salia de sus manos. Gohan uso los kunai tratando de dividir en dos el ataque de Trunks, puso sus kunai en "x" empujando mas y mas pero no le dejaba avanzar, tuvo que aumentar su poder, no tenía mas opción que usar esa técnica.

Separo sus kunai y el ataque mas poderoso de Trunks con una corriente de aire, el joven saiyajin empezaba a bajar lentamente hacia Trunks, su vuelo se hacía mas rápido.

-Starburst... ¡Stream! - pronuncio para luego mirar a Trunks con una expresión seria. Es la misma técnica que uso contra los ninjas del sonido, Trunks lograba bloquear cada uno de sus ataques estresando cada vez mas a Gohan. El saiyajin desvió el bloqueo de la espada con un corte en "V" dándole una oportunidad, puso toda su energía en el kunai derecho poniendo la misma energía que resplandecía de un color blanco ondeante.

Trunks se dio cuenta de su acción, copio el estilo de Gohan llevando toda la energía a su espada. Se genero un gran choque de energía entre los filos, se esparció un fuerte viento que les pego a los espectadores, se cubrieron los ojos a excepción de Gaara que no mostraba molestias en los ojos.

La energia entre los tallos de las armas era tan duro que lograban resistir todo el poder emanando de sus usuarios. Trunks tomo su oportunidad golpeando a Gohan en el estomago tan duro dejando que esté escupiera saliva, el dio un uppercut dejándolo unos metros en el aire y como golpe final le dio una patada haciendo que el chico chocara contra la pared, la misma formo una replica exacta del cuerpo de Gohan, pero su cuerpo no se dejaba ver por el humo que tapaba todo su ser.

-¡Gohan! - gritaron Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee y Hinata al ver como tuvo una paliza por el viajero del tiempo, no cabía duda que era un combate de primera clase.

El Hokage y Orochimaru se observaron todo, sus habilidades era impresionantes. Anko se preocupaba mas por la Marca, todavía no se abrió y este era un buen momento para ver de lo que era capaz.

Orochimaru se relamió los labios por la excitación del combate, estaba mas que estupefacto ya quería ver cuando la Marca de Maldición se apodere de él.

Trunks se elevo a la altura de Gohan, no se acerco ni se alejo se quedo parado de brazos cruzados esperando que el hijo de Goku reaccione. Gohan salio de la pared, se acerco a Trunks dejando una distancia de 5 metros, con una sonrisa su aura blanca apareció alrededor de él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - grito mientras el aura blanca se volvió de un color amarillo dorado, su cabello se erizo un poco sin muchos cambios con la diferencia del color, paso de negro a uno amarillo y sus ojos color esmeralda. Todos se sorprendieron al volver a ver la transformación del Super Saiyajin.

-¿Super Saiyajin? - pregunto Trunks viendo la expresión de enfado de su maestro.

-La verdad es que no pretendía hacerlo - respondió con su mirada y tono serio. Temari no tenia palabras para describir esto, Karin estaba igual. Las cosas se estaban por poner interesantes entre ambos - ¡Vamos, Trunks-san! - exclamo Gohan viendo como Trunks, con facilidad se transformo en el guerrero dorado, su pelos lilas se erizaron desafiando la ley de la gravedad y del mismo color que Gohan al igual que sus ojos verdes. Anko le agarro algo cuando vio que su amado Trunks se transformo, sus músculos se agrandaron un poco, y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus oponentes con un grito de guerra chocando sus puños. Sus golpes eran mas fuertes y mas rápidos. Los Genin podían sentir los fuertes impactos de ambos saiyajines, eran devastadores e incluso hacían vibrar y temblar el escenario.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿Cuanto poder tienen? - dijo Neji cubriéndose los ojos grises color plateados.

-¡Sigue así, Gohan! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo! - apoyaba Lee alzando su brazo con llamas en los ojos.

Gohan y Trunks parecían cometas chocándose entre ambos, en un momento se detuvieron, Trunks estaba con una patada en el aire mientras que el otro se cubría con su brazo izquierdo manteniendo la pierna de Trunks apuntando al cielo.

El joven Son iba a golpearlo en la cara, Trunks lo vio con claridad y agarro su puño con la mano derecha. Sin esperarselo, Trunks puso la pierna izquierda en el abdomen y lo mando directo al piso moviendolo con la misma.

El piso fue destruido, el duro cuerpo de Gohan formo un agujero con la misma forma en la que estaba siendo aplastado. El joven híbrido se levanto poco a poco, su velocidad no era la suficiente para reaccionar a la de Trunks. El mismo mencionado bajo al suelo esperando una señal de ataque.

-Increíble, Trunks-san. Tus reflejos y velocidad son impresionantes - dijo con una sonrisa el hijo de Goku.

-No me pase los días holgazaneando - afirmo Trunks con una sonrisa al igual que su padre. Gohan rió al escuchar eso, la pelea se estaba poniendo interesante entre ambos.

-Entonces no necesitare esto - dijo sacándose un gi morado, lo tiro al piso dejando solo su camisa azul marino. Se saco el gi que llevaba puesto, su torso y su espalda estaban llena de cicatrices. Las kunoichis no quitaron sus ojos al ver un cuerpo increíblemente trabajado.

-Gohan-kun... - dijo Hinata en voz baja observando cada herida de su amigo, ¿Que clase de monstruo pudo hacerle eso?

-Kakashi, no me digas que tu... - Gai fue interrumpido por su rival, a diferencia de Gai, no esforzaba tanto a sus alumnos pero su entrenamiento podía desgastar el cuerpo humano, pero no tanto como Gai claro.

-Yo no lo entrene de ese modo, cuando lo encontré el ya tenía esas heridas. Su cuerpo debió recibir mucho mas que eso, pero la pregunta es ¿Por que? - dijo Kakashi - Supongo que Trunks también las tiene -

-Pero no se ven afectados en nada - habló Kurenai observando a ambos jóvenes.

-Kakashi, ¿Gohan no te dijo como las consiguió? - pregunto Asuma.

-No, pero me explico algo sobre su Kekkei Genkai - respondió el Jounin.

 **Flashback**

 _Han pasado 3 días después de la derrota de los androides n°17 y n°18. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y los equipos podían reunirse como siempre lo hacían._

 _Eran las 8:00 a.m, los cuatro Genin esperaban como idiotas para que aparezca su Sensei, el saiyajin se relacionaba con Naruto evitando el contacto visual entre Sakura y Sasuke._

 _Por parte del Uchiha, él lo veía como un rival, cuando vio el poder de Son solo quería ser mas fuerte para algún día derrotarlo. Haruno lo miraba con normalidad, con la excepción de sacarla de quicio, pero fuera de eso ella no podía evitar recordar cuando se enfrento a esa mujer-robot._

 _Como siempre, sus Sensei siempre llegaba a las 11 a.m, y en otras ocasiones a las 12 p.m. Su entrenamiento era la practica del Taijutsu en el campo de entrenamiento, combates uno a uno, golpear a los muñecos y al terminar flexiones._

 _Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan estaban por irse cada uno a su casa, pero antes de que continuaran con su regreso Kakashi detuvo al joven saiyajin._

 _-Gohan, ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? - pregunto Kakashi, Gohan asintió con la cabeza y el resto se marcho. Estaban solo y como Kakashi era de las personas que llegaba al punto le pregunto lo siguiente - Quiero que me muestres tu Kekkei Genkai - Gohan no entendía a lo que se refería, lo sabía con tan solo ver su cara._

 _-¿Que es eso? - pregunto Gohan._

 _-Es una habilidad que poseen únicamente un clan, por ejemplo: Sasuke posee el Sharingan, el cual permite copiar todos Jutsus de otra persona - le respondió Kakashi._

 _-¡Eso es sorprendente! - grito Gohan con un brillo en forma de estrella en sus ojos, ahora entendió en lo que se refería - ¿Quiere decir que le muestre la transformación del Super Saiyajin? - pregunto con un tono mas serio._

 _Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, el saiyajin se alejo de su Sensei y de repente apareció un aura amarilla, su pelo se volvió rubio y los ojos esmeraldas. Su mirada era serena, tranquila, ya no necesitaba estar presionado para transformarse._

 _-Dime, ¿Cómo lo haces? -_

 _-Necesito sacar la ira que esta en mi interior - respondió con normalidad._

 _-Pero no pareces enojado - dijo Kakashi viendo como su alumno estaba con la aura dorada rodeando su cuerpo y una sonrisa._

 _-Eso es porque cuando entrene con mi papá me pude acostumbrar a esta transformación - respondió Gohan - Mi papá fue el primero en transformarse, luego Vegeta-san, luego Trunks-san y yo -_

 _-¿Y como lo consiguieron? - pregunto interesado._

 _-Mi padre se enfrento a un sujeto llamado Freezer, luego de haber matado al mejor amigo de mi padre libero toda la ira en su interior. Vegeta-san entreno todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para derrotar a mi padre. Trunks-san lo logro cuando me mataron en el futuro - respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa, Kakashi no imaginaba como alguien pudo pasar por tanto y no terminara como Sasuke._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Vaya, no me esperaba tal respuesta - dijo Asuma.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Gohan-kun paso algo parecido? - pregunto Ino uniéndose a la conversación.

-Podría decirse que él se vio mas afectado a esos sucesos, al recordarlos debió ser una gran carga - respondió Kakashi.

-Alguien que paso tanto tiempo viendo a uno de sus amigos morir y aun así esta mejor que nunca - dijo Kurenai viendo como Gohan se volvía a poner el gi morado y hacía unos estiramientos con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, creo que por ahora esta - dijo Gohan levantándose después de dar estiramientos mientras colgaba en su hombro derecho el gi azul. Lo agarro con su mano izquierda, cuando la soltó e hizo contacto con el piso, el gi causo un temblor.

-¡¿T-Todo el tiempo estaba usando pesas?! - dijo Gai exaltado, nadie lo noto desde un principio, debía pesar mas que las pesas de Lee.

Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando el saiyajin se acerco a ella, nadie lo vio moverse en ningún momento - Sakura, ¿Me puedes guardar esto? - le pregunto mostrando su bandana ninja que llevaba atada a su brazo izquierdo.

-S-Si - respondió tartamudeando agarrando su bandana, podía sentir el calor que emanaba en su mano, se sentía tan bien que hasta quería tocar esos pelos rubios moviéndose en el aire.

Gohan le sonrió y como una fantasma despareció de la escena y volvió a estar en el lugar de la batalla. Se miraban uno al otro, la pelea definitiva estaba por empezar, con toda la fuerza de los saiyajin.

Continuara...


	10. Cap 9: La batalla definitiva

**Reviews:**

 **Neopercival: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, intente darle algo de comedia y sobre Hinata... Digamos que puede que esté, solo va a ver escenas para que parezca un harem, pero mi idea no es ponerla en el harem.**

 **Sobre Trunks, sí, se que tiene el poder del SSJ2 porque en DBS ya lo confirmo en unos capítulos, pero en vez por entrenamiento de Kaioshin va a ser por otra razón (No voy a decir Spoilers)**

 **victor0606: Que bueno que te gusto, estoy seguro que el combate te va a gustar ya que fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero tu opinión.**

 **Guest: La verdad es que no va a pasar de ese modo, cuando lo leas espero tu opinión (No voy a dar spoilers, así es, ahora soy malo nyeh nyeh nyeh :v). Te mando un saludo.**

 **FanFic World010: Gracias por volver a comentar y dar tu opinión. Espero que te guste este capitulo, te mando un saludo.**

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap 9: La batalla definitiva

En una Atalaya, desde lo cielos a una distancia mas lejos que la Tierra del Fuego, estaba la deidad parado observando los cielos con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

El nombrado como Kami-sama presenciaba la gran batalla que libraban los únicos híbridos saiyajin, él ya había entrenado a uno de ellos y se notaban enormemente sus resultados, el otro era un gran maestro de las espadas pero le faltaba control y balance en su Ki.

Pero nunca vio a alguien dominar la energía que fue disuelta y abandonada por los humanos hace tiempo, aun podía recordar esos días cuando los seres de este planeta dominaban el Ki y empezaron a evolucionar ese arte al Chakra.

Cuando fue aprendiz de Kaioshin siempre miraba a otros seres del universo luchando por sobrevivir, se juntaban en manada. Desde el nacimiento, la madurez, el aprendizaje y al final la misma muerte inevitable, como todo ser divino no se preocupaba por la perdida de su ser ya que después de ese suceso pasaba la reencarnación. En el caso de los Kaioshin no les importaba ni un comino la vida de todos esos seres que crearon por la creación de planetas, la vida y la naturaleza.

Kami-sama era totalmente lo opuesto a los Kaioshin, tenia fe y esperanza en ellos para que un día se den cuenta de sus errores y/o pecados. No se podría decir cuando fue exactamente el suceso de la creación de los saiyajin del Noveno universo, solo se puede decir que fue un error fatal por los que dieron vida a su existencia.

Los saiyajin, a diferencia del Séptimo universo donde reinaba el Hakaishin, Bills, eran devastadores. Solo trajeron sangre, muerte, oscuridad a este universo con la esclavización de varios planetas que sufrieron varias perdidas. Pero la verdadera razón de su luz fue como un proyecto para ejercer a los guerreros mas fuertes, después de cada batalla ganada o perdida aprendían y se fortalecían cada vez mas.

Pero como todo ser vivo tenían que ser lo bastante tontos e inútiles para caer en su oscuridad y en un momento traicionar a los suyos revelándose y destruyendo a su propia gente y familia para satisfacer su sed de sangre. Los Kaioshin no tardaron en darse cuenta de su propio error y como no el Hakaishin dormía plácidamente a la espera de su despertar tuvieron que contratar a gente que extinguiera a la sucia raza saiyajin.

Kami-sama sentía como los golpes de ambos híbridos se hacían más fuertes, cada puño, patada, rodillazo y entre otros golpeaban contra su oponente. No sería gran sorpresa que los mismo Kaioshin estén observando este combate ahora mismo, ¿Que harían ellos después? Como no permitían destruir a dos saiyajines o cualquier ser vivo que pertenezca de otro universo no tenían la jurisdicción de eliminarlos, solo podían esperar que el Hakaishin del Noveno universo o del Séptimo despierte.

En el área de batalla estaban los Genin de Kusagakure, Sunagakure y Konoha observando como de un examen paso a un campo de batalla entre dos sujetos, sus fuerzas eran como las de un Titan, no tenían limite y no se agotaban, y menos su flujo de energía.

Trunks atacaba a Gohan con varios golpes mientras que el otro los bloqueaba dejando que otros entraran en su pecho o en la cara. Él joven saiyajin separo a Trunks manteniéndose en el aire para atacar con una patada en el rostro, Trunks lo imito causando que provocara un choque que parecía mas un gran impacto.

-Vaya, esto es increíble... - dijo Naruto mirando hacía arriba viendo como su amigo daba todo de él para pelear. Sakura y Sasuke también estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo el Uchiha, nunca había presenciado un combate como este.

-¡Tu puedes, Gohan! - grito Lee con el puño alzado en el aire apoyando a su amigo y rival con llamas en los ojos.

Trunks ataco a su maestro cambiando su pierna derecha que estaba siendo presionada por la otra pierna de su oponente por su brazo izquierdo, pero fue bloqueado fácilmente por el agarre de mano de Gohan.

Pero no se detuvo, golpeo en su zona descubierta dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos y luego derribandolo en el suelo con una patada de hacha. El impacto fue tal que esparciendo humo ocultando su cuerpo por completo.

¿Se rindió? Por supuesto que no, se volvió a levantar y con el aura dorada ardiente que fluía alrededor de su cuerpo volvió a los aires mirando al techo - ¡Allá voy! - puso sus dos manos juntas al lado derecho de su cadera cargando una bola de energía.

La expresión de Mirai Trunks no cambio en nada, seria, mostrando seguridad en si mismo no se preparo para nada, solo se quedaba viéndolo de frente - ¡HAAAAAA! - lanzo la técnica del Maestro Roshi con un grito a todo pulmón, Trunks solo puso su mano izquierda enfrente generando un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo con forma de esfera.

No le causo ningún rasguño para nada, el nube de humo negro se dividió en dos mostrando a su oponente. Los espectadores no se lo creían, ¿Acaso eso no le hizo nada? fue la pregunta que surgieron en la mente de algunos.

-No hizo ninguna posición de manos, ¿Que clase de monstruos son esos dos? - fue el pensamiento de Temari viendo a Gohan con esa aura dorada, ¿Por lo menos era humano?

Trunks le ataco por sorpresa con otra patada en dirección a la pared, Gohan controlo su vuelo y con su pie izquierdo se impulso cuando toco la pared y con una patada voladora hacia su oponente, el guerrero del futuro se movió de su lugar dejando que se chocara contra la pared.

Gohan aprovecho la oportunidad y la pierna que estaba libre en un corte horizontal golpeando a Trunks, luego volvió aparecer y lo golpeo con las dos manos juntas hacia abajo. Cabe decir que le devolvió el mismo golpe hace rato, se fijo en Trunks que parecía estar con una sonrisa confiada agachado.

-Después de todo es el hijo de Vegeta-san... - murmuro el hijo de Son Goku en su estado de Super Saiyajin flotando en el aire, ninguno de los dos hacia nada solo se miraban entre ellos.

Gohan miro para ambos lados viendo como el lugar estaba algo destrozado por sus golpes, lo mejor sería cambiar de lugar y evitar que otros salgan heridos. El saiyajin se dejo caer por la gravedad sintiendo el piso sobre sus pies.

Ninguno se esperaba lo siguiente, ni el mismo Trunks, puso su mano izquierda en dirección en la pared donde se encontraban el Equipo 7, 8, 10 y el Equipo Gai y lanzo una esfera de Ki causando que la pared formara un agujero con varias grietas en el.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿La Marca de Maldición estaba haciendo efecto? Anko y el Hokage pensaban que Trunks debería acabar esto de una vez antes de que...

-¿Gohan-san porque hiciste algo como eso? - pregunto Trunks viendo como su maestro solo se hecho a reir - ¡No me digas que...! - su teoria parecía estar en lo correcto hasta que la respuesta mato a todo el público.

-Descuida, Trunks-san, es gratis - respondió inocentemente con una sonrisa haciendo que todos se cayeran de espalda.

-¡IDIOTA, ESO NO ES RAZÓN PARA DESTROZAR LA PARED! - le regaño Sakura con los ojos en blanco, iba a matar a ese chico por esa estupidez.

-¿Ah, no? Pero en la autorización para entrar en el examen decía que era gratis - Trunks se limito a sacar una gota de sudor que bajaba detrás de su cabeza.

El dolor de la marca no se hizo esperar, sentía como las puntadas penetraban en lo mas profundo de su ser, y eso es algo que Trunks tomo en cuenta. Los juegos debían terminar, los dos fueron caminando a la para saliendo por el agujero recién formado que daba camino al Bosque de la Muerte.

El Hokage se puso del lado de Kakashi, nadie noto que el viejo se había movido de su silla - Kakashi, ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer? - le pregunto sabiendo que su respuesta sería obvia.

-Seguirlos, no perdería el combate de mi alumno por nada de este mundo - fue su respuesta con una sonrisa que se marcaba detrás de su mascara, los otros parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Nosotros también iremos - dijo Asuma junto con Kurenai y Gai, sus alumnos no dijeron nada al respecto, era obvio que les interesaría ver como termina todo esto.

El Jounin del Equipo de Kusagakure se retiro en una pared de humo dejando a Karin y a sus dos integrantes solos, no les preocupo que se retirara, después de todo no estaban acá solo por este examen.

Karin fijo su mirada hacía el agujero de la pared, cuando vio a Gohan pelear con Trunks no tuvo palabras para describir los sucesos, era todo lo que Orochimaru quería para él.

-¡Bien, andando! ¡No podemos hacer esperar a Gohan-kun, él necesita nuestro apoyo! - exclamo Ino con una mano alzada hacía arriba, Shikamaru le resultaba totalmente un fastidio, no quería escuchar los gritos de Ino tratando de apoyar al saiyajin.

-Supongo que todos sabemos quien va a ganar - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con los brazos entrelazados en su nuca.

-¡Gohan va hacer todo lo posible por obtener la victoria! - Lee apoyo el comentario de Naruto, pero algunos no parecían estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Ja, sigue soñando niño. Trunks va a ser el ganador, no hay duda de ello - dijo Anko con sus manos apoyadas en su cadera - Debo admitir que ese mocoso me sorprendió con ese Kekkei Genkai, pero Trunks es el doble de fuerte -

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¡Tal vez Gohan-kun sea mas poderoso que el! - contesto Ino contradiciendo las palabras de la kunoichi.

-¡Si, él a estado entrenando muy duro estos cinco días antes del examen, de veras! - dijo Naruto.

-Odio decirlo, pero Naruto tiene razón. De seguro notaron que Gohan traía puesta ropa de entrenamiento - Sasuke se acerco a la par de Naruto con los ojos cerrados. Tal parece que Lee no era el único con pesas en el cuerpo.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos - dijo Kakashi tomando el primer paso hacia el agujero, sus alumnos lo siguieron al igual que el Equipo 10 y 11 (El que representa Gai).

-¿Vienes Hinata? - le pregunto Shino recibiendo un asiento por parte de la heredera Hyuga. Shino no tuvo que preguntarle al otro compañero de su equipo ya que fue llevado a la enfermeria por la derrota que tuvo contra Uzumaki.

Solo quedaban los de Sunagakure, su líder se había retirado de todos modos y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Gaara no se perdería por nada el combate, aun sentía como sus brazos y manos les temblaban, estaba con deseo de sangre y eso es algo que Kankuro y Temari no ignoraron.

Cuando su hermano menor se ponía así lo mejor sería no estorbar, lo siguieron con el mismo destino que los demás. Pero Temari no lo hacia del todo por Gaara, podía sacar la imagen de Gohan con el cabello dorado, los ojos color esmeralda con su ceño fruncido. No parecía ser el mismo, es claro que no lo conocía como Ino, Sakura o Naruto, pero con tan solo ver su mirada... como descifrar un código, con tan solo estudiarlo de cerca podría saber todo sobre su oponente.

Los dos guerreros seguían su vuelo pasando desapercibidos, volando con tranquilidad y sin apuro. Trunks miro la marca de Gohan, tenía que buscar la forma de expulsar todo ese poder al igual que lo hizo Cell y no era algo tan sencillo que digamos.

Si lograba hacer que Gohan alcance la segunda fase del Super Saiyajin junto con la Marca de Maldición debería desaparecer por completo o debería mandarlo con Kami-sama para que se la quite. Eso no era todo, si las energías llegaban a colapsar podría destruir el cuerpo de Gohan, no podía saber con exactitud los resultados pero no había otra.

-Aquí esta bien - indico Gohan bajando de a poco, una vez que se encontraban parados en el césped, rodeados de árboles huecos, secos, y el ambiente parecía ser de noche con las hojas que cubrían el cielo.

-¿Acaso no te convertirás en Super Saiyajin 2? - le pregunto Trunks, ellos aun seguían en la primera transformación y en ningún momento Gohan opto por esa opción, la victoria seria segura pero de ese modo no sería entretenido, ¿no?

-La verdad es que... Todavía no pude controlar esa transformación - respondió rascándose la nuca mientras se reía, luego de recordar la batalla que tuvo contra Cell esa sonrisa se borro - Cuando pase a la siguiente fase no me sentía el mismo, era diferente... No tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que paso - su vista se clavo en las palmas de sus manos, era como si todavía pudiera sentir la sangre derramándose. La puntada de la marca hizo lo suyo, se paso su mano derecha al cuello, no podía hacer nada para que esto se detenga - Pero no creo que lo necesite por ahora -

Trunks asintió, estaba muy confiado en si mismo y eso es algo que se parecía mucho a su maestro. Se pusieron en guardia esperando el siguiente ataque, el viento soplaba tratando de sacar las hojas que estaban por salirse de algunos árboles, sus pelo se dejaban llevar por el aire.

No se hicieron esperar, avanzaron al mismo tiempo con un salto chocando sus puños derechos. La fuerza causo que la corteza de los árboles se cortaran como si varios kunai los hubieran rasguñado, el siguiente golpe fue en las costillas por parte de Gohan pero el Trunks se dejo golpear, no fue nada para él así que contra ataco con un agarre en el brazo izquierdo llevándolo de espalda al suelo.

Gohan dio una patada giratoria por debajo de los pies de su rival, Trunks se dio cuenta y se alejo lo necesario. El hijo de Goku se reincorporo, se puso en guardia con el puño izquierdo cerrado con la excepción de los dedos indice y medio, la otra estaba en la cadera apretando con firmeza, sus piernas estaban alejadas la izquierda presionaba para adelante y la otra estaba alejada (Sería la pose Goku en DBS)

Su cuerpo parecía como una imagen que se desvanecía, su presencia había desparecido del campo de visión de Trunks. Cuatro imágenes transparentes iguales al saiyajin lo rodearon, ya conocía la técnica de las Multi-imágenes la cual se basa en crear copias del usuario y atacar a su gusto.

Solo tuvo que extender sus brazos al aire generando una explosión expansiva desintegrando a las copias como si fueran cenizas, acto seguido se dio la vuelta bloqueando con su brazo derecho el golpe de antebrazo de Gohan. Causo un fuerte impacto en la zona, los ninjas debieron haberlo sentido.

Y así fue, mientras que el Hokage, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Anko junto con sus alumnos saltaban de rama en rama perdiendo un poco el equilibrio gracias a la estupenda actuación que se estaban perdiendo.

-Cada vez son mas fuertes... - comento Kakashi al lado del Hokage y Anko tomando la delantera y atrás tenia a sus alumnos.

-Podrían afectar a la aldea, espero que Trunks termine rápido con esto - añadió el Hokage-sama, si eso llegara a suceder no quería estar en su oficina con un pilar de papeles en su escritorio por culpa de ellos.

Por otro lado, Anko estaba muy preocupada por Trunks, no podía olvidar lo que vio en la sala de grabación de la torre. Si el chico con pelo de puerco espín es tan fuerte para desafiar a Trunks, la Marca de Maldición solo empeorara su estado dejándose consumir por su poder.

-¿Que pasa si Gohan-kun no llega a terminar el combate? - pregunto Sakura escuchando la conversación entre el Hokage y Kakashi - Ya sabemos que el fue mordido por Orochimaru, ¿Pero que pasa si él es consumido por la marca? -

-¿Marca? - se pregunto Ino que no se perdió en ningún momento la conversación, su mente no le jugo una broma cuando él venció a los del sonido, o mejor dicho los destruyo. No olvidaría las marcas que brotaban en su cuello y esos ojos amarillos con las Irises en forma de una raya.

-Si la Marca de Maldición llega actuar solo empeorara las cosas. Solo hace que su energía se consuma, él puede usar ese poder, pero no están fácil. En otros casos, estas dando tu vida por ello - explico Anko - Es decir, si la usa... Morirá -

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fue como si le agarra un ataque en el corazón a Sakura, ya lo había visto una vez no quería verlo así otra vez. El Hokage también mostraba preocupación por el saiyajin, no era por Orochimaru, Gohan peleo contra n°17 y n°18 y no tenía forma de agradecerle por salvar a su aldea.

Aun que trataran de convencer de que se detengan, o que Trunks termine el combate no habría forma de detenerlos. La sangre de parte de los saiyajin, de parte de Goku y Vegeta corrían en sus venas y no tenían pensado detenerse hasta que uno de los dos sea derrotado y uno quede vencedor.

Maestro contra alumno, hijo de Goku contra el de Vegeta, salvador contra héroe del tiempo.

Detuvieron el paso cuando sintieron un gran impacto en el aire, se aproximaban a su objetivo, debían estar a una distancia segura o de lo contrario saldrian volando. Otro impacto golpeo contra el cielo despejando las nubes en forma de circulo, cada vez que impactaban sus puños contra el otro hacían un gigantesco impacto en forma de círculos.

De un momento a otro, los dos oponentes dieron un golpe final en la cara del otro, sus brazos derechos conectaron con sus mejillas. Todos observaron esto, se sorprendía como aun seguían en el aire, pero lo más sorprendente fue su sonrisa.

Ambos saiyajines se alejaron un poco, sus corazones se aceleraban muy rápido como si estuvieran por tener un ataque al corazón. El combate era muy divertido, emocionante, y no podían parar aunque quisieran.

-Oye, Trunks-san - la voz de Gohan con los ojos en U al revés, riendo de la misma forma que su padre, hizo que este olvidara lo que tenía que hacer. Era como si todo lo malo despareciera - Esto es muy divertido -

-¡Si! - asintió con una sonrisa al igual que Vegeta. Volvieron a aumentar su Ki con esa aura dorada que salia de repente empujando los cielos hacía ellos. Sus miradas volvieron hacer serias, uno de los dos iba a caer ahora mismo, o no.

El joven Son puso sus manos juntas al lado derecho de su cadera, acumulando toda su energía en una esfera celeste brillante. Trunks junto sus manos hacía su objetivo, no había practicado esa técnica todavía, y menos la ha usado contra alguien, pero de la misma forma que la hizo su padre aumento su Ki de una forma extraordinaria generando algunos rayos que poco a poco formaba una bola de luz dorada.

-Ka... Me... - la esfera de luz crecía cada vez dejando salir algunos rayos que pasaban por entre sus dedos - Ha... Me... - su Ki crecía y crecía, toda esa esfera celeste se lleno por completo.

Trunks acumulaba demasiada energía, lo suficiente para volar una montaña en mil pedazo si se lo proponía, pero a diferencia de su padre él era consciente cuanto poder debía juntar así evitando catástrofes.

Los aires salían por doquier, era fuerte, las hojas de los árboles se salían siendo guiados por los fuertes vientos. Los Genin y Jounin cubrieron su rostro por la gran ventisca, incluso el suelo parecía estar temblando, pequeños pedazos de tierra flotaban en el aire y las hojas del césped se ondeaban.

-¡Final Flash! (Resplandor Final) -

-¡HA! -

Ambas fuerzas se expusieron al mismo tiempo, una era celeste y la otra era dorada, se podría decir que su intensidad luminosa se asemejaba mucho a la luz del Sol. Cuando las energías impactaron entre sí, fue como si una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado en el área.

Fue mas impactante de lo que podía ser, el choque de energía causo un temblor, más bien un terremoto, algunas ventanas de las casas, departamentos y locales se rompían en mil pedazos. Los ciudadanos estaban espantados, corrían hacía Dios sabe donde pero eso no quitaría que estén peligro, y todo por los saiyajin.

Mandaban mas poder en su propio cuerpo, pero la cosa no cambiaba, ninguno de los dos lograba avanzar. Su sangre saiyajin no les permitiría renunciar, sin importar que tan fuerte sea el oponente, ellos no retrocederán. Apretaban su dientes, gruñendo, dando todo de sí.

BOOOOOOOOM

La onda de choque exploto arrasando todo el aire por todo el área, el Hokage, los Jounin y Genin acumularon Chakra en las plantas de sus pies para sostenerse en las ramas de los árboles para no salir volando.

Ambos saiyajin fueron golpeados por sus propias energías que los expulso por lados diferentes, Trunks hacia la torre y Gohan hacía los árboles que por casualidad era justo donde estaban los espectadores.

Su trayectoria fue casi en linea recta, tuvieron suerte de no ser golpeado por su cuerpo de acero que fue destruyendo uno que otro árbol. Fue como un misil que no paraba de desacelerar su velocidad, ni siquiera hacía algo al respecto para detenerse.

Paso de largo a los ninjas de Konoha, no vieron en que momento paso por ahí, fue tan rápido que solo pudieron sentir el golpe de su espalda chocando contra un árbol. Esparciendo humo por el impacto, su cuerpo se detuvo contra la corteza formando un tallado de su cuerpo a espaldas.

Algo andaba mal, primero, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerse sabiendo que estaba por chocar contra ellos, segundo, después de golpearse contra la espalda se dejo caer arrastrado. Eso fue algo que Ino noto al igual que Sakura, Sasuke y Shino, la kunoichi fue hacia él antes de que su Sensei diga algo respecto.

Sakura iba a acompañarla, pero la mano de Kakashi apoyando su hombro sin decir ninguna palabra la detuvo. No podrían interferir, ni el mismo Hokage detendría un combate, o en el caso de los saiyajin era así; sangre, transpiración, cicatrices, quemaduras, eso identificaba la gran cantidad de batallas que ellos presenciaron durante toda su vida.

-Es fuerte... Muy fuerte - sus ojos estaban apagados como si no mostrara señales de vida, su pelo volvía a ser negro, sus dedos se arqueaban intentando cerrar su mano con fuerza. Era raro, sabiendo que estando en un combate amistoso se parecía a las muchas batallas que tuvo con Freezer y Cell.

Esto aun no terminaba, todavía no era momento de retirarse. Iba a ganar, no mas retroceder, no mas rendirse, continuara aunque este apunto de perder la vida.

-¡Gohan-kun! - la voz de Ino fue como si lo despertara de un sueño, no se levanto, solo miro para arriba para encontrarse con esos ojos zafiro. Se agacho a la altura del saiyajin, salia sangre por sus labios, por la cabeza resbalándose por su rostro pálido.

No dijo nada, solo la miraba, ella puso una mano en su mejilla con cuidado tratando de no herirlo después de todos esos golpes. Unas lagrimas se salían de sus ojos, bajo su mirada hacía el suelo.

-Por favor... Detente... - fueron sus palabras que llamaron su atención, no entendía por que estaba llorando - Detente... No quiero verte así... - las lagrimas caían en la rama del árbol, era extraño ver a Ino de esa manera, nunca se preocupo por alguien que tuviera heridas tan graves y con tan solo ver el cuerpo del saiyajin era suficiente.

Gohan puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de la kunoichi haciendo que esta levantara su rostro - Yo no perderé, te prometo que terminare esto lo mas rápido posible y ganare - se lo dijo con la típica sonrisa que ponía su padre, eso detuvo las lagrimas de Ino se las seco con la mano y luego se levanto.

Él siguió su camino dejando a Ino atrás, era increíble verlo de pie después del largo combate y eso era una de las gran cualidades de los saiyajin. Su mirada era seria, paso por debajo de los shinobis y el Hokage ya que había bajado del árbol, paro su caminata en la misma escena del combate.

Solo pasaron veinte segundos para que vuelva Trunks, no se volvieron a atacar ó flotaban en el aire como pájaros, no, solo se miraban con seriedad como si tuvieran una conversación entre sus cabezas.

-Estoy sorprendido, nadie ademas de Cell me llevo a estos extremos - una sonrisa se mostró en la cara de Trunks, empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y su espada, las tiro al suelo como si fuera ropa sucia estando vestido con una musculosa negra que mostraba sus trabajados brazos, separo las piernas y puso sus manos al lado de sus caderas liberando un aura dorada levantando pedazos de tierra alrededor de él - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

Su grito era como el de un troyano, sus pelos rubios crecían mas y mas sin detenerse, sus músculos se agrandaban de una forma ridícula, sus piernas estaban igual. La reacción de Gohan no mostraba ningún temor, cuando estuvo en la Habitación del Tiempo con su padre ya había ese tipo de transformación.

La apariencia de Trunks era inmensa, parecía como si estuviera apunto de estallar, Anko estaba por tener una hemorragia nasal al ver tal escultura muscular. Su cabellera era como una bola de pinchos dorados, y ni hablar de sus músculos sobrepasaban la realidad del hombre, era increíble como su musculosa resistía el tamaño del cuerpo de Trunks.

-¡Observa, este es Super Saiyajin que supera al Super Saiyajin! ¡Super Saiyajin Dai San Dankai! - era asombroso, realmente asombroso, pero Gohan no parecía ser afectado con tal demostración - ¡Adelante, Gohan-san, usa el mismo poder cuando peleaste contra Cell aquella vez! - no recibio respuesta alguna, solo cerro los ojos e inhalo profundo para luego volver en su estado de Super Saiyajin.

-¡No lo necesito, se que puedo derrotarte aun sin el Super Saiyajin 2! - se puso en guardia mientras sacaba una sonrisa, fase dos o no, no importaba si luchaba en una fase inferior, su meta era ganar y nada más - A diferencia del Super Saiyajin normal, esa transformación aumenta su masa muscular proporcionándole una gran fuerza y resistencia, pero su velocidad se disminuye así que tomare ventaja de eso -

Sin esperar una invitación, ataco a Gohan con un golpe derecho directo en la cara. Pudo ver perfectamente el ataque de Trunks, se cubrió con el poco tiempo que tenía para reaccionar se cubrió con los brazos en forma de X. El ataque fue tal que logro empujarlo de vuelta hacía atrás, pudo detenerse retomando el vuelo.

Encendió su aura dorada y regreso al combate intentando dar un golpe con la derecha, Trunks tomo acción para defenderse pero con la velocidad y tiempo de reacción cambio su brazo derecho por el otro dándole un golpe en el abdomen ya que estaba defendiéndose únicamente su rostro.

Obviamente, no fue nada para Trunks ya que gracias a su nueva apariencia podía soportar todo tipo de ataques, de golpes a esferas de Ki, contraataco con un rodillazo en la cabeza, cargo una bola de Ki dorada y se la coloco en su estomago expulsándolo del escenario.

Gohan no se dejo llevar esta vez, apretó con fuerza la enorme esfera de Ki (que crecía cada centímetro que recorría) y la dirigió al cielo, la misma exploto dejando un humo negro que se esparcía y se iba hacia el firmamento.

Aun en esa postura, con las manos levantada en el aire, Trunks volvió a atacar con su brazo derecho, Gohan imito su gesto con la opuesta y chocaron ambos puños. Sus auras doradas los rodeaban formando solo una al final, pedazos de tierras se levantaban y el temblor no se hizo esperar.

Era increíble que al ser más pequeño y flaco pueda resistir los salvajes, gigantescos golpes del Super Saiyajin de Tercer Grado. Gohan sonrió al ver como Trunks bajo su guardia y uso la otra mano para contraatacar en la barbilla sosteniéndolo apenas en el aire siendo su latitud muy baja le dio una patada alejándolo apenas unos 4 metros.

Jadeaban bocanadas de aire, con el poco tiempo que Trunks llevaba en su transformación ya empezaba a cansarse, Gohan sentía como si sus huesos estuvieran por salir de sus nudillos por cada golpe que dio hasta el momento.

-No tengo palabras para describir lo que estoy viendo... - las palabras de Gai no eran gran sorpresa, incluso Kakashi estaba sin habla aunque su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción sabia que esto fue demasiado lejos, volvió a ver a su rival para solo encontrarse con sus ojos brillosos con forma de estrella - ¡Ese sujeto tiene un cuerpo perfecto, sus músculos son como rocas, sus muslos se parecen a las patas de una gallina! ¡Es magnifico! - eso dejo a Kakashi una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Anko estaba muy excitada, hacia lo posible para contener su hemorragia. Lo amaba, quería morder cada parte de su cuerpo rocoso, para ella era una obra de arte. Ino admitía que Trunks tenía un buen físico, pero esto estallaba en lo ridículo, así como estaba Gohan estaba bien, claro, no vio a ningún chico que se exigiera en el entrenamiento aparte de Sasuke.

-Muéstrame más del poder del Super Saiyajin Dai San Dankai - se impulso con el pie izquierdo presionando la tierra hasta formar un agujero y dar un salto hacia el. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para esquivar o bloquear el golpe, su puño aun estaba clavado en su frente aun manteniéndose en el aire, y siendo honestos se sintió muy suave.

Agarro su brazo y lo tiro de espaldas, y como acto final le clavo un movimiento de martillo en el abdomen. Por a causa del dolor escupió saliva, Sakura no podía seguir viendo esto, no quería ver como su amigo y compañero era mutilado, aparto su vista del escenario y se tapo los ojos con las manos.

-No te voltees. Esto es lo que veras a partir de ahora - dijo Kakashi tomando las delicadas manos de Sakura dejando el campo visible. Doloroso no, esto es lo que pasaba en el mundo ninja, sangre y muerte ocasionado por el enemigo, pero la diferencia era que Trunks y Gohan eran amigos, se podría decir que hermanos.

Trunks agarro el cuello de su oponente y lo levanto viendo se regocijaba de dolor. No podía hacer nada, por mas que de una patada de nada serviría, sus músculos podrían soportarlo, la victoria ya estaba decidida.

-Se acabo... -

-A-Aun no... No pensaba hacer tal cosa, pero no tengo otra opción... - dijo Gohan intentando tomar aire, casi se sentía sofocado por la gruesa mano de Trunks - Esto es algo que aprendí gracias a mi amigo Naruto... - abrió la boca inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, una vez cerrada intentaba con sus mejillas inflamadas de oxigeno tragar el aire consumido.

Los Genin, Jounin y el Hokage se preguntaban que clase de técnica iba a ser ahora. Esperaban que no fuera tan peligroso para destruir la aldea, pero al escuchar que la aprendió de Naruto esperaba que no fuera algo parecido al Jutsu Sexy, por supuesto que Kakashi no estaría del todo en desacuerdo por haberle enseñado una técnica tan "útil".

BUUUUUUURP

Tal como se escucho y se vio, Gohan soltó todo el aire consumido y lo libero en un eructo fatal. Todos, excepto Naruto, se cayeron de espaldas por hacer tal estupidez mientras que el rubio se reía.

Trunks olfateo el olor del eructo y se dejo llevar por sus instintos soltando la mano ocupada para llevarse la dos a la nariz tapandosela por completo.

-¡Que asco! ¡¿Que mierda comiste?! - sus pasos eran torpes, hacia un esfuerzo para no caer de espaldas, definitivamente sus fosas nasales han muerto.

Gohan se reincorporo inclinando sus piernas, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, tomando aire con normalidad - Por cinco días... Por cinco días... No me cepille los dientes por cinco días - por lógica era cierto, al estar los cinco días en el Bosque de la Muerte no tenía nada para lavar sus dientes y era de esperarse que tenga un feo olor.

-No puede ser verdad, ¿Acaso eso es lo único que se le ocurre? - pregunto Tenten avergonzada por el acto de Gohan, pensaba que iba a ser una habilidad que igualaba sus fuerzas o algo así.

-Es que no tiene oportunidad - fue la respuesta de Sasuke al ver que Gohan no hacía nada por atacar.

-Sasuke tiene razón, Gohan esta en desventaja en fuerza, pero si toma ventaja en velocidad de seguro se le ocurrirá algo - Lee estaba en lo cierto, pero no tenía de que él estaba usando lo único que podía hacer, la velocidad.

-Pero aun así... Él no tiene oportunidad, por más veloz que sea no puede igualar la fuerza de Trunks. Su resistencia se incremento dos veces, no, diría que hasta tres veces - comento Kakashi, la pelea no durara más tiempo y al ver como su alumno recuperaba el aliento solo le dejaba una opción para ganar.

No le quedaban mas cartas por jugar, no podía hacer otra cosa, nada. Cuando Trunks se quito el feo olor de encima avanzo unos pasos hacía el frente.

-¡Masenko! - puso de repente y lo más rápido posible las manos a la altura de su frente y luego las puso al frente lanzando un rayo dorado hacia el. Lo último que le quedaba de energía le pego de lleno causando una explosión sacando humo.

El humo se dividió en dos mostrando la sombra de Trunks avanzando, todo fue inútil, era inmutable. Trunks se detuvo al estar en frente a Gohan el cual se cayo sentado sin la transformación del Super Saiyajin.

Su mirada cayo al suelo, sombría, sin ninguna palabra. Trunks solo observaba ahí parado, no le ataco ni nada por el estilo. Se sentía frustrado, no pudo ganar, se sentía débil ahora mismo, pero apenas pudo sacar una pequeña risilla.

Trunks no lo tomo por alto y lo agarro por el dogi morado, apretando con fuerza sorprendiendo al joven Son.

-¡Idiota! - eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos, nunca antes vieron a Trunks insultar a Gohan por nada - ¡¿De que te ríes?! ¡Pensé que esta vez te había vuelto más fuerte! ¡Si realmente tienes sangre saiyajin, si realmente eres el hijo de Goku-san, no te des por vencido! - esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Gohan brillaran, lo había olvidado por completo, no iba a rendirse, pero...

-Pero yo... -

-¡No quiero oír tus escusas! - Trunks no lo soporto más, le dio un derechaso a Gohan dejando sus ojos en blanco - ¡Por tu culpa nuestros amigos murieron! - le dio otro golpe, pero esta vez escupió saliva - ¡Todos ellos se sacrificaron por ti, Piccoro-san, Krillin-san, Tenshinhan, mi padre y Goku-san! - cada uno nombrado era una secuencia de golpes en el abdomen, no se defendió, solo escuchaba como liberaba su odio contra él. Y como final lo lanzo a varios metros de altura desde el cielo hasta las nubes, tomo vuelo y cuando estaba frente suyo, sujetando ambas manos - ¡Por tu culpa, tu padre se sacrifico por todos! - el último golpe fue un martillazo dejándolo caer a causa de la gravedad.

Gohan no se movía, sus ojos onix apagados, sus brazos estaban extendidos para arriba, su pelo volvió a ser negro. No negaba la afirmación de Trunks, es más, lo admitía, no hizo nada por responder solo se dejo caer lentamente en su propia oscuridad.

-Tiene razón... - decía en su mente dejando caer sus dos brazos, mirando a la nada reflexiono lo último que dijo - Papá, mis amigos... Confiaban en mi para derrotar a Cell, pero mis emociones me dejaron llevar perjudicando la vida de mi padre... No sería una gran sorpresa que él este enfadado conmigo - la Marca de Maldición apareció en el cuello de Gohan, esparciendo sin dolor alguno toda la energía negativa, desde su cuello hasta tapar por completo su rostro con marcas negras - Pero aun así, no es razón para rendirse... - el color de sus ojos volvieron a ser verde esmeralda, su pelo volvió a ser rubio, al igual que su brillante color dorado su aura lo rodeo y sobre ella una oscura muy semejante al violeta ó purpura oscuro - ¡NO PIENSO PERDER ANTE NADIE MAS! - exclamo con un grito de impotencia volviendo a su estado anterior y retomando vuelo hacía Trunks.

El guerreo del futuro solo sonrió al ver como no solo su transformación de Super Saiyajin se activo al igual que su marca, todo salio como estaba planeado, fingir su enfado hacia él, debía admitir que cuando tenía algo de Vegeta realmente era un buen imitador de su padre.

Dirigiéndose a su oponente comenzó a lanzar golpes en el abdomen de manera consecutiva, era tan rápido que no dejaba tiempo para que Trunks se bloqueara, ni la resistencia de su gigante y musculoso cuerpo lo soportaba.

Mientras más golpes recibía más era la altitud en la que se encontraban, ya habían pasado la Estratosfera del planeta y los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes. Gohan desapareció de la vista de Trunks volando hacía la dirección opuesta de su oponente para luego dar una vuelta en U apareciendo en la espalda de Trunks dándole una patada en dirección a la Tierra y siguiéndolo.

Cuando pudo recuperar su postura, y a unos centímetros de Gohan, agarro la pierna de esté con su brazo izquierdo y lo lanzo a su izquierda. Lo persiguió sabiendo que controlaría su vuelo y volvería a él, ambos se agarraron de las manos de cada uno y empujaron con mas fuerza, Gohan aprovecho y le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen devolviéndolo al cielo.

Para la vista de los shinobis, el Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, Anko y los Genin no podían ver nada, ni siquiera Kakashi que se tomo la molestia de sacar su único Sharingan, pero la velocidad era tal que no lograba verificar su posición.

-Hmmm, ¿Alguien puede ver algo? - pregunto Naruto poniendo sus dos manos por debajo de su frente mirándolo al cielo con sus ojos en forma de lineas horizontales. Obviamente nadie respondió, ni Neji que uso su Byakugan, al igual que Hinata, para ver mas adelante pero no encontró nada.

De un momento a otro, los dos aparecieron de la nada en el lugar de la batalla anterior a vista perfecta de los Genin y Jounin. Estaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo recibiendo cada golpe del otro, Gohan esquivo los dos últimos golpes de Trunks sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡A ver que te parece esto! - con una gran velocidad al igual que una ráfaga sus puños golpearon toda parte de su cuerpo. Trunks se harto de esto y lo golpeo en la mejilla izquierda, pero esté se reincorporo rápido devolviendo el golpe de una manera lenta y torpe siendo Trunks el que le propino otro golpe pero esta vez en la espalda - ¡No pienso perder ante ti! -

Ambos pusieron toda su energía en su brazo derecho chocando sus puños causando otra gran explosión, que podía ser la última para cualquiera de ellos, o ambos. Todos se cubrieron por el gran impacto, fue catastróficos, aun no se entendía como podían mantenerse de pie.

Cuando se dejo de escuchar el fuerte golpe, los pedazos de tierra que fueron levantados por a causa del mismo, no había señal de ninguno de los dos. De un momento a otro, cuando se creía que todo había terminado, Gohan y Trunks estaban de pie con su perspectiva transformación.

-Te voy a demostrar mi máximo poder, esto acabara aquí y ahora - dijo Trunks encendiendo su gigante aura dorada. Con el mismo grito de guerra, emprendía una gran cantidad de Ki en su cuerpo con algunos rayos que lo rodeaban.

-Adelante, yo también te mostrare como puedo... ¡Romper mis propios limites! - con una sonrisa y el poder de la marca a su lado aumento su Ki con su aura dorada y sobre ella la misma aura oscura. Su pelo se erizaba desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

Ambas fuerzas provocaban que pedazos de tierra flotaran, otra vez, parecía que el mismo planeta temblaba de miedo por la catástrofe que armaban estos dos. Pero lo más impactante fue que el aura de Gohan se apago de repente, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y su mirada clavada en el cielo.

Trunks se dio cuenta de esto y solo se quedo en su postura, se quedo mirando como caminaba sin rumbo, tambaleándose, con pasos torpes cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Gohan-san! - exclamo Trunks dejando su transformación de Super Saiyajin volviendo a su estado normal. Fue tan rápido posible para verlo, sus ojos blancos, su cuerpo pálido y frío.

Agarro su brazo con cuidado y puso sus dedos indice y medio en su muñeca, su cara se mostró aliviada al encontrar señales de vida en su cuerpo aun siendo débiles. Los demás se acercaron, sobre todo Sakura, Ino y Hinata que se acercaron de la misma manera que Trunks.

-Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente. Por ahora solo debe descansar - las miradas de las kunoichis se tranquilizaron, no dijeron nada sobre porque Trunks le hablo así de esa manera.

-Bien hecho - dijo Anko apoyando su mano en el hombro de Trunks, él se volteo para verla con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-Aunque no me enorgullece haber dicho todo eso. No era mi intensión, pensé que si lo hacía entrar en razón de alguna manera despertaría todo su potencial - eso aclaro las dudas de los Genin.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlo al hospital, ha sufrido muchas heridas durante su pelea - indico Kakashi mirando el sucio cuerpo del saiyajin lleno de rasguños, aparte de las cicatrices. Esté lo agarro con los dos brazos sosteniendo sus piernas y su cabeza.

-¿Go-Gohan-kun s-se recup-perara? - la pequeña Hinata no podía dejar de tartamudear, como era habitual, ni podía verle la cara.

-Descuida, Hinata, él se pondrá mejor no lo dudes, de veras - le contesto Naruto con el pulgar arriba sonrojando a la pequeña Hyuga sacandole una pequeña sonrisa.

Horas después, Gohan se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha en una habitación de paredes blancas, una ventana a su izquierda con las cortinas abiertas, su ropa estaba en un armario al lado derecho de la cama ya que llevaba una bata celeste que cubría su torso hasta sus rodillas.

Sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, su visión se iba aclarando al paso que los abrió por completo. Su vista estaba clavada en el techo, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar para luego preguntarse en donde estaba. Se sentó suavemente contra la pared que tenía atrás, se quedo pensando en la pelea que tuvo contra Trunks y no recordaba lo que sucedió luego de usar la Marca de Maldición de Orochimaru.

-Supongo que perdí - dijo en voz baja con una pequeña risa, se sentía frustrado por su derrota, pero eso no hizo que se rindiera, se volvería más fuerte.

"Te prometo que terminare esto lo mas rápido posible y ganare"

La promesa que le hizo a Ino le vino a la mente, pero... - ¿Porque estoy recordando esto ahora? - se dijo pasándose una mano a la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso. No quería saber que diría Ino al saber que perdió, esperen, ¿Porque le importa tanto lo que va a decir? Eso es algo que Gohan nunca entendió hasta ahora, pero retomando la iniciativa trato de no pensar en eso - No importa, lo que debo hacer es volverme más fuerte -

Continuara...


	11. Cap 10: Necesito tu ayuda

**Reviews:**

 **andretc331994:** Que bueno que te guste como va la historia, sobre lo de la marca la verdad es que sí se la voy a quitar pero de otra forma. Espero que respetes mis decisiones al igual que tus opiniones, un saludo.

 **Neopercival:** Perdón, me equivoque sobre lo de Trunks, pensé que te referías al Super Saiyajin 2. Que bueno que te gusto, jajaja, si... Sobre lo del eructo fue apropósito y me pareció una oportunidad. Fuera de eso, la marca de maldición por un lado se "fundió" en Gohan, no, no va a poder usar Chakra, pero habrá una habilidad en el futuro que podrá usar. Bueno, te deseo suerte en tus historias.

 **LinkZX:** Gracias por ver la manera en la que llevo la historia y respeto las opiniones así que podes opinar todo lo que quieras, saludos y cuídate.

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap 10: Necesito tu ayuda

Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ademas se moría de hambre, solo pasaron 3 minutos y ya se estaba aburriendo como un hongo. El sonido de su estomago no ayudaba mucho que digamos, se paso una mano en la panza esperando a que una enfermera le traiga algo de comer.

Aun no podía creer que había perdido, se sentía decepcionado, humillado, frustrado. Por un momento pensó que había cambiado algo, pero no fue así. No tenía recuerdo alguno después de usar la Marca de Maldición, intentaba por lo menos recordar una mínima parte hasta que el sonido de la manija de la puerta abriendo la puerta lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gohan-san, despertaste! - la voz de Trunks le saco una sonrisa al joven saiyajin, se sentía aliviado sabiendo que su amigo había despertado, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando dijo lo siguiente - Lamento haber dicho todas esas cosa, no era mi intención - bajo su cabeza, se sentía apenado y avergonzado por haberle dicho todas esas cosas.

-Descuida, Trunks-san, se que no lo hiciste apropósito. Se que lo hiciste para liberar la Marca de Maldición - le respondió con una sonrisa volviendo a mirar a Gohan, ahora se sentía mejor que nunca, parecía que una sonrisa como esa solucionaba todo.

-¿Desapareció? - Gohan se paso una mano al cuello, la Marca no estaba pero de algún modo podía sentir que estaba ahí, en lo profundo de su ser, pero termino respondiendo que si para evitar traer preocupaciones.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose dio paso a todos los grupos del equipo 7, 8, 10 y el de Gai - ¡Gohan, que bueno que despertaste! - le dijo su buen amigo Naruto acercándose a la cama junto a Trunks que se sentó en una silla al frente de la cama.

-Pensamos que nunca te despertarías - le dijo Sasuke pasando al lado de Naruto - Lastima que no pasaste las Semi-finales -

-¡Oe, no tenias que mencionar eso, dobe! - recrimino Naruto, desde que perdió el combate contra Trunks, Gohan no pudo avanzar a los combates Finales a causa de su derrota.

-Esta bien, Naruto - su mirada no parecía triste, estaba feliz, algo que Sasuke y Naruto se preguntaban siempre se preguntaba era como podía ser tan feliz - La próxima me haré más fuerte y pasare a las finales -

-Oye, Gohan, ¿Podrías enseñarme esa habilidad con los kunai? Fue muy increíble esa técnica, nunca vi nada igual - le dijo Tenten pasando al frente de la cama, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la maniobra del saiyajin.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Sta... Star... ¿Bast? - Lee se paso un dedo al mentón tratando descifrar su trabalenguas, Gohan solo rió.

-StarBurst Stream. Y estaría encantado de enseñártela Tenten, vos sos muy buena con las armas así que no tendrás problemas - su respuesta le saco un rubor en las mejillas, cosa que Sakura e Ino no pasaron por alto.

El estomago de Gohan sonó cómo un oso hambriento, no seria gran sorpresa para el Equipo 7 ya que desde el primer día que lo conocieron sabían que tenían un gran apetito, y Trunks no había falta decir que su estomago era igual al de su contra-parte del futuro.

-G-Go-Gohan-kun, y-yo traje e-esto. Espero q-que te guste - la tímida Hinata tomo la delantera ofreciéndole una bandeja cubierta por plásticos, contenía arroz, huevos, tomates, entre otras variedades que pudo hacer con el tiempo que tenía para preparar.

-¡Wow, gracias, Hinata! - saco el plástico y con los palitos de madera comenzó a devorar, triturar y tragar como lo haría exactamente una bestia - ¡Los Bentos de Hinata son deliciosos! - volvió a seguir comiendo hasta que termino - Quiero mas, por favor -

-L-Lo si-siento, G-Gohan-kun, eso fue t-todo lo que te-tenia - nunca vio a alguien devorar de esa manera, ella sabía que Naruto comía mucho pero Gohan rompió los limites.

-Que pena, estaban buenísimos - su estomago aun seguía vació por la poca comida de Hinata, solo deseaba esperar a que una enfermera le trajera una bandeja llena de comida.

-Gohan-kun, ¿Que harás ahora? Si fuiste descalificado del Examen Chunin solo te queda esperar el año que viene - le comento Sakura pasando al lado opuesto de Naruto, por su cara no parecía importarle mucho.

-¿No es obvio? Entrenare más duro y... -

-Eso no va a ser posible - la voz de Trunks interrumpió el discurso de Gohan, todos voltearon a verlo confundidos y sobre todo Naruto - Gohan-san, en unos meses la maquina del tiempo estará lista. Tendremos que marcharnos de este lugar lo mas rápido posible -

Gohan se olvido por completo de eso, tenía muchas ganas de regresar pero hizo tantos amigos que no quería dejarlos. Se hizo un silencio incomodo para todos, por suerte el optimismo de Naruto salvo el día.

-¿Que importa? Mientras Gohan este con nosotros la vida aquí sera mas divertida, de veras - todos sonrieron a las palabras del Uzumaki, de hecho, se podría decir que fue lo único bueno que pudo salir de esa gran bocota.

-Bien dicho, perdedor, ya era hora que digieras algo sensato - Naruto se lleno de rabia al escuchar a Kiba junto con Akamaru por arriba de su chaqueta.

GRROOOOAAAARRR

El sonido fue el de una bestia, todos voltearon al saiyajin que sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, su estomago no tuvo suficiente comida y pedía más.

-¿Algún día piensas controlar tu estomago? - le recrimino Sakura poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-Jaja, lo siento, es que todavía tengo hambre -

-Si, frente de marquesina, ¿Porque no mejor no preparas uno de tus "almuerzos"? - la molesta Ino volvía a atacar a su rival, nadie había probado la comida de Sakura hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenía que recordarselo.

-Por favor, Ino, no me recuerdes eso - dijo Choji con una cara de color azul, él también había probado o mejor dicho robado uno de los almuerzos de Sakura en la Academia y casi termina en el hospital.

-Si, nadie quiere recordar el incidente - el fastidioso tono de Shikamaru le dejo un símbolo de interrogación a Gohan.

-¿Que incidente? -

-Veras... - Ino fue callada por las manos de Sakura, no quería revivir eso otra vez, nadie, pero no se esperaba que el callado de Shino tomara parte de la conversación.

-La comida de Sakura casi deja a media clase de la Academia en el hospital - su cara se torno azul, moría de vergüenza ahora mismo, estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel y se fue a un rincón cerca de la puerta alejándose del grupo.

-Que horror... - murmuro Tenten por lo bajo intentando no llamar la atención de la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

-Oigan, ¿Y Neji? - pregunto Gohan dándose cuenta que uno del Equipo de Gai faltaba.

-Neji se fue a su casa, dijo que no le interesaba venir - le respondió Lee

-Ya veo... - a decir verdad, Neji no solo se parecía a Sasuke sino que también tenia algo de Vegeta: orgullo, eso es algo que en un Clan, y sobre todo si es uno de los más fuertes, se respeta.

-Gohan-san - Gohan volteo hacía Trunks que se levantaba de la silla - Me retirare por ahora, cuiden de él mientras no estoy, por favor - el saiyajin miro a los Genin y les hizo una reverencia.

-¿A donde vas, Trunks-san? -

-Adivina - la respuesta a su viejo amigo le hizo pensar un breve segundo, hasta que el foco se le prendió y dijo lo siguiente:

-Mandale un saludo a Shin-sama de mi parte - Trunks se limito a asentir y pasar por la puerta.

-¿Quien es Shin? - le pregunto Sasuke.

-Es mi maestro, el me enseño a perfeccionar el balance del Ki y gracias a él tengo un nuevo nivel con la espada -

-Increíble, eso quiere decir que hay otro usuario del Ki - dijo Tenten con asombro, siempre pensó que todas las personas dominaban el Chakra, pero al parecer no.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos puede enseñar a controlar el Ki? ¡Tienes que decirnos donde esta! - Gohan negó con la cabeza a los molestos gritos de Naruto.

-Solo los de buen corazón pueden ver a Shin-sama - respondió

-¡¿Eehhhh?! ¡¿Dices que no somos de buen corazón?! - reprocho Naruto en un volumen mas alto empezando a molestar a cierto nivel.

-Bueno... Eso es algo que no puedo decidir... - aparto su mirada con los ojos entre cerrados mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo indice. No podía decir mucho, y menos que estaba en una atalaya flotante.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una enfermera avisando a los visitantes que tenían que retirarse. La cosa se puso mejor cuando vio que traía una bandeja arriba de un carrito con comida.

Trunks surcaba los cielos pasando por encima de la nubes, la brisa ondulaba su cabello, su aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo, y su velocidad era como un misil. Detuvo su vuelo cuando vio la atalaya enfrente suyo, no estaba equivocado con su teoría cuando Sakura e Ino le dijeron que no habían visto a Gohan durante los cinco días antes de los Exámenes Chunin.

Puso sus pies en el piso solido, era idéntico al lugar de Kami-sama de su mundo, lo único diferente era el sujeto que tenía delante suyo que lo miraba con una sonrisa. No se esperaba que fuera otro ser de otro planeta, aparte de los Namek.

-D-Disculpe, usted es... - Trunks no termino su frase, creyó que no era mas que el ayudante como lo es Mr. Popo, pero no. Podía sentir su presencia, su energía, era inmensa e intimidante.

-Así es, yo soy Kami-sama - le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, Trunks se arrodillo frente a la deidad mostrando su respeto - No hace falta que te arrodilles ante mi - a pesar de la diferencia de fuerza de Trunks, siendo a un mayor, siempre le mantuvo respeto al Dios de la Tierra.

Su Ki era del mismo nivel que Goku al estar en Super Saiyajin, algo muy raro para él. Conocía a Dende y su madre le contó sobre como Son Goku entreno con el anterior Kami cuando Piccoro seguía vivió.

-¿Deseas una taza de té? - su pregunta hizo que Trunks niege con la cabeza, solo quería hablar con él y esperar que lo entrene al igual que Gohan.

-No, gracias. Solo vine a... -

-Para que te entrene - no era adivino, pero su motivo de su llegada era obvia - Pero ahora no hace falta - su respuesta lo sorprendió - No es que no este a la altura, pero aun no es el momento -

-No entiendo... - Kami-sama se dio la vuelta invitándolo a entrar a una habitación.

Estaban en un cuarto blanco, con una mesa de madera pintada de marrón con un par de sillas de madera con el mismo tono de pintura. Ya que ambos estaban sentados, la deidad saco por arte de magia una tetera con dos tasas.

-Disculpe, creo que le dije que no - le replico Trunks.

-Oh, vamos, insisto - el saiyajin no le quedo otra más que aceptar su oferta, su té era de un color marrón con un tono oscuro, solo clavo su vista en la deliciosa bebida viendo a través de su reflejo - Los Kaioshin normalmente lo toman en espacios abiertos, pero yo tengo mis métodos -

-¿Kaioshin? - Kami-sama le contó lo mismo que a Gohan cuando lo conoció por primera vez, lo de los Dioses de la Creación y Destrucción, los 12 Universos, su estadía con Gohan - Ya veo, usted fue entrenado por un Kaioshin -

-Correcto, pero me mandaron a un nivel inferior como Dios de la Tierra - se trajo a la boca un poco de su té sorbiendo un pequeño trago.

-¿Y eso por que? - le pregunto con curiosidad, Kami-sama se detuvo en seco cuando lo escucho claro que no fue por mal sino...

-Yo les obligue - su respuesta fue una gran sorpresa, ¿Cómo alguien de tal rango querría ser un Dios de un planeta en ves de todo un Universo entero? - Los Kaioshin me eligieron cómo aprendiz, me enseñaron de casi todo, estaba estupefacto. Pero decidí ser otro tipo de Dios, y como veras acá estoy - Trunks se limito a asentir a la deidad.

-¿Por que usted es un usuario del Ki? ¿Y porque los humanos de este Universo controla en Chakra? - de todas las preguntas esa fue la más inteligente que ha escuchado hasta ahora.

-Los humanos antes controlaban el Ki, paso a paso fueron evolucionando hasta crear un nuevo método. Yo no les enseñe o los obligue a usar el Ki, yo soy el guardián de la Tierra, pero tampoco puedo intervenir en la actividad de los humanos -

-Y si usted es un guardián, ¿Tuvo que pelear por ellos una vez? - pregunto tratando de no perder ningún detalle.

-Hasta ahora no, pero algo me dice que... Algo o Alguien se acerca - Trunks detuvo sus manos en el aire sosteniendo la taza de té.

-¿Q-Quien es? - dejo la tacita de té a un lado y se levanto de repente poniendo sus manos en la mesa.

-No lo se con exactitud. Su batalla llamo mas que la atención de los humanos, otros seres debieron sentir la enorme presencia que rompía la atmósfera del planeta -

-¡Entonces, ¿Porque no quiere entrenarme?! -

-Yo solo entreno a personas que "despiertan" un poder especial - Trunks no entendía del todo a lo que se refería, ademas no tenía sentido, Gohan fue entrenado por Kami-sama y no tiene ningún poder ademas del Super Saiyajin 2 - Gohan-kun fue entrenado por que el posee un poder que los humanos controlaron hace años y fue extinguido durante la guerra. Una energía que supera al mismo Ki -

-¿De que energía habla? -

-El Haki -

-No se porque estoy haciendo esto - dijo Gohan saltando de techo en techo con un par de latas de pinturas siguiendo a Naruto detrás.

-Ya te lo dije, necesito mantener mi marca - respondió agarrando más velocidad, su playera naranja la tenia enredada a la cintura teniendo su camisa negra como torso, también llevaba latas de pintura al igual que Gohan.

El saiyajin no quería buscar problemas, pero al parecer fue obligado por cierto rubio que llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, de seguro habían perdido a los guardias que lo seguían hace rato.

-Ven conmigo - dio la vuelta a la izquierda pasando a pie a la cerca de madera mas cercana. Saco una manta del mismo color y forma de la cerca dejando ocultos a Gohan y a Naruto.

Los guardias pasaron de un salto a otro, pasaron justo es frente de la manta sin darse cuenta que estaban ahí. Una vez que el perímetro estaba seguro, saco la manta y no pudo dejar de reírse de ese par de incrédulos.

Mas tarde se encontraban sentados en la planta superior de un edificio platicando entre ellos, hasta que...

-Hola - apareció Kakashi atrás de ellos en una pared de humo llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-H-Hola, Kakashi-sensei - la cara de Naruto se volvió azul, claro que Gohan estaba tranquilo, pero no se imaginaba las consecuencias que venían después.

POW POW

Ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo dejando un chichón en ambos Genin - Gohan, el Hokage-sama quiere hablar contigo -

-¿Que? ¿Por que? - pregunto Naruto.

-No te interesa, mejor anda a limpiar las paredes que pintaron - su respuesta fue como recibir un Yunque en la cabeza. Gohan paso al lado de su Sensei desapareciendo en una nube de humo dejando a Naruto completamente solo.

Los dos habían aparecido en la oficina del Hokage, el viejo estaba revisando unos papeles mientras fumaba su pipa esparciendo el humo por el lugar.

-Que bueno que llegaste Gohan-kun, puedes retirarte Kakashi - se despidió de manera formal desapareciendo de la misma manera que la otra vez. Luego el viejo clavo su vista en el saiyajin dejando la pipa en su escritorio - Sígueme, por favor -

Gohan estaba confundido, ¿Por que querría hablar el Hokage con él? Esa era una gran duda para el saiyajn, esperaba que no fuera por el combate que tuvo contra Trunks.

Ambos estaban en en el techo de la torre del Hokage observando las cuatro cabezas gravadas en la montaña. Sarutobi siempre veía las cabezas de sus conocidos, recordando los buenos, y en otros casos los malos momentos.

Para Gohan solo eran personas cualquiera de este mundo que dieron su vida. No conocía la cultura de este mundo, siempre se lo tomaba a la ligera y no le daba mucha importancia.

-Es una pena - dijo el viejo sin quitar la mirada a la montaña dejando que su vestimenta blanca se ondule en dirección donde apuntaba el viento - Si hubieras ganado el combate te hubiera dado la oportunidad de luchar contra mi -

-B-Bueno, cualquiera de nosotros hubiera ganado - respondió de manera de no ofenderle, por supuesto que lo derrotaría, y sin esfuerzo, esta claro - Hokage-sama, ¿Por que hay cuatro cabezas en la montaña? - su pregunta hizo que Sarutobi sonriera.

-Esas cabezas forman a los cuatro Hokages actuales y anteriores, yo soy el Tercero - continuo - El Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, él fue el que fundo Konoha. Demostró la lealtad del uno al otro y también dijo "Un Kage debe estar dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo por su aldea" -

-Usted le debe tener mucho respeto - dijo admirando la cabeza de Hashirama con una sonrisa. Sarutobi se limitó a sonreír acuerdo a su respuesta.

-Luego está el Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, es el hermano de Hashirama y el organizo los Exámenes Chunin, las fuerzas especiales ANBU, la Academia Ninja y la Policía Militar – el saiyajin estaba impresionado por los datos de los héroes, eran leyendas grabadas frente a sus ojos, hasta tenía ganas de pelear contra ellos, si tan solo estuvieran vivos.

-¿Y ese señor? – señalo la tercera cabeza, al parecer tenía una barba y su mirada demostraba determinación.

-Como te dije, yo soy el Tercer Hokage – dijo mirando a Gohan que trataba de unir los puntos, su cara estaba asombrada, no se parecían nada en absoluto.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! Usted era más joven, casi no noto la diferencia – Sarutobi saco una carcajada, nadie en la vida le había dicho eso y menos sus habitantes ya que le tenían mucho respeto.

-Si, el tiempo cambia mucho a un hombre – ceso su risa y volvió a su platica yendo a la última cabeza, y más importante de todas, una de pelo largo hasta el cuello – El siguiente es el Cuarto Hokage –

-¿Cuarto? ¿Y que le paso? – no había que ser un genio para decir que él estaba muerto, pero quería saber ¿Cómo y porque?

-El fue un salvador, un héroe para la aldea. El Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, él nos salvó a todos del ataque del Kyubi –

-¿Kyubi? – pregunto Gohan mirando al Hokage, su mirada era seria, no dijo ninguna palabra durante un minuto, Sarutobi volvió a hablar pero esta vez yendo al grano.

-El Kyubi es una bestia de nueve colas que fue sellado en el cuerpo de un bebé. Pero al ser sellado, el Cuarto Hokage dio su vida a cambio de sellar a la bestia dentro del bebé –

-¿P-Pero porque precisamente un bebé? ¿Y que paso con él o ella? –

-Ese bebé era el hijo de Minato Namikaze, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo con su propio hijo. Incluso yo desconozco el motivo, de seguro se lamenta de sellarlo en su propio hijo. El sello debía completarse en una persona viva, sin embargo, el usuario que hacía el Jutsu recibía el peor castigo de todos –

-La muerte… - el Hokage asintió a su respuesta - Lo lamento, debió ser un gran hombre -

-Si, lo fue - bajo con una mano su sombrero con el símbolo "Kage" ocultando su mirada de los rayos de Sol - ¿Sabes por que te llame? -

-Supongo que no fue solo para presentarme a los anteriores Hokages -

-En efecto, te llame por una razón -

-La Marca de Maldición, ¿No es así? - Gohan no era un chico tonto para saber que era por eso. Esa cosa pegada en su cuello era algo con lo que no se deja pasar por alto, Sarutobi ya estaba al tanto de sus efectos, Anko ya de por si.

-La Marca de Maldición absorbe toda tu energía, eso es lo que quiere Orochimaru. Su objetivo principal siempre fue Sasuke, su Sharingan es lo mas preciado por él, necesita su cuerpo - su viejo discípulo siempre estuvo haciendo varios experimentos, luego paso a las pruebas con seres humanos. Sarutobi lo conocía perfectamente, su ambición por obtener el poder no se detendrá hasta conseguir la genética de Sasuke y del saiyajin - Gohan-kun, ¿Recuerdas algún suceso después de usar ese poder? -

Gohan se puso a pensar en su pregunta, no era difícil responderla, recordaba cada parte en la pelea que tuvo contra los del sonido, pero la batalla que tuvo contra Trunks no tanto.

-Algo - fue su respuesta - No tengo muchos recuerdos sobre eso, pero su poder es algo que nunca olvidare. Odio decir esto, su poder, su fuerza, era genial - de pronto midió lo que dijo y volvió su mirada al Hokage - No es que quiera unirme con ese loco - agito sus manos al frente para retractar sus palabras, no encontraba el termino para describir la sensación que sintió en ese momento.

-No te preocupes. Solo tengo una pregunta mas para vos - le dijo con una sonrisa, el viento dejo soplar por un momento como si estuviera escuchando la conversación de ambos - Si tuvieras que salvar tu vida o la de alguien conocido, ¿Que elegirías? ¿Pelear o escapar? - Gohan no tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo, su respuesta era mas que obvia.

-Por mucho tiempo estuve escapando de mis propios problemas. Muchos de mis amigos dieron su vida por mi y yo solo me quede observando sin hacer nada - él nunca olvidaría esos momentos cuando algunos de sus compañeros tuvieron la desgracia de entrar al Otro Mundo - Cuando comencé a entrenar con mi padre para el torneo de Cell las cosas ahí cambiaron. Me volví fuerte, lo suficiente para superar a mi padre y al padre de Trunks-san, y creo que pude cambiar gracias a ellos. Así que lucharía por proteger a mis amigos -

-Ya veo... Es una muy buena respuesta. Puedes retirarte, Gohan-kun - le ordeno Sarutobi recibiendo un asiento de cabeza. El viento volvió a desplazarse volviendo a ondular el traje de Sarutobi.

Gohan estaba caminando por la calle de Konoha tranquilamente, aun le quedaba tiempo antes de cenar y no tenía la mas remota idea que hacer en estos momentos. Se detuvo por un momento al sentir una energía familiar por arriba de algunos edificios.

-Oe, niño - le lanzo una lata aplastada a la cabeza para llamar su atención. Y se dejo caer estando a espaldas de Gohan.

-Ah, eres tu - se dio vuelta para tener a la vista a Temari sosteniendo con su mano derecha su Kyodai Sensu apoyado en el suelo - Y no se por que me dices niño, tenemos casi la misma edad -

-Lo se, pero te comportas como un niño de 6 años - su comentario hizo que Gohan se sonrojara de vergüenza - Tranquilo, solo estoy jugando -

-¿Y que quieres? - le pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Aun recordaba lo que le hizo a Tenten, fue un acto muy cruel el haberle triturado cada hueso de su columna.

-¿Aun sigues enojado por eso? Eran las pre-eliminares, todo es valido cuando se trata de un combate -

-Hay una gran diferencia entre un combate y sentir piedad - no dijo mas, siguió su camino pasando por delante Temari sin darle un vistazo a sus ojos. Pero algo lo detuvo, el brazo de la kunoichi de Sunagakure aferrado a su antebrazo izquierdo hizo que le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo - Suéltame -

No le hizo caso, le apretó más fuerte para que no se resista - Suéltame - repitió esta vez mirando sus ojos verdes azulados. El aire los rodeo en un pequeño remolino arrastrando algunas hojas, el entorno se ponía cada vez mas tenso hasta que finalmente lo dejo ir.

-De acuerdo, pero ven conmigo - le dijo yendo en dirección contraria a la del saiyajin. Ni siquiera él sabia porque la seguía, pero sonaba como si fuera algo importante.

Llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento sin importarles de quien pertenecía ni mucho menos si estaba ocupado. Como las finales de los exámenes Chunin empezaban dentro de un mes, esperaban encontrarse con algunos equipos entrenando.

Por ahora estaban a solas, en un prado con el césped corto, los árboles parecían marcar el limite del área. El viento golpeaba sus cabelleras negras y rubia, estaban frente a frente a una distancia de mas o menos 5 metros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás por que estamos acá? - pregunto el saiyajin sin quitar el ceño fruncido. Temari solo saco una sonrisa al escuchar su pregunta.

-Te traje aquí para tener una pelea - contesto. Su expresión cambio a una de intriga - Cuando te vi pelear en los exámenes me dieron ganas de luchar contigo. Fue un combate impresionante, es una lastima que no hayas pasado a las finales -

-No hace falta recordarmelo - dijo desanimado con la cabeza clavada en el suelo, no quería que nadie mas se lo recuerde o le avise, ya estaba enterado desde que llego al hospital.

-Muy bien, ¿Empezamos? - coloco su mano en su abanico como si estuviera esperando a que el chico actuara primero.

Gohan asintió y luego paso a una pose de combate. Esperaban a que el otro empezara a atacar, ninguno reaccionaba, debido a su gran experiencia en combate tenían que esperar un movimiento en falso y atacar.

Temari sostuvo su abanico y lo abrió mostrando las tres lunas. Lo revoleo en el aire, causando una corriente tan fuerte para llevarse a Gohan por los aires. El golpe le llego de lleno, aun seguía ahí parado en su pose como una estatua.

No obstante, no podía ver nada, la corriente esparció una gran cantidad de humo a su alrededor. Cuando todo el humo se disperso Temari ya no se encontraba en su posición, todo parecía una estrategia básica.

Varios shuriken, kunai y agujas Senbon salieron de la nada, aparecieron en el cielo y su objetivo era obvio. Gohan dio un salto hacia el frente, las armas ninjas fueron clavadas en el suelo no hubo otro ataque durante unos 3 segundos.

Volteo para ver a Temari flotando en el aire con su abanico gigante, era como revivir los recuerdos de Kinton (Nube Voladora). De la misma forma que hizo con Tenten, paso sobre encima de esté con una sonrisa picara y cuando regreso a tierra puso ambos dedos indice y medio al frente, y como último acto le guiño el ojo.

BOOOOOM

De algún modo, Temari logro poner un papel bomba en su espalda sin que se diera cuenta. La explosión no alcanzo a la kunoichi de la arena, pero si dejo una gran cantidad se humo negro esparcido por la zona.

Cuando todo se calmo no hubo rastro de Gohan, su cuerpo no estaba en el suelo. No era tan tonta para creer que eso lo mato o menos si le hizo algo, ella lo estudio durante la pelea contra Trunks y su cuerpo era muy resistente para que un Jutsu tan básico como ese le hiciera algo.

-Sal de ahí, se que te estas ocultando en los árboles - para ella, siendo una experta estratega, podía ver que su enemigo podía ocultarse durante un ataque tan cercano, claro que a los que se enfrento antes terminaron heridos, o muertos.

Gohan salio tomándolo como una orden, su escondite fue el árbol que tenia Temari de frente. No parecía sorprendido de que lo haya sorprendido, le resto importancia a eso, pero eso no era todo.

-Jaja, ¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo? Eso solo es una ilusión - así es, Temari no era una ingenua o una kunoichi que no sabe un comino de los combates, ella era una genio.

Tal como dijo, la ilusión se desvaneció de poco a poco. Temari dio media vuelta para golpear sorpresivamente a Gohan que tenía detras suyo con su abanico.

Ese era su plan, dejarse ser descubierto por una ilusión y aparecer detrás de ella atacándola por la cabeza mientras miraba para otro lado. El saiyajn se cayo sentado, Temari solo tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro, se había confiado demasiado.

-Alguien como vos debería pensar dos veces antes de actuar - Gohan simplemente la vio con una sonrisa dejando confundida a la kunoichi - ¿Pero que... - no termino su frase al ver como Gohan desaparecía como una imagen óptica.

-Jaque mate - Temari sintió como un dedo tocaba su nuca, ella nunca se lo vio venir y en ningún momento sintió su presencia. Gohan apareció de la nada detrás de ella con un dedo indice apuntando en su nuca dando por hecho que el combate habría terminado.

-¿Cómo fue que...? -

-Es una de mis cuantas habilidades. Zanzoken, me permite hacer copias de mi mismo tantas como sea posible - estaba impresionada, había hecho un estilo de Jutsu como el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Creo que con esto hemos terminado - se aparto de Temari y retomo su propio camino para volver a su casa, pero de nuevo Temari tuvo que intervenir.

Agarro su brazo derecho, se detuvo en seco esperando una respuesta de la chica. Ya comenzaba a molestarle que estuviera interponiéndose en su camino.

-Deséame suerte - le dijo con una sonrisa para después soltarlo.

-No hacia falta que me agarres del brazo -

-¿Que? ¿Acaso te dolió? - le dijo en broma sacandole a él también una sonrisa - Espero que estés apoyándome en las finales. Y cuando todo eso termine quisiera tener otro combate contigo - Gohan asintió y se preparo para volver a su casa.

Mientras el se encontraba caminando por la ciudad de regreso a su casa pudo notar que el hambre estaba volviendo a él.

-Creo que no es tan mala después de todo - se dijo rascando una mejilla con el dedo indice, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por otro gruñido de su estomago.

Lo que ignoro fue que el Ki de Trunks había desaparecido por completo, el viajero del tiempo estaba entrenando en la Habitación del Tiempo otra vez ya que Kami-sama no lo iba ayudar con su entrenamiento por ahora.

Gohan estaba de camino a su casa hasta que...

-¡Kyaaaaaa! - ese grito lo desconcertó un momento, le parecía muy familiar, pero no recordaba donde y cuando lo había escuchado.

En un callejón cerrado estaban dos chicos de Kusagakure que maltrataban violentamente a su compañera de equipo. Le tiraban del pelo mientras que uno de ellos ponía su kunai en su delicado cuello.

-P-Por favor... Detente... - decía Karin intentando resistirse, sus manos y piernas le temblaban, lagrimas salían de sus ojos rojizos. Estaba tan asustada que parecía no tener control sobre su propio cuerpo.

-¡Cállate, eres muy débil! ¡Te dejaste vencer por ese idiota! - su propio compañero, quien ahora era su enemigo, la iba a despellejar, iba a rebanarle el cuello sin piedad alguna.

-Oigan, ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - una voz se escucho por sus espaldas, no era nadie menos que el chico con el que Karin fue derrotada, o mejor dicho humillada, en menos de dos segundos.

Gohan no los reconocía a excepción de la chica de pelo rojo y corto, se dio cuenta que los tres llevaban la badana de Kusagakure. Uno de ellos estaba parado detrás del otro, su pelo era castaño y corto, era flaco, su ropa era solo una camisa verde que en la parte de su cuello estaba unido con hilos, shorts blancos que con la luz opaca de luna se mostraban gris-aseos, unas sandalias azules y su bandana la llevaba en la frente. El otro se vestía de la misma forma que él, su camisa era azul y en vez de usar shorts usaba un pantalón blanco y su bandana la traía puesta en su cuello, esté era el que tenía su propio kunai en el cuello de Karin.

Ambos se quedaron congelados al verlo de nuevo, ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Él fue quien casi destruye la zona de combate, y por si fuera poco, provoco algunos temblores no solo en el Bosque de la Muerte sino que también en la aldea.

Se quedaron viéndolo un largo rato, no podían moverse, como si mirarlo a los ojos mostrara su final. Estaban nerviosos, transpiraban y sus cuerpos le temblaban. Karin lo vio, era él sin duda, el mismo chico que lo salvo del oso en el bosque, fue un milagro que estuviera en ese momento y en este preciso momento también.

-Sera mejor que la dejen en paz - dijo sin quitar su ceño fruncido. Los dos ninjas de Kusagakure no podían hacer nada al respecto, no dijeron o hicieron algo pero no se quedarían con las manos vacías.

El chico con el kunai agarro a Karin del cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su kunai. Gohan no se dejo llevar por su acción, él ahora no podía hacer nada por ahora.

-Si te mueves, le cortare la cabeza, su sangre quedara manchada en sus manos - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, no tenía miedo, lo tenía totalmente a su merced - Klein - nombro a su compañero haciéndolo entender que debía atacar el cual él respondió.

El nombrado fue directo hacia Gohan corriendo sacando un kunai una vez que estaba enfrente de él. Antes de que haga algo, el saiyajin golpeo su cabeza contra la suya dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Ahora él estaba aterrado, antes de que su compañero lo atacara directo él simplemente lo noqueo con un solo golpe. El saiyajin tenia la mirada baja, caminaba lentamente hacia su agresor sin decir nada. No se dejaría intimidar por ese fenómeno, no tenia hacia donde ir, pero no seria lo suficientemente rápido para detener su asesinato, ¿O si?

Cuando estaba por cortar la piel blanca de la chica pelirroja sintió como su mano se detuvo en el acto, su mano se detuvo al ser sostenida por la mano de Gohan. No entendía como, ¿Cómo era tan rápido y tan fuerte? Sus ojos se apagaron en un instante, el simple tacto del dedo indice en su frente lo dejo inmóvil e inconsciente de la realidad.

Su cuerpo se dejo caer de rodillas y su brazo izquierdo se desato dejando a caer a Karin. Cuando su cuerpo cayo al suelo boca abajo estaba totalmente inerte.

Por alguna razón las nubes cubrieron todo el cielo, solo se escucho el primer trueno y las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a salir. Gohan miro al cielo nublado con una mano sobre su frente.

-Parece que va a empezar a llover - dijo y luego le presto atención a Karin que no dejaba de observarlo. Ahora mismo no le importaba que su cabello, ropa y sus lentes se empaparan, para ella, Gohan era su salvador ahora mismo sin importar la lluvia - Oye, ¿Estas bien? -

-S-Si... - respondió por primera vez a una de sus preguntas desde que se encontraron por primera vez.

-Que bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Karin... - no había duda, ese nombre era del gato ermitaño que cultivaba las semillas del ermitaño y eso es algo que no paso por alto.

-Mi nombre es Gohan - extendió su mano hacia ella, pero no respondió todavía tenia miedo. Y por alguna razón no sabia porque, era obvio que no tenia malas intenciones - Descuida, no te haré daño. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo algo de comida -

No respondió, se quedo callada, acomodo sus anteojos y desvió la vista hacia el piso mojado por la lluvia que cada vez era más fuerte.

-¿Por que me ayudaste? - le pregunto sin quitar su vista en el charco que reflejaba justo el rostro de Gohan.

-Bueno... En realidad no tengo ninguna razón - su respuesta podía parecer tonta, pero así era él y su padre, no eran de los que esperaban algo a cambio de su vida, no, solo buscaban ayudar a otros - ¿Y que me dices? - no había retirado su mano en ningún momento, era muy persistente cuando se lo propone.

No tuvo mas opción que aceptar, se levanto de poco a poco sin su ayuda. Aun estaba temblando, tenía frió, su cabello estaba empapado y sus lentes, de algún modo (según la lógica del anime), no se empapaban.

-Sígueme - Gohan agarro su mano sin su permiso, pero a ella no le molesto se dejo guiar por sus pasos. La verdad es que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no tenía malas intenciones, su aura era muy intensa y tranquila.

Al llegar finalmente a su casa, Karin estuvo observando su hogar por todos lados. Se sentó en la mesa como le ordeno Gohan mientras buscaba algo en la heladera.

-No hay nada. Pensé que habría un ramen, pero creo que nos comimos todos, jajaja - su risa fue interrumpida cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse mostrando a Trunks totalmente sucio - Trunks-san volviste -

-Perdón por hacerte esperar - una vez que cerro la puerta su mirada se encontró con la de Karin - Gohan-san, ¿Quien es ella? -

-Ella es Karin, unos chicos la estaban molestando y por suerte yo llegue. Por cierto, ¿Podrías hacernos algo para comer? Es que yo no se cocinar - aun podía recordar cuando estaban en la Habitación del Tiempo con su padre, los dos tuvieron muchos problemas para cocinar la carne. Y lo mismo paso con Shin-sama, las cosas no salieron tan bien como digamos.

Trunks se fue a la cocina para prepararles algo, por otro lado, Gohan hablaba con Karin para conocerla mejor. Mientras el cortaba apio, zanahorias, entre otros vegetales, volteo a ver a Gohan.

¿Sería cierto lo que le dijo Kami-sama? ¿Que Gohan realmente posee un poder especial? No sabría responder, nunca imagino que él tuviera otra habilidad oculta.

 **Flashback**

 _-¿Haki? - Trunks nunca en la vida había escuchado algo como eso, su antiguo maestro Gohan y Goku deberían estar igual al escuchar sobre eso._

 _Shin, el Kami-sama, se levanto de su silla dejando la taza de té a un lado y se dio la vuelta - El Haki es una energía que estaba entre el Ki y el Chakra. Hace muchos años, algunos humanos lograron controlar la energía y la minoría poseía un Haki muy especial -_

 _-¿Algunos? -_

 _-Así es, durante la evolución del Ki, los humanos comenzaron a usar Chakra mientras que otros lograron controlar otro tipo de energía -_

 _-¿Y que paso? ¿Porque las personas dejaron de usar el Haki? - no se estaba perdiendo ningún detalle, ¿Realmente era tan poderoso como decía? Si las personas lograron pasar del Ki al Chakra, ¿Que paso realmente con tal poder?_

 _-Fue una de las guerras que acabo con los poseedores del Haki. No todos los usuarios del Ki quisieron pasar a una fuente de energía tan débil como esa. Los bandos estaba formados por los usuarios del Ki contra los del Chakra, los del Ki ganaban mucho terreno gracias a su gran poder, eran invencibles, hasta que uno de los pocos elegidos del Haki apareció y termino la guerra -_

 _-I-Increíble... - no tenía palabras, entendía como debían sentirse las personas en ese tiempo, todo por el poder. Lo más increíble fue escuchar que un hombre termino una guerra el solo, y todo con ese poder - ¿Pero que paso con los otros usuarios del Haki? -_

 _-No sobrevivieron - su respuesta fue directa, no tardo ni un segundo en procesar tal información, bueno, después de todo así son los Dioses, ya han vivido muchas cosas._

 _-Pero usted dijo que un hombre logro terminar una guerra -_

 _-Si, pero solo logro ganar gracias a uno de los mas poderosos Haki de la historia: Haoshoku no Haki (Haki del Conquistador) -_

 _-¿Haoshoku no... Haki? Eso quiere decir que Gohan-san puede... -_

 _-No lo se, solo unas pocas personas fueron elegidas con ese poder. Y hasta ahora no he visto que Gohan-kun lo haya despertado - afirmo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala - Puedes usar la Habitación de Tiempo como gustes - le dijo con una sonrisa_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Volvió a lo suyo pero sin quitar las palabras de Kami-sama de su mente. Si realmente Gohan poseía el Haki no cabria duda que seria extremadamente fuerte.

¿Sera acaso uno de los cambios producidos por el viaje en el tiempo? Sería una posibilidad, ni su contra-parte del futuro ha logrado despertar ese poder.

Puso tres tazones de sopa caliente con un conjunto de vegetales cortados a trozos pequeños. Gohan admiraba con un brillo en sus ojos mientras que Karin no le quitaba la vista a la sopa. Su olor llegaba a las fosas nasales de la kunoichi haciéndole agua a la boca, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que presencio un olor tan rico.

Agarro su cuchara y se llevo un poco de sopa a sus labios, era caliente, jugoso, juraria que hasta le salieron lagrimas en los ojos.

-Delicioso - dijo en voz baja volviendo a llevar otro sorbo de sopa a sus labios. Trunks y Gohan sonreían al verla comer, luego esa expresión cambio cuando Karin agarro el plato entre sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca y succiono todo el liquido en segundos.

Ambos híbridos tenían unas gotas de sudor corriendo por su cabeza, no se esperaban viniendo de ella, parecía que no había comido en meses. Claro, Gohan no podía decir nada, él comía del mismo modo, pero Trunks siempre fue muy moderado en el tema de la comida.

-Más, por favor - alzo su plato hacía Trunks, el nombrado se levanto y le sirvió otro plato de sopa. Todo esto, incluyendo a los dos saiyajin, terminaron una pila de 6 platos.

-Estoy lleno... - dijo satisfactorio el pre-adolescente rascándose la panza con la mano izquierda - Gracias por la comida, Trunks-san -

-Si, gracias - le agradeció también Karin, estaba totalmente llena, solo era sopa, pero fue más un festín para ella nunca olvidara este momento.

-No hay de que - respondió Trunks con una sonrisa. La verdad es que se la pasaba muy bien aquí, y debe admitir que es bueno estar en un lugar como este, pero el arreglo de la maquina del tiempo era lo esencial y no podía quitarse eso de encima, ya hicieron demasiado.

-Parece que va a seguir lloviendo - comento Gohan viendo la ventana de su apartamento, las gotas caían de una forma muy violenta, y cada tanto se escuchaba un trueno - Karin, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir -

-No me parece mala idea. Al día siguiente puedes irte a tu casa -

-La verdad es que yo... No tengo un hogar a donde ir - las caras de Gohan y Trunks se volvieron confundidas - Mi Sensei me dijo que era muy débil, que soy una desgracia y terminaron expulsandome de Kusagakure. Siempre fue lo mismo, en cada misión fracasaba y terminaba retrasandolos - Gohan apretó sus puños con dureza, no entendía porque lo hicieron, no tenían derecho hacer eso.

-En ese caso, ¿Porque no te mudas con nosotros? - le propuso Trunks al ver que se lo tomo con calma, no negaría que no estaba enfadados con su aldea. Si aprendió algo durante su vida en su linea del tiempo es que debe ayudar siempre a los mas necesitados.

Karin se sorprendió al oírlo, Gohan también se quedo impresionado. Lo medito unos momentos, tal vez seria diferente, una oportunidad para tener vivir en paz. No se tomo mucho tiempo en responder por lo cual su respuesta fue...

-Gracias... - lagrimas empezaron a salirse de sus ojos, se saco sus lentes y por más que se limpiaba la cara las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

-Pero no tenemos una cama extra para que pueda dormir - dijo Gohan. La verdad no tenían muchas opciones, fue de milagro que Trunks pudiera dormir en el sofa, pero con Karin...

-¿Y si esta noche Karin duerme contigo? - dijo provocando que las mejillas de la pelirroja se ruboricen.

-Bueno, si no hay de otra... -

Trunks se acostó en el sofá con la musculosa negra y los jeans dejando colgado la chaqueta en la silla.

En la habitación de Gohan, como Karin no traía ningún pijama y su ropa era la misma que traía desde el Bosque de la Muerte que consistía en una chaqueta de manga corta, una maya que no dejaba ver tanto su cuerpo y llegaba desde sus muslo hasta su torso, una falda negra y botas de igual color.

El saiyajin estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, al terminar se quito el gi morado y las botas, solo llevaba puesto su camisa azul y un bóxer negro.

-Karin, ¿Puedo salir? - pregunto antes de poner su mano en la perilla de la puerta. Tenía suerte de tener un poco de conciencia antes de abrir, de lo contrario estaría tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Eh? S-Si... - respondió tímidamente, y era para menos, era la primera vez que iba a dormir en la cama junto con alguien y sobretodo con un hombre.

El saiyajin abrió la puerta y vio que Karin apenas estaba descalza. Aun tenía su chaqueta y su falda, su rubor en sus mejillas era muy obvio, pero Gohan ni lo notaba.

-¿No tienes pijama? - su respuesta fue un simple "no" sin tener contacto visual con el saiyajin - ¿Porque aun tenes puesta la chaqueta? -

-¡Porque llevo una maya puesta grandisimo animal! - no se esperaba que su reacción y respuesta sea así. Y era de esperarse de ella ya que por algún motivo a veces tiene un carácter bipolar.

-B-Bueno, entonces duerme con ella - dijo con una gota de sudor que pasaba por su cabeza.

Karin se acostó directamente en la cama dándole la espalda a Gohan. Aun no podía quitar el rubor de sus mejillas, su cara estaba totalmente roja. Gohan se acostó a espaldas de ella y por alguna razón, la kunoichi no podía dormir, era como si estuviera siendo observada por él a sus espaldas.

Gohan estaba totalmente dormido, pero Karin no podia ni cerrar los parpados. Temia que fuera a ser violada por el saiyajin, pero por el caracter que tiene de seguro es muy ignorante en esas cosas. Lo veia muy apuesto, adorable, simpatico, saco de su mente esas guarradas suyas y volteo para verlo, estaba totalmente dormido.

Se acerco sin pensarlo hasta quedar pegada a su espalda. Su cara estaba ardiendo, su corazón latía a mil millas por hora, pero fuera de eso se sentía protegida. Esos sentimientos hicieron que se quedara dormida sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, Karin estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y noto que Gohan estaba estorbando su espacio personal. Sus caras estaban tan cerca del otro que la puso nervio y termino...

POW

-¡Auch! - exclamo de repente, Karin estaba tan nerviosa que termino golpeándolo en la cara y lo hecho directo de la cama y lo dejo en el piso - ¡¿Y eso porque fue?! - pregunto molesto con los ojos blancos y redondos (Clásico enojo de anime).

-¡Estabas estorbando mi espacio personal! -

-¡Estaba dormido! -

-¡Me da igual, eres un pervertido! -

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero no fue mi culpa, mi cuerpo se mueve mucho cuando estoy incomodo! -

PAM

Los dos chocaron sus frentes gruñéndose el uno al otro transmitiendo estática por sus ojos. Esta era una pelea que nadie se debía meter, nadie, de lo contrario...

-Oigan... - la voz sonó de la puerta de la habitación, era Trunks con los ojos cansados y con su musculosa y pantalón - ¿Podrían bajar el volumen? -

-¡NO! - respondieron al mismo tiempo con una mirada de odio hacia Trunks, el pobre transpiraba de terror, nunca vio que Gohan hubiera reaccionado así y Karin se parecía a una chica tranquila y tímida.

-D-De cualquier modo... - intento calamar la situación cambiando de tema porque sino se pondría peor - Yo estaré afuera de la aldea por unos días, así que Gohan-san cuida de ella mientras no este -

-Si, confía en mi Trunks-san - respondió con una sonrisa dejando de lado la pelea, es más, creo que hasta se le olvido eso - Yo me ocupare en entrenar. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte para derrotarte - dijo motivado, era algo que no podía dejar pasar de lado por ningún motivo, la sangre saiyajin corría por sus venas y pedían que se moviera ahora.

-Yo también quiero entrenar contigo - dijo para sorpresa de ambos Karin que se acomodo los anteojos - Quiero demostrar que yo también puedo hacerme más fuerte - Gohan le asintió, no tenía la menor idea de como debía entrenar a alguien, pero algo se le ocurrirá.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Trunks se fue directo a la salida mientras que Gohan y Karin iban a pie por la aldea. Era muy tranquilo, parecía que después de la segunda parte de los exámenes las cosas habían cambiado.

Ambos caminaban a la par, pasando por las personas que hablan sobre sus temas. Entre la multitud Hinata iba corriendo, sus pasos parecían guiarla a algo o alguien en especifico, no parecia detenerse en ningún momento hasta que lo encontro.

-¡Gohan-kun! - la voz a sus espaldas mostró a Hinata, parecía estar muy apurada que noto la presencia de Karin - Necesito pedirte un favor -

-¿Que pasa? -

-Quiero que me entrenes, por favor - Gohan no se lo esperaba, casi estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal, pero no. De ahora en adelante tendria la ocupación de entrenar a las dos kunoichis.

Continuara...


	12. Cap 11: Entrenamiento especial

**Reviews:**

 **ce850399:** gracias y lamento la espera, mucho laburo en la secundaria y me da menos tiempo para escribir, quiero hacer esto lo más entendible posible para ustedes, es algo que me gusta hacer y le pongo ganas.

 **Guest:** Si, así es, siempre intento hacer referencia a algo ya sea una habilidad o a un objeto y aproveche para llenar eso con un poder que nadie puede controlar en el mundo ninja.

 **victor0606:** Gracias, amigo, la verdad es que me alegro que te guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia, se que es algo raro esa idea del Haki, pero espero que sigas leyendo y mandando comentarios.

 **universeDBS1994:** Gracias por tomarte la molestia de esperar otro capitulo más, espero que este capitulo te guste y te entretenga, saludos.

 **LinkZX:** Jajaja, tenes razón, por un momento lo pensé pero me retracte al último momento. Espero que te guste este capitulo, el siguiente habrá algo de Haki.

 **Neopercival:** hola, amigo, al fin pude terminar este capitulo, sí, Karin se merece estar en tranquilidad, pero no podría decirte que pasara con Gohan, jeje. No, Trunks no va a poseer el Haki, se me vino la idea de hacer referencia a One Piece y darle ese poder al protagonista principal. Espero que te guste el capitulo, saludos.

 **BlackGogeta:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste y que sigas esta al igual a mis otras historias. Intento hacer lo posible para que sea comprensible, saludos.

 **zangaman:** Gracias, amigo, y la verdad es que no me importa que me escriban comentarios haters, siempre va a ver uno o dos que se hacen los piolas y se creen mejor que el resto y la verdad es que no saben escribir o interpretar una historia ya sea buena o mala. Yo soy un principiante en esto, pero me alegro que haya que gente que respete la forma de escribir e interpretar la forma de escribir de cada uno, te mando un abrazo y un saludo enorme.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap 11: Entrenamiento especial

Sí, así parecían estar las cosas, Hinata fue hacía Gohan con la única intención de que la entrenara para perfeccionar su Taijutsu. Gohan quedo impresionado con la pregunta de la heredera del clan Hyuga, se suponía que iba a entrenar a Karin, pero había surgido otro candidato.

-¿Cr-Crees poder ayudarme? - la timidez de Hinata había aparecido, algo típico de ella cuando trata de establecer una conversación entre dos personas.

-Claro, tenía pensado entrenar a Karin. Pero con gusto puedo enseñarte a ti también - respondió con una gran sonrisa, pero Karin no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, no decía nada pero su cara decía muchas cosas - Pero antes necesitamos algo de ropa para Karin - eso dejo algo confundido a las dos kunoichis. La vestimenta de Karin no era tan mala, sin embargo afectaría mucho sus movimientos en el entrenamiento.

Con esto dicho, los tres fueron a la tienda de ropa más cerca y barata, todos los gastos de Gohan y Trunks fueron únicamente para alimentos lo más requerido para los saiyajin. Hinata no tuvo que comprar ropa, ella tiene su traje negro de la familia Hyuga para los entrenamientos.

Karin ahora venía vestida con una chaqueta de mangas largas color lavanda y dejándola abierta mostrando únicamente su ombligo, por debajo una musculosa negra que llegaba hasta el abdomen, un short negro, medias largas que llegan hasta los muslos y zapatos negros. Para Hinata y Gohan le parecía algo revelador el conjunto de Karin, ellos no dijeron nada cuando salio del vestidor solo se limitaron a asentir.(1)

Llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento que estaba cubierto por un margen de árboles, no se le ocurría nada para comenzar así que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que empezaran a enlongar. Se tomo el tiempo necesario para pensar en un ejercicio simple y complejo, lo que menos quería era sobre-explotarlas como lo hizo su maestro.

-Empezaremos a recorrer todo el campo para mejorar nuestra resistencia, necesitaran llevar unos pesos en la espalda - dirigiéndose a uno de los árboles se puso enfrente de uno, junto las palmas de sus manos y se inclino mostrando respeto como le enseño su padre. Con la mano derecha saco un kunai que tenía sujetado en la cadera, corto la parte inferior del árbol a una velocidad y fuerza inhumana.

Sosteniendo el gran árbol con ambas manos lo lanzo al cielo y salto cortando con ambos kunai unos cuantos pedazos rectangulares. El resto de las hojas que fueron cortadas se las llevo el viento y unas cuantas volvieron al piso, los pedazos de madera cayeron al suelo junto con Gohan.

-Un momento, ¿Nos estas pidiendo que carguemos la madera mientras corremos por todo el lugar? - reprocho Karin quien fue respondida con un simple "si", esto era demasiado y Hinata estaba de acuerdo ella había entrenado con su padre en este tipo de cosas, pero esto se salia de control - ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! -

-Al principio puede ser difícil, pero van a ver que los resultados son satisfactorios - respondió con una sonrisa, las kunoichis no tenían elección después de todo fueron ellas quienes le pidieron que las entrene.

Gohan también tomo partido en el ejercicio y al igual que ellas sostuvo una gran cantidad de maneras en sus brazos y montandolos en su espalda. El campo era grande y ancho, dieron tres vueltas hasta llegar un punto donde ambas estaban por caer desmayadas por la carga y el calor del sol, transpiraban por la frente, las gotas se deslizaban por sus caras, brazos, torso y las piernas.

Karin se dejo caer de rodillas sin aguantar más el enorme peso que llevaba, tenía ganas de quitarse la chaqueta y estar en musculosa, pero teniendo la presencia de cierto saiyajin podría desplomarse en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal por su figura, claro que es algo que se imagina ella.

Hinata estaba al igual que ella, sus piernas le fallaban y no podía moverlas, se recostó en el pasto tomando bocanadas de aire muy profundas. Por otro lado, Gohan estaba muy bien no había derramado ni una sola gota de transpiración y su respiración era normal.

-Bueno, es hora del siguiente ejercicio - Gohan se dio la vuelta para ver a las chicas que estaban tumbadas en el suelo sin responder a sus ordenes - ...Tal vez podemos tomarnos un descanso - eso era música para sus oídos, si Karin tuviera fuerzas ahora le estaría dando una paliza por hacerles esto.

Una vez que el descanso de unos 10 o 15 minutos termino Gohan empezó la siguiente fase del entrenamiento que constituía en un combate de Taijutsu entre ellas dos para medir su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos. Hinata tenía mas ventaja en esto porque ella se enfocaba en los órganos internos de su oponente y tendría que tener cuidado de no dejarla inmóvil o al menos en una silla de ruedas, Gohan nunca vio el estilo de pelea de Karin cuando les había tocado en la semifinales del Examen Chunin.

Los movimientos de la pelirroja eran rápidos, pero algunos no daban en el blanco o la mayoría. La heredera del Clan Hyuga era ágil y fuerte, pero su precisión no era tan buena ya que no quería lastimar a Karin en un punto delicado.

-Muy bien, suficiente - ordeno el saiyajin que observaba sentado desde un árbol, el combate solo duro unos cinco minutos y con lo que observo fue suficiente - Karin, necesitas perfeccionar tus ataques o no tendrán ningún efecto al oponente, piensa y no lances golpes al azar. Hinata, tendremos que mejorar tu precisión y reflejos, y para eso vas a tener que pelear contra mi -

-¿L-Lo dices e-en se-erio? - fue una sorpresa para ella, si tenía que pelear contra él estaba totalmente perdida, acabaría en el suelo en tan solo unos segundos y sería la humillación de su Clan.

-Descuida, solo necesitas tratar de darme un golpe - dijo para luego ponerse en posición de pelea esperando el primer ataque de Hinata.

La kunoichi se lanzo hacía el saiyajin con toda seriedad preparando el primer ataque con la mano derecha con la punta de sus dedos hacía la cabeza del saiyajin, solo basto defenderse con los dedos indice y medio de su mano izquierda desviando el golpe hacía un costado.

El siguiente golpe iba al abdomen, no hubo necesidad de bloquear solo tuvo que dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, Hinata se acerco hacía él con la intención de volver a atacar en una serie de ráfagas. El saiyajin estaba muy atento a cualquier abertura que tuviera, bloqueaba con las palmas de sus manos desviando cada ataque, la velocidad y precisión de Hinata se volvía más frecuente con cada golpe.

Cuando Hinata estuvo por el próximo golpe accidentalmente se tropezó por ella misma cayendo desprevenida junto con Gohan. Karin solo cerro los ojos y desvió la mirada para evitar ver la caída de ambos, le hubiera dolido incluso a ella, y justo cuando iba a preguntar si se encontraban bien se fijo en la posición en que estaban.

Gohan tenía la cabeza en el pasto con una mejilla siendo aplastada por el trasero de Hinata y la otra pegada en el suelo, su mano izquierda estaba libre, pero la otra estaba enterrada en el algún lugar suave. Hinata estaba por encima de él con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza estaba en la entrepierna del saiyajin sin que ella se diera cuenta, sus piernas tiradas en el suelo y por alguna razón sentía que estaba sentada sobre algo duro, y también sentía que alguien estaba agarrando su bulto derecho.

Karin solo los observaba en silencio sin decir nada con una sonrisa mientras sus cejas hacían un tic nervioso y arrugaba la nariz. No sabía si quería matar a los dos o a Gohan por "dejarse" caer y estar en una posición cómoda para relajarse.

El saiyajin apenas podía mantener su ojo izquierdo entre abierto, estaba por sacar su mano derecha, pero por alguna razón su mano actuó por si misma y apretó algo grande y suave.

-¿Eh? - volvió apretar su mano sintiendo la misma suavidad como si se tratara de un flan suave deslizándose y rebotando en su mano - ¿Que es esto? - volvió apretar y ahí Hinata reacciono de inmediato levantándose del suelo con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas apartando la vista de Gohan y con ambas manos cubriendo sus pechos.

Gohan solo se levanto confundido por la reacción y mirada de Hinata, volvió a mirar su mano derecha que se encontraba abierta, la cerro y luego la abrió, le costo entender unos segundos, pero al ver a Hinata y su mano se dio cuenta de algo, ¡Estaba manoseando sus pechos inconscientemente!

Karin soltó una risa maliciosa, sus ojos rojos parecían los de un demonio queriendo devorar a su presa, Gohan le pedía que se calmara, pero no hubo caso los oídos de Karin no querían escuchar ninguna palabra de él.

POW POW PUM POW

El saiyajin termino masacrado por Karin con unos cuantos golpes en su cara, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y morado, se caía sangre desde su nariz y sus labios estaban hinchados. Karin todavía seguía molesta, más bien furiosa, con Gohan por hacer eso.

Él se mostraba en una postura arrodillada con las manos en el suelo y cabeza mirando para abajo, estaba totalmente avergonzado y arrepentido por lo que hizo, nunca antes había ido tan lejos con una amiga.

-Perdóname - dijo antes de que Karin lo obligue enterrando su cabeza en el suelo, ella estaba al lado de Hinata con una mirada de ira y sacando humos por la cabeza.

-E-Esta bi-ien G-Gohan-kun, s-solo fue un accidente - ella también admitía que tuvo la culpa, después de todo fue ella quien tropezó, pero no hizo lo mismo que Gohan solo se inclino unos 45°.

-¡Hinata, no te disculpes, él es un idiota pervertido! - Karin aun no entendía la actitud de Hinata, era tan tímida y eso que venía de un Clan de suma importancia, ella era todo lo opuesto a como se describía su Clan.

Después de que la "lujuria", Gohan les dio un momento para que puedan comer algo, como Karin había salido de la casa junto con él ambas tuvieron que compartir su Bentō (2). Mientras que las kunoichis comían y platicaban, el saiyajin se separo del grupo y se dirigió a los árboles y se sentó en el suelo acostando la cabeza en el tronco.

Su entrenamiento era el más importante, no había olvidado cuando Orochimaru puso su Marca de Maldición en él y lo peor es que no sabía porque pudo hacerlo, era mucho más fuerte que él y lo pudo haber matado con solo un golpe si hubiera querido, no sabía porque las piernas le temblaban y su cuerpo no le respondía en ese momento.

Desde que cumplió los cinco años tuvo que enfrentarse a los saiyajin y a Freezer, tenía miedo, pero eso no lo detuvo, luego fue Cell, no quería ni recordarlo, su padre se había ido y puso mucha gente en peligro y todo por querer vengarse de él.

De seguro tuvo miedo de perder a Naruto, a Sasuke o a Sakura ó tal vez solo tenía miedo de que el cuerpo de la persona allá sido lastimado, esperen, ella ya estaba muerta. Mierda, con tan solo pensarlo lo estresaba cada vez más.

Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos entrando en un espacio libre de pensamientos negativos y la mente en blanco sin ningún pensamiento distractorio. Tenía que dominar ese poder, aun no podía recordar lo que paso al final en la pelea contra Trunks, sus recuerdos estaban nublados después de casi perder la consciencia.

Se fijo únicamente en esos pensamientos negativos, los recuerdos en que tuvo que experimentar esos horrores desde sus ojos. Cosas así nunca son fáciles de olvidar, la muerte de Piccoro le afecto mucho solo tenía cinco años y vio a uno de sus mejores amigos morir, la primera muerte de su padre le dolió, pero de algún modo no tanto, quiero decir, el no vio cuando se sacrifico hubiera sido traumatizado gravemente.

La muerte Krillin sería algo que pudo olvidar con facilidad, se enfoco precisamente en eso; en recordar, también se enfoco en enemigos como Freezer y Cell, necesitaba concentrarse en el odio y no era fácil. Si tenía que dar su vida como lo hizo su padre lo haría, no es sencillo aceptar ese peso con el que tuvo que cargar toda su vida.

Las tres marcas de su cuello aparecieron, crecían poco a poco en su cara, podía sentir pequeños punzones en la marca, le estaba consumiendo la energía a cambio de poder extra, era oscura y maligna. No eran como las últimas veces cuando enloqueció en el Bosque de la Muerte o cuando se dejo llevar por su poder en la pelea contra Trunks, lo estaba dominando, controlaba que su Ki no se drene por completo aunque lo tenga suprimido.

-Oye, Gohan-kun... - su concentración se esfumo cuando escucho la voz de Karin mirándolo de cerca, la marca había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Cuando abrió los ojos la tenía tan cerca que podía bien sus ojos rojos, también hubo un detalle de más que nunca se dio cuenta, se resbalaban lagrimas de sus ojos - ¿Acaso estas llorando? -

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Yo... No me di cuenta, debí tomármelo en serio - respondió secándose las lagrimas con su mano izquierda, no parecía estar mal en absoluto, la hizo preocuparse por nada.

-De acuerdo, solo no te quiero volver así, deprimes a todos, ¿Sabes? - le regaño causándole una risa al saiyajin, no quería verlo así otra vez podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos reflejándose a los de ella - Además, me preocupo por ti - le dijo con un rubor en las mejillas y desviando la mirada, Gohan por supuesto no entendía por que tuvo que decirlo de esa manera, primero lo regaña luego se le queda mirando de una forma rara.

-Mejor dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy - dijo levantándose del suelo yendo a donde se encontraba Hinata. Ahora que se da cuenta, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y empezaba a morirse de hambre.

Al igual que Karin no trajo nada para él así que termino comiendo el resto del Bentō de Hinata, y ahora que dio terminada la sesión de entrenamiento decidieron volver cada uno a su casa.

-O-Oigan, ¿L-Les -gu-ustaría cenar en mi casa? - Gohan se acerco al rostro de Hinata en cuanto escucho esas hermosas palabras cruzar por sus oídos. Desde que supo que ella venía de un Clan sumamente importante siempre se pregunto como sería la comida que comen.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio, Hinata?! - él estaba tan cerca de su rostro que le provoco un rubor en sus mejillas, si fuera Naruto terminaría desmayada en el suelo o lo más probable es que se hubiera retractado de lo que iba a decir, pero tratándose de Gohan no habría problemas.

-Cl-Claro, podrán comer todo lo que quieran - esas últimas palabras hicieron que de un salto por los aires, las cosas no se podían poner mejor para el saiyajin.

-¡Nos encantaría, ¿Verdad, Karin?! - dijo una vez que volvió a tierra y giro su cabeza para ver que Karin solo asentía sin entender por que se emocionaba tanto.

Luego de unas horas más tarde, el Sol se estaba ocultando con el color anaranjado con un lindo clima cálido con el cielo rojizo mostrando el atardecer en la Aldea de Konoha. Gohan y Karin caminaban hacía la residencia de los Hyuga quienes los esperaban con un gran banquete, el saiyajin ya podía oler la comida desde su casa.

-Solo estas interesado en la comida, ¿Verdad? - le dijo Karin viendo como al saiyajin se le caía la baba de la boca.

-Si, bueno, no, algo -

-Si, lo estas -

Al llegar a la entrada vieron como dos personas del Clan abrieron la puerta de entrada, la casa mostraba un claro patio que resaltaba la vista de los Genin, era un lugar pacifico y tranquilo, el suelo era el césped con algunas plantas y flores, tenía un arroyo que seguía un largo camino hasta quien sabe donde, también tenía el Shishi odoshi(3) que se quedaba haciendo su función reproduciendo el típico "plak!".

Caminando sin poder evitar cualquier vistazo afuera de la mansión, un hombre de pelo largo hasta la espalda, su ropa es la tradicional túnica holgada de mangas largas y un haori marrón, en los pies lleva unas sandalias simples y comunes, sus ojos tienen el mismo tono que el de los Hyuga.

Al lado de él había una niña de no más d años de edad, su cabellera era larga y color castaño, lleva una blusa negra y sin mangas y por encima un traje negro, un pantalón negro y sandalias.

-Bienvenidos, Son Gohan-san y Karin-san - les saludo formalmente el líder del Clan Hyuga con una reverencia siendo seguido por su hija menor, por su voz y apariencia parecía ser un hombre fuerte y estricto.

Gohan y Karin respondieron de la misma manera, Hiashi se presento y a su hija, los llevaron a una pequeña casa con puertas que se deslizaban, el piso era de madera, había una pequeña y larga mesa en el centro con un gran conjunto de comida.

Hinata apareció después de unos minutos vistiendo un tradicional Kimono negro, Karin no podía dejar de sentir envidia por la forma que venía vestida, por otro lado, el saiyajin solo podía contemplar el enorme banquete que tenía frente a él.

El Clan Hyuga y los dos Genin estaban sentado en el suelo con las rodilla como contrapeso, Hiashi no podía ver como solo él saiyajin devoraba la comida dejando sus modales aun lado, tendría que pedir a uno de sus cocineros otros alimentos para satisfacer al saiyajin. Hinata, que estaba al lado izquierdo de su padre, solo sonreía con una ceja arqueada y una mueca, conocía a Gohan y sabía que haría un espectáculo como este.

-¡¿TIENES QUE COMER DE ESA MANERA?! - le grito Karin estando junto al otro lado de la mesa al lado de él, no podía creer que estando en uno de los Clanes más sagrados este comiendo de esa manera.

-Peff... Yushh... Angre... -

-¡TRAGA ANTES DE HABLAR, ANIMAL! -

-Pero es que tengo hambre -

-¡SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE! -

Los tres Hyuga tenían una gota de sudor pasando por su cabeza, Hanabi estaba impresionada de ver como un chico de la misma edad que su hermana pudiera acumular tantos alimentos.

-Es un honor tener aquí a uno de los guerreros más fuerte de Konoha, nunca supimos que había usuarios del Ki pensamos que era solo un mito de hace miles de años - habló Hiashi intentando sacando de conversación y dejar a un lado la discusión entre los jóvenes.

Gohan no respondió o agradeció por el cumplido, solo devoraba los platillos como una bestia. Pero cuando paro por un momento se dio cuenta de que alguien de su familia estaba ausente.

-Oiga, Hiashi-san, ¿Donde esta Neji? - era lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al ver que uno de sus familiares no se encontraba en la habitación o en otra parte del patio.

-Neji suele cenar antes que nosotros, se la pasa entrenando más que cualquiera de nosotros, para ser alguien de la Rama Secundaria es un prodigio entre todos ellos - eso les causo una intriga a Gohan y a Karin, solo podían entender que Neji era el inferior de su clase.

-¿Rama Secundaria? - pregunto Gohan con una ceja arqueada. Hiashi empezó a explicar la historia de su Clan sobre las dos Ramas de la familia y el Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga, el incidente con los ninjas de Kumogakure y la trágica muerte del padre de Neji.

-¿Quiere decir que Neji odia a la Rama Principal por lo que le paso a su padre? - pregunto Karin recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de Hiashi, fue difícil incluso para él aceptar la muerte de su hermano gemelo.

Gohan no podía creer que algo tan estúpido como las diferencia de nacimiento podía afectar la distinción de las Ramas podía decidir el destino de la familia y la muerte. Se tuvo que tragar esos pensamientos antes de provocar conflicto, no sabía como podía ayudar a Neji con algo como esto.

-Entiendo como se debió sentir Neji al perder a su padre... - dijo recibiendo la mirada de todos incluso Karin - A mi me paso algo parecido, pero esa vez fue toda mi culpa, teniendo la oportunidad yo... - apretó sus puños intentando no romper la mesa, Karin veía con preocupación al saiyajin estaba afectado por el pasado que no podía superarlo.

-Gohan-kun... - murmuro Hinata al ver la expresión de enojo y depresión de su amigo, alguien como él se lo considera un tonto inocente que no aplastaría ni a una mosca, pero nadie estuvo en ese día cuando los androides despertaron o la terrible aparición de Cell.

-Tu padre debió ser una gran persona - las palabras de Hiashi hicieron que el corazón de Gohan se tranquilizara un poco, estaba a punto de largar unas lagrimas, pero quiso aguantarse - Dime algo, Gohan-kun, por lo que Hokage-sama me contó tu Kekkei Genkai se basa en duplicar tu poder, ¿No es así? - el saiyajin no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar con eso, no es que presentara intenciones malvadas en su interior, de todas formas contesto.

-No es del todo correcto, nuestro poder se multiplica por cincuenta veces. Mi padre fue el primero en entrar en esa transformación, no es algo fácil de dominar, pasamos por mucho para llegar a ese nivel - su explicación hizo sudar a Hiashi sin mostrar ningún cambio de emoción, ¿Cincuenta veces? Eso era algo realmente increíble.

-¿Y como exactamente alcanzaron ese nivel? - esta vez pregunto la pequeña Hanabi que no había dicho en todo el rato desde que entraron los dos Genin.

-Se podría decir que a través de trastornos emocionales, en otras palabras; la ira y el odio -respondiendo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, no era usual ver a Gohan poner una cara sería a menudo - Lo que pasamos es algo que nadie podrá entender - el tono de su voz se volvió severo, no cualquiera vive esas experiencias a diario y menos vive para contarlo, luego se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza - C-Creo que hable de más, jajaja... -

Hiashi no podía entender muy bien a este niño, por lo que contó no era solo con un entrenamiento severo venía de las emociones, nada que ver con el Byakugan o el Sharingan que debían esperar un tiempo después de tener el entrenamiento necesario para llegar a ese nivel.

* * *

Luego de la hermosa cena, Gohan y Karin pasaron la noche en una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes individualmente. La noche paso rápido para los tres jóvenes, en cuanto se puso de día ellos salieron del Clan Hyuga después de agradecer por la hospitalidad.

Volvieron al mismo campo de entrenamiento que ayer, esta vez Gohan trajo dos baldes llenos de agua junto con esponjas. Ya tenía algo armado para comenzar con los reflejos, solo no esperaba que...

-¡¿Eh, nos dices que vas a tirarnos esponjas y tratemos de esquivarlas?! -

-Si -

-Sabía que eras un pervertido fuera de toda tu inocencia - Gohan obviamente no pretendía nada de eso, pero estaba seguro que iban a estar en desacuerdo, Hinata no parecía signos de reprobación o incomodidad.

-¿Y como pretenden mejorar sus reflejos? Miren, esto es mejor que lanzar rocas o que te lancen a una - él no era estricto como Piccoro, no olvidaría los "lindos" momentos que tuvo que pasar a los cuatro años en supervivencia - Para hacerlo justo dejare que ustedes agarren y me devuelvan las esponjas, ¿Que les parece? - Karin sonrió con eso último dicho, ya quería ver como el saiyajin se las arreglara cuando se quede sin ropa.

-Bueno, si lo pones en esos términos, me parece perfecto, ¿Verdad que si, Hinata? - la heredera solo asentía apenada, no tenía nada de ganas hacer esto, pero ver que Karin estaba tan feliz de hacerle sufrir que no podía negarse.

Gohan agarró la primera esponja de una de las cubetas que tenía a su costado, exprimió el jabón que tenía en su interior. Karin se acomodo sus anteojos para no quitar ni un pelo los movimientos del saiyajin, en cuanto lanzo la esponja en el primer segundo su dirección iba hacía Hinata que la pudo esquivar por poco moviendo la cabeza hacía un costado.

No les dio ni un segundo para descansar y ver cual sería su siguiente movimiento, cada lanzamiento equivalía al impacto de una pelota de tenis siendo golpeada por la raqueta, sus reflejos eran buenos y lo suficiente rápido para agarrar una esponja con una mano.

Hinata podía agarrar dos dándole una mayor ventaja al devolverle el golpe a Gohan, pero sin importar cuantas fueron en contra el saiyajin pudo esquivar cada una y a la vez agarrarlas de vueltas.

Esto siguió durante una hora y media, los brazos, rodillas, codos, rodillas, mejillas y pelo estaban empapados y en algunos bordes cubierto por espuma. Las dos jadeaban por el enorme empeño que le pusieron a esta tarea, no se vio tan fácil como se lo imaginaban.

-Jajaja, me parece que necesitaran un buen baño después de esto. Oh, esperen, no lo necesitan, jeje - bromeo señalando a las dos kunoichis empapadas, Karin no tolero su bromita muy bien que digamos, se lanzo directo hacía él sin que se diera cuenta y le tiro el agua de una de las cubetas medio llenas.

SPLAAAASH

De pies a cabeza, la ropa y su pelo estaban empapados y cubiertos de jabón, el karma le alcanzo de lleno. Karin dejo caer la cubeta al piso y lo agarró de la camisa azul y a agitarlo.

-¡Te lo mereces, maldito puerco-espín, no todos tuvimos un entrenamiento a partir desde que somos pequeños! - Gohan estaba tan aterrado como Hinata, ella agradecía no ser él en estos momentos, ahora que recordaba ella si tuvo un entrenamiento desde pequeña, estaba por hablar, pero la mirada de Karin volviendo a ella hicieron que se tragara sus palabras.

-Pe-Perdón - dijo siendo soltado por la kunoichi de pelo rojo. Lo primero que hizo al ser liberado de las garras de Karin empezó sacarse las botas que llevaba puestas algo totalmente confuso para ellas.

Lo más sorprendente e inesperado para ellas fue cuando empezó a quitarse la parte superior de su gi morado dejándolo en el pasto teniendo puesta la camisa azul de peso que le dio Kami-sama. Por la humedad de la camiseta se podía ver el abdomen bien marcados, sus pectorales podían salirse en cualquier momento.

La cara de Karin tenía un rubor en cada mejilla de un color carmesí, se acomodo sus anteojos para verificar si su vista no le fallaba, en efecto, ese era el cuerpo del saiyajin si se quitara la camisa tendría una hemorragia nasal dejándola inconsciente. Hinata solo aparto su mirada con un color rosado que opacaba su rostro que se asemejaba al pelo de Karin.

El saiyajin ignoro las reacciones de las dos chicas y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, pero fue detenido rápidamente por ellas poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

-Oigan, ¿Que hacen? - pregunto de forma incrédula sin entender porque le impedían quitarse su camisa húmeda.

-G-Gohan-kun, p-por favor, no-no te l-la quites - dijo sin poder quitar su cara totalmente roja, todavía no parecía entender que no debía hacerlo en su presencia.

-I-Idiota, ¿Que no comprendes la situación? - de pronto el foco se le prendió y entendió a lo que se referían o al parecer era lo que creía.

-Oh, tienen miedo de que la gente crean que van a abusar de mi - la respuesta del Son hizo que Karin casi se caiga de espaldas, dudaba si en realidad era inocente o un idiota con un tornillo suelto.

-¡No, idiota, es más vos pareces el que va abusar de nosotras! -

-Bueno, entonces tendré que pedirle ayuda a Ino - las orejas de Karin palpitaron al escuchar el nombre de una hembra que también era amiga del saiyajin, Hinata era aceptable, ¿Pero otra?

* * *

En la florería Yamanaka, la hija de Inoichi estaba regando unas cuantas flores y atender algunos clientes en el mostrador. Sus padres la habían dejado sola por un par de hora eso hacía más difícil el trabajo, uno creería que no hay que hacer nada, se equivocan totalmente.

Ahora estaba en su descanso de quince minutos, sentada en la silla del mostrador se paso el brazo quitándose la transpiración de la frente, a menudo tenía que atender la tienda ella sola, y no era algo tan fácil cuando estas sola intentando estar en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Como no pudo entrar en las finales de la tercera ronda paso más tiempo en su trabajo, claro que no perdió con esa cabeza de marquesina, no, claro que no, solo se excedió con su Shintenshi no Jutsu y terminaron en empate. Aunque no va a dejar de entrenar por solo una simple pelea entre dos amigas, el único que pudo pasar a la final fue Shikamaru a veces no podía entender a ese chico, paso a la final y solo le provoca un fastidio mayor.

También estaba impresionada que el estúpido y terco de Naruto haya derrotado a Kiba, de una forma logro superarse a si mismo y madurar. Y Gohan... En serio quería que ganara, no estaba decepcionada ni menos, lo que muchos dirían que fue un combate fue más bien un campo de guerra.

De seguro él se estaría lamentando, no se han visto en un buen rato, empezó a quitarse su delantal y se preparo para salir, pero justo se le adelanto.

-¡Hola, Ino! - le provoco un susto cuando apareció en la entrada de la tienda y para empeorar las cosas es que venía totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¡Oye, no aparezcas así de repente y menos entres así! - la actitud de Ino confundió al saiyajin, pero al ver sus prendas se dio cuenta que estaba mojando el piso de la tienda. Ino lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación para conseguirle algunas ropas de acuerdo a su tamaño.

Tenía suerte que su padre no estuviera de lo contrario sacaría a Gohan de una patada. Buscando en su closet lleno de ropa, que parecía una jungla, solo pudo sacar una camiseta negra de mangas cortas de civil y un pantalón deportivo del mismo color.

-Bueno, dame tu ropa y ponte esta, me asegurare de sacarla y entregártela al día siguiente, tomate tu... -

-¡Gracias, Ino! - el saiyajin ya se le había adelantado justo cuando volteo para darle la ropa, lo único que no esperaba era verlo en boxers exponiendo su figura y con una mano entregándole la ropa mojada.

La rubia se le quedo mirando en silencio y sin mover ni un musculo, estaba estática al ver el perfecto abdomen y los pectorales, los músculos de sus brazos estaban para morderse. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse mareado y su corazón empezó a latir, sus empezaban a bajar a un lugar del cuerpo de Gohan que no debía ni siquiera pensar, sentía como la cabeza empezaba a hervir y sus rodillas empezaron a fallar, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se cayo de espalda contra el piso.

-¡O-Oe, Ino! - el saiyajin rápidamente se puso al lado suyo viendo como la pobre estaba con los ojos en blanco y dejando salir la baba de su boca.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, su visión se estaba aclarando a medida, debió ser un sueño de seguro, si, lo malo es que fue real. Cuando recobro la consciencia vio como Gohan estaba enfrente suyo también se fijo que estaba agarrando de su mano, él actuó de manera inmediata cuando se desmayo.

Verlo en su habitación ya le dejo claro que era la realidad, se quedo sin responder tratando de formular lo que había pasado. Él ahora estaba vestido con la camisa y el pantalón que le dio, así que...

-¡¿Qu-Que m-me hiciste?! - se zafo del agarre de su mano y se levanto del susto quedando pegada contra la pared. Gohan no entendió a lo que se refería, parecía que hizo algo malo, pero no sabía que.

-No te hice nada, ¿Que crees que te iba a hacer? - pregunto inocentemente sacandole un suspiro a la rubia, debía saber que Gohan no es de ese tipo de chicos que se aprovechan cuando tienen la oportunidad.

-Y-Ya sabes, pudiste... - no quiso entrar más en detalles y menos perturbar la mente de Gohan, sus mejillas estaba coloradas y tan avergonzada que no podía ver la cara de Gohan - D-De cualquier modo, sera mejor que te vayas o mi papá te matara. No te preocupes, mañana te la devolveré, solo vete de aquí - Gohan tuvo que salir por la ventana de un salto después de despedirse de ella. Estaba más relajada ahora que se fue, pero quería estar más tiempo con él, sus emociones cambiaban constantemente cuando estaba cerca de él.

* * *

Ya era de noche y el horario de la cena se acercaba, el joven del futuro de pelos lilas corría por la calle de Konoha hacía su hogar quienes los esperaban dos niños muriendo de hambre.

Trunks, quien había salido de la habitación del tiempo después de dos días creciendo dos años más. Su cambio no mostraba diferencia alguna, mismo corte y ropa. Trotando con unas bolsas de plástico llenos de víveres para alimentar a una familia de tres lo cual solo duraría una noche.

Mentiría si dijera que esto no se volvería un dolor de cabeza, no faltaba mucho para que la Maquina del Tiempo vuelva a funcionar. Solo faltaban unas 6 cuadras para llegar a su casa cuando vio pasar un kunai enfrente de sus ojos quedando clavado en la pared de alguna tienda

Se quedo quieto por unos segundos para ver quien era el gracioso que hacía esto, las cosas fueron peores cuando de repente una mano lo agarro de su chaqueta por un costado sin percatarse.

Una figura que no se dejaba ver lo condujo lo que parecía ser su casa, fue una sorpresa cuando vio a alguien conocido quien resulto ser el causante de esto, todo fue obra de Anko.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a este rostro tan familiar? - le dijo con una sonrisa agarrándolo de la camisa y pegándolo contra la puerta de entrada.

-Oh, eres tu - dijo sin sorprenderse por la forma en como lo forzó a entrar en su casa, su amiga era así de impulsiva, pero cada uno tiene su forma de ser.

-Dime, Trunks-kun - la mujer serpiente se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo en el cuellos provocando que gimiera, no estaba acostumbrado que alguien haga tales cosas, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de entender estas cosas - ¿... Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? -

-N-No puedo, te-tengo que preparar la cena - pero por más que intentaba quitársela de encima las garras de Anko lo atraparon y lo llevo directo a su habitación. Solo había una cama grande y un par de estantes con una lampara en cada lado.

Lo tiro hacía su cama para tenerlo en una posición dominante, al principio lo fue besando hasta que fue bajando quitandole la chaqueta dejándolo, por ahora, en musculosa. Trunks no parecía intentar zafarse, lo estaba disfrutando, no era experto con estas cosas y tenía que darle el trabajo a Anko.

Se sentó en su entrepierna que fue creciendo poco a poco dejando ver su bulto, luego tomo mano de Trunks y se la llevo al medio de sus pechos. Nunca experimento algo como esto en la vida, estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer, eso le causaba gracia a Anko.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado... - le susurro moviendo un poco sus caderas provocandole leves orgasmos, el joven no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero por lo bueno que fuera la experiencia tenía cosas que hacer y no podía dejarlas así.

-L-Lo lamento, Anko-san, pero ahora mismo no puedo - se la quito de encima y agarro la chaqueta con prisa y salio de la casa dejándola sola y eufórica por el acto de la sabandija.

* * *

Entro a la casa dejando un portazo llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que salieron corriendo a la puerta y vieron como el pobre Trunks estaba con las bolsas de plástico dejándolas tiradas en el suelo y cerrando la puerta con la cerradura del picaporte.

-Oye, Trunks, ¿Que sucede? - le pregunto Gohan, él estaba viendo en la mirilla de la puerta lo máximo que le permitía, no había señal de Anko todavía, en cualquier momento podría aparecer dentro de su casa y cortarle la cabeza, y no esta vez no lo haría por accidente o para llamar su atención.

-Nada, solo no abran la puerta - dijo Trunks dejando confundido a Gohan y a Karin por su actitud tan extraña.

-Creo que con cerrar con llave sería suficiente -

-Tienes razón, ¿Habrá madera y unos clavos? - Trunks se dirigió a una habitación para encontrara por lo menos algo para evitar que la genocida de Anko entre a su casa.

Los dos solo lo miraban con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza, estaba actuando muy raro y eso no era típico de Trunks. Lo miraban buscando por cada puerta que abría sin encontrar nada. Lo único que lo podía salvar era la cinta adhesiva pegada con muchos tramos cortados en la puerta.

-¡Listo, con esto deberíamos estar a salvo! - dijo quitándose la transpiración de la frente, su nueva esperanza era la cinta que mantenía unida a la puerta de la perversa mente de su amiga - Preparare la cena -

-Creo que perdimos a un hermano - dijo Karin ver como el saiyajin del futuro no dejo de preocuparse por la seguridad de la casa, pero más bien por él mismo.

Al terminar la cena, todos se fueron a dormir tranquilamente. Karin aun compartía la cama con Gohan, cualquiera entendería lo obvio que estarían haciendo, pero con él no habría problemas su cabeza esta basada en un porcentaje del 75% en las peleas y el otro 25% en comer.

Ella estaba más cómoda estando al lado suyo, se sentía protegida y segura, era como si todo lo malo en su vida se esfumara y encontrara una nueva esperanza de seguir adelante.

-Ojala nunca te vayas... - se dijo ella misma, recostada en la cama junto con Gohan quien dormía como un bebé. Karin estaba vestida con la camisa negra y en ropa interior, normalmente le diría se vaya a otra parte o solo lo dejaría inconsciente en el piso, pero después de todo lo que hizo por ella no podía hacer o decir nada, ademas de que él ignoro todo eso.

Con una de sus manos sostuvo una de Gohan, se sentía caliente y fuerte, sus mejillas se volvieron de un color carmesí. Algún día quisiera devolverle el favor y darle las gracias.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron alejados cuando vio su cara de frustración, empezaba a transpirar y a respirar agitadamente. Se movía constantemente de un lado a otro, negando en voz bajas cosas que apenas podían ser escuchadas por el oído de Karin.

Ella no lo quería ver así, sea lo que este pasando por su cabeza ahora la preocupaba, no podía despertarlo, agitaba su brazo y le susurraba al oído, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Solo pudo hacer una cosa, puso su cabeza en sus pechos, su cara estaba roja al hacer algo tan... tan... vaya, no podía encontrar una palabra para describir esto.

Gohan se tranquilizo al sentir lo suave que eran los pechos de Karin, claro que él pensaba que era su almohada. La pelirroja pudo dormir más cerca de él, una parte de ella se sentía feliz al hacerlo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol pasaron a través de la ventana, Gohan empezó a reaccionar mediante movimientos bruscos de cabeza, por alguna razón, su almohada era más suave de lo normal.

Solo tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que Karin estaba con sus manos entrelazadas en su cabeza oprimiéndolo hacía sus pechos. Intentaba salir de esto para que después no lo golpeé otra vez.

-Gohan-kun, debemos esperar hasta ser más grandes para... - decía inconscientemente con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, de inmediato lo soltó con la cara totalmente roja como su pelo - ¡¿Po-Po-Porque hiciste eso, baka?! -

-P-pero si vos me estabas agarrando... Casi me sofoco - se defendió avergonzando a Karin a un más, ¿Sofocado? ¿Que quería decir con eso, que sus pechos eran tan grandes que podían ahogarlo? Dios, quería matarlo.

-S-Solo intentaba ayudarte, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, intente despertarte pero tenes un sueño muy profundo -

-¿Pesadilla? - Gohan se quedo recordando su sueño, era atroz, inhumano y lo peor de todo es que se quedo mirando y no pudo hacer nada - Oh, ya me acorde, soñé que toda la comida de la aldea se quemaba, desintegraba, derretía o desaparecía por completo - dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mano riéndose por toda la confusión que le había provocado a su amiga.

¡¿ERA EN SERIO?! Tuvo que hacer cosas que no quería para hacerlo sentir mejor y solo se trataba de comida. ¡COMIDA!

POW

De un golpe lo lanzo fuera de la cama y lo derribo a la pared dejando un pequeño hueco y un chichón en la cabeza del saiyajin. Su cara ardía como el infierno, de su puño salía humo y una vena palpitaba en su frente.

Gohan estaba inconsciente con espirales en sus ojos sin poder mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Cuando se recupero apenas podía estar sentado, se toco el chichón y la verdad es que ardía más tenerlo ahí que tocárselo.

Karin 2 - Gohan 0

-Gohan-san, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - la puerta se abrió mostrando a Trunks con una gota de sudor pasando por su cabeza, esta es la segunda vez que hace enojar a Karin, lo mejor era no preguntar y fingir que no paso nada.

* * *

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Después de lo que hiciste anoche quieres dejarme con este niño dos semanas para entrenarlo!? - le grito Anko con un nivel de furia más de 9000. Primero la deja plantada y luego le pide que entrene un mocoso, definitivamente no, hace pocos días iniciaron sus vacaciones con un plazo de tres semanas y Trunks básicamente le estaba pidiendo que desperdicie dos semanas cuidando a un mocoso.

-Por favor, Anko-san, se lo que hice estuvo mal, pero por favor. Sabes más que nadie como puede controlar la Marca de Maldición - no importa cuanto lo intente la respuesta siempre va a ser no. Cuando le explico a Gohan sobre la Marca de Maldición de Anko y su gran experiencia, era la mejor tutora para que le enseñe a dominar ese poder y no terminar en el piso inconsciente.

-¡Escúchame bien, no me importa si este mocoso es lo bastante bueno para controlar eso, pero de ninguna manera voy a desperdiciar mis dos semanas con un mocoso! - su voz ya se volvió intimidante, le agarro de la chaqueta lo tenía cerca de su cara espantandolo aun más. Trunks trataba de calmarla, pero ella no le hacía caso.

-Se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado y que anoche no pude... - no sabía como terminar su frase, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callado y no hacerle recordar lo que paso, y también porque estaba Gohan ya que él era menor - Te devolveré el favor, ¡Haré lo que sea! -

-¿Lo que sea? - repitió esa última frase como si fuera suya, Trunks dudando de si mismo asintió con la cabeza después de tragar saliva, podría ser cualquier cosa que lo haga sacar de sus cabales. Anko solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, una gota de transpiración se resbalaba de la mejilla de Trunks esperando de que no haya cometido un error fatal - ¡De acuerdo, ven niño, nos vamos al Bosque de la Muerte, y no esperes que sea sencillo! - Anko agarro la mano del chico y lo arrastro caminando. De todos los lugares tenía que ser ese, un bosque lleno de depredadores, perfecto para él, ya sobrevivió casi medio año con Piccoro a los cuatro años, ¿Que tan difícil podía ser un par de semanas ahí?

Trunks suspiro aliviado, pronto se le va a ocurrir algo para pagar su deuda y ese era su mayor temor. Segun Kami-sama, Gohan tenía que dominar ese poder ademas de esa energía llamada Haki, algo le daba el presentimiento que algo se aproximaba.

En el lugar donde ocurrieron los sucesos más mortíferos y escalofriantes se hallaban en un prado de césped corto y fino, rodeados de árboles y a unos metros un estanque profundo de agua.

El cielo era tapado por las hojas que hundían la presión de la atmósfera en oscuridad, los pajaritos eran devorados por serpientes de doble tamaño, un bonito lugar en donde uno se podía perder y ser devorado al instante.

Cuando entro con su equipo pudo notar como el ambiente se volvía más denso y terrorífico, en la actualidad podía jurar que era más aterrador de lo usual.

-¿Que pasa, tienes miedo? - le dijo Anko sentándose en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados. No le sorprendería su respuesta o menos iba a interesarle, el saiyajin solo sonrió como de costumbre.

-No, lo que pasa es que cada vez es más aterrador - contesto sentándose de la misma forma que Anko, estaba emocionado al aprender una nueva técnica, cuando vuelva a enfrentarse a Trunks podría demostrar que se había vuelto más fuerte - ¿Y como empezamos? -

-La Marca de Maldición no es algo con lo que debas jugar, fue un milagro que hubieras sobrevivido al último segundo - le dijo con un tono más serio, ¡Ya debía saberlo al momento en que lo uso! Gohan borro su sonrisa y la transformo en una seria, ella tenía razón, fue gracias a Kami que pudo seguir con vida - Cada segundo que pase absorberá tu energía hasta llegar al limite dejándote sin reservas. Para aprender a controlar ese poder necesitas más que solo encender tu poder al máximo, se usa a través de pensamientos negativos -

-Te refieres al odio, ¿Verdad? - Anko asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, las emociones que sintió eran más que ira, el odio lo llevo a un nuevo nivel al igual que hizo con Cell, si podría controlar ese poder nadie volvería a morir.

-Cuando lo controles a la perfección podrás usarlo a tu gusto. El poder de la marca te mandara a un nuevo nivel, uno al que nunca imaginaste, pero también tiene su precio no lo olvides - termino de darle charla sobre los riesgos, aunque algo le decía que los iba a ignorar por completo y cagarla otra vez.

Gohan aun seguía en su posición de loto, cerro los ojos y se concentro en lo que dijo, el odio, esto no era como transformarse en Super Saiyajin, de algún modo no lo era, tuvo que recordar esos momentos dolorosos que tuvo que vivir.

Cada muerte y sangre derramada de sus amigos lo estaban estresando, no quería ver más, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque su corazón se parta en pedazos y que sus lagrimas empiecen a decaer. Las tres marcas se mostraron en su cuello, Anko frunció sus cejas y saco un kunai de su chaqueta por si pasaba lo peor, las aspas iban creciendo más y más mostrando otras que iban opacando su cara.

Se sentía diferente, como una nueva persona, su aura en vez de ser blanca se difundió en una purpura, las pupilas de sus ojos cambiaron de negro a amarillo y su esclerótica se cambio en un color negro. Se levanto del suelo y miro las palmas de sus manos, era increíble se sentía mejor que nunca, se volvió hacía a Anko quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, que comience el entrenamiento - dijo la kunoichi de las serpientes con una sonrisa recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de Son.

* * *

El espacio, una parte infinita del universo, había planetas desorbitados y sin ninguna razón de existencia, pero en algunos planetas con habitantes con un nivel promedio o más estaban siendo extintos o esclavizados.

Un hombre, o mejor dicho, un extraterrestre iba corriendo con informe espeluznante, solo esperaba que su superior no lo matara por decir tales cosas. Corriendo por un pasillo que en el punto de vista de uno podría decirse que iba más o menos como en círculos con puertas en cada sección y elevadores con máximo tres pisos.

-¡S-Sauzā-sama! - grito una vez que pudo llamar la atención de un soldado de piel azulada con el pelo rubio, usaba la típica armadura de los soldados de Freezer de un color verde y debajo un atuendo violeta con botas y guantes blancas y en su ojo izquierdo llevaba el rastreador verde - Tengo un informe para Freezer-sama - por el tono de su voz parecía algo grave, ¡Por dios! Estos inútiles siempre tenían que hacer algo para terminar muertos.

-Dime, yo se lo diré - el soldado trago saliva pensando en como y donde debía empezar. Con lo que escucho parecía absurdo, pero cuando le entrego un panel con los datos obtenidos de un planeta muy lejano le agarro curiosidad.

Cuando llego al tercer nivel, en una sala con una silla flotante con la mirada hacía la ventana mostrando un panorama del universo entero frente a sus ojos. Lo que no esperaba era que otra figura estuviera en contra la pared de brazos cruzado, su piel era morena, su pelo estaba de puntas, la armadura era negra y grisáceo, y con un rastreador rojo.

-¿Que es lo que se te ofrece, Sauzā? - pregunto sacando su cola larga de color rosado, una figura que venía vestida con la armadura color violeta, un rastreador de color rojo, era pequeño y tenía cuernos en la cabeza.

-Freezer-sama, acabamos de recibir una fuente de energía muy peculiar que venía del planeta 651, llamado Tierra - Sauzā trago saliva, no tenía palabras para describirlo, lo peor que podía hacer era provocar a su amo - Los dígitos mostraban más de dos millones... -

Turles, el único sobreviviente de la raza Saiyajin, se giro hacía él con una ceja levantada. De todos los planetas con seres que no llegaban a los cien mil nunca imagino ver a uno que llegue a tal poder.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que no hará mal una pequeña visita - dijo saltando de su asiento para caer de pie, puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y formo una pequeña sonrisa - Sauzā, ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar a la Tierra? -

-Aproximadamente en un mes -

-De acuerdo, prepárense, muchachos. Vamos a darles una cálida bienvenida -

Continuara...

(1) Sería el traje que usa Karin en Naruto Shippuden cuando seguía siendo de la banda de Orochimaru.

(2) Es un conjunto de comidas japonesas y se llevan dentro de una lonchera para los almuerzos ya sea en el trabajo o en el colegio.

(3) El Shishi odoshi es un tubo cortado horizontalmente, usualmente es un bambú, fijo del centro de manera que se pueda balancear. Se usa para evitar que los animales entren en los jardines y se coman las plantas, también tuvieron la idea para decorar su jardín.


	13. Cap 12: Invasión

**Reviews:**

 **david1010:** Todos queremos que Trunks aproveche a Anko, todos queremos, pero creo que sabemos que él es igual de tonto que Goku en ese aspecto. El poder de Frezeer sera por mucho más grande no valdría la pena dar una cifra ya que podría ser más de lo normal, y no, si estas pensando que puede transformarse en Golden pierdes tu tiempo. Y sobre la Marca de Maldición, bueno, ejem ejem, no sería conveniente darte un spoiler sobre eso, pero el siguiente capitulo aparece como domina la habilidad. Upupu, que las ansias de saber te dominen y te hagan caer en la desesperación.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** Si amigo, siempre que tiene que haber un refrigerador molestando en el espacio tratando de conquistar los planetas y destruirlos con sus aumentos. De tal palo tal astilla dicen, buen , en esta historia tenes un buen ejemplo, espero que sigas tu serie no pude seguir al corriente debido a que tuve unos inconvenientes y porque los subes muy rápido :v

 **Jiraiya213:** Gracias amigo, espero que sigas la historia con ansias. Va a ver mucho salseo en este capitulo.

 **Guest:** En este cross no pienso ver a Gohan y a Trunks como los más fuertes del universo, Frezeer es por mucho más fuerte al igual que Turles y Sauzā para rivalizar las cosas y hacerlo mucho más emocionante.

 **Neopercival:** Quise darle a Karin un emoción distinta a la que tuvo originalmente con Sasuke, en un futuro podría llegar a ser así de pervertida con él, pero ahora quiero darle un papel distinto y emotivo. A todos nos iba a decepcionar en un punto, Trunks tiene que dejar salir la raja y darle duro contra el muro, peeeeeeeero no va a ser así... Por ahora... Upupupu. Y con el entrenamiento de Anko no la va a pasar taaaaan difícil como lo tuvo con Piccoro. En fin, espero que sigas con tus historias, espero aun la actualización de Saiyajin legacy: another world.

 **zangaman:** Gracias a ti amigo por tomarte las molestias de leer mi historia. En algún momento leeré tu cross y te mandare un review. Espero que allá mucha sangre, amor y desesperación. Saludos.

 **victor0606:** Hola amigo, sí, quise mostrar villanos que estén al nivel o al menos en este universo donde puedan competir entre ellos. Frezeer sera más fuerte que en la serie original no tendrá la fase Golden, pero podría llegar a rivalizar a un Super Saiyajin en su Forma Final. Nos vemos.

 **pirata:** Otra vez, gracias por leer mi historia y perdón por tardar tanto abajo de todo explicare mi situación. Sakura tendrá su momento, al igual que Karin y las otras.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Cap 12: Invasión

En la habitación de Ino Yamanaka, se encontraba tendiendo el dogi morado y la camisa azul de entrenamiento del saiyajin, cuando las colgó en ventana para secarse le costó una eternidad ingeniárselas para que la cuerda no se caiga gracias al sobrepeso de la camisa.

Ya casi estaban listas para sacarlas y doblarlas, cuando las retiro empezó con el dogi superior sujetándolo con ambas manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. A veces se preguntaba cuantas batallas tuvo que pelear con el mismo traje, cuantas gano y perdió, o por alguna razón en particular ya que siempre la llevaba puesta.

Lo sujeto con fuerza y se lo paso por las fuentes de la nariz inhalando el rico olor a lavandina y un poco de perfume que le hecho como toque especial. Se quedo un buen rato oliendo su traje sin querer quitárselo de encima, cualquiera diría que era una pervertida haciendo esto, pero ¿Quién podría estar viéndola ahora?

–Ino, la cena esta casi lista – la voz de su padre, Inoichi, entrando por la puerta de su habitación la alarmo de golpe. Oculto el dogi detrás de su espalda justo cuando su padre la miro. Inoichi no era tonto y algo le estaba escondiendo, se puso delante de ella y le quito a la fuerza lo que parecía un traje de entrenamiento – Ino, ¿Qué es esto? –

–¿Eh? Ah, bueno, es... – no sabía que podía decir, todo era muy evidente y conocía perfectamente a su padre y era muy sobre protector.

Inoichi sintió como si un rayo pasara por su cabeza haciendo trabajar su cabeza al instante sacandole una idea de lo que pasaba: ropa limpia, masculina, olor a perfume... ¡Su hija estaba saliendo con un chico!

–¡Ino, no me digas que estas...! – se volteo hacía su hija agarrándola de los hombros sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Ino retiro sus brazos y le dio la vuelta – ¡Por lo menos dime de quien es esto! – la rubia estaba con un rubor en sus mejillas tratando de controlar su temperamento, siempre era lo mismo, si traía algo de un chico un libro o una flor siempre tenía una objeción ante esas cosas.

–Es de Gohan... – pronuncio con una voz que ningún muerto podría escuchar, su padre no era la excepción y se acercó lo bastante cerca de su hija para escuchar – Son las prendas de Gohan –

–¿Gohan..? ¡¿Te refieres a ese chico que causo un gran desastre en los Exámenes Chūnin?! – se espantó solo con recordar su nombre, Sarutobi ya les había explicado a muchos de los Clanes sobre el poder Gohan y Trunks cuando terminaron las Pre-eliminares. Por culpa de ambos, no solo el Bosque de la Muerte quedo casi destruido sino que trajeron muchos problemas en la aldea durante esos eventos.

No le importaba si el mocoso era tan fuerte como para destruir un planeta o el universo, simplemente NO iba a dejar las manos de su hija en las de un loco por las peleas. Si algún día ve a ese niño de arroz poniéndole una mano a su querida hija destruiría su mente sin piedad.

–¡Por favor, no me digas que te gusta ese chico cabeza de palmera! – le grito tomándola de los hombros nuevamente agitándola de un lado a otro.

–¡Papá, yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera, no puedes decirme con quien o no debo enamorarme! ¡Y si te sirve de algo, no me gusta Gohan, solo es un amigo! – le grito con euforia zafándose de su agarre y bajo a la cocina con una cara de odio hacía su figura paterna pisando con fuerza los escalones, pero antes de que siguiera volvió a donde estaba – ¡Y será mejor que cuelgues eso, me mate lavando y secando su ropa y es difícil secar las manchas que deja! –

Inoichi estaba casi blanco sin poder reaccionar, cuando su esposa se enojaba lo asustaba, pero su hija lo ponía en sus casillas y era aterrador.

* * *

En el oscuro interior del Bosque de la Muerte, el día soleado era opacado por la gran cantidad de hojas que cubrían el cielo dando un entorno oscuro apenas se podían pasar pequeños rayos de luz pasando a través.

Gohan estaba siguiendo su entrenamiento a la perfección según las indicaciones de Anko, solo pasó un día y su Ki estaba seco por completo, sí, controlar la Marca de Maldición no es tan fácil es por mucho más difícil de lo que uno piensa.

Él ahora mismo estaba durmiendo en el pasto seco del bosque con los brazos extendidos como un ángel. La ropa que le dio Ino estaba algo sucia, ya podía ver su expresión cuando termine rota o peor.

Por otra parte, Anko dejo solo al saiyajin y se fue a un lago a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, había pasado un tiempo desde que tomo un baño en el Bosque de la Muerte y era bastante satisfactorio.

–Nada como tomar un buen baño – el agua era fresca y lo mejor de todo es que tenía una cascada para lavarse el pelo. Estaba totalmente desnuda, lo único que tenía era la liga que ataba su pelo, y tenía que terminar rápido antes de que el niño se despierte y que por "accidente" la encuentre como esta.

–Tengo hambre... – dijo Gohan abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se sentó en posición de loto y miro para ambos lados sin encontrar señales de Anko. Se levantó y por la primera dirección que tomo fue a buscar algo de comer.

Desde todo el bosque, camino hasta encontrar un lago con una cascada, pero lo más raro era una bella figura bañándose en el agua, no podía ver su rostro solo la espalda y a decir verdad era muy hermosa.

-¡Oigan, ¿Quien anda ahí? - sus sentidos eran tan agudos como la de una serpiente, volteo a su espectador y ahí lo vio. Anko fue descubierta desnuda delante de un menor... Y lo peor es que él no dijo nada al respecto.

Paso un breve momento para darse en las condiciones en que estaban los dos, una estaba desnuda y el otro solo se quedaba mirando sin decir nada. Gohan solo levanto la mano hacía su sensei y con la otra se tapó los ojos, si hacía esto bien no tendría que pasar por lo de Karin.

-B-Buenos días, Anko-sensei... -

PUUUUUUUUUM

Ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas, volvieron al punto donde se encontraban al despertarse con una Anko con ropa puesta y un Gohan con el rostro destrozado.

–De nuevo, ¿Que viste? – le pregunto estando en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo a los ojos, bueno, a uno de ellos.

–Nada – su cara estaba marcada por el puño de Anko, su ojo derecho estaba hinchado en un color morado sin poder abrirlo, su frente tenía una pequeña salida de sangre que caía en diferentes direcciones de su cara.

–Bien... No le dirás a nadie una palabra de lo que viste, ¿verdad? –

–Lo prometo –

–Bueno, sigamos –

Las dos semanas fueron un chiste, Anko no desperdicio su tiempo y menos sus vacaciones, se divirtió, el muchacho estaba matándose para lograr el control de la marca. Derramo sangre y sudor, de vez en cuando le agarraron calambres por el exceso, y como no fue mucho el tiempo aun estaba incompleta.

Su fuerza, defensa, velocidad, reflejos, todo fue mejorando con esta nueva técnica. Pudo aprender nuevas habilidades en tan poco tiempo, fue solo suerte que quedaran algunos árboles cada uno de ellos termino quemado, con unos huecos y otros hechos cenizas.

Hoy se terminaba el último día, Anko estaba de acuerdo que mostró un gran avance a pesar de que casi incendiaba el maldito bosque. Es por eso que le daría unas palabras antes de terminar, no quería convivir con este monstruo todo el santo día.

–Escúchame bien, gusano, esa cosa no es para jugar – le dijo parada contra un árbol, el cual era el de los pocos que sobrevivió – Solo tienes un límite de tiempo así que supondré que sabrás que pasara si te excedes... –

–Lo se – dijo después de tragar una pierna de carne que fue cocinado en una fogata, aun llameante, y con una sonrisa – No se preocupe, Anko-san, haré lo posible para que eso no suceda –

La kunoichi de las serpientes solo sonrió, él no era tonto, bueno, no del todo, pero cuando se trataba de batallas usaban más el cerebro que en otra cosa. Tal vez tenerlo no fue un desperdicio, lastima que aun era niño por que se hubiera divertido de otra forma con él.

Y tan rápido como termino de comer se despidió de su maestra y salió del bosque. No podía esperar a tener otra pelea contra Trunks, aunque su cuerpo estaba en mal estado y no tuvo el descanso necesario.

* * *

Hace poco había escuchado que esta era una temporada perfecta para refrescarse y relajarse en las aguas termales. Fue solo una coincidencia, solo pasaba un día por las calles de Konoha y escucho a un par de ancianos hablando sobre las aguas que te ayudaban a relajar los músculos en esta temporada.

No se equivocaron, el agua estaba caliente y se sentía como Kami sin ninguna preocupación. Gohan llevaba un short de baño de color negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, el resto estaba todo al descubierto, su torso mostraba más de lo normal incluyendo las cicatrices, nadie lo había visto hasta ahora, pero si miraba su cuerpo tallado por los ángeles no tendría palabras para describirlo.

–Se siente tan bien... – dejo salir un suspiro bien profundo después de meter su cabeza en el agua. Su pelo no se caía seguía con la misma forma y aspecto de siempre. Era bueno tener un tiempo a solas y mejor cuando no hay nadie, él estaba afuera de los vestidores y del baño de hombres, encontró lo que parecía ser un jacuzzi con un diámetro de entre 5 y 10, construido con piedras y el suelo no era visible por el color denso del agua, pero era suave.

Se quedó por media hora sentado con el agua caliente humectante, ahora caminaba hacía los vestidores con una toalla colgando en su nuca sujetándola en ambos extremos. Lo raro es que mientras caminaba llego a escuchar algunos murmullos de otras personas hablando sobre él, sobre todo de las chicas.

"¡Míralo, siendo tan joven tiene un cuerpo increíble!", "¡Imposible! ¡Un niño como él no puede tener ese cuerpo, es muy joven!", "No puede ser, ¿Que clase de entrenamiento físico tuvo que pasar para estar en forma?", "¡Es muy lindo, lastima que es muy joven!"

Una perturbación en los oídos que ni los duros entrenamientos de Piccoro, Goku o los de Anko podrían sacarlos de su cabeza.

–¿Gohan-kun? – la voz de su compañera de equipo lo hizo voltearse, era Sakura llevando un traje de baño estilo bikini de color blanco que hacía resaltar su figura – ¿Que haces aquí? –

–Quería estar un tiempo solo, pensé que lo mejor sería estar en las agua termales – Sakura nunca imagino que Gohan era de las personas que iba a las aguas termales y menos para exponer su cuerpo.

Debía admitir que mirarlo en traje de baño era muy excitante, siempre se había imaginado a Sasuke sin la camisa azul en sus sueños, claro que no hacía esas cosas, pero ver a Gohan mostrando su abdomen y espalda era muy sensual.

–¿Que opinas? – no podía controlar el calor de sus mejillas, por alguna razón le vino a la cabeza la pregunta, eso tenía que ser para Sasuke.

–¿De qué hablas? – por la expresión en su cara se podía notar que no entendía a lo que se refería. Sakura debió reservarse ese comentario, se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, siempre terminaba cagandola.

–De nada... – Gohan solo tenía un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, las chicas eran raras, y bueno, ¿Quién lo culparía? Las únicas mujeres que conocía eran su madre y Bulma, oh, y esa chica llamada Lime. Se reía por la inocencia de su amigo eso lo hace más tierno, estar con él no era tan malo, él y Sasuke son tan parecidos en su camino de ser más fuertes, pero a la vez tan diferentes – ¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa? –

–Eh... De acuerdo... – no entendía, primero le hace una pregunta que no tenía sentido y ahora lo invita a cenar a su casa, era él o las chicas eran raras. La cara de confusión de Gohan la hacía reír, es divertido ver como su inocencia hacía las mujeres lo desconcertaba. Al final se despidió de su compañero sin poder quitarse esa sonrisa de su cara y el rubor en sus mejillas – ¿ _Se estaba burlando de mi?_ – pensó con una gota de sudor resbalándose sobre su cabeza.

(Barrera)

Después de la charla que tuvo con Sakura decidió volver a los vestidores para salir de este lugar de una buena vez, las personas no dejaban de hablar de su cuerpo, y por si fuera poco, también escucho a unas adolescentes susurrándose cosas entre ellas sin dejarle de quitarle el ojo encima.

Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y con paso rápido quiso salir de este lugar y fingir que lo que acaba de escuchar no fuera real o ignorarlo. Al parecer estaban imaginándose estando en la cama con él con una visión de él con 16 años, no paraban de chillar y hablar sobre el tema y otras guarradas más.

Cuando por fin había encontrado la entrada a los vestidores de las mujeres y hombres no pudo ignorar ver a un anciano de cabellera larga y canosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba una prenda verde y sobre ella una manta de color rojo, sus sandalias eran de color rojo y en vez de llevar la banda de Konoha tenía una más grande y con el símbolo del Monte Myōboku .espiando desde un pequeño agujero el vestuario de las mujeres.

Se podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas y la baba bajando por su boca sin quitar esa sonrisa de pervertido, le recordaba mucho al Maestro Roshi en el sentido de su perversión. Lo más extraño era que llevaba un cuaderno en su mano izquierda mientras escribía sin quitar la retina de su ojo del agujero.

–Disculpe, señor, ¿Pero que está haciendo? – la mirada del viejo se endureció y giro para ver la cara del Son, justo cuando estaba por venir lo bueno lo interrumpe un mocoso que no tenía ni la menor idea de su "arte".

–Esfúmate, niño, estoy trabajando – fue su respuesta más corta y directa, volvió a lo suyo ignorando la presencia de Gohan. El chico simplemente parpadeo por la confusa respuesta y sin sentido, no era tonto para saber que solo estaba espiando a las chicas mientras se cambiaban.

–¿Trabajando? Pero si solo está espiando a las mujeres detrás de la pared –

–¡Cállate, no es espiar! ¡Solo estoy haciendo un informe para mi próximo libro! –

–¿Libro? – en ese momento el anciano saco un libro de su bolso de mano, la portada era de color naranja y estaba grabado el nombre ICHA ICHA en el. Estaba seguro que vio ese libro en algún lugar, y lo primero que le vino a la mente era la figura de Kakashi con un rubor en sus mejillas, que decepción.

–Viejo sucio… - dijo sin expresión con los ojos entre cerrados. El hombre mayor le creció una vena en su frente por el vocabulario del niño, él podría no ser un santo o al menos un viejo normal, pero nunca nadie le había faltado el respeto excepto las miles de bofetadas que recibió de las mujeres cuando lo descubrían.

–No necesito la opinión de un mocoso. No entenderías el arte que está escrito aquí – dijo golpeteando su libro con el reverso de su palma izquierda.

–¡Pero espiar a las chicas en el vestidor esta mal! – exclamo en voz alta tomando por sorpresa al anciano, ese grito se escucho hasta la recepción y las mujeres en el vestidor también escucharon.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

El chillido de las mujeres adolescentes y mujeres maduras no se hizo esperar. Tan pronto como salían del baño agarraron una bata o toalla y con un balde vacío comenzaron a lanzarle todo lo que tenían a mano.

La ráfaga de los objetos golpeó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, esto no era nada, pero no podía de evitar el dolor de unas bellas mujeres. Las mujeres echaban humo por los oídos, era una rabia tener que soportar las guarradas del viejo que no paraba de dar su visita inesperada.

Gohan estaba con los ojos bien abiertos sin parpadear por la sorprendente ataque de ira de las jóvenes, esto le recordaba sin duda al Maestro Roshi cuando pasaba el rato sin quitar la vista de las revistas mensuales que recibe de algún modo ya que vive en una isla.

Se sentía un poco mal por el viejo que estaba tirado en el suelo con marcas y salpullidos en todo su cuerpo. No podía levantar ni un musculo, pero si tenía una terrible hemorragia nasal desprendiéndose por sus fosas nasales.

–Viejo, ¿Esta vivo? – se acercó a él y como no vio ningún movimiento de su cuerpo supuso que no estaba en condiciones. Su Chakra estaba estable, de hecho, era más grande que cualquier Shinobi que conocía, diría que incluso estaba al nivel del Hokage – Viejo... – sin conseguir alguna señal de vida tuvo que pensar de la misma forma que Krillin para despertar al Maestro Roshi – Llego su revista mensual –

–¡¿Dónde?! –

–Viejo sucio... –

–¡Cállate! –

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, el viejo canoso estaba sentado en una banca fuera del establecimiento derramando lagrimas como cascadas, y todo por culpa de ese mocoso. Gohan decidió acompañarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero para el otro era totalmente lo opuesto.

–Espero que haya aprendido la lección, señor – dijo con una sonrisa simpática mostrando sus dientes blancos.

–¿Podrías dejarme de llamarme señor? – su animo estaba tan decaído que no podía enfurecerse con el chico que tenía al lado.

–¿Y cual es su nombre? – sus ojos brillaron de golpe en un estallido blanco que cambio su humor en un instante. Se levantó de la banca y con una seña de manos hizo aparecer una pared de humo delante de él.

Cuando el humo se disipo se mostró un sapo que tenía un tamaño bastante particular, era como cinco veces más grandes, su piel naranja mostraba varias manchas azules esparcidas en su cuerpo, sus ojos eran horizontales y color avellana.

El viejo dio un salto hacía atrás cayendo en la espalda del sapo, puso su pie izquierdo en su cabeza y mostrando su palma izquierda abierta y con el puño encerrado en el aire con la otra mano formo una pose que le trajo recuerdos de unos hombres extraños que conoció en Namek.

-¡Soy el ermitaño de la Montaña Myōboku, el Sannin Jiraiya! – exclamo con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. El rostro de Gohan no podía estar más sorprendido, sus ojos color onix mostraban un intenso brillo.

–¡Asombroso! –

–Jaja, ¿Y que opinas? –

–¡Para ser un viejo cochino es muy fuerte! – para estar atónito con la presentación del Sannin eso no evitó que recibiera un golpe de su parte. No era la clase de respuesta que buscaba, debería estar con la boca abierta y alargarlo, pero parece que hay más de un idiota en esta aldea.

–¡Deja de decirme así, ¿Que acaso no te quedo claro mi nombre?! – le grito haciendo que le forme una vena en su frente. En serio, este chico era más pesado que el otro. Si no mal recordaba, en el establecimiento antes de que lo echaran pudo ver el cuerpo del joven, y la verdad es que... Debe ser falso – Oye, chico, levanta tu camisa –

–Pervertido – Gohan frunció el ceño y con ambas manos se cubrió su pecho como si fuera una mujer.

–Solo hazlo – insistió Jiraiya y el joven, con dudas si estaba haciendo lo correcto o iba a ser violado por el anciano, levanto dogi morado hasta su cuello mostrando su abdomen y sus pectorales.

El Sannin de la montaña no se lo podía creer, un niño de doce años logro obtener el cuerpo que siempre soñó desde un principio cuando estaba en su camino como novelista exitoso. Sentía envidia, si tan solo fuera adolescente podría darle unas ideas para su próximo libro.

Gohan dejo caer su dogi al ver como Jiraiya estaba arrodillado en el suelo con unas lagrimas en las cuencas de sus ojos, no entendía que le pasaba ahora, solo mostró su cuerpo eso es todo.

–¡Oooooooe, Ero-Sennin! – se escuchó un grito agudo que venía desde la calle a unos metros. Lo que faltaba, el niño que supuestamente iba a entrenar estaba aquí y ademas de que arruinaran su investigación ¡Dos veces! ya estaba harto de que Naruto venga diciendo eso en voz alta.

–¿Naruto? – Gohan reconoció al instante la voz de su compañero. El rubio lo visualizo cuando llego donde estaban los dos.

–Oh, Gohan, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunto para después dirigirse al viejo que trataba de escaparse mientras tenía esta oportunidad – Oe, Ero-Sennin, ¿A donde crees que vas? Se supone que debes entrenarme –

–¿Entrenarte? Pero si lo único que pudiste hacer eran renacuajos. Sería una perdida de mi tiempo – Naruto frunció el ceño por su comentario. No es que lo eligiera a él por ser "sabio" sino porque el noqueo a su entrenador, ya no tenía muchas opciones.

– _Sera mejor que me vaya_ – se dijo a él mismo apartándose de la escena que iniciaban Jiraiya y Naruto. De algún modo se parecían, le costaba entender como los relacionaba algo le decía que eran más cercanos de lo que creen.

* * *

Por fin termino la pesadilla en las aguas termales, solo pedía un poco de descanso y termino llamando la atención de la gente y echando a un pervertido del lugar. Al menos podría pasar tiempo con Trunks, Karin y tal vez con... Ino.

Aun no lo entendía, se sentía raro e inusual, nunca sintió estas emociones tan fuertes hacía una sola persona. Las únicas personas que les tenía ese tipo era a su madre, su padre y a Piccoro, esta era una sensación más fuerte.

Desde que la conoció le pareció algo engreída, necia y linda... ¿Algo andaba mal en este mundo o era él? Tantas emociones juntas lo confundían más si tan solo su madre le hubiera explicado este tipo de cosas.

–Gohan-kun – escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas y no era nadie más que Ino con un montón de ropa acumulada en sus brazos – ¡Que bueno que te encuentro, esta ropa es muy pesada! – él solo rió y antes de que se cayera al piso por el esfuerzo que hacía para sujetar la ropa.

–Gracias, Ino, perdón por hacer que laves mi ropa – agarró sus prendas sujetándolas con mucha facilidad, fue un dolor de cabeza llevarlas en el momento que salió de su casa, algo andaba mal con los saiyajin.

–La próxima vez usa ropa normal y que no pese casi una tonelada – le apuntó con su dedo indice directo a su cara. A veces podía ser un poco amenazadora, eso lo ponía nervioso y que este tan cerca de él cuando se ponía de esa manera.

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al tener su rostro tan cerca de ella hasta la forma que lo intimidaba le parecía lindo. Se resistió a esos pensamientos y solo se encogió de hombros riendo con nerviosismo.

Ino se acerco más hacía el notando con sus ojos azules el color carmesí brotando de sus mejillas, eso solo lo ponía más nervioso, nunca noto que se avergonzara así a no ser...

–¿Qu-Que? – tartamudeo sin entender porque se estaba acercando más marcando con sus labios una sonrisa y las cejas entre cerradas. Ino saco su conclusión con tan solo ver su expresión en su cara, se había sacado la lotería, Gohan estaba enamorado de ella.

–¡Ya veo que te ocurre! – dijo una vez que se alejo de él. Entrelazo sus dedos hacía abajo moviéndose de un lado para otro con una sonrisa y rubor en su cara – Gohan-kun eres una buena persona y todo, pero ahora no estoy interesada en ti –

–¿Eh? – no tenía la menor idea a que se refería o que quería decir con eso, estaba muy perdido con las mujeres que parecían un laberinto sin salida.

–Admito que me pareces muy atractivo, eres fuerte, pero muy infantil. Por ahora estoy más concentrada en Sasuke, no deberías estar celoso después de todo nos conocemos desde que ingresamos a la Academia Ninja y en ese momento él me robo mi corazón – Ino seguía hablando y fanfarroneando sin tomar una pausa, Gohan se perdía con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Esa era la técnica de Ino cuando se trataba de chicos, usar excusas para no salir con ellos aunque le guste uno en particular y hacerlo sentir celoso obligandolo a que admita sus sentimientos. No funcionaría con Sasuke siempre fue muy callado y reservado, por eso la mayoría de las chicas lo amaba, pero ahora que apareció Gohan parecía que todo dio un giro.

Sasuke siempre fue un gruñón que trabajaba solo, no le daba la palabra a nadie o siquiera la mirada, nunca aceptaba salir con alguien que no sea el mismo. Gohan era todo lo contrario; alegre, simpático, amable, cuando él sonreía podía sacar un rayo de luz y esperanza a cualquiera, parecía que nunca estaba triste eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de él.

–Etto... Perdon, Ino, no entiendo que quieres decir – interrumpio a su amiga que solo dejo salir un suspiro, tenía un problema cuando se trataba de muejeres.

–Da igual, mejor me voy a casa antes de que mi padre se vuelva loco por llegar tarde a la florería –

–Oh, ¿Te refieres al señor que esta escondido en ese poste? – señalo con el dedo indice hacía un mástil de madera detrás de Ino. Tan pronto como se volteo su padre se volvió a esconder rápido, Ino solo frunció el ceño tratando de no explotar contra su padre.

–Si... Aun piensa que soy una niña de seis años – dijo soltando otro suspiro, se despidió con un saludo de mano y volvió al negocio familiar tirando de la oreja de su propio padre quien solo lloraba con cascadas en sus ojos.

Gohan al ver el acto de crueldad hacía su padre le dio mucha gracia, a veces podía asegurar que Ino se parecía a su madre. Pero no podía negar que la protección de su padre era algo admirable, si tan solo Goku estuviera con él ahora.

Aun sentía la culpa, perder a su padre por su egoísmo en la pelea contra Cell cuando tenía la oportunidad de matarlo, pero el poder, la ira y el odio se apodero de él. Se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente, era una fase que ni el mismo podría controlar. Le daba miedo aceptar esa parte de el que estaba en el fondo de su corazón, amenazando con salir y destruir la desesperación que lastimaba al inocente.

La Marca de Maldición provoco que las emociones y recuerdos negativos se apoderaran de su mente, fue aterrador volver a vivir eso, no podía dejar que vuelva a ocurrir. Esta vez se haría más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos. También estaba Trunks, el no tendrá que volver al pasado por ayuda cuando alguien trate de destruir su mundo, entrenaría el doble y romperá sus limites para llegar más lejos.

Cuando estaba por entrar por la puerta de su casa, la perilla se giro con furia al igual que la puerta de madera que se abrió de golpe. Fue muy rápido, casi pensó que iba a morir, pero no, Karin se le lanzo encima abrazándolo desde el cuello pegando su cuerpo con el de él.

–¡Gohan-kun! – expreso en voz alta sin dejar de abrazarlo, provocando que se asfixiara y ella no se enterara.

–M-Me es-estas a-ahogando... - escupía las palabras más agudas, su cara ya se estaba poniendo azul. Enseguida lo soltó, tocio un poco y recuperaba el aire por medio de las fosas nasales. Lo estuvo esperando tanto tiempo que por un momento pensó que la perra de Anko lo había matado – ¿Donde esta Trunks-san? – le pregunto al notar la falta de su presencia.

–Dijo que tenía que resolver unas cosas – Karin no sabía al respecto. Cuando vio a Trunks salir por la puerta estaba nervioso, el miedo se notaba en sus ojos.

* * *

–Más arriba, ¿Cuando termines con eso puedes prepararme una jarra de limonada? –

–C-Claro... –

El Sol nunca estuvo tan radiante como ahora, le hervía la piel a grados superiores de 30, transpiraba como un cerdo a punto de ser llevado al matadero. Su trabajo como albañil nunca fue tan bueno siempre terminaba rompiendo algo por accidente.

Anko, por otra parte, estaba recostada en una camilla con un vaso de limonada fresca, llevaba puesto unos lentes de Sol. Dejo su chaqueta colgada en la camilla, sobre ella tenía una sombrilla ¡Este día no podía ser mejor! No solo no tenía que pintar su casa sino que también tenía a un esclavo.

Él pintaba con una brocha las paredes de su casa con pintura blanca, sería más fácil si alguien lo ayudara, pero un trato es un trato. Honestamente pensó que iba a ser peor, por ahora solo tuvo que hacer sus tareas domesticas; lavar los platos, aspirar toda la casa, limpiar el baño y ahora esto. Lo peor era que el Sol estaba más ardiente que nunca, y antes de que empezara, Anko le ordeno que se quitara la musculosa negra como si lo estuviera castigando.

Una vez que termino con cada pared y rincón de la casa, se paso una mano por la frente quitándose el sudor, su espalda no estaba tan roja. Los saiyajin están acostumbrados a recibir elevadas temperaturas, eso es un beneficio, podría recibir los rayos del Sol todo el día.

–Bien, ahora tráeme más – le exigió con un gesto en el vaso vacío con unos cubitos de hielo que se derretían de a poco.

–Si, Anko-san-

–Uhuh, Anko-sama –

Su ego era increíble. Trunks no tuvo más opción que obedecer y volver a la cocina. Anko estaba más relajada que nunca, ver al adolescente trabajar sin camisa la excito en su momento tal vez vaya hacer otras cosas con él... Pero por ahora, necesitaba relajar su cabeza después de todo lo que paso en esas dos semanas.

En un par de minutos, Trunks llego con una jarra de vidrio llena de limonada con unos tres o cuatro cubitos de hielo. Se lo dejo en una pequeña mesa a su lado, Anko sonrió y volvió hacer el mismo gesto con el vaso. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, ya casi era la hora para ir a la casa de Sakura. Salio del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se puso su dogi morado y debajo la camisa azul de entrenamiento de Kami-sama y las botas azules. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación la presencia de Karin volvió aparecer de repente.

–¿A donde vas? – fue lo primero que dijo en cuestión de segundos. No le quitaba la vista en ningún momento.

–Voy a ver a una amiga. Vuelvo en unas cuatro horas – contesto pasando por la puerta. Karin estaba estática, no movía ni un pelo, volvió a reaccionar volteando detrás de ella.

–P-Pero...

–Nos vemos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Gohan ya había salido de la casa dejando sola a Karin. No solo la dejo sola, la ignoro por completo, infló sus mejillas con un pequeño rubor rosado en sus mejillas. Bueno, tampoco es que le importe que salga con una amiga... ¿o si?

Cuando llego a la puerta de entrada de la casa de Sakura no pudo evitar escuchar el ruido de varias voces gritando por casi todo el lugar. No sabía si tocar la puerta o irse, pero por otro lado, la comida lo esperaba y ya tenía hambre, y tampoco quería escuchar sus criterios.

Knock Knock

Golpeteo la puerta interrumpiendo de repente la discusión. La madre de Sakura estaba en la cocina golpeando una gigante masa esparciendo polvo de harina en el aire, el padre estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un diario, Sakura estaba en la planta superior de su habitación.

–¡Sakura, ve a abrir la puerta! –

–¡Ya voy! –

Bajo las escaleras con frenesí y con mala gana abrió la puerta encontrándose a Gohan. Lo invito a entrar, dejo las botas en la entrada junto a otros pares de zapatos. La casa era bonita y pequeña, era mejor que la suya en varios aspectos, había un señor sentado en el sofá su cabello tenía forma de una flor y su color rosado y grisáceo mostraba su larga carrera por los años.

Dejo el arrugado papel sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía en frente, ha simple vista parecía un buen hombre. Kizashi llevaba puesto una bata oscura suelta y shorts marrones, sus ojos eran azules.

–Tu debes ser Gohan – el joven asintió con una sonrisa. Una señora de casi la misma edad de su padre se presento a su lado, su pelo era rubio y corto con un flequillo que llegaba hasta su frente, sus ojos tenían los mismos colores de su hija, venía vestida con un qipao blanco, debajo un pantalón rosa.

–Sakura nos contó mucho sobre ti – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Su hija se puso colorada, antes de que dijera algo, su madre la vio a los ojos – ¿Por que no van arriba mientras preparo la cena? –

Sin poder titubear contra su madre se llevo a Gohan a su habitación subiendo las escaleras. Todo fue muy rápido, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para presentarse.

Sakura cerro la puerta con fuerza, siempre hacían lo mismo, sus padres tenían que avergonzarla por todo. Estaba harta de ellos, se recostó en su cama con los brazos estirados. Gohan se sentó en una silla de madera cerca de su escritorio.

–No hay mucho que hacer – largo un suspiro pasándose un brazo por encima de sus ojos.

–Tienes muchos libros... – dijo mirando unos estantes que tenía colgados en la pared arriba de su escritorio. Para él era chino básico todo tenía que ver con enciclopedias del Chakra; funciones, control, técnicas desde el primer tomo hasta el último... Entre ellos había un ligero y delgado lomo de color rosa. Lo saco con la punta de su dedo indice, Sakura le resto importancia mientras se distraiga leyendo.

 _Di un paseo por el parque a medía tarde, el Sol brillaba más que nunca y las flores de cerezo silbaban una hermosa melodía con la ayuda del viento. Prepare una canasta llena de comida, esperaba que él me acompañara, pero se negó rotundamente._

 _Fracase al instante, sintiendo como mi corazón se partía en pedazos, pero me dije que no me rendiría. Lo volveré a intentar otro día._

Leía en voz alta pasando con las yemas de sus dedos la página. No era tan malo solo algo... aburrido, pura cosas de chicas. Bueno, no podía juzgarla por sus gustos, él y su padre tenían gustos e intereses más extraños que esto.

 _Fui ha verlo otra vez, estaba caminando solo con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillo, era tan lindo... Estaba a solo unos metros de él, quería saludarlo, pero no tenía la confianza para hacerlo tenía miedo de que me rechazara otra vez._

 _Fue cuando un par de arpías aparecieron de la nada y se lo llevaron, él mismo las rechazo con indiferencia y desinterés al igual que a mi. Me sentí como otra gota de agua cayendo a un océano. Me aleje y volví a mi casa._

Era triste, ver a alguien no encontrar el amor. Le había llegado al corazón, era un chico sensible y abierto, no quería parar de seguir leyendo...

–¡NO LEAS MI DIARIO, CABEZA HUECA! – Gohan se asusto que casi deja caer el libro. Sakura radiaba fuego en toda la habitación, sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, su puño derecho ahumaba.

–Pe-Pe-Perdóname, Sakura, no lo sabía... – se excusaba con incredulidad transpirando en su rostro. Le temía mucho a Sakura, era la viva imagen de su madre no podría diferenciarlas aunque pudiera.

–¡Ohhhh, ¿En serio?! ¡¿No se te ocurrió mirar la portada?! – con una voz de demonio y sus ojos en blanco, el saiyajin se inmuto ante sus palabras. Dio vuelta el cuaderno a la derecha, tenía unos cuantos corazones dibujados y el titulo bordado en oro con la palabra "Diario".

–Oh, tienes razón, jajaja – se reía como si no fuera lo más grave del mundo, le resto importancia al asunto, pero Sakura no.

–¡Ahora devuélvemelo! –

–Vaya, aquí hay un montón de cosas sobre Sasuke –

–¡DEJA DE LEER! –

Gohan no tenía la mínima idea de lo que se trataba de privacidad, no entendía porque las chicas tienen esas cosas era ridículo siempre tenían que ver con los chicos o algo así. Sakura se lo arrebato de las manos, lo enrollo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, nadie, pero NADIE se mete con las cosas de una chica.

Se rasco la cabeza un breve segundo y miro el rostro avergonzado de su amiga, su mirada jade resplandecía furia a través de los suyos. Se alejo de ella hasta llegar a la pared cerca de la puerta, dando paso por paso con lentitud un muro de fuego detrás de Sakura reflejaba su ira. Por puro reflejo y por el miedo se escondió por debajo de la cama.

–Gohan-kun, sal de ahí.

–Si lo hago me vas a pegar.

–No te voy a pegar.

–De acuerdo – por las ordenes de Sakura, salio arrastrándose con los codos. Cuando mostró su cabeza al aire una revista estaba abierta sobre su cabeza, se la quito y lo primero que hizo fue leer el título – ¿"Dietas para adelgazar"? – quito el articulo y miro la cara sonriente de Sakura con una vena brotando sobre su frente.

POW

–Dijiste que no me ibas a pegar... – dijo sobándose la cabeza, una pequeña lagrima caía en su ojo derecho.

–No lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras visto mis cosas privadas – exclamo con enojo y vergüenza, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño color carmesí.

Cuando las cosas por fin se calmaron, ambos estaban sentados contra la cama uno al lado del otro. Hablaban lo primero que les ocurría, compartían risas y eventos que vivieron cada uno en el pasado -sin tener en cuenta los momentos malos- de a poco estaban llevando una relación bastante agradable.

Lo que le molestaba a Sakura era que en algún momento tendría que irse. Trunks lo explico en términos entendibles, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo o de lo contrario causarían efectos adversos en la linea temporal. No entendió a que se refería con eso, las leyes del espacio-tiempo no era algo que ella o alguien normal podría entender.

–Gohan-kun... – llamo su atención al saiyajin. Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, su humor cambio de repente – ¿Quieres volver a tu casa? –

–¡Claro que si, mi mamá me espera y no quiero preocuparla más de lo que debe estar! – respondió de inmediato – Aunque tampoco quiero irme – asombrada por lo último dicho, lo miro a los ojos con total atención – Hice tantos amigos aquí que no quiero olvidarlos. Quiero estar con ustedes, pero también quiero volver a casa, es algo confuso –

–Gohan-kun, siempre estaremos contigo. Aquí – le dijo apuntando con su dedo indice en su corazón – No importa lo lejos que estemos, nunca te olvidaremos – termino de decir dejando al saiyajin más sonriente que nunca.

–Gracias, Sakura, siempre encuentras la forma para animarme – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. No sabía porque, pero siempre le gustaba verlo sonriendo.

–Te voy a extrañar... – dijo en voz baja pasando una mano hacía la suya, la entrelazo sintiendo el cálido tacto de su piel – No va a ser lo mismo sin ti.

–¿De que hablas? – pregunto sin entender las palabras de su compañera.

–Siempre eres tan positivo, parece que nada puede herirte. A veces eres un idiota, pero la verdad es que eres diferente y... Eso me gusta – deslizo su mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho. Gohan se sonrojo por la actitud de la kunoichi, ella tenía las mejillas de un color carmesí y su respiración se hacía más profunda.

Estaban tan cerca del uno al otro, su mano seguía deslizándose por su pecho bien trabajado hasta llegar a su rostro. Gohan no la retiro o se quejo, se quedo estático, no podía decir algo estaba tan nervioso que no podía procesar nada.

Sakura estaba tan cerca de él, sentía su respiración tan cerca de él, su paro en unas de sus mejillas. Estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos onix, eran tan profundos como los de Sasuke, se iba acercando cada vez más hacía sus labios. No sabía si le iba a gustar, nunca beso a un chico solo se imagino con Sasuke, pero no beso a ninguno.

–¡Chicos, la cena esta lista! – el grito de su madre alerto a los dos separandolos. Sakura le contesto enseguida y se puso de pie, Gohan también lo hizo y con paso apresurado bajaron las escaleras.

El momento fue tan incomodo en esos segundos que se separaron, aun tenían el color carmesí en sus mejillas, intentaron calmarse por el momento. Gohan tomo asiento al lado derecho de Sakura quedando enfrente de su padre, había muchos y distintos platos de comida por toda la mesa.

–¡Wow, todo se ve delicioso! – exclamo emocionado sin poder esperar a probar, agarro los palillos de su plato y empezó a agarrar y devorar todo lo que veía.

Los padres se quedaron boqui abiertos ver como se atragantaba con cada cosa que entraba a su boca, la velocidad con la que masticaba y llevaba comida a su paladar era un chiste. Casi hubieran perdido el apetito si no hubiera un momento en el que Sakura lo corregía con un simple golpe.

–¡Ten más modales! – con un golpe en la cabeza dejo de comer y se froto en donde se había formado un chichón.

–Perdón – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

–Gohan, Sakura nos contó que eres experto en Taijutsu – dijo Kizashi llamando la atención de los chicos – ¿Tus padres te enseñaron? –

–Si, aunque solo mi papá, mamá decía que tenía que enfocarme en los estudios para convertirme en un excelente estudiante y volverme alguien brillante y famoso. Mi papá me enseño casi todo, hay cosas que ni yo logro controlar – explicaba dejando a sus padres impresionados por la... Relación de sus padres. No entendían como sus padres vivían juntos.

–¿Cómo se casaron? – pregunto Mebui. Gohan se rasco la nuca riendo por los nervios, no sabía como responderle a eso, era algo vergonzoso.

–Bueno... Mi papá pensó que casarse tenía que ver con algo de comida... – un breve momento era puro silencio, solo se escucho el sonido de los parpados. Todos, excepto él, se cayeron de espaldas. Por más que suene increíble, era verdad.

–B-Bueno, supongo que algunos tienen costumbres diferentes – dijo Mebui. Se aclaro la garganta y cambio de tema, lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

La cena, ademas de deliciosa, fue muy divertida a excepción de los chistes malos de Kizashi haciendo referencia a su nombre en un par de ocasiones. No quedaba ni una migaja de comida en el plato. Mebui se dispuso a traer el postre que estaba a medias, Sakura decidió ayudar a su madre dejando solos a su padre y a Gohan.

Cualquiera se pondría nervioso al estar enfrente del padre de su amiga, la situación más incomoda que uno podría imaginar. Sin embargo, Gohan no parecía afectado por la presencia de Kizashi, de hecho sacaban cualquier tema a discutir posible.

–Al parecer se llevan bien – le dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo. La peli rosa se sonrojo un poco, su madre hacía todo lo posible para avergonzarla – Eso te da una oportunidad. A ambos –

–¡Mamá! – Mebui solo rió por el puchero que hacía su hija. Gohan se giro hacía donde estaba su amiga quien le quito la mirada al instante.

–Las mujeres son complicadas, ¿no? – comento Kizashi con una sonrisa. Gohan no respondió al quedar un poco confundido, le asintió después de unos segundos – Dime, ¿Que tanto te gusta Sakura? – al escuchar eso la pelirosa casi abre la boca para protestar, pero se detuvo cuando el saiyajin empezó a hablar.

–¿Que tanto me gusta? Hmm... Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho – dijo con inocencia. Kizashi arqueo una ceja por la respuesta corta del Son.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿No sientes algo más? – Sakura quería protestar, ya fue suficiente que su madre la avergüence. Ahora su padre estaba siendo demasiado directo con esto, por suerte Gohan no tenía la capacidad mental para entender el romance.

–Bueno, es mi compañera de equipo y la quiero proteger al igual que a todos mis amigos. Ella me ayudo cuando estaba herido, cuando me rompí el brazo ella me lo vendo, haría cualquier cosa por ella – las palabras que salían del Son la sonrojaban de a poco. La vergüenza que sentía era atroz, si tan solo se callara no tendría que sentir esto.

–¡Jajajajaja...! – se reía Kizashi agarrándose con una mano el pecho. No había conocido a ningún niño de su edad tan interesante y gracioso, sí, era raro, pero la forma en que se expresaba era única – Vaya, de verdad eres único. En serio, de todos los chicos que sean interesado en Sakura son menos de cinco –

–¡Papá! – exclamo su hija sacando humo por su cabeza ¿Cómo podría decir eso? Fue el colmo, ya mismo uno de los dos debía irse de la casa o puede llegar a ser peor.

–Si estuvieras interesado en Sakura te daría mi bendición – ignoro el reclamo de su hija y siguió hablando.

–¿Su bendición? ¿Y para que quiero eso? – pregunto con un signo de interrogación por encima de su cabeza. Kizashi se rió entre dientes, el pequeño era muy inocente o solo se hacía el tonto, volvió a tomar la palabra para ganarle en su juego. Claro, si tan solo fuera un juego como él piensa.

–Es para... –

–¡Muy bien, suficiente! –

La voz de Sakura paso por la sala donde estaban sentados esperando el postre, agarró sin permiso la oreja de Gohan y lo arrastraba hacía la puerta. El saiyajin trataba de librarse del dolor que le provocaba, podía jurar que casi se la deja morada.

–¡Ayayayayay! –

–¡Deja de quejarte y vayamos a dar una vuelta! –

Azotó la puerta con fuerza dejando a sus padres en completo silencio. Kizashi no le extrañaba ese comportamiento de su hija, no era muy diferente a su madre, tal vez debió tener la boca cerrada.

Pero aun era su hija y no dejaría que ese niño la tuviera aun, no hasta que lo haya derrotado en su juego de palabras. Mebui, por otra parte, no tendría problemas con que estén juntos, él es muy agradable a simple vista y de vez en cuando era gracioso cuando Sakura lo regañaba.

En el tiempo que llevaban caminando, Sakura decidió acompañarlo hacía su casa, mandaba cualquier excusa que salia por su boca para convencer al saiyajin. Lo mejor fue hacerle caso o podría empeorar, lo sujetaba de la mano con un poco de presión en la muñeca mientras lo arrastraba ímpetu.

Una vez que al fin llegaron a su puerta se despidieron y antes de que el saiyajin entrara a su casa Sakura lo detuvo sosteniendo su antebrazo. La miro y al parecer buscaba algo detrás de sus bolsillos traseros.

–Casi me olvido de darte esto – le entrego la bandana ninja y parecía más limpia y reluciente que nunca. Gohan no sabía que decir, se había olvidado que no la tenía – Me pediste que te la cuidara en la pelea contra Trunks. También me tome la libertad de limpiarla, estaba muy mal tratada, debes ser más responsable con esto o se va a oxidar – le recrimino extendiendo la banda hacía él.

–Jiji, gracias – agradeció tomando la bandana con su mano. Tuvieron un contacto físico breve entre sus manos, y por alguna razón, los afecto de una manera que los hizo alejarse. No es como si fuera la primera vez que se hubieran tocado es solo que... Se sintió extraño.

Sakura desvió su mirada por un segundo, le daba vergüenza ver esos ojos negros intensos como pupilas. Gohan no comprendía porque estaba sonrojado y transpirando un poco al tenerla tan cerca. Ella volvió a sostener la misma mano de él y el la de ella, fue casi instintivo, sus ojos jade y onix se volvieron a encontrar.

Sentían como sus corazones bombeaban sangre rápidamente a punto de estallar, el rubor de ambos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes al sentir el cálido tacto de sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos con firmeza sin tener ganas de soltarse del uno del otro. Sakura dio un paso quedando pegada al cuerpo del saiyajin, se sentía un poco más baja que él, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

Gohan no sabía que hacer, por su parte su cuerpo decía una cosa y su cerebro otra. Nunca se sintió tan cerca de alguien, o al menos de este modo, Sakura volvió a quitar la vista de sus ojos. Tenía dudas si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, inconscientemente abrazo a Sakura por su cadera volviendo a tener esos hermosos ojos enfrente suyo.

–Gohan-kun... – Sakura a medida que iba cerrando sus ojos se acercaba al rostro del saiyajin sin limitarse a ella misma ¿Esto era lo que quería? ¿Gohan era la persona indicada? su corazón le indicaba que si, a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca algo dentro de ella decía que sentía algo más que amistad.

–Sakura... – Gohan hipnotizado por la belleza de su rostro se fue acercando con lentitud sin dar marcha atrás. Aun no estaba seguro lo que estaba por hacer, y que probablemente se arrepienta de esto, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía detenerse, su cuerpo actuaba por si solo.

Tan rápido como el rayo, la puerta de un golpe se abrió mostrando a la pelirroja de cuatro ojos agarrando con vigor al saiyajin destruyendo toda la escena romántica. Por segunda vez alguien se interpuso entre ellos.

Furiosa, se alejo de la casa del Son dando paso por paso sacando humo por la cabeza. No podía creerlo, estaban tan cerca, iba a sentir sus labios por primera vez y fue interrumpida por una antorcha. Cuando llego a su casa sus padres le preguntaron por que estaba así, los ignoro sin dejar de fruncir el ceño hacía el piso.

–¿P-Pero que te ocurre, Karin? – le pregunto Gohan sin entender el comportamiento frustrado de la pelirroja. Lo había tirado al piso tan pronto como cerro la puerta, se puso detrás de esta para evitar que la de pelo rosa entrara.

–¡Llegas tarde, Gohan-baka! – le replico poniendo sus manos en su cadera y arqueando su espalda para estar más cerca de él.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si te dije que llegaría dentro de cuatro horas! – objetó poniéndose de pie mientras ponía sus ojos blancos al igual que ella.

–¡Ya pasaron más de cuatro horas! –

–¡No es cierto! –

–¡Si, es cierto! – apuntó a un reloj que colgaba en una pared cerca de la cocina y marcaba casi las 12 a.m por un par de minutos. Él había salido a las 7 p.m de su casa y había perdido la noción del tiempo, nunca pensó que una cena tomara tanto tiempo, claro, si es que no tenes un estomago como el de un saiyajin – ¡¿Y quien era ella?! –

–Es mi compañera de equipo. Ella me invito a cenar cuando me la encontré en las aguas termales – respondió mirando a otro lado para evitar la mirada eufórica de Karin, poniendo sus labios como los de un pez por lógica de anime.

–¿E-En l-las aguas te-termales? – indignada, quedo como una hoja de papel sin color – ¡¿Y-Y que hacías tu ahí?! – tratando de guardar la calma, y que sus labios no temblaran por la presión que él le ponía, le exigió una respuesta apuntando con su dedo indice.

–Salí para refrescarme un poco después del entrenamiento con Anko-sensei – contesto sin titubear y continuo hablando – Me la encontré cuando estaba por salir. Aunque no entendí porque me pregunto como se veía con ese traje de baño –

–¿Tr-Traje de baño? ¿Y que te pareció? – le pregunto poniéndose más cerca de Gohan tratando de intimidarlo.

–Bueno... A mi me gusto, se veía bien – cuando termino de escuchar eso último, Karin paso por delante de él sin decir algo o mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Que haces? – le pregunto sin recibir una respuesta de ella.

Fue a la cocina tomando lo primero que vio a la vista; una sarten. La agarro del mango cambiando de una mano a otra, con el brazo izquierdo haciendo fuerza para sostenerla se veía más aterradora en ese ángulo.

Gohan empezó a sudar teniendo una idea de lo que quería hacer, se arrastro él mismo hasta la puerta, imploraba piedad mientras alzaba una mano al frente. No tenía caso, Karin no escuchaba ninguna de sus palabras, su mirada rubí se volvió intensa provocando más terror al saiyajin.

–¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAA! –

PAAAAAAAAM

* * *

El mes paso muy rápido para los participantes, con las últimas semanas de entrenamiento estuvieron fortaleciendo sus técnicas al igual que descansar una vez que estaba por llegar el día. Los finalistas estaban más que emocionados, excepto en el caso de ciertas personas, la oportunidad de convertirse en Chūnin no les permitía dormir.

Los señores feudales fueron invitados como espectadores, las apuestas entre ellos eran muy populares e incluso se rumoreaba que obligaban a algunos Shinobis a rendirse, sobre todo cuando esta la presencia de un Uchiha. No solo ellos llegaron a Konoha, también estaba el Kazekage sentado a un lado de Hiruzen como espectador de primera clase vigilado por su escolta.

Este año se esperaban grandes combates, con Sasuke Uchiha y Subaku no Gaara serían más que perfectos. Con esto podrían fortalecer la alianza con Sunagakure para evitar cualquier guerra posible, pero lo que en verdad quería ver el líder de Suna era la fuerza de los contendientes a ser promovidos a Chūnin.

Trunks acompañaba al Hokage como su escolta por cualquier emergencia, a simple vista nada parecía fuera de orden, también había unos ANBU en las gradas vigilando a cada civil sin perder a ninguno de vista.

–¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? – pregunto Gohan junto a Karin. Por nada del mundo se iba a perder el combate de Naruto, ya quería ver si en verdad el entrenamiento con Jiraiya dio sus frutos.

–¡Gohan-kun! – se sorprendió Ino al ver que había aparecido su amigo de repente. A su derecha tenía a Sakura que veía con el ceño fruncido a Karin, aun no olvidaba lo que paso la otra vez, y Choji que seguía comiendo sus papas fritas – Pues claro, siempre seras bienvenido a mi lado – respondió guiñándole un ojo, Karin se molesto cuando vio la reacción del idiota de Gohan al reírse mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–¿Y que hace ella aquí? – pregunto Sakura con cierto sarcasmo apuntando su mirada jade hacía Karin.

–Acompañando a Gohan-kun, claro esta, cabello oxigenado – contesto provocando que una vena brotara en la frente de Sakura.

–¿Cómo dices, antorcha? –

–Lo que escuchaste, flor de porquería –

La tensión entre ambas estaba a punto de salirse de control, lo peor es que estaban discutiendo en sus lugares dejando escuchar las cosas que decían en medio de Ino y Gohan. Esto estaba a punto de salirse de control, Ino reconocía cuando Sakura estaba a punto de explotar y empezar a dar patadas por los aires.

–Calma, chicas, recuerden porque estamos aquí. El combate de Naruto esta por empezar – interrumpió el saiyajin haciendo retroceder a las mujeres.

–Claro, si es que decide llegar de una vez – dijo Ino apoyándose una mano contra su mentón. Hasta ahora los participantes estaban formados en linea recta esperando la orden del censor Menma, el único que faltaba era el Uzumaki.

Fue a último momento que llego Naruto corriendo como loco, ordenando a los porteros cerrar la puerta, al parecer había traído a una manada de toros persiguiéndolo hasta la arena. Gohan y los demás quedaron con una gota de sudor pasando por detrás de su cabeza, era lo típico de Naruto, llegar tarde y con un problema extra.

–B-Bueno, al menos llegó – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–No se porque me sorprende – siguió Ino, no era la única que estaba así, las dos ya se lo esperaban o una de las dos.

–¿En serio somos familia? –

–Siempre haciendo de las suyas –

Una vez que el Hokage dio su discurso hacía su gente y a los señores feudales, dio comienzo a los combates finales. El primero fue entre Naruto y Neji, el resultado fue increíble y para nada esperado, luego de desperdiciar su Chakra con los clones de sombra fue forzado a usar el poder del Kyūbi obteniendo el poder necesario para acabar con el.

Los señores feudales se sorprendieron por la fuerza del muchacho dando un espectáculo interesante y prometedor, a pesar de que la mayoría perdió sus apuestas. El Hokage y Kazekage también se impresionaron bastante, nadie tan joven podría controlar el Chakra del Kyūbi de esa forma, demostró que ha madurado y se convirtió en un poderoso Shinobi.

Hinata se alegro mucho al ver que Naruto consiguió pasar a la siguiente ronda. Sin embargo, el caso de su primo Neji aun padecía de ese odio y la meta del destino a cumplir por la regla de su Clan, pero las palabras de Naruto lo hicieron entrar en razón.

Feliz y contento, Naruto volvió a las gradas de los participantes encontrándose con los agradecimientos de Shikamaru. Gohan y los otros se veían felices por el, no parecía que fuera el mismo chico de la Academia, no, incluso las personas estaban a cambiar su forma de verlo.

Pero toda esa felicidad de borro en los rostros de ambos saiyajines cuando percibieron una linea de Ki pasar por sus cabezas como un rayo. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban, esa presencia oscura y repugnante la conocían muy bien, era imposible de compararla con otro. Ino volteo a ver la cara de Gohan, parecía como si fuera a vomitar, su respiración se agitaba con más fuerza a punto de desmayarse.

–¿Gohan-kun? – Karin también sintió el cambio de animo de su amigo. No paraba de exhalar y la mirada en sus ojos se fijo en el cielo.

–E-Es imposible... –

–¿Pero de que estas...? – antes de que Karin pudiera terminar. Gohan se levanto de su asiento y de un salto se dirigió a la plataforma llamando la atención de los espectadores al igual que el Hokage y Kazekage.

–Hokage-sama, tiene que salir de aquí. Tienen que evacuar a las personas – la voz exasperada de Trunks confundió a Sarutobi. El Kage de Suna lo vio moviendo sus orbes a dirección del saiyajin, no entendía a que se refería, ¿Acaso sus planes se revelaron?

Antes de que Sarutobi dijera algo, Trunks dio un salto quedando a la par de Gohan que no se molesto en mirarlo a los ojos. Al igual que él, elevo su vista al cielo azulado, el Ki no estaba tan lejos, se estaba acercando cada vez más.

–Gohan-san, ¿Lo sentiste? –

–Si, se esta acercando. Es muy poderoso y lo que es peor es que no esta solo, siento más presencias – concluyo el joven saiyajin.

–Oigan, ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto Kiba, llevaba sentado al lado de Hinata desde que llegó con Akamaru. Le extrañaba ese comportamiento del Son, es como si buscara algo en el cielo.

Uno de los espectadores miro al cielo por curiosidad, se estaba arrepintiendo por lo que hizo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y perdieron su color al hacer contacto con lo que parecía imposible de creer. No fue el único, más personas miraron arriba y no sabían que decir al respecto.

–T-Tiene que ser una broma... – dijo Kiba sin dejar de mirar al cielo hipnotizado por la cosa que opacaba el Sol con tan solo una parte de ella.

–Sakura... Si es un sueño... Pellizcame ahora – decía Ino igual de sorprendida que su amiga. No le contesto, estaba igual de atontada como el resto.

Una figura enorme y circular flotaba por encima de ellos a una altura imposible de alcanzar para cualquiera de ellos. Lo que salía de un manga se presentaba en la vida real justo ahora, ¡Una nave espacial apareció frente a ellos!

Unas compuertas de vidrio se abrieron dando paso a un ejercito armado, con armaduras de un material extraño y color negro con el símbolo de los Changlong en el pecho izquierdo, algunos portaban armas en el antebrazo izquierdo, no eran humanos o cualquier cosa que parecía normal o real. Distintas razas, de colores, cabezas y cuerpos salían flotando en el aire, sus sonrisas provocaban terror a la gente que salía corriendo. (1)

(Dragon Ball Super OST: The Terror of Freeza's Army)

Gohan y Trunks se resistieron al ejercito que los rodeaba en el aire, cada vez eran más los que aparecían de la nave. El número que los rodeaba era exactamente mil soldados, hasta ahora ninguno hizo un acto hostil, no, todavía faltaban tres más.

Tres figuras opacadas por la sombra del Sol bajaban de la compuerta inferior de la nave. Cuando por fin se revelaron los rostros, solo uno de ellos era más humano que un monstruo, otro tenía en pelo rubio, la piel azul y su armadura solo cubría el torso parte del brazo izquierdo mientras que el resto se conformaba por un traje violeta, guantes y botas blancas. Gohan y Trunks palidecieron cuando vieron a la persona detrás de ellos, no querían volver a mirar ese rostro horrible jamas en su vida y su Ki no era nada comparado con el otro.

–¿Freezer? – fue Gohan en hablar primero ¿Cómo y Porque estaba aquí? Los androides eran una cosa, ¿Pero Freezer? ¿La persona más desquiciada del universo aquí presente?

–Ara, parece que saben quien soy, déjenme presentarme como es debido – dijo tomando una postura inclinándose un poco hacía delante poniendo su brazo derecho sobre su pecho, su cola ondulaba por si sola – ¿Les parece si comenzamos con esto? –

Ambos saiyajin se pusieron en posición de defensa en ipso facto, no tenían que distraerse, Frezeer no jugaba limpio y cualquier movimiento que haga podría ser letal. Turles y Sauzā dieron un paso adelante dejando a Frezeer parado de pie, no tenía por que ensuciarse las manos con ellos, nunca tuvo que hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Saiyajins? – pregunto Turles haciendo que ambos liberaran un quejido entre sus dientes. No había mucha diferencia con el Turles que conocía Gohan, misma armadura, rastreador y la cola atada en su cinturón. Era idéntico, lo que lo diferenciaba era su Ki se sentía más grande de lo normal.

–Así que hay más – habló su compañero. A diferencia del otro Sauzā, él trabajaba para Frezeer y su poder se comparaba con el de este Turles – Se supone que deben estar extintos. Bueno, es hora de corregir ese error –

Turles dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, no tenía problema alguno si debía acabar con su propia gente él vivía de la lucha como su pasión. Alzando un poco de su Ki, una energía purpura tomo forma de una cuchilla en su antebrazo derecho, eso era nuevo para ambos, su control era casi perfecto tanto que hasta podía fabricar armas con su propia energía.

Sauzā al ser zurdo creo una onda de Ki violeta sobre su mano, él no necesitaba una exageración como la de Turles para acabar con dos mocosos. Su mente creaba cualquier estrategia para contraatacar, mientras que el otro se basaba en atacar fuerte desde el principio. (2)

–Gohan-san, liberemos nuestro poder al máximo – indico Trunks recibiendo un asiento de cabeza.

Ambos crearon un aura blanca cada uno que los rodeaba y radiaba con fuerza levitando algunos granos de arena que andaban sueltos por el suelo. El rastreador de Turles y Sauzā emitieron un sonido parpadeando una secuencia de números sobre la pantalla, las cifras subían como impuestos adeudados.

Al inicio comenzó con los diez mil, pasando en menos de cinco segundos a cien mil y así hasta que el rastreador de Turles explotara quemando el chip en su orejera. Lo tiro al suelo, solo quedaba el de Sauzā que seguía emitiendo cifras. Él no podía creer la cantidad de Ki que ocultaban, no tenía limite, una gota de sudor se resbalo por su mejilla hasta su mentón, sus ojos abiertos como platos no parpadeaban en ningún momento.

–Sauzā... – llamó a su compañero que seguía clavando la vista en su rastreador. Estaba tan pasmado que no escuchaba sonido alguno excepto el de su aparato simulando un número aproximado – ¡Sauzā! – esta vez grito despertandolo de su trance – ¿Cual es su nivel de poder? –

¡bip, bip!

El chillido de su rastreador dedujo la cifra en total dejándolo perplejo casi temblando dejándolo en un vació continuo. La tecnología de su rastreador fue recientemente calibrado para soportar diversas temperaturas y un sin fin de números, tuvo suerte de haberlo hecho, pero no imagino que alguien ocultara un poder tan grande como este.

–¡S-Sus poderes de pelea son más de 5.600.000! – exclamo Sauzā dejando impactado a Turles. Debía ser una broma, nadie podía tener esa cantidad sellada dentro de sí. Frezeer, por otro lado, levanto una ceja conmovido por su comentario, curioso, no conocía a alguien, ademas de Turles y Sauzā, que fueran tan lejos.

–Oe, Sauzā, dime que es una broma, ¿Cómo es posible que dos miserables como ellos pueden estar a nuestro nivel? – pregunto tratando de calmarse.

–No tengo idea. Esta cosa debe estar rota – decía mientras que con el dedo indice presionaba el botón de su orejera reseteando el contador, solo recibía la misma cifra una y otra vez.

Gohan se sorprendió cuando Turles menciono lo de "estar a su nivel", los otros sujetos que conocía eran fuertes y a la edad de un infante no podía llegarle a los tobillos. Tal parece que en este universo eran mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, sin mencionar a Frezeer que se quedaba ahí parado. No quería pensar el poder que escondía, si ellos eran más fuerte no quedaba duda que él los aplastaría como moscas.

–Descuida, aun en nuestro estado base podemos estar a su nivel – comento Turles viendo de reojo a Trunks que sostenía el mango de su espada sin quitar su mirada zafiro hacía ellos – Aun tengo un par del Shinseijuu no Mi, eso nos dará una ventaja en caso de emergencia – sonreía mirando la expresión de ambos jóvenes.(3)

–Frezeer-sama, por favor, déjenos esto a nosotros – le pidió Sauzā. No sería necesario que los soldados se hicieran cargo, esto sería un trabajo para disfrutar lentamente sin prejuicios.

–Como ustedes deseen. Pero antes... – dijo elevando la mirada a su ejercito desde el cielo que esperaban sus ordenes – ¡Soldados, obstruyan cada salida que haya, no quiero que ningún miserable humano se escape! –

–¡Hai, Frezeer-sama! –

Tal como ordeno su jefe, los soldados volaron con rapidez hacía la multitud que trataba de escapar entre gritos y agonía. Cada tres o cuatro soldados se quedaron en frente de la puerta, las personas retrocedieron paralizadas del miedo ante la asquerosidad que tenían delante suyo.

Su apariencia era suficiente para espantarlos, cada paso quedaban los asustaban con más frecuencia, ellos mismos se reían ante ello. Los ANBU se dispusieron atacar aunque el miedo los invadía en cada sentido de su cerebro, pero solo terminaron en el piso con la mayoría de sus huesos rotos.

El Hokage y el Kazekage aun seguían en la balcón sentados siendo vigilados por dos ANBU. Sarutobi no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ¡Tenía que ayudar! Su gente estaba en peligro y aunque trataba de simular el miedo tenía que hacer algo, pero por petición de uno de los ANBU le ordeno que se sentara y no haga acto de suicidio.

Había otros extraterrestre rodeando a ambos Kage, los ANBU se pusieron delante de ellos con un kunai en una mano en caso de ataque. Ya vieron lo que le pasaron a los otros, imposible saber si aun seguían vivos, pero por ahora solo dependían de los Saiyajin.

–¡Frezeer-sama, ¿Los aniquilamos?! – pregunto un soldado que levitaba en el aire.

–Por ahora no, solo quiero que vean como uno de ellos es asesinado enfrente de la multitud – contesto largando una risa maníaca. La sangre de Gohan y Trunks hervían, sabían que Frezeer era despiadado, pero meter a gente inocente era algo que no toleraban.

–¡Oe, Frezeer, no pongas a inocentes en esto. Tu solo viniste por nosotros! – grito Gohan mirando directo a los ojos rubí sin alma del emperador.

–Tranquilo, mi joven, simio. Ustedes serán los primeros en ser testigos del plato principal – respondió mientras que dejaba que sus pies dejaran el suelo. Levito a una gran altura y distancia entre los cuatro, tendría una linda vista a su alrededor.

–Sauzā, ¿Cual quieres? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Ahora que sabían que estaban casi al mismo nivel podrían divertirse a gusto.

–Al de pelo violeta –

–Tch, siempre te llevas toda la diversión –

El de piel azulada dejo salir una risita entre sus dientes pasándose la lengua inconscientemente sobre sus labios. Cada uno tenía a su adversario y estaban listos para comenzar, el miedo no solo estaba en los extraterrestres sino que también el destino del planeta estaba en las manos de Gohan y Trunks.

Los soldados de Freezer se agruparon en dos o tres bloqueando cualquier salida, unos pocos tuvieron que aplicar fuerza bruta para calmar a la multitud. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar, orar a Kami-sama y ver que destino les depara.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke y los otros estaban sostenidos por el barandal, sus ojos bien abiertos sin parpadear, estáticos tratando de simular todo lo que paso hasta ahora. Todo tuvo un giro inesperado, la llegada de estas cosas espantaron a todos y ni siquiera los ANBU pudieron hacer algo. Una cosa fue enfrentar a Zabuza, pero esto era ridículo.

Gaara y sus hermanos estaban en las escaleras donde se llegaba a la arena de batalla. Las cosas no salieron para nada bien, y ahora tenían que asegurarse que su hermano no caiga ante la locura. Ya suficiente tenían que lidiar con este problema de su hermano y ahora con la aparición de esas cosas acumularon su sed de sangre.

Karin y las dos chicas al lado se sentían inmovilizadas por el miedo que les rodeaba con solo ver la escena que se formaba enfrente de sus ojos. Sin un lugar donde esconderse, sin tener idea que hacer, solo esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla de otro mundo.

Sakura, al sentir tacto en su hombro de volteo con miedo y tratando de simular la presión que la envolvía. Pero, por suerte, reconoció la mascara que cubría su boca y nariz la reconforto.

–Tranquila, Sakura – la voz de su sensei llamo también a las dos chicas a su lado –, Todo va a estar bien. Por ahora solo podemos ver como se las van arreglar – con eso dicho las kunoichis volvieron a prestar atención al campo de batalla.

Con el primer paso que dieron desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su visión les fallaba o iban tan rápido que superaban la velocidad de la luz.

PUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

Fue el primer estruendo que se escucho, no se podía saber de quien solo unas siluetas que se formaban con el contacto de sus puños chocando uno con otro. Imposible de saber quien de los cuatro estaba recibiendo golpes o ganando más terreno, de cerca y con los ensordecedores sonidos que impactaban solo asustaba más a la gente.

Trunks se estaba encargando de Sauzā, usando su habilidad con la espada se defendía de los ataques de su contrincante. Uno se defendía con la hoja de su arma y el otro atacaba con la energía que emanaba de su mano, el filo de ambos era casi idéntico y eran tan rápidos que parecía una velocidad reducida.

Flotando en el aire, moviendose con intrepidad de un lado a otro, cruzando las hojas de ambas espadas y buscando un punto descubierto. Trunks, con cada golpe, no podía acertar ni una sola vez, Sauzā era muy veloz y agil por lo tanto le llevaba la ventaja.

Cuando las dos hojas de sus espadas se cruzaron quedando enfrente del otro mirándose con odio mutuo, Sauzā no pudo evitar preguntar.

–¿Por que una raza guerrera como la suya pretende defender a una especie inferior? ¡¿No te das cuenta que no tienes oportunidad?! –

–¡Cállate, no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a estos inocentes! ¡Hice una promesa y no pienso defraudar a los que amo! –

Sin tolerar otra palabra del saiyajin se retiro con un salto hacía atrás, Trunks lo siguió. Y entre ataques de espada, el campo de batalla se cambio a la de Gohan y Turles.

El joven saiyajin decidió usar los kunai que llevaba, como de costumbre, en la cadera. Turles no tenía que usar su cuchilla, sería un desperdicio, luego de tomar medidas con Gohan decidió rebajarse a su nivel, solo se dedicaba a defenderse con su antebrazo derecho. Tenía que ser un milagro que el filo de ambos kunai resistiera tanto, la armadura era tan resistente como el acero o peor.

La pelea la llevaban en tierra, sintiendo el calor abrazador en su cuerpo, sin tomar un solo descanso. Empuñando ambas armas en sus manos, con la columna encorvada y mirando hacía su agresor volvió a atacar en carrera.

–Que aburrido – musitó el de piel oscura. Antes de hacer algo, espero a su atacante preparando su muñeca izquierda alzándola justo a unos centímetros de él. Justo antes de tiempo se adelanto bloqueando su movida con el antebrazo izquierdo, su kunai iba directo por el cuello sin pensar dos veces que hacer después – Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces hemos acabado – con la palma de su mano genero un estallido que exploto en su abdomen alejándolo unos metros hacía atrás.

–¡Gohan-kun! – Tenten, preocupada, al igual que Lee que estaba a su lado dejo salir un grito de preocupación.

–Ufff, eso estuvo cerca. Por un momento pensé que se iban a romper – dijo el saiyajin levantándose entre el polvo y la suciedad. Levanto ambos kunai que cayeron a su lado, se sentían un poco más livianos y frágiles, se estaban desgastando.

–¡Baka, no te preocupes por eso ahora, concéntrate en pelear! – le grito Karin desde las gradas, a pesar de estar en una situación escalofriante aun seguía con ese animo.

–¡Jiji, perdón! – sin entender como podía estar tranquilo, Karin, Sakura e Ino se cayeron de espaldas ¡Este no era el momento, ni el lugar! – Supongo que me lo voy a tomar en serio – la punzada en su cuello le volvió a afectar, dejo salir un quejido, la marca no apareció, pero el dolor seguía ahí aun teniendo algo de control – _...Aun no es el momento_ –

–Yo te diría que mejor no te metas – dijo Turles provocando confusión en Gohan que no entendió bien su comentario. No se daba cuenta, pero le estaba dando una oportunidad para marcharse – A pesar de tener un gran poder no sabes como pelear. Crees que podrás salvarlos a todos con tu poder, déjame decirte que estas equivocado. Nosotros solo nacimos para conquistar, tomar el terreno de otros y venderlos, destruir todo lo que tienen –

–¡No, tú te equivocas! ¡Yo no creo que pueda salvarlos! ¡Yo se que puedo! – sus palabras proseguían aumentando el odio de Turles – Yo no soy como tu, yo no busco pelear para satisfacer mi sed de sangre, no busco robarle lo que más quieren los otros ¡Yo solo quiero proteger a mis amigos! – termino dejando que Turles se riera entre dientes, su tono subía cada vez más.

–Eres el primer saiyajin que conozco que ha mostrado un sentimiento tan estúpido. Eso podría considerarse un pecado – Gohan abrió bien los ojos, la falta de humanidad que representaba era inaudita – Si tanto insistes en que puedes ganar, entonces intenta darme un golpe. Solo déjame decirte esto... – Turles cerro los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, el joven híbrido solo esperaba escuchar sus palabras con atención – Cada saiyajin tiene una fase llamada "Despertar" –

–¿"Despertar"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – confundido, abrió bien sus ojos viendo como Turles sacaba de su mano lo que parecía ser una fruta de color roja de tamaño mediano. La reconoció al instante, la misma fruta sagrada que solo los dioses tienen permiso para comerla y que por culpa del Árbol Sagrado su planeta es casi destruido.

–La Shinseijuu no Mi tiene la capacidad de llenarme de ese poder. Nadie de la raza Saiyajin pudo alcanzar esa fase, pero con esta fruta solo yo pude tener ese poder divino – Gohan, impactado, comenzó a sudar, estaba nervioso y sus manos no se movían. Trato de tranquilizarse respirando, se obligo a mantener la cordura y frunció el ceño, no había tiempo para tener miedo el entrenamiento de Anko tuvo que servir de algo.

Lo curioso fue que Turles no la comió, la volvió a guardar donde estaba antes colgando por debajo de su armadura. Su confianza era enorme que ni siquiera se limitaba a tomárselo en serio, lo veía como, ademas de un soldado de clase baja, un novato.

En un aterrizaje, Trunks se puso detrás de su espalda sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos sin dejar su ceño fruncido. Sauzā bajo con lentitud, con el sonido de la botas haciendo contacto con el suelo, dibujo otra sonrisa en su cara debía admitir que nunca se había divertido tanto. Se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, casi la misma con la que se media la longitud entre Gohan y Turles.

(Thirty Seconds to Mars - This is War)

(A warning to the people)

(The good and the evil)

(This is war)

–¿No sería más fácil si se rinden? Su destino sera el mismo – dijo Sauzā, era cierto que ambos estaban a su nivel, pero no estaban conscientes de que aun les quedaba mucho poder al igual que a él y a Turles.

(To the soldier, the civillian)

–Lo mejor que pueden hacer es dar un paso hacía atrás y enfrentar la realidad – finalizo Turles. Ya todo estaba terminado, el fin de su existencia había terminado, pero ellos no desistieron.

(The martyr, the victim)

(This is war)

– _Oh, no se preocupen por nosotros..._ – pensó Gohan aferrándose a sus kunai con fuerza y sin titubear. Trunks pasaba por los mismos pensamientos y emociones que su amigo, la determinación y orgullo fluían a través de sus venas.

(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)

(The moment to live and the moment to die)

– _...No tienen que subestimarnos..._ – la voz interna de Trunks alimentaba el espíritu saiyajin que gritaba por salir a pelear y ganar. Se sentían vivos cuando se trataban en una pelea de vida o muerte, por esa razón eran una clase de guerreros prodigios. Pero ahora no se trataba de una pelea amistosa, la vida de inocentes y de sus amigos estaban en peligro.

(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)

(To fight)

(To fight)

(TO FIGHT)

– _Porque ahora... ¡Tenemos algo por lo que pelear!_ – con eso último ambos se lanzaron en un pequeño salto y volaron con velocidad contra su oponente. Turles y Sauzā no tardaron en responder y con desdén se impulsaron contra ellos.

(To the right, to the left)

Gohan ataco con el kunai derecho cruzando la hoja con la cuchilla de Turles, iba golpe tras golpe sin parar, la hoja de los kunai se desgastaban de a poco, pero el seguía rematando sin rechistar. Turles solo bloqueaba sus ataques tan rápido como podía, el chico se hizo más rápido y hábil en tan solo unos segundos.

(We will fight to the death)

Sauzā asediaba contra el saiyajin de pelos lilas que con ambas manos aplicaba una excelente coordinación de ataques frenéticos, él no flaqueaba en ningún momento. En poco tiempo ya lo estaba superando, el aura violeta que ondeaba en su mano creció en un tamaño que equivalía con la espada de Trunks.

(To the Edge of the Earth)

De un momento a otro los roles se invirtieron, ahora era Sauzā que atacaba hacía adelante, la velocidad y agilidad con la que acometía no parecía perjudicarlo, tenía un control físico y mental para seguir su ritmo. Trunks aprovecho para enterrar el filo de su espada contra el abdomen de Sauzā, él no atacaba solo por instinto, sino porque siempre buscaba un punto de quiebre.

(It's a brave new world...)

Deslizo su pie izquierdo sobre su eje quedando enfrente de él, fue impresionante como su velocidad no lo afectaba en ningún momento, alzo su mano zurda y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre la nuca del saiyajin. Trunks se movió hacía atrás con un paso veloz, sus ojos zafiros vieron con detenimiento como la hoja de energía cortaba unos de sus diminutos cabellos, Sauzā lo llamaría suertudo, pero no termino volvió arremeter contra él y con agilidad volvieron a cruzar espadas sin antes de empujarlo para atrás.

(...from the last to the first)

Turles contraatacaba con su cuchilla llena de energía purpura, casi parecía una espada de verdad, él empezó a recuperar terreno intimidando al joven saiyajin que trataba de esquivar y encontrar una forma atacar. Con un movimiento inteligente uso su única mano libre y disparo un poco de Ki directo a la cara Gohan, llego a desviar el proyectil con eficacia hacía su derecha, pero no tomo en cuenta que Turles atacaría en forma de látigo y con suerte dio un pequeño salto.

Cuando toco el suelo se topo a espaldas de Trunks que no dejaba de empuñar su espada y esperando el siguiente golpe de Sauzā. Al igual que el, Gohan esperaba a que Turles saltara y viniera hacía él. Sauzā y Turles se deslizaron con el vuelo tomando, al mismo tiempo, el próximo golpe.

(To the right, to the left)

Cuando las hojas de ambos iban a cortarlos, inmediatamente, Gohan y Trunks se voltearon girando sobre su eje cambiando su posición y rival. Las miradas de los otros dos se confundieron por un momento quedando casi aturdidos, Trunks podía competir mejor contra Turles quienes cruzaban sus hojas, Gohan podía arremeter mejor contra Sauzā con ambos kunai estaba evitando su ataque entrecruzando sus propios kunai en forma de X.

(We will fight to the death)

Trunks atacaba y contrarrestaba los golpes Turles más rápido, pelear con el saiyajin de pelos lilas era más difícil, pero su instinto saiyajin le exigía, al igual que a ellos, que se esforzara más. Con un movimiento rápido deslizo su cuchilla por la cabeza de Trunks, se agacho en el acto en que se movió y contraataco de frente, pero la hoja de Turles la desvió obligandolo a dar un salto sobre él quedando parado detrás de su espalda. Y con un ataque decisivo ataco por detrás y con suerte Turles se volteo para bloquear y volver arremeter con fuerza.

(To the Edge of the Earth)

Gohan y Sauzā eran los más veloces y fuertes en el uso de las armas, el de piel azul podía tener una espada conducida por energía, pero Gohan lo semejaba juntando Ki en los kunai aumentando su resistencia. Con una secuencia consecutiva de ataques, golpeaba la hoja de Sauzā quien solo se retenía a defenderse hasta que en un punto movió su mano una onda de Ki en forma de arco obligandolo a saltar.

(It's a brave new world from the last to the first)

Girando sobre su eje en el aire mirando con rabia Sauzā se dirigio en picada cargando una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano derecha mientras que llevaba su kunai a su boca mordiendo el mango del mismo. Disparo justo en el pecho de su oponente aun manteniendo metros de altitud, Sauzā solo la desvió con el filo de su espada sin preocupación.

(To the right, to the left)

–¡Starburst Stream! – con un grito lleno de determinación aumento su Ki para clavarle justo en el pecho la técnica que mato a los ninjas de Otogakure y con la que aplico contra Trunks.

(We will fight to the death)

(To the Edge of the Earth)

Entrecruzo sus kunai en X antes de llegar como misil hacía Sauzā, sus ojos color Onix se volvieron como un punto negro filosofo penetrando el alma de su rival. Sin darse cuenta el mismo Sauzā, el saiyajin le había cortado el pecho penetrando a penas su armadura en la misma forma que cruzo sus kunai.

(It's a brave new world)

(¡It's a brave new world!)

Acto seguido, volvió atacar con la mano izquierda empuñada cortando la hoja de energía violeta de Sauzā. Estaba pasmado, nadie había logrado derribar su lanza, parecía que el mundo se ralentizaba enfrente de sus ojos, sin poder haberle seguido la velocidad en esos instantes escupió sangre y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Gohan lo volvió atacar, pero esta vez sin sus armas, con el codo derecho justo enterrado en su abdomen y como final decisivo acumulo Ki en su mano derecha soltando el kunai dejándolo caer al suelo y le enterró una presión de aire en el pecho y lo impulso hacía la pared que tenían detrás de ellos, una pared de humo y suciedad lo cubría sin poder ver nada más que humo.

–Je, pensé que por un momento... – dijo entre jadeos agarrando con su única mano libre el kunai. No obstante, no pudo terminar cuando creyó escuchar un sonido tan agudo que solo sus oídos pudieron oír.

¡Kling! ¡Klang!

Su rostro se torno azul y sus ojos blancos, su boca formo una mueca que parecía que estaba sonriendo hasta se podía escuchar la risa que salía de él. Sus kunai se habían roto. Sí, estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que su filo se estaba desgastando, ya no podía usar armas por lo cual tendría que luchar con sus manos.

Las hojas se cortaron y los cuernos que tenían en paralelo se tardaron desquebrajar, ahora ya no tenía armas y ni hablar de dinero para pagar otro par todo se uso para comida.

–¡Ay no! ¡Los kunai que me dio Tenten-chan se rompieron! – se quejaba en voz alta que hasta los espectadores podían escuchar su voz – ¡Me debes mucho dinero! ¡¿Sabes cuanto costaron?! –

–¡Baka, eso fue un regalo de mi parte! – le grito de las gradas sosteniendo sus manos del asiento de adelante.

–Jiji, es verdad. Lo olvide – y como si su enojo se hubiera esfumado, volvió a ser el chico más inocente y olvidadizo del planeta.

Toda la disputa se termino cuando Trunks llego a espaldas de Gohan. No volteo, pero pudo notar que se estaba estresando, no podía culparlo ellos no eran como en su universo, eran más fuertes que podían rivalizar a un Super Saiyajin.

Sauzā salio de la pared de humo caminando al frente, con una porción de Ki volvió a armar su espada de color violeta. Turles se quedo parado observando a Trunks sin ninguna emoción en particular, solo podía sentir su fuerza crecer aun más gracias a su linaje saiyajin. El combate estaba por continuar, Gohan y Trunks estaban igual de listos como ellos, lo malo era que aun quedaban los soldados de Frezeer y eso complicaban un poco las cosas.

–Esperen un momento, Sauzā, Turles – Frezeer, aun flotando en el aire y con el dedo indice sobre su mentón los interrumpió. Gohan y Trunks miraron hacía arriba, era raro ver a Frezeer sin hacer nada y él no era una persona muy paciente – Pueden retirarse –

Eso confundió mucho a los cuatro, ¿Retirarlos del campo de batalla? Eso no sonaba a algo que diría su emperador, pero no eran idiotas y suicidas para obedecer una orden tan simple de su amo.

Deshicieron su flujo de energía en el antebrazo y empezaron a levitar abandonando cualquier ley gravedad. Se juntaron con el Changlong que no dejaba de posar con su dedo, sus ojos rubí estaban completamente apuntando al par de jóvenes híbridos que le habían dado un buen espectáculo.

–No lo entiendo, Frezeer-sama, ¿Por que...? – Turles no pudo terminar de hablar, la mano izquierda abierta de Frezeer apuntando hacía él lo callo de inmediato.

–Sería aburrido no dejar que los otros soldados disfruten – contesto sin necesidad de mirar fijamente a los ojos de su soldado saiyajin – ¡Mis lacayos, quiero que me separen a ese par! - ordeno en voz alta a toda su tripulación. Cada uno de ellos escucho bien, dejaron su posición actual y rodearon en el aire al dúo de saiyajin que no dejaban de ver la cantidad de criaturas que los arrinconaba.

Los civiles se tranquilizaron al saber que ya no tenían a esas cosas cerca, pero no podían salir del estadio, tenían ese sentimiento que si dejaban el lugar los asesinaban sin pensarlo. Solo podían ver la arena de batalla, cuidar de sus hijos que no paraban de llorar y orar.

–¡Y quiero que eliminen...! – jugando con su dedo indice apuntando a los dos como si tratara de adivinar la mejor opción de cambiaría su vida hasta que por fin eligió – ¡A ese chico de cabellos violetas! –

Todos y cada uno afirmaron a la orden de su jefe con todo gusto. Se acercaron a los semi-saiyajin flotando, sus sonrisas no podían darle más asco, no tenían corazón. En pose de combate, esperando el movimiento del primer soldado y manteniendo la cabeza fría fueron progresando como estaba la situación.

No podían estar más nerviosos en este momento, claro, tenían más fuerza que todos ellos juntos, pero Frezeer podía ordenar que Turles y Sauzā se unieran. Y eso hizo.

–Turles, Sauzā, ustedes también. No sería justo que ellos acaben con mis soldados en tan poco tiempo – ordeno a sus secuaces más confiables. Felices y con emoción volvieron a tierra formando sus sables de energía concentrada.

Los miles de soldados que los rodeaban se dirigieron a ellos dejando salir un grito de guerra que resonaba por todo el estadio, Turles y Sauzā también se dirigieron a ellos con impulso, Gohan y Trunks respondieron en el acto. Esta era una batalla intensa con un ejercito completo contra dos personas.

Algo que no tendría sentido y lo absurdo, Gohan y Trunks daban pelea al ejercito de Frezeer sin renunciar a pesar de estar superados en número. Esquivaban, atacaban y contraatacaban a sus oponentes uno por uno lo más rápido posible, la mayoría atacaba en grupo, pero aun así era imposible contrarrestar la fuerza de un saiyajin.

Turles arremetió contra Trunks con su cuchilla sin que se diera cuenta, pero gracias a que pudo sentir su Ki maligno acercándose a él bloqueo con su espada con un medio giro a tiempo. Aun cruzando cuchilla contra espada no podía dejar de pensar en como estos sujetos predecían sus movimientos cuando ellos no miraban, siempre estaban acostumbrados a los rastreadores en vez de confiar en sus sextos sentidos y en la energía que lo rodea.

Se separo de inmediato de Trunks flotando en el aire, Gohan y Trunks peleaban en el aire defendiéndose de los soldados de Frezeer, y con un movimiento de su antebrazo derecho poso la hoja de la cuchilla sobre su pecho y con un veloz desplazamiento libero de la hoja un conjunto de flechas del mismo color violeta compuesto por su Ki.

Sauzā, quien estaba a cierta distancia de Gohan que era cubierta por los soldados, reformo su hoja de Ki violeta y con un movimiento de látigo de su mano izquierda envió una onda de energía que fue más expuesta a sus compañeros que a el mismo saiyajin.

Gohan y Trunks saltaron al mismo tiempo en que los ataques casi colisionan en una explosión de humo con manchas violetas saliendo dentro ella. Separados, Turles y Sauzā se juntaron a mayor altura y con solo mirarse a los ojos alzaron una de sus manos y reunieron una cantidad de energía que genero una esfera gigante de color rosa brillante.

Con un grito desesperante lanzaron la inmensa masa de Ki hacía la persona que ordeno Frezeer a aniquilar. Trunks estaba en peligro y Gohan no podía llegar a tiempo, de hecho intento acercarse hacía él, pero un soldado agarro su pie izquierdo justo cuando estaba por despegar.

Arrastrado no solo por la gravedad sino por el esfuerzo que hacía para evitar que cayera sobre la Tierra. Antes de que tocara el suelo desvió la esfera de energía al cielo que siguió su curso al espacio sin antes liberar una explosión. Sin darse cuenta, Sauzā golpeo su nuca con la energía que fluía en su mano devolviéndolo de vuelta de caída al suelo, pero antes que eso ocurriera paso algo peor que le hizo abrir bien los ojos a Gohan.

SKRAAAAAAAACH

La hoja violeta de Turles, más dura y afilada que la de su compañero, perforo el abdomen de Trunks dejando ver la punta saliendo detrás de su chaqueta inundada por la sangre que salía de él. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Karin y los otros no podían estar más oji abiertos, y ni hablar de Gohan, pensar que ellos lo veían como un sujeto que los superaba a todos en el planeta fue, no solo derrotado, ejecutado frente a ellos.

Deshizo la cuchilla de su antebrazo, la herida era tan profunda como la energía que emanaba su Ki, antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo lo sujeto de sus cabellos. Él seguía vivo, podía respirar apenas y su visión estaba un poco borrosa, pero seguía con vida.

–¡Trunks-san! – con desesperación intento soltarse, pero cada vez venían más y lo sujetaban en cada extremo de su cuerpo formando una masa enorme de soldados acumulándose – ¡Suéltenme! – no podía pensar con claridad, de lo contrario se hubiera transformado y se habría liberado con facilidad.

–¡Jojojo, esto sera divertido de ver! – Frezeer reía con un enorme placer. Ya quería ver la reacción del saiyajin al ver a su único compañero ser asesinado en el campo de batalla, eso era algo que le fascinaba desde hace cientos de años y nunca se canso el infeliz.

–¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente! – rogó Gohan sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, sus esfuerzos por liberarse casi eran escasos, la desesperación lo estaba inundando y sus gritos parecían ser ignorados por Turles.

–Descuida, lo veras en el otro mundo – dijo con voz grave portando su cuchilla, de nuevo, alzándola al aire. Iba a decapitarlo, enfrente de una audiencia y del único hijo de Goku, Trunks no podía hacer nada estaba muy débil incluso para sentir el dolor. Ya se había rendido.

–¡Detente! – volvió a gritar más alto. No podía dejar que pasara de nuevo, dejar que alguien matara a uno de sus amigos y luego a miles de inocentes.

Sin dudar, dejo caer con fuerza su cuchilla sin mostrar una pizca de clemencia con él siendo de la misma raza guerrera que ha existido por años.

–¡DETENTE! – sus ojos onix se expandieron dejando ver el negro en sus pupilas y el gris en sus irises, dejo salir el grito del Ozaru dentro de él.

Todo se movía con lentitud, la brisa se volvió fría y letal, los ojos de cada soldado se borraron dejándolos en blanco y casi sin vida. El eco de su voz todavía resonaba, un tipo de cúpula rosa se formo de repente expandiéndose por todo el área, a sus ojos era invisible solo Kami lo podría ver y sentir.

Turles y Sauzā no fueron lo únicos al sentirse vulnerables y débiles como si todas sus fuerzas se volvieran en contra. La cuchilla se desvaneció, Trunks cayo al suelo indefenso sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo siendo golpeado, los dos tuvieron suerte de solo caer apoyados con una mano.

Frezeer fue el único que seguía de pie observando con sus ojos bien abiertos, nunca vio algo parecido, fue colosal. Pensar que ese niño estaba lleno de sorpresas, todo su ejercito había caído rendido por el llanto de Gohan, no podía tratarse de...

Cuando todo se detuvo, Gohan no se dio cuenta de nada y menos presto atención a los soldados en el suelo que de a poco se iban reincorporando sin entender que fue lo que paso. Con un grito desesperado fue volando a toda velocidad por su amigo que estaba tendido en el suelo, su Ki se mantenía estable, pero no estaba del todo consciente.

–E-Ese poder... No puede ser... – dijo Turles tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse. Su compañero estaba en las mismas condiciones, se sentían humillados, no podía ser verdad debía ser una locura.

–Maldito desgraciado... – musito Sauzā poniéndose de pie, sus piernas y rodillas le temblaban. Luego miro al montón de soldados de que dejo inconscientes en el suelo, pelo sus dientes con irritación.

* * *

En el templo sagrado de Kami-sama la brisa andaba más fuerte de lo normal y fue recientemente debido al cambio emocional del chico. Shin tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, lo sintió desde muy lejos y no podía estar más que impresionado, tenía su boca abierta que por poco olvida lo que iba a decir.

Fue fuerte, casi inmenso, pero no tenía control sobre el por lo que muchas personas que estaban de espectadores cayeron inconscientes sin poder resistirse. Su pelo de cresta ondeaba por viento que no dejaba de soplar, fue cuando decidió hablar dando la razón de todo esto.

–Eso fue Haō-shoku no... Haki –

Continuara...

* * *

(1) Los Changlong es el nombre original de la raza de Frezeer.

(2) A Turles y a Sauzā quise darle una personalidad idéntica a la de Black y Zamasu en el tema de las espadas ya que ellos usualmente peleaban con una cuchilla de energía. El Sauzā original también tenía esa habilidad en la película de Cooler así que aproveche y les cambie un poco el rol del villano al igual que su nivel de pelea para comparar un poco las cosas sino sería aburrido.

(3) La Shinseijuu no Mi es el nombre original del fruto del Árbol Sagrado.

Bueno, este es por mucho el capitulo innecesariamente más largo que he escrito. La razón por la que tarde tanto fue porque mi computadora tuvo unos problemas, la lleve a reparar y tardaron casi un mes y me borraron absolutamente todos mis datos guardados. También, admito que tuve un vicio de dos o tres días con el Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (parcheado al español), pero eso es irrelevante y no lo digo porque Monokuma me esta apuntando con una bazooka ahora mismo.

Ahora llegan las pascuas y quiero descansar, no se pueden quejar, les deje un buen capitulo para leer.

Ah, y también quiero decir que a partir de ahora voy a hacer un orden, subiré los capítulos de mis otras series en este orden:

-Dos saiyajines en Konoha - 1 capitulo .

-Un saiyajin en Kanto - 2 capítulos, un poco más cortos, pero me da tiempo para pensar como quiero que esto pase.

-El séptimo guerrero Bakugan - 1 o 2 capítulos depende de mi posición emocional. PD: se confirmo una nueva saga a partir de 2018/2019.

-Una nueva oportunidad - 1 capitulo.

(New crossover in comming - Dragon Ball Z&Sword Art Online)

–Listo, ahora esperen para otro capitulo, o tal vez no. ¿Listo? ¿Puedes bajar el ar-?

 **BOOOOOM**

–Upupu... Esperen a que llegue el nuevo crossover. Estará lleno de Desesperación...


	14. Cap 13: Freezer

**Reviews:**

 **victor0606: La verdad es que no pensé que fuera tan largo, pero no lamento el trabajo puesto en el capítulo anterior. De todas las historias que subí a este sitio web este fue el más largo que logré escribir y estoy contento de este pr** **ogreso.**

 **Creo que haberlo resumido me hubiera molestado un poco, me gusta escribir como pasatiempo y me gustaría que un futuro pudiera desarrollar historias que no sean solo fanfics. No estoy diciendo que lo voy a dejar, por ahora, cuando tenga tiempo me gustaría escribir una novela original con personajes auténticos y con nombres clichés XD. Pero en serio, el escribir es una pasión al igual que el dibujo y la animación por sprites que me gusta.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historias al igual que las otras. Te mando saludos y cuídate.**

 **Rayku-san: Me alegra que te haya gustado, quería dejar un poco de suspenso e intriga en el final del episodio. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia a pesar de que me tomo el tiempo para desarrollarla.**

 **SaiyajinSannin: Muchas gracias, de nuevo lamento no haber podido escribir ningún review en tu historia, siendo honesto antes, no como ahora, me empece aburrir de leer fanfics y libros. Pero ahora que he vuelto a leer y escribir voy a releer tu historia o seguirla desde el punto donde quede (si es que me acuerdo...), pero gracias por leer el capítulo 12.**

 **Sí, el Haki, me sentía insatisfecho escribir un crossover entre dos mundos es por eso que se me ocurrió implementar una habilidad de otro universo totalmente diferente. En este caso en particular existe el Chakra, el Ki y el Haki como energías tanto físicas y espirituales y niveladas a un poder optimo para diferenciar sus cualidades. No me gustaría que las tres energías tuvieran la misma potencia, ya leí otros cross y algunos hacían que los poderes de los saiyajin y humanos fueran iguales, yo prefería cambiar las estadísticas y hacerlo más interesante.**

 **Te mando saludos y espero que sigas escribiendo.**

 **zangaman: jajaja, si, Orochimaru no sabe lo que le espera.**

 **Guest: Lamento la tardanza, en serio, pero tenía que continuar con las otras historias y hacer cosas en casa. Cuando tenga más tiempo libre la desarrollare, pero no tan largo como antes, a no ser... Upupupu.**

 **368: Nah, no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la serie.**

 **GohanMUI: I will do my best to develop the story. As for Gohan and Sakura, there are many possibilities that end or not together, I mean, there are many girls around, right?**

 **But who knows ... For now the fight against Freezer is where the saiyan have to concentrate. Thanks for reading.**

 **In this case I wanted to give Gohan an innocent and silly personality when talking with the girls. Rather like the attitude that Goku had in the Super Saga, that does not mean he can not be ashamed when one of them does something that could be unexpected for him (No ecchi or hentai)**

 **(Haré lo mejor posible para desarrollar la historia. En cuanto a Gohan y Sakura, hay muchas posibilidades que terminen o no juntos, quiero decir, hay muchas chicas a su alrededor, ¿no?**

 **Pero quien sabe... Por ahora la pelea contra Freezer es donde se tiene que concentrar los saiyajin. Gracias por seguir leyendo.)**

 **(En este caso quise darle a Gohan una personalidad inocente y tonta la hora de hablar con las chicas. Más bien como la actitud que tenía Goku en la Saga Super, eso no quita que no pueda avergonzarse cuando una de ellas hace algo que podría ser inesperado para él (No ecchi o hentai)**

 **Gokusaiyajin: Gracias, aprecio que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias también, amigo, el escribir es algo que realmente me gusta hacer.**

 **Guest: Thank you, but for the moment I prefer to be ordained and although I'm late I do not plan to abandon this story or Bakugan's.**

 **(Gracias, pero por el momento prefiero ser ordenado y aunque me tarde no planeo abandonar esta historia o la de Bakugan.)**

 **Ted: It seemed logical to me that the moment the invasion of the Otogakure ninjas was expected to happen, after all it refers to the beings not only in space but also as powerful as the Saiyan. I do not believe that a union between Orochimaru and Frieza is feasible, both have different objectives and end up killing each other with the victory of you know who.**

 **(Me parecía lógico que por el momento la invasión de los ninjas de Otogakure esperara que iba a pasar, después de todo se tratan de seres no solo del espacio sino que también son tan poderosos como los saiyajin. No creo que una unión entre Orochimaru y Freezer sea factible, ambos tienen objetivos diferentes y terminarian matandose el uno al otro con la victoria de ya sabes quien)**

 **Noctis: Well, in my case, the Super Saiyan in for much stronger than the Nine-Tails and the others.**

 **(Bueno, en mi caso, el Super Saiyajin en por mucho más fuerte que el Nueve Colas y los otros.)**

 **Dragon Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto**

Cap. 13 – Freezer

Un grito lleno de desesperación y determinación unificada con el propósito de salvar una vida que, también arriesgo otras, valía más que nada en el mundo. Su amigo y, en otra línea temporal de otro universo, considerado parte de la familia, Trunks, estaba por ser decapitado a sangre fría y en frente de casi toda la aldea que estaba presente en el estadio.

Incapaz de hacer algo, cubierto de sangre y con pocas de reservas de Ki mientras era sujetado por los pelos lilas, sin resistirse o ahogar un grito, solo esperaba que la cuchilla compuesta de energía oscura y siniestra rebane su cabeza en un tajo. Llegados a estos momentos no podía estar más avergonzado de sí mismo por no proteger este mundo, después de Cell y ahora un Freezer de otro universo que era mucho más fuerte que ambos conocían.

Su padre estaría decepcionado de su hijo al verlo perder y ser asesinado contra la persona que ha derrotado con tanta facilidad en el pasado, siendo un saiyajin e hijo del príncipe de su planeta natal, sin tener orgullo por provenir de una raza guerrera. Ya podía imaginárselo, verlo de espaldas, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, sí, ya podía verlo desde su plano.

Ya podía sentir la esencia de Turles en forma de cuchilla a punto de cortar su nuca en menos de un segundo. Por más que no pudiera moverse o sentir ahora quería llorar, les había fallado, Gohan, Karin, Anko y a cada persona que ocupo un momento de su vida, les estaba gratamente agradecido. Solo podía confiar en una persona que los proteja, por más que no pudiera volver a su mundo, quisiera pedirle que cuide de las personas de este mundo.

–¡DETENTE! – fue el mismo grito que provocó que todo el área que los rodeaba sea envuelto en una cúpula rosada expansiva. Dilatando el tiempo, el poder emanado que los afectó fue tal que afectó a la gran parte.

Todo pasó tan rápido que parecían menos que segundos, el rugido salvaje llenó de ira descontrolada cesó y en un acto rápido, sin tener en cuenta lo último que acaba de pasar, voló directo al piso donde se encontraba su amigo.

En ese corto momento, Freezer pudo sentirlo fuerte y claro, ese tipo de poder ya lo había presenciado antes solo no esperaba que después de tantos años volviera a tener una presentación solida. La brisa seca en esos momentos era helada, la Tierra había dejado de moverse por unos instantes, los únicos que pudieron moverse en ese breve lapso eran él y Gohan.

Pero también notó algo más, el descontrol era evidente, sus soldados cayeron como hojas de papel al suelo y casi sin vida o fortaleza para levantarse. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, tendidos en el suelo apenas respirando el oxigeno terrestre, no podría decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo les llevara para que se levanten, pero después de lo acontecido solo eran obstáculos en su camino.

–¡Oe, ¿Puedes oírme...?! ¡Trunks-san! – su voz, podía oír su voz, eso significaba que no estaba muerto. Abrió sus ojos con cuidado, su visión se entornaba borrosa y de a poco podía ver su figura por encima de él tornándose nítida. Antes de que moviera un músculo el dolor se le anticipo, la abertura en su pecho y el desagrado eran inmensos, por el momento solo estaba recostado en el suelo.

–¿G-Gohan-san...? – tal como un hilo, su voz estaba tan débil que apenas era perceptible para que lo escuchara. Parpadeó, definitivamente no estaba muerto, pero él estaba más sorprendido por el hecho seguir con su dolor.

–Toma, es una semilla del ermitaño – sacando del pantalón de Trunks la bolsa café un frijol entre la punta de sus dedo índice y pulgar, se lo llevó directo a la boca. Tras masticar y tragar, sus fuerzas volvieron en un santiamén.

–Gracias – agradeció levantándose con la ayuda de Gohan aferrándose a su brazo derecho – ¿Cuantas semillas nos quedan?

–Solo una – respondió sin necesidad de volver a ver el contenido de la bolsa. Después de compartirlas con sus amigos no le extrañaba que se hayan consumido, por lo menos aun tenía otra oportunidad de derrotar a Turles y Sauzā.

Viendo los puntos en el escenario, las cosas estaban parejas, la caída de los seguidores de Freezer fue de gran ayuda e incomprensible para los dos saiyajin. Al ver las expresiones de Turles y Sauzā, quienes aun se mantenían de pie jadeando y manteniéndose a cierta distancia entre ellos.

Pero no solo los soldados, una vez que la cúpula alcanzó las gradas también tuvo su efecto en todas las personas cayendo inconscientes en contra de su propia voluntad. A excepción de Sakura, Karin, Lee, también incluyendo a los participantes como Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara y Shino y por último los dos Kages que estaban sentados en sus perspectivos asientos. Todas las personas que anhelaban con salir de este lugar estaban dormidas por efecto, justo lo menos inesperado paso antes de lo imprevisto.

Sakura miró de un lado a otro, de atrás a adelante, viendo los cuerpos de las personas sin sus hilarantes gritos. No recordaba cuando fue que todo el mundo se calló, no podía ser un Genjutsu en absoluto de lo contrario tuvo que ser visible por lo menos para ella. Se fijo en Karin, fijaba sus ojos rojos al escenario de batalla sin necesidad de parpadear o moverse desde su lugar.

Su boca estaba abierta al igual que sus ojos, ya empezaba a transpirar y sentir el escalofrío por su columna. Esto no debía pasar, no debía pasar, de ninguna manera tenía que haber pasado tan pronto. Ignorando los ojos de Sakura que la miraban, ella simplemente se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de no imaginar lo que pronto sucederá.

En ese corto lapso pudo sentir la helada muerte detrás de ella y Sakura, dejó de sentir ese temor cuando volvió a levantar su cabeza con el reflejo del Sol deslumbrando sus lentes. Todo parecía más lento, su entorno cambió únicamente para Karin, la pelea de Gohan y Trunks la ignoro, a Sakura igual, como si cada uno de los presentes en las gradas no existiera y solo escuchara las voces que entraban y salían de sus oídos.

Nunca dejaría de sentir esas energías en su cabeza, por más que lo disimulara o se mantuviera callada al ver los colores y estructuras de sus Chakra, jamas podría ser normal. Para él solo era un arma viviente con tres propósitos, curar, detectar y ser una rata de laboratorio. Sin embargo, gracias a esos talentos pudo sobrevivir soportando todo el dolor de su pasado y aprender de ellos haciéndose fuerte.

A su espalda pudo sentir el mana de Chakra que provenía de un ninja de Otogakure, portando un kunai en su mano derecha. Tomo todo el tiempo aprovechado para saltar y empujar a Sakura al piso debajo de los asientos, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera la peli rosada se percató de lo que paso.

Tan pronto cuando vieron detrás de ellas había surgido lo inevitable y, sobretodo, en un momento y lugar como este donde unos extraterrestres acaban de arribar en su planeta. Ninjas, de Otogakure para ser más específicos, contra Konoha, ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? La única persona que estaba enterada de todo esto estaba al lado de Sakura.

Se preguntaba mil veces "¿Porque?" que ya perdió su significado, él debía estar demasiado desesperado para lograr su cometido y no hay mejor momento durante una invasión. Volvió a ver a los dos híbridos en la pista del torneo, seguían sin hacer nada, no podría decir si estaban pendientes de la situación actual o no. Las cosas podrían empeorar, lo intuía en su cabeza, la verdadera invasión había comenzado.

Solo quisiera saber que pensaba ahora Orochimaru, sabiendo que sus aliados están en completa invasión intergalactica entre los dos jóvenes que causaron este desastre y no tiene nada que ver con sus planes. No obstante, debió admitir que tomo la oportunidad perfecta para desencadenar el ataque, cuando Gohan obtuvo la fuerza del Haki dejó a varios civiles y unos ninjas que no soportaron la enorme presión que ejercía.

Y ahí comenzó la invasión a Konoha, dudando si hacer acto de aparición o ver que pasaba con la batalla frenética del dúo dinámico saiyajin. Las variables cambiaban, sus planes pudieron haberse complicado más de lo esperado, por fortuna no fue así. El golpe a Konoha resultó un tanto satisfactorio, solo quedaba saber que pasaba al final.

–¡Sakura! – la preocupación de Kakashi apareció delante de ambas kunoichis quienes reaccionaron al ver su mirada seria, dejando toda la porquería de su bolsillo y empuñando un kunai – Intenta despertar a Naruto. Karin, tú ver por Ino y Shikamaru – hablando lo más rápido posible viéndolas con un solo ojo mientras que el Sharingan seguía su rol como vigía.

–Sensei, ¿Qué pasara con Lee y los demás? – pregunto Sakura llevándose las manos al pecho. En eso, Kakashi no quiso demorarse en responder, en una circunstancia como esta no podía estar más nervioso y aun más cuando su equipo estaba involucrado.

–Tenten se esta ocupando de eso.

–¿Y Sasuke-kun...?

–¡Sakura! – la voz grave y autoritaria de su maestro la calló más por el susto que le dio que por la situación que estaban pasando. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron a Zabuza lo escucharon hablar en ese tono, toda su personalidad lo convertía en un Jounin profesional – Sasuke estará bien, solo asegúrate de ayudar a Shikamaru y salir de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

–¿Y usted, Sensei? – en un cambio de actitud más amable, sonriendo a través de la mascara y arqueando las cejas, la kunoichi no necesitaba una respuesta. Después de todo, habían pasado cosas peores antes de volver a la aldea, sin mencionar que su maestro no estaba solo, otros ninjas también hacían lo suyo como Asuma y Kurenai hasta Gai que retenía a los oponentes de Kakashi cuando fue por su alumna.

–Sakura – giro su cabeza viendo los orbes rojos de Karin teniendo toda su atención – Ve por Shikamaru, yo me encargare de Ino. Date prisa – asintiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuidadosamente gateaba a un ritmo acelerado, pero bastante ocultó para no estar al descubierto entre los asientos.

En ese acto de liderazgo, Kakashi se tomo otros cinco segundos para ver a Karin antes de que despierte a la rubia Yamanaka.

–No te preocupes por Gohan – le dijo desde su posición arriba de un asiento – Tanto Trunks como Gohan son lo bastante fuertes para derrotar a esos dos.

–Lo se... – a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Kakashi, Karin no parecía muy convencida al respecto. Su tono bajo y las pocas ganas de tocar un extremo de Ino la delataba con facilidad – Pero usted sabe que no están usando todo su poder. Lo mismo podría decir de ellos y... él – después de darle una mirada a Turles y Sauzā, dirigió sus ojos al único que destacaba como una figura más creíble como segmento de extraterrestre. No dio ningún movimiento, tampoco se fue afectado por el sorprendente ataque de Gohan, era obvio pensar que ese enano frío no mostraba ni una milésima de su verdadero poder.

–Solo podemos tenerles fe.

Esas últimas palabras de Kakashi concordaban con las palabras de Karin, él también llegó a pensarlo y seguro el Hokage tuvo el mismo pensamiento. En un borroso barrido se distorsiono la velocidad de cualquier ninja sin dejar huella de Kakashi, la lucha empezaba ahora. Y los intentos de despertar a Ino eran más pesados de lo que pensaba la pelirroja.

* * *

El entorno volvió a ellos, Gohan y Trunks, de pie, ocultando sus verdaderos poderes incluso delante de una muerte segura, una de la que pronto no habrá segundas oportunidades. Solo tuvieron suerte, nada más.

Turles y Sauzā pudieron ponerse firmes y derechos encarando a los saiyajin. Freezer, por otra parte, aun seguía observando desde su altura a los cuatro guerreros formidables. Admitía que no esperaba volver a sentir ese poder, sobretodo del joven, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió ese poder.

Marcando una sonrisa en sus labios, se fijo en los dos protectores de este planeta llamado Tierra, si analizaba bien las cosas no sería mala idea saber hasta donde son capaces. A pesar de que sus súbditos y sus dos mejores soldados dieron lo mejor de ellos, la curiosidad de presenciar el nivel que desprendían al llegar a su límite lo intrigaba.

Una gota de sudor se resbalaba por la mejilla derecha de Gohan, su respiración era más fuerte y profunda, tenía calor. Su cuerpo soporto los golpes de Turles y Sauzā, no significaba que no dejaran marcas o moretones, pero sentía como su propio Ki se desgastaba por si solo. Aun así, trato de mantenerse fuerte con el ceño fruncido en ambos, tenía que derrotarlos antes de que alguien más saliera afectado.

Los otros soldados seguían como hojas de papel en el suelo, sin moverse, solo respiraban por la nariz. Para la perspectiva de Freezer solo eran un montón de basura, después de todo, los inútiles solo eran obstáculos que estorbaban su camino.

–¿Porque...? – se escuchó decir del Son mirando a Turles – ¡¿Porque lo ayudas?! ¡¿Acaso no crees que en algún momento no hará lo mismo contigo?! – Turles parecía divertido, su pregunta le causo gracia, reía entre dientes. Gohan y Trunks solo estaban ahí parados, observándolo, Sauzā también dibujo su sonrisa mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

–Los débiles no pueden elegir su muerte. Solo sucede y ya – después de dejar salir un suspiro continuó – Me sorprende de que todavía quedaran algunos de nosotros, estaba seguro que los había matado a todos.

–¿Este Freezer también destruyo el planeta Vegeta? – la pregunta en voz baja de Trunks fue afirmada por Gohan. No era para sorprenderse, no importa en que universo estén, no importa cuantas paradojas de ellos mismos allá, Freezer seguirá siendo un desgraciado y sangre fría.

Solo que esta vez, Freezer rompió una carcajada, los dos híbridos lo miraron de reojo sin distraerse en cualquier acto hostil.

–Me duele que hayas sacado esa conclusión así de repente. Pero la verdad es que, esta vez, no tuve nada que ver con el genocidio de los saiyajin – Freezer lucía divertido, tratando de aguantar otra risa con su mano izquierda enfrente de su boca.

Gohan no podía creer lo que él dijo, era imposible, debía estar mintiendo. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y en un solo punto, verlo reírse de una masacre lo volvía loco, sobretodo si provenía de su voz. Trunks solo observaba en silencio, sofocando sus emociones negativas, por más que no conociera nada de su raza alienigena o de su propio padre, de todas formas no podía fingir que no le importaba.

Nunca lo olvidaría, todo el hedor a sangre en las viviendas, el fuego ardiendo sobre los cadáveres de sus propios colegas, disfrutando de la excitante sensación al aplastar los cráneos y los gritos ahogados en desesperación. Simplemente hermoso. Nada de lo que exploro en otros planetas podría asemejarse a eso.

Los fragmentos de sus recuerdos lo ponía ansioso, sus instintos primitivos volvían a él incluso antes de convertirse en Ōzaru, con o sin control, su ambición requería de destruir cada montículo de tierra, estructura de un hogar, evitar que quede un solo ser vivo con vida. Solo debía quedar polvo.

–¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – elevó su voz, no para que lo escuche, sus emociones estaban llegando a su borde y el síntoma del enojo era evidente.

–No sabes lo bien que se sintió... – Gohan volteó a ver el rostro alegre de Turles. Estaba boquiabierto por lo que acaba de escuchar – ...Uno por uno... Pieza por pieza... Sin misericordia... Fue tan... – se llevó la palma derecha de su mano a la cara tapando sus ojos negros mientras soltaba una carcajada. Gohan pelaba los dientes y las venas en sus manos palpitaban por la fuerza que sobreponía sobre sus puños cerrados, sentía que iba a explotar, diminutos pedazos de tierra se precipitaba y el viento se mecía alrededor de él – Maravilloso.

Soltando un grito furioso, saltó en un pie marcando con la planta de su pie derecho la tierra y cubriéndose del aura dorada llameante y, como efecto del cambio, su cabello se tiño de rubio detonando un ligero cambio de gravedad. Su objetivo directo era Turles, manteniendo esa sonrisa enferma, solo se quedo como piedra esperando ver hasta que grado su fuerza aumento.

Un golpe zurdo directo en el estomago fue lo bastante fuerte para sentir esa fibra de dolor por y a través de la armadura. Soltando saliva y una pequeña carcajada, Turles parecía que hacía esto a propósito, recibiendo daño y de algún modo burlándose de él. Siguió con un golpe al mentón con la otra mano, lo levantó de la tierra a una gran altura y sin perder un segundo voló hacía él aumentando su velocidad.

Dejando salir una pequeña risa entre sus dientes, esperó lo suficiente para agarrar con una mano la parte superior de su dogi morado. A pesar de seguir de la misma forma, él no necesitaba de una transformación para aumentar su poder, de hecho estaba fascinado de encontrar a alguien así. De todos los saiyajin que conoció, nadie accedió a tal cambio.

Sosteniendo al joven a la altura de su cabeza, canalizó una mínima porción de Ki en su pierna derecha y la dejo fluir por la rodilla. Sus ojos se abrieron disminuyendo el tamaño de sus pupilas esmeraldas, recibió tres golpes, con la misma fuerza, en el abdomen dejando salir gritos que destrozaban sus cuerdas vocales. Y como acto final, Turles lo lanzó como un muñeco de trapo al suelo, para continuar con el combate dio carrera hacía él encendiendo su aura violeta desprendiendo un camino de luz.

–¡Gohan-san! – la voz de Trunks se escuchó en el vuelo contra Turles en un destello dorado.

Era el segundo, ya no podía estar más fascinado, solo se podía imaginar la desesperación que recorrían en sus sistemas. Si tuviera que decir si sentía celos, sería 50/50, el hecho de evolucionar y obtener poder es algo que siempre va a desear en su corazón. Sin motivos. Solo tener poder para borrar tantos planetas como quiera, ellos lo tenían, él lo tenía y a Freezer no hay que mencionarlo.

Sauzā, interponiéndose en el ataque de Trunks volviendo a cruzar espada y su hoja de Ki violeta, le dio paso a su compañero. Lo único que quería ahora terminar con estas dos pestes que se cruzaban en la erradicación de la raza humana. Parte de él estaba agradecida con ellos, le dieron una pelea que no tuvieron desde hace años, ni siquiera el planeta con la mayor inflación de los mejores guerreros le dio una batalla como debía ser servida.

Levantándose del suelo, miro de nuevo a su contrincante estando no más de 10 metros de altura, acelerando su ritmo y enseñando al frente su palma derecha disparando varios proyectiles de energía. Gohan solo las esquivaba retrocediendo en volteretas, ninguno de los ataques explosivos lo dañaba o golpeaba, solo explotaban y creaban paredes de humo al hacer contacto, pero no se detuvo, siguió disparando y destruyendo la arena.

Una vez que se quedó sin espacio, se arrincono a él mismo contra la pared, las esferas de energías solo aumentaban su velocidad hacía el joven que quedaba inmóvil.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Al momento en que chocaron y explotaron se produjo otra pared de humo, no había que ser un genio para saber que la pared no soportaría un ataque así. De hecho, los restos se partieron en trozos de diferentes tamaños cayendo fuera de la arena, dejando una salida como línea de escape. Lo bueno es que el daño resulto mínimo por el simple hecho de que la mayoría de la población de la aldea se encontraba en las gradas.

Turles bajo al suelo produciendo el "tap" de sus botas al tocar la capa de la superficie terrestre. Cruzado de brazos, esperaba que el joven con cabeza de palmera saliera de una vez y haga algo. No era tonto, por más que no pueda percibir el Ki o las energías a su alrededor, no era tan necio para decir que estaba muerto.

Y, tal como esperaba, Gohan salió de la neblina de polvo corriendo por la pared, dejando una apertura detrás de él. Estaba agradecido de ver el entrenamiento de Kakashi cuando estaban en el País de las Olas, no necesitaba Chakra para hacer esto, con el entrenamiento de Kami-sama pudo aprender una que otra cosa sobre el control de energía.

Al momento en que las plantas de sus pies hacían contacto con la pared, podía llevar Ki a sus pies y al mismo tiempo controlar la frecuencia para dividirlas en capas de pequeñas porciones. Por cada vez que sus pies tocaban la pared de concreto, una parte de su Ki era reemplazada por otra en pequeñas fracciones, otorgándole el favor de sostenerse sin causar ningún daño en la estructura solida.

En un salto y sumando la habilidad de volar quedando en movimiento horizontal, recargó Ki en su mano derecha acumulándola en forma de esfera. Turles y Gohan seguían mirándose desde sus perspectivas posiciones y ángulos, uno sonreía y el otro fruncía el ceño por frustración, solo sentían la similitud de sus poderes. No quería saber o descubrir como Turles llegó a ser más fuerte que un Super Saiyajin, Freezer era otra cosa, pero un sujeto como Turles no debería portar con tanto poder en estado base.

Tampoco diría que no podría ser posible, la Shinseijuu no Mi podría darle semejante poder, la cuestión que lo interrogaba era cuantas. Si tuvo que usar el poder de esa fruta prohibida, entonces no quería imaginar lo que tuvieron que pasar los planetas invadidos por Freezer, extinción y genocidio, decir que era un horror lo dejaba corto.

Dirigió su ataque, sin temor de dañar el suelo, al cuerpo inmóvil de Turles manteniendo su postura erguida y arrogante. Fue como un misil haciendo contacto directo con el objetivo, no se tomo la molestia de esquivarlo o contraatacar, lo recibió sin ninguna molestia.

Explotó y genero una tela de humo, aun así, Gohan se quedaba levitando en el aire con la mano extendida, viendo como la sombra de su enemigo revelaba su cuerpo entero. No estaba impresionado. Por supuesto que no sería la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Solo le molestaba que siguiera sonriendo aplacidamente.

–Muy bien, suficiente – la orden de Freezer desconcertó a sus dos subordinados. Turles giro su cabeza hacía donde estaba su amo, Sauzā directamente se detuvo antes de volver a atacar a Trunks.

Tanto Turles y Sauzā fueron a donde se encontraba Freezer, manteniéndose en vuelo y expectante ante la asombrosa batalla que brindaban ambos saiyajines. Gohan y Trunks se mantenían en sus mismas posiciones, sus pensamientos incomprendidos ante la interrupción de la acontecido no era muy satisfactorio que digamos.

Conociendo a Freezer, solo podrían esperar a que haga una locura si se mirara desesperado. En este caso estaba seguro y fascinado por la demostración de fuerzas. No había mucha diferencia entre el Freezer que conocían en su universo y esté, la comparación era exacta.

–Freezer-sama, ¿Qué quiere decir? – le pregunto a su derecha, Sauzā, siendo ignorado por los ojos rubí de su señor.

–Fue hermoso, mis queridos saiyajin – tomando el movimiento después de un largo tiempo, descendía hacía unos metros de distancia donde se encontraba el pequeño Son perdiendo su postura. Aun manteniendo el vuelo, ambos cruzaban las miradas rubí y esmeralda –, pero el entretiempo terminó.

–¿Freezer-sama? – Sauzā aun no comprendía la situación desde su alcance. Pero al ver rostro tenso de su compañero saiyajin observando al igual que él, ya se estaba haciendo la idea a donde iba a terminar todo esto.

Gohan lo tenía de frente, en su primera forma, ahora mismo se percataba que tenían casi la misma altura. Le parecía un poco gracioso, desde que lo conoció en Namek, Freezer siempre le tuvo miedo al Super Saiyajin, y aquí estaba, observando a la leyenda que debería estar extinta desde un principio. No obstante, ahora debería temerle, sus poderes se diferenciaban, claro, ninguno de ellos mostró su verdadero poder aún, pero cuando llegue el clímax podría pasar cualquier cosa.

El odio hacía Freezer era algo casi automático, como si tan solo ver una replica exacta lo cambiara, era de esperarse. Después de todo lo que paso con él nunca olvidaría las cosas terribles que hizo, incluso sin saberlas, le daba un motivo para expresar su único sentimiento hacía él.

Trunks solo descendió hasta la planta baja apagando su transformación volviendo a tener sus pelos lilas y en forma de hongo. Aunque no podía evitar sentir lo mismo que Gohan, parte de su sangre saiyajin le decía que no podía interferir, solo observar con detalle. Solo se cruzo de brazos y miraba hacía lo alto a los dos contrincantes.

–Siento malas vibraciones entre nosotros – el comentario de Freezer dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en Gohan.

–Puede ser. Después de todo, en mi mundo hubo alguien como tú que masacro a mucha gente inocente y mató a uno de mis amigos – explicó y luego borro su sonrisa intercambiándola por el ceño fruncido – Y estoy seguro que no estas usando todo tu poder. Al igual que aun tienes tres transformaciones más.

–Oh, no me lo esperaba de un superviviente – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendiéndose del dato que analizo. Esto solo lo hacía más interesante para él. Separó sus brazos y encendió las llamas purpuras a su alrededor – Te mostrare lo que es bueno.

Todo la aldea empezaba a sacudirse, tanto Kirigakure como Iwagakure fueron afectados por el sismo que provenía de un solo individuo. Lo más probable es que las aldeas lejanas hayan entrado en alerta, las familias haciendo todo lo posible por esconderse y esperar que todo pase en cuestión de segundos.

Los mismos presentes se detuvieron en el instante cuando el mundo a su alrededor se sacudía, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse de pie, el color del cielo oscureciéndose en un tono purpura y las nubes negras como el carbón. El mismo Hokage y Orochimaru tuvieron que detener su pelea, la barrera seguía estable, pero la vida de Sarutobi podría no permanecer por mucho tiempo si seguía gastando Chakra.

Gohan solo observaba como el poder de Freezer llegaba a niveles extremos, cubriendo su cuerpo sobre otra capa de llamas purpuras. El suelo ya empezaba a soltar restos de la batalla al aire. Trunks solo seguía cruzado de brazos, Turles y Sauzā estaban expectantes y a la vez aterrorizados al volver a ver lo que provocaba la evolución de su señor.

El suelo de la arena se resquebrajaba a cada paso, una vez que tomaban su forma en la profundidad de la superficie terrestre se elevaban por medio de la fuerza de magnitud que ejercía Freezer. Diferentes formas y tamaños rodeaban al Changlong acumulando grandes porciones de Ki aumentando el tamaño de su aura encubriendo su cuerpo sobre ella.

Su grito era testigo de la metamorfosis que afectaba su cuerpo, no solo su poder creció, sino él también. Su tamaño era el doble de alto, su estructura osea dio un cambio increíble, ahora solo consistía en color blanco, por encima de su cabeza tenía el mismo cristal purpura al igual que en sus hombros, en el centro de su pecho y en el tendón, su uñas negras como su corazón bombeando sangre morada. Hasta que la llama se disipo el ambiente se calmo, los expectantes admiraron con terror al observar la forma final de Freezer.

Apretando sus manos en silencio, Freezer sentía un poco de entumecimiento al volver, después de décadas, a usar su última transformación. No solo el cambió físico le parecía incómodo, por la innecesidad de usar este nivel su cuerpo en el paso del tiempo disparaba poder a montones que podría incluso explotarse a él mismo. Claro, no era tonto para no medir su fuerza, el hecho de recurrir a una transformación con exigencias que involucra a su cuerpo y/o a su poder necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mentalizar su cuerpo y mente.

Trunks aun seguía inmóvil, no conocía a Freezer tan bien como su padre o Goku, cuando viajó al pasado no fue para nada difícil cortarlo en pedazos y su padre, King Cold, no tenía tanto poder como los androides de su época. Al presenciar la magnitud de fuerza que ejercía le pareció muy extravagante, casi al nivel de Cell o más, las diferencias eran muy claras.

–Vaya, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que volví a esta forma. Deberías estar muy agradecido al obligarme a llegar a tales extremos – decía mientras se miraba su mano derecha de frente y al revés – Y estoy seguro que tu también suprimes tu poder, ¿cierto?

–Algo así... – Gohan reía entre dientes. Su naturaleza como guerrero hacía breves cambios de personalidad al sentir la emoción de una batalla contra alguien que lo superaba. Sin embargo, estaba al pendiente de las circunstancias exteriores, el Chakra de Orochimaru y del Hokage demostraban que había una pelea, también Kakashi y Gai que se mantenían estables – Trunks-san, salva al Hokage. Yo me encargare de Freezer personalmente.

No necesitó responder, solo asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y salió volando en un estallido de aura blanca. Turles y Sauzā, que estaban un tanto paralizados por el poder que desprendía Freezer, vieron como el saiyajin terrestre los pasaba por encima. Antes de que uno de los dos hiciera algo, Freezer levantó su mano izquierda en señal de la innecesidad de acto contra uno de los dos monos.

Lo único que podían hacer ambos era descender y alejarse lo más posible para no caer muertos en el primer ataque cruzado.

–¿Y bien, comenzamos? – posó con los pies cruzados al frente, los brazos separados en un mismo ángulo y las manos expuestas, y su columna un poco inclinada fijando sus ojos rubí en el esmeralda.

Gohan llevó su puño izquierdo frente a la cintura, el derecho tenía la palma abierta cerca de su hombro, su pierna izquierda se mostraba adelante y la otra solo se inclinaba al frente. No podría pelear usando todo su poder por este lugar, dentro y fuera de la arena había gente desprotegida y la aldea podría resultar dañada o, en el peor de los casos, explotar junto con el planeta. Lo único que podría hacer es retener los ataques y bloquear antes de que toque una parte fuera del escenario.

Por lo tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer Trunks era salvar a Sarutobi, ayudar a Kakashi y evacuar a los civiles. Luego podría llevar la pelea a un lugar más seguro y deshabitado. Lo esencial por ahora era tiempo.

* * *

El viejo y sabio Tercer Hokage se encontraba contra las cuerdas en estos momentos, por más que su avanzada e inexplicable edad lo mantuviera ocupado en papelerio, aun conservaba sus fuerzas vitales. Tanto espíritu y fuerza, tanto física y mental, el poder que lo representaba como líder de Konoha brillaba como nunca. Su túnica y el sombrero con el kanji Kage desapareció reemplazándolo por un traje negro de combate y un bastón con el mango carbón y los dos extremos dorados, el cual se trataba de Enma, su fiel compañero.

Pero lo más impresionante desde que vio a Orochimaru fue al ver a sus viejos maestros que, por más que sus almas se rehusaban atacar contra el Tercer Hokage o la misma aldea, resucitaron a través del sello prohibido y que Orochimaru encontrara la formula para la inmortalidad. De todas las cosas que hizo uno de sus estudiantes más destacados estas fueron las peores, abandonar la aldea y ponerse en contra como lo hizo Itachi fue una cosa, pero esto... Lo único que lo sorprendía es que siguiera con vida.

La batalla tenía un límite de espacio por la barrera proporcionada por los seguidores de Orochimaru. Ni los cazadores ANBU podían hacer algo al respecto, cuando uno intentó atravesarla instantáneamente se incinero quedando solo cenizas.

Por suerte vieron como del cielo aparecía uno de los saiyajin que descendía cerca de ellos. Apagó su aura llameante y miro a uno de los tres ANBU con mascara de animal.

–¿Qué esta pasando? – fue lo primero que dijo al observar como los ninjas especializados se mantenían inmóviles y quedándose con el rol de espectador.

–Trunks-san, Orochimaru se esta enfrentando...

–Al Hokage, lo se, solo díganme que esta pasando exactamente – fue rápido y conciso en sus palabras.

–No podemos hacer nada, la barrera nos prohíbe el paso. Y además los dos primeros Hokages volvieron a la vida por consecuencia de un jutsu secreto de resurrección – Trunks se sorprendió al escuchar lo último. La única manera que él conocía para revivir a los muertos era por las Esferas del Dragón, la excepción era la muerte por naturaleza, pero en este mundo ni el Kami-sama podía crear o al menos lo veía necesario.

–Eso no puede ser posible. Se supone que tienes que tener permiso de Enma Daio-sama para traer de vuelta a alguien del Otro Mundo – habló en voz alta. No sabía como alguien tan siniestro como Orochimaru pudo lograr un acto contra la vida y la muerte, las cosas tenían que seguir su curso.

Sin esperar más tiempo, estiró su mano frente a la pared y disparó un ráfaga de Ki lo bastante potente para romper toda la estructura que los rodeaba a Orochimaru, al Primer, Segundo y Tercer Hokage. El humo que desprendía en el lugar de la explosión cubría a los ANBU fue tan profundo que ni siquiera se veían entre ellos.

–¿Porque la barrera desapareció? – se preguntó Orochimaru al ver como todo el ambiente cambió su color. Pero Sarutobi desde su posición solo podía tener una respuesta para ello, estaba agradecido de seguir con vida.

Desde los ojos de Orochimaru clavados en el cielo, sintió como su pálida piel se estremeció al ver que se trataba de uno de ellos. Descendía en picada cubierto de esa aura blanca, en solo cuestión de segundo ya se encontraba frente a él, cara a cara, y con un puño incrustado en el pecho por puro ataque de nervios.

–Eso fue por Anko-san – en un agarre del cuello, lo ahorco lo más fuerte posible para ahogarle la respiración sin poder realizar un jutsu de sustitución. Lo arrojó al aire como muñeca de trapo y en cuando estaba por descender, Trunks envaino su espada cortándolo a la mitad desde la cabeza hasta por debajo de la cintura.

Orochimaru no podía ni gritar al ver como su realidad dividia en dos. Antes de que las partes se unieran por serpientes, Trunks volvió a cortarlo en diferentes lados y lugares de su cuerpo a una velocidad imprescindible y, de la misma forma que mató al Freezer de su universo, extendió su mano derecha al frente dejando la otra, empuñando la espada, detrás de su espalda.

–Adiós – se despidió en un feroz y ardiente disparo de energía dorado dejando un camino borrando toda existencia de Orochimaru.

Sarutobi apenas pudo ver como fue cortado y desintegrado por simples ataques que un samurai podría realizar. Volteó al ver a los otros Hokages detrás de él, parados de frente con los ojos cerrados, viendo como solo se esparcían las cenizas frente a sus ojos. Eso si, dentro de toda esa montaña se encontraron dos cuerpos, para ser más específicos, eran jóvenes que participaron en el examen Chunin y compañeros de Karin.

Estaban muertos. El Edo-Tensei necesitaba de dos sacrificios y Orochimaru usó a sus ratas de laboratorio solo para revivir a dos de los shinobis más fuertes y honorables que existen. Su estudiante no tenía limites para hacer lo imposible, incluso cuando tenía que usar su propio cuerpo como experimento. Cuando escuchó el pisar de Trunks se dio vuelta al ver como el joven se acercaba.

–Hokage-sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le preguntó en un cambio de actitud distinto, al ver Orochimaru desprendió su odio hacía él por lo que hizo.

–Estoy bien, muchas gracias, Trunks-san. – sonrió, sinceramente, ni él mismo pensó que podría vivir un día más si no fuera por él y Gohan – Por otra parte, ahora tenemos que lidiar con otra cosa.

–¡Hokage-sama! – el escuadrón ANBU apareció por fin en escena esperando recibir una orden – Los ninja que formaron la barrera escaparon.

–Déjenlos, lo que importa ahora es la protección de la aldea. Revisen el perímetro del exterior por cualquier amenaza y protejan a los civiles – ordenó recibiendo una afirmación de los tres y de un salto se dispersaron.

–Hokage-sama, ¿Que hay del otro Kage? – preguntó Trunks obteniendo una mirada tensa de Sarutobi.

–Me temo que Orochimaru logró matar al Katzekage y tomar su lugar para pasar desapercibido. Creo que los de Sunagakure fueron engañados, pero... – el viejo Hokage se llevó un par de sus dedos a la barbilla retomando una breve respiración – Me preocupa lo que pasara si el portador de la bestia con cola logra despertarla. Tomando en cuenta su personalidad trastornada y su hambre se sangre hacía Sasuke, me preocupa que tanto él como la aldea sean destruidas.

–Voy a ayudar – Trunks se dio la vuelta para correr directo donde estaban Kakashi y Guy junto a los Genin, pero fue sujetado por una mano de Sarutobi antes de realizar su vuelo.

–No. Gohan necesita tu ayuda. Déjanos encargarnos de esto, ustedes enfoquense en derrotar a esa cosa – le ordenó con su mirada penetrante. Por más que le hubiera dicho eso sabía que de todas formas lo ignoraría, pero la amenaza más grande era un extraterrestre que vino con la intención de destruir este planeta.

Trunks lo miro un momento a los ojos, ambos querían evitar que más personas inocentes salgan heridas. Él y Gohan por su parte podían entretener a Freezer, ellos podían lidiar contra los de Otogakure. Termino asintiendo con la cabeza, volvió a encender su aura blanca y despegó volviendo a la arena de batalla.

* * *

–¡Liberación! – exclamó después de juntar sus manos en una pose frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto y Shikamaru. De a poco sus ojos se iban abriendo con un campo de visión medio borroso.

Despertarlo le tomo más tiempo de lo que parecía; le grito, golpeo en la cara, hasta tuvo que hacerle cosquillas involuntariamente. Usar ese jutsu fue lo único que pudo despertar a ese idiota. Y ahora estaba babeando por la boca con los ojos entre cerrados.

–¿Q-Qué esta pasando? – dejó salir un bostezo tapándose la boca, sus ojos casi se cierran de nuevo.

–¡Nos están atacando, idiota! – el grito eufórico de Sakura lo pasmo con los ojos abiertos.

–Cállate, sabelotodo, ¿Uno no puede pensar en un plan en paz? – se quejaba Shikamaru rascándose la nuca. Sakura se giró a él, no entendía porque perdía el tiempo con él cuando todo el tiempo estaba despierto al lado de Naruto.

–¡¿Estabas despierto?!

–Si. Aunque no lo creas la gente necesita descansar los ojos de vez en cuando.

–¡Ay, eres un...!

–¡Ya cállate, frentesota, no es el momento ni el lugar! – apareció Ino insultando a Sakura, detrás de ella venía Karin. Sorprendentemente para la pelirrosa, la Yamanaka no estaba con la intención de molestarla, por lo tanto no accedió a devolverle el insulto, se lo estaba tomando en serio – ¿Donde esta Sasuke-kun?

–Esta persiguiendo a los Suna – respondió Shikamaru con su actitud pesada a pesar de la situación – Los tres que pasaron a las finales se escaparon, pero algo me dice que el pelirrojo esta por estallar.

Tanto Shikamaru como Naruto ya estaban al tanto de la actitud de Gaara, simplemente terrorífica, pero de algún modo tan similar a la de Naruto. Eran dos polos opuestos que desconocían el miedo y felicidad. Lo que los identificaban como pares era al monstruo que llevaban dentro de él, eso lo hacían especiales, fuertes y temidos.

No querían saber más de la cuenta como los dos hermanos lograron sobrevivir a tal compañía. El miedo que debían sentir al tenerlo cada mañana con esa fría personalidad única. Ninguno de ellos se quejaba o le daba la contraria, porque tenían miedo de lo que podría hacerles, estaban acostumbrados a sus amenazas, la mayoría del tiempo iban en serio, la otra parte solo eran palabras vacías.

–¿Y Gohan-kun? – las palabras de Ino los sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero un sonido casi los deja sordo, contestando la pregunta de la rubia, justo en la arena.

PAAAAAAM

Se escuchó un segundo impacto que fue visualizado como una onda en el aire, lo bastante grande para sacudir el terreno. Otra se volvió a escuchar y sentir. La causa de que esto pasara no era visible, solo pasaban con gran impulso y fuerza quitando el equilibrio a sus propios pesos.

Las ondas eran pequeñas y grandes, los choques eran más fuertes con cada pedazo de tierra que se levantaba por si misma. Los únicos que podían ver con detalle cada acción de los acontecimientos eran Sauzā, Turles y Trunks, sus ojos se movían a las direcciones donde aparecían sus presencias.

PAAAAAAAAMMMM

El último fue más poderoso y estruendoso, ambos oponentes bloqueaban con el antebrazo izquierdo, sin perder la vista del oponente combatiendo a la par con cada golpe que conectaban y bloqueaban.

Los jóvenes shinobis vieron perfectamente como Gohan, en su forma de Super Saiyajin, le daba pelea al monstruo deforme del espacio. Por como parecían las cosas ninguno de ellos se lo tomaba en serio, jugar seria el término correcto por el acto de ambos. De todas formas, ellos tenían que concentrarse en salir de este lugar.

En lugar de seguir con otro ataque certero a una parte del cuerpo del otro, se separaron en unos metros de distancia. Freezer no podía dejar de sonreír por sus labios pintados en negro, esto lo entretenía, era mejor que estar sentado y lanzar una Supernova al planeta más próximo que encontraba.

Gohan inhalo profundamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y cuando exhaló desapareció en un borrón casi imperceptible para Freezer. Recibió un golpe en su abdomen sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse, ahogó un grito y en un intentó de atacar en su cabeza con un codazo, fue interrumpido con otro golpe derecho por debajo de la mandíbula. Su cabeza se encontraba mirando al cielo azul por unos segundos, justo cuando estaba por recibir una patada lateral a su lado izquierda, esta vez él fue más rápido y la agarró con ambas manos.

En un desconcierto, su cuerpo fue lanzado como muñeco de trapo al suelo. Su caída fue en picada a grandes velocidades dejando que su cuerpo alcanzara al suelo, se reincorporo al tocar con las yemas de sus dedos el solido y arenoso piso mientras que mantenía la rodilla izquierda inclinada hacía adelante. Cuando fijo su mirada esmeralda a Freezer en el aire, se quedo quieto esperando que desde su dedo índice dispare su rayo mortal.

Y así fue, desde la punta de su dedo un diminuto y casi imperceptible para el ojo humano detectar un hilo tan fino, pero punzante, siendo disparado en el primer segundo que miro al pecho del joven saiyajin. Se balanceo en un salto atrás, ahora se mantenía de pie, observando el siguiente movimiento.

Una docena de rayos descendieron desde su dedo y en línea recta directo a los puntos vitales del torso, brazos y piernas. Al ser un individuo prodigio, su puntería era excelente e incomparable con el resto de seres inferiores, como él los denominaba, tendiendo a tener una puntería infalible. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron rebotados con la mano derecha formando una pared de humos al frente de él.

Aun así, siguió disparando sin tener dificultades por reservas de energía. Se estreso cuando no escucho un grito o al menos un quejido, no aparecía y menos se notaba su sombra. Era alguien de confiar con sus ojos y al no tener rastreador le dificultaba sentir su Ki.

Pero lo sintió cuando fue golpeado desde su cráneo de cristal con los puños firmes. Su cuerpo cayó sin resistirse al suelo, rebotó por el impacto unos centímetros, pero antes de que se diera cuenta su cola fue agarrada en unos instantes. Gohan lo azotó contra el otro lado volviendo a sentir el suelo firme. Lo lanzó al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, al ver su cuerpo sin resistencia lo primero que hizo fue colocar las palmas abiertas en su frente.

Cuando Freezer finalmente frenó en el aire, observo como el joven saiyajin acumulaba Ki dorado en grandes cantidades. Sin esperar otro momento, Gohan extendió las palmas abiertas dejando recorrer su energía directo a Freezer.

–¡Masenko! – exclamó antes de tiempo. En un rápido y preciso movimiento, Freezer cruzó sus brazos cubriéndose con capas de Ki soportando el ataque. Eso si, exploto, no hizo mucho daño, pero le cedió otra oportunidad a Gohan.

–Esto es malo, Freezer-sama esta... – Sauzā se mantenía a una altura más alta que antes.Y al igual que Turles, prefería estar lo más lejos posible de los golpes y ataques más destructivos antes de ser afectados por ellos.

La diferencia que tenía con su compañero era que siempre detallaba todo con sus ojos, nunca lo veía desde otro ángulo. Con solo ver a Freezer ser golpeado lo asustaba, o que pierda la cordura y destruya al planeta junto con ellos inclusive. Al ver el rostro despreocupado de Turles cruzado de brazos lo volvía loco, como si no le importara ver el ser más fuerte este siendo derrotado por un mocoso.

–Eres un ingenuo, Sauzā – habló por fin el soldado élite sin querer el rostro irritado de su colega asustado – Solo están jugando.

–¿Ju-Jugando?

–¿Porque crees que Freezer-sama no esta utilizando su verdadera fuerza? – el rostro confundido de Sauzā perceptible hasta con los ojos cerrados. No había mundo que le haga entender el significado real de una pelea – No necesitas de un Rastreador para saber cuando alguien esta calentando. Eso incluye al niño y a él – Sus ojos negros carbón se fijaron de nuevo en Trunks, parado y firme contra el suelo sin perder ningún rastro de las nuevas ondas que se esparcían en el espacio limitado por las paredes y las gradas.

Golpe tras golpe, uno impactaba en el abdomen, otro en una de sus mejillas escupiendo algo de saliva, el siguiente pateó contra su cadera y contraatacó con un golpe en la cara. Los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos para verlos, incluso estando cerca solo podrían verse borrones apareciendo y desapareciendo. Pero la fuerza que atribuían a la causa eran catastróficos, al hacer contacto con los nudillos del otro, pequeñas chispas se formaban en segundos.

Cuando ambos oponentes tenían una abertura, prepararon sus puños diestros con una carga destructible para cualquiera. Colisionaron y otro choque de onda se produjo por el contacto y poder que emanaba de ellos.

PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

A pesar de estar inmóviles en el aire y concentrando fuerza, el esfuerzo se notaba en sus caras; nulo. Por el tacto de sus puños dejando salir pequeñas corrientes de rayos en ellos, pasando por su antebrazo erizando la piel del joven guerrero. Pequeños rasguños en sus caras, cuerpos y ropa eran notables, hasta manchas de sangre, Gohan solo tenía un hilo de eso en su labio inferior y Freezer en su mejilla derecha.

Cuando no había sentido de seguir forcejeando se separaron, permaneciendo el vuelo, sin estar en guardia. Solo se alejaban unos metros atrás del otro para mirarse directamente a los ojos. No tenía sentido atacar si no mostraba defensa y siquiera pretendía hacerlo.

–Deja de fingir – declaro Gohan dejando a Freezer con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido – Se que estás ocultando tu verdadero poder a propósito, porque para ti sería muy aburrido terminar esto, ¿Me equivoco? – las palabras que narraba el saiyajin sorprendieron al Changlong más de los esperado. Se llevó su dedo índice derecho a la boca tratando de ocultar su risa.

–Vaya, sabía que los saiyajin eran guerreros formidables y estudiosos al momento de una batalla. Me impresiona que descubras mis intenciones tan fácilmente. Sin duda serías un recluta excepcional para mi ejercito – dijo volviendo a sonreír – Te otorgó un trato. Si decides unirte a mi, no destruiré este planeta. Los dejare vivir a cambio de tu total compromiso a la unión de mi imperio.

Gohan se quedo callado después de escuchar el discurso de Freezer. De la misma manera que trato de volver a reclutar a Vegeta, fue con el fin de no tener más problemas o que alguien estorbara en sus planes. De todas formas, él seguía en silencio sin tener la mirada desconfiada de Trunks, por supuesto que no, él era la persona quien más lo conocía, no era como su padre o Piccoro.

–Tendrías una gran variedad de planetas para conquistar, grandes tropas para liderar, oro para bañar y quemar, y poder de disfrutar del mejor vino de la galaxia, ¿No sería eso fascinante? – lo tentó con cada parte detallada, su oído captó cada palabra y la transmitió a su cerebro. No contestó, se quedo meditándolo el tiempo que estaba flotando con la brisa agitando su pelo rubio.

–Es mentira, ¿verdad? – Naruto fue el primero en hablar. Después de que los Genin hayan escuchado el trato que hacía con Freezer se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que es lo que pasaría después – Gohan no lo haría. Tengo razón, ¿no?

–Pues claro que no lo haría, tonto – Ino tomó la voz de la razón en esa estúpida pregunta. Al Gohan que ella conocía nunca haría esas cosas, él sera tonto, infantil y pésimo en captar indirectas, pero lo conocía bien – Gohan-kun no es un despiadado como ellos. Él es una de las personas más amables del mundo que conozco. Él nunca-

–Interesante – después de un largo silencio su respuesta dio a luz. Freezer sonrió al escuchar su afirmación.

Todos quedaron completamente incrédulos al ver como Gohan contestó a la propuesta de Freezer, ¿Realmente se equivocaron con él? A pesar de no ver sus ojos que eran tapados por los mechones rubios, su sonrisa jamas se borro.

Estaban tan sorprendidos por su respuesta que no podían opinar al respecto. El miedo al observar como ambas identidades espaciales unían fuerzas los aterraban. Lo peor es que Trunks no hacía algo para intervenir, solo estaba parado de pie observándolos a ambos. Si realmente Gohan se uniría con una fuerza maligna, ¿De que sirvieron todos esos días que pasaron juntos?

El corazón de Ino se detuvo unos instantes, sentía como todo sentimiento se hiciera polvo dentro de ella. Estaba pálida y sus orbes se reducieron en dos puntos zafiro. El terror que recorría por sus venas al igual que la sangre que hervía, no quería creerlo. Lamentablemente estaba pasando.

–Un planeta por tú compromiso hacía mi ejercito – Freezer extendió su mano enfrente con la mano abierta. Sin trampas. Sin juegos. Solo un trato entre dos seres temidos en el universo.

Gohan se inclino un poco, sin dejar de sonreír, su vuelo lento hacía él indicaba que aun lo estaba pensando en su cabeza. Pero ya había elegido un bando y no parecía retractarse de su elección.

–Si... – deslizo su mano derecha al frente. Estando a solo unos metros entre Freezer y él. Los Genin estaban mirando como su compañero los estaba abandonando, Ino solo dejo de mirar, tratando de simular que todo era una pesadilla dentro de otra – ...Lamentablemente... – volvió a decir borrando cada rastro de emoción, Freezer se confundió por unos instantes al ver el cambio de actitud.

En cuanto estaba por alcanzar su mano, con las uñas pintadas de un tono negro, desapareció en un borrón translucido. Escupió saliva al sentir el contacto de su puño derecho en lo profundo de su abdomen, sus ojos casi se le salen, pero el dolor era peor que perder ambos ojos. Gemía al sentir el duro contacto de sus huesos.

–TE ODIOOOOO – grito volviendo alimentarse de su aura dorada. Retiro su puño incrustado y coloco ambas sobre su cabeza acumulando energía azul en su forma esférica. Inconscientemente no calculó cuanto debería ahorrar en sus palmas. Aun así se lo arrojó con poderío sobre su abdomen llevándoselo con él a la tierra, golpeando consigo la pared agrietandola hasta formar otro hoyo.

En un ataque sorpresa por el joven guerrero dorado, Freezer cayo como un tonto al creer que alguien que era lo opuesto a Turles podría ser un guerrero a sangre fría como él. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la sorpresa de que Gohan este rodeado del poder y aura de la leyenda que, en el día de hoy, es muy común para cualquier saiyajin y sobretodo de menores. No es un poder que haya sido otorgado a Turles por más que se esfuerce en su entrenamiento forjado desde su nacimiento, siempre dependía de la Shinseijuu no Mi que cultivaba en planetas con suelos fértiles y que valgan la pena conquistar.

Se llevó una de sus manos al cuello, otra vez el dolor punzante de la marca estaba haciendo su deber. En el momento que golpeo a Freezer desprendió más energía y sentimientos negativos frustrados en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Por más que le este ayudando a controlar el balance entre el Ki y el Chakra en una unión, no podía permitirse a él mismo sobrecargarse de una energía que la otra.

Lo bueno es que no terminaría como el anterior Kami-sama de su mundo al ser separado en dos entidades diferentes y opuestas. Seguía siendo él. Una persona manejando el flujo entre dos energías que llevarían a cabo esta invasión.

Freezer se apoyo sobre una rodilla primero y al erguirse con su expresión neutral, fijando hacía el joven saiyajin que lo esperaba flotando. Se paso su mano derecha al abdomen, su piel blanca sufrió daños que no sintió desde años atrás, el crujir de sus huesos y las quemaduras moradas eran cosas que no sentía desde su nacimiento. Un prodigio como él siendo maltratado por una rabieta de un niño humillaba su imagen, alguien que se proclamaba emperador de todo el universo no podía ser detenido por un simple mono.

Afianzándose con las puntas de sus dedos podía figurarse la marca sin necesidad de ver hacía abajo. Su cordura era lo bastante estable por estos momentos para no gritar, eso si, se lo iba a devolver de la mejor forma posible. Se elevó de nuevo, dejando distancia entre ellos.

* * *

–Alguien... ¿Podría explicarme que acaba de ocurrir? – Naruto, como de costumbre, fue el primero en pedir que algunos de los presentes le hicieran las cosas más fácil para entender.

–Gohan le tomo el pelo a esa cosa. Y a nosotros – respondió Shikamaru. La verdad es que no entendía porque se hacían tanto alboroto. Es decir, vamos, es Gohan, de todas las personas que no serían Sasuke, él es el menor candidato a tomar voto de traición.

–¡Pu-Pues claro que si! – Ino se llevó ambas manos a la cadera dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro de incrédula. Dejo salir un largo suspiro teniendo una mano en su pecho. Por un segundo pensó que su alma dejaría este mundo.

–Pero tenemos otro problema – continuó Shikamaru – Estamos lidiando con una invasión de ninjas provenientes de Otogakure y del espacio exterior. También deduzco que los de la arena están involucrados de cierta forma.

–Ahora que lo dices no los he visto por ningún lado – afirmo Sakura recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de Shikamaru.

–¡Un momento, ¿Donde esta Sasuke?! – en voz alta, Naruto hizo click en la cabeza de su compañera. No lo vio cuando fue por los dos o antes de caer desmayada.

–Esta persiguiendo a los de Suna – dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos. Karin aclaró apuntando con el dedo índice frente a la pared que tenían al lado.

–Genial, pero como haremos para-

–¡KONOHA-SENPU!

PUUUUUUUUUUUM

De una patada, Lee, quien apareció en el momento justo volando gran parte del muro mientras su compañera Tenten se encargaba de los otros enemigos. Dejo grietas en las que no tardaban dejar caer fragmentos de su materia solida y polvo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, el estudiante favorito de Gai se les unió favoreciendo un camino para adelantarse. No obstante, hubiera sido mejor haber avisado antes de cegarlos a todos con basura en los ojos.

–Pues claro... – se quejó Shikamaru, tapándose las fosas nasales con las yemas de los dedos índice y pulgar.

–Mejor avisa, ¿no? – Ino, entre toz y habla, se ventilaba con una mano sacando el polvo que nublaba su vista.

–Por lo menos ahora podemos ir por Sasuke. Mientras que Kakashi-sensei se ocupa por este lugar, nosotros perseguiremos a Sasuke – dijo Naruto usando un tono más serio y que sorprendía a los de su alrededor al dar el ejemplo de un buen ninja. A veces él podía sorprender de formas que uno no podría pensar.

–Bien, entonces Ino, Sakura, Naruto y yo iremos por Sasuke. Karin, Lee, traten de ayudar lo más posible en esta zona junto con Kiba y Hinata, y traten de despertar a Choji y a los demás – ingenio Shikamaru en breve y lo simplifico para la mente corta de Naruto. Antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, Ino llamó a su compañero de equipo.

–Yo me quedare – respondió sin infligir una discusión. Antes de que Sakura empezara a protestar, Ino continuó – Es mejor si ayudo a despertar a Choji. Dudo mucho que prefiera siendo cocinado o que lo rebanen mientras duerme – finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de contener su preocupación con un chiste tonto.

–Mira, si es por Gohan, él estará bien. Lo estuvo antes y podrá vaporizar a esa cosa – su compañero trato de consolarla. Pero parte de ella quería seguir aquí y observar -por más que no vea nada- como estaría llevando la pelea. Sobretodo cuando la vida de él estaba en peligro.

* * *

Freezer, en su practica, se había elevado hasta el joven saiyajin. Sin ningún rastro que denominara esa expresión neutra. Sin ser bañado de su propio Ki, levantó su puño derecho, sin emitir alguna clase de energía que la rodeara, la llevó delante de su cara. El ceño fruncido del Son se anulo arqueando sus cejas doradas, temió por el resto que decidiera causar una explosión que afectara el área y se aproximara dentro de la aldea.

El mismo pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Turles y Sauzā. Ellos estarían a salvo tras cubrirse en una capa de Ki que protegiera sus cuerpos recibiendo daños menores y una que otra raspadura que quemara su piel. Pero Freezer aun no se encontraba satisfecho con la contienda, desperdiciar el poder atómico de su forma final en una sola persona que resultaría con rasguños menores no valía la pena.

La abrió, palma abierta enseñando las uñas negras de tono obsidiana, no paso nada. Gohan no relajo el cuerpo, se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier acto sobrenatural que afectara el cuerpo de Freezer o el mismo ambiente.

La Tierra no tardó en responder al llamado de la magnitud que ejercía Freezer. Se agrietaba dejando salir estructuras del suelo, la tierra se despedazaba a su propia voluntad, diminutos pedazos del suelo dejaban el peso de la gravedad ascendiendo unos pocos centímetros. Las grietas que se formaban se unieron en una morfología profunda y en una circunferencia imperfecta.

Afectando por causas de terremotos, los Jounin y Genin volvieron a poner presión en las plantas de sus pies antes de saltar hasta el techo. Los espasmos sacudían cada parte de la aldea; destruyendo las ventanas de las viviendas, cortando el anexo entre las hojas y las ramas de unos árboles, desmoronando lo túneles debajo de la aldea como ruta de emergencia.

Solo para sacar de las profundidades de la corteza terrestre una roca gigante, levitando a una altura más alta de ellos y detrás de Freezer. Su palma abierta se volvió a cerrar, en un movimiento con el brillo de sus ojos rubí, la roca que colgaba sobre ellos se partió al instante. Sin emitir presión sobre él, dividió 5 columnas desquebrajadas, mientras que el resto caía por gravedad impactando contra el suelo produciendo el ruido al caer.

–No me culpes. Esto es tu culpa – señaló con su dedo índice al pecho de Gohan. Los pilares sólidos volaron contra él con presteza. Optando con pose defensiva, espero con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de analizar cual de todos sera el primero en llegar.

Desafortunadamente, preferiría que le hayan golpeados todos de una vez, con otro movimiento de dedo, Freezer declinó el objetivo de las columnas por detrás del Son. Cuando volteó no vio segundo que pudiera perder, ¡El bastardo estaba apuntando hacía Naruto y los demás!

Se apresuro en una nueva capa de energía iluminada por el brillo dorado que desprendían por emociones trastornadas de ira. Aceleró lo mejor que pudo para evitar que llegaran antes que él. Estaba muy apresurado para advertirles o gritarles para que se muevan, estaban observando cada segundo en como unos grandes pilares deformados estaban a punto de colisionar contra ellos.

Gracias al último impulso que atravesó su cuerpo al acumular más poder dentro de él, llegó lo bastante cerca para estar con ellos al último segundo. Se puso delante de Ino, estiró ambos brazos largando una ráfaga de energía a las dos primeras que estaban más cerca.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Voló en mil pedazos lo que solían ser pilares rocosos en polvo y escombros que cayeron dentro y afuera de las gradas. Sin contar los próximos tres que se aproximaban, volvió a cargar energía y a lanzarla nuevamente.

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

En un frenesí de cortes de distintos lados y ángulos, cada parte de los pilares fue cortado en varias partes. La hoja que las despedazo fue perfecta, la singularidad y sincronía que tenía el dueño del arma fue demostrada al derribar semejantes columnas. Ahora solo quedaban rocas en el piso.

Trunks apareció en el último momento, Gohan se detuvo antes de expulsar su ataque enfrente de su amigo. Igualmente, ambos pudieron detener los proyectiles de Freezer. Los Genin fueron salvados otra vez por los saiyajin.

–Gracias, Trunks-san – agradeció el joven Gohan. El hijo de Vegeta guardó la hoja de su espada en su funda atada a la espalda. Se quedo inmóvil observando a Freezer, sin ninguna preocupación en absoluto, solo la expresión marcada desde hace rato.

–Tienen que irse de aquí – habló sin mirarlos. Gohan a pesar de estar callado estaba de acuerdo con su idea. Pero cuando sintió que los dedos de una mano frágil y delicada se sujetaron a su antebrazo, se giro y miró la cara fruncida de Ino.

–Yo me quedo.

–No. Tienes que irte, esto es muy peligroso – contesto Gohan sin importarle que dijera su amiga al respecto.

–Dije que me quedo.

–Ino, entiende, este lugar no es seguro.

–¡Y tampoco lo es afuera! – dijo elevando la voz. Gohan no comprendía porque no obedecía, pero tenía razón en lo último – Prefiero quedarme y tratar de ayudar a los que aun siguen inconscientes. Luego me iré, pero por ahora yo haré mi parte y tú te encargaras de esa cosa.

Ino fue fuerte y clara en cada oración que llevó desde su cabeza hasta sus cuerdas vocales. La determinación que brillaba en sus ojos zafiros era pura y solemne, era una de las cosas que admiraba de ella, al igual que Sakura, Tenten y Karin. Por alguna razón siempre le vio ese distintivo a ella, algo que las diferenciara de las demás personas.

Él ya había tomado una decisión al menos saber que estará lejos del alcance entre ellos tres, no podía tomar cualquier riesgo que los involucrara. Por lo tanto, lo mejor sería que cambiaran de lugar para que la batalla tenga un rango libre.

–De acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero vete – después de decidirse, se llevó una de sus manos a la bolsa café. Se la lanzó con la menor fuerza posible, aun con la transformación del Super Saiyajin era difícil manipular su propia fuerza, pero se las arregló para que no vaya volando hacía el otro lado del estadio – Tenlas por cualquier daño, solo queda una, así que úsala apropiadamente – Ino asintió sin poner otra excusa para discutir.

Ambos guerreros híbridos saltaron en una nueva carga de energía dejándolos para progresar con su plan. Aunque había una cosa en particular, Karin estaba con los ojos blancos y las mejillas hinchadas y en un fondo con llamas ardiendo por la ignorancia que tuvo de Gohan. Dejarla ahí como si fuera solo un personaje secundario sin importancia, tal que estaba por decir algo contra la rubia si no fuera interrumpida por el Nara.

–Muy bien, hay que movernos – en un salto intrépido, junto con Naruto y Sakura, se escabulleron por el agujero que destrozo Lee hace unos minutos.

En cuanto a los saiyajin, ambos estaban fluyendo su propio Ki para utilizar la técnica de vuelo, firmes y rectos manteniendo la postura frente a Freezer. El Changlong solo seguía en su lugar, con su pequeña sonrisa, para él era patético ver como intentaban salvar unas pocas vidas cuando al final siempre estarán condenados en su mismo final.

Hermoso, pero patético, fue una de las primeras lecciones que transmitió a Turles y Sauzā. La supervivencia en una batalla, sea cual sea, lo único que importaba el individuo. Los obligó a estar en las mismas condiciones bajo su mando, justo ahora lo estaban viviendo, saiyajin o no, no había razón para que les afecte.

Ya intentó darle una elección que podría cambiar el destino de este planeta, por el momento, claro, después de todo no eran los únicos en este universo. Para que molestarse con una raza guerrera, solo eran monos incompetentes con el objetivo de pelear, derramar sangre sobre ellos mismos y reproducirse lo más rápido posible para evitar caer en la extinción. Eso era lo odioso de ellos, su única razón de existencia, eso era aburrido.

–No hay que meter a inocentes en esto. Hay que cambiar de lugar, uno más abierto y lejos de cualquier civilización – le dirigió la palabra Trunks a Freezer. Al abrir un poco su boca largo una risa, se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios tapando el interior de su boca.

–¿Inocentes? Miren atentamente a su alrededor – ambos confiaron en sus palabras sin temer a ninguno de sus trucos baratos. Vieron como los Jounin como Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma estaban cruzando habilidades de kunai contra los de Otogakure. Una pelea que llevaría a una guerra en proximidad – Humanos peleando a muerte entre ellos, hombres, mujeres y niños, lo único que ellos desean es ganar. Tener el control y el poder. Decir que son inocentes es una mentira corta.

–Y tú eres alguien que vino a este planeta a conquistarlo – discutió Gohan haciendo que levante las manos en culpabilidad. No podía negarlo y no había porque mentir.

–Con el simple objetivo de venderlo. Yo podre haber explotado planetas y haber matado gente, pero no lo hice por un sentido irracional – Gohan arqueó sus cejas quedando, sorprendentemente, confundido – A diferencias de los saiyajin, yo tengo una meta en mi vida, pero eso no quita que, como tu señalas, no haya peores personas como yo. El simple motivo de destruir no me interesa, a diferencia de los dioses, yo me dedico a conquistarlos y venderlos al mejor postor.

–¡¿Pero porque?! – elevó su tono otra vez, en busca de una respuesta que pudiera por lo menos entender su punto de vista.

–Porque solo conquisto planetas que están defectuosos – su respuesta clara y concisa. Dejando a ambos saiyajin con la boca abierta – Los terrícolas son seres irracionales y predecibles. Repitiendo varios sucesos a través de su historia una y otra vez, nunca cambiaran, están condenados a vivir el mismo comienzo y final. Esta pasando justo ahora.

Gohan volvió a voltear al escenario de la batalla Jounin. Los cuerpos sin señales de vida o con al menos una parte vital para respirar caían contra el piso, sin volver a levantarse. Era imposible no ver cortes y manchas de sangre; en los asientos, el piso, el techo, la pared. No faltaba nada.

Sentía que volvía a abrir los ojos con otros, viendo una realidad totalmente distinta, como si hubiera estado cegado desde que llegó. No, de hecho, incluso en su mundo había sangre y muerte. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba en lo correcto. En cualquier parte del mundo siempre encontraría sangre derramada y viendo como la gente se muere en todas de sus posibilidades.

–Te equivocas – la contra de Trunks borró la expresión divertida de Freezer. Gohan solo giró su cabeza hacía su compañero, escuchando las siguientes palabras – No somos defectuosos. Nosotros nos apoyamos unos a otros para sobrevivir. Mientras que trabajemos juntos nadie tendrá que morir a causa de una guerra o gente como tú.

En cuanto termino, Freezer, cruzado de brazos, se afianzo la punta de sus dedos con fuerza contra su piel. Tener que escuchar un discurso del defensor de un planeta lo aburría, quitaba su toque genocida. Por lo que solo se apresuraba en matarlos directamente y explotarlo.

Aun así, Gohan recobro el sentido común al oírlo. Ellos eran los que evitaban caer por si solos y continuar otro día más. Podían cambiar eso, tanto como los shinobis de todas las aldeas y naciones como ellos mismos. Todos ellos podían crear su camino, por más difícil que sea, tenían la voluntad y fuerza para decidir su propio destino con la ayuda de todos.

–Ya veo... – pronunció separando ambos brazos, manteniendo el derecho a la altura del hombro, uniendo la yema del dedo medio y pulgar– Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto más cómodo? – Gohan cambio el tono de su piel a uno más pálido, varios pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza.

Freezer rió entre dientes al ver las expresiones desesperadas de los guerreros que se oponían ante él. Apretó aun más las yemas de los dedos, de algún modo los hacía ver como el centro del universo. Eran la vista central para los saiyajin, sintiendo como el Ki de Freezer subió en un instante en la punta de sus dedos.

¡Snap!

–¡NOOOOO! – Gohan se movió en el primer segundo cuando Freezer chasqueó los dedos. Lo que se temía desde un principio, decidió exterminar, al menos, una parte de la Tierra.

Una luz purpura cegadora se expuso frente a los guerreros y expandió al resto que se encontraba en una plena batalla campal. Los mismos Turles y Sauzā fueron afectados por esta al momento en que lograron cubrir su cuerpo de su propio Ki y soportar la onda explosiva que se produjo.

Todo el escenario, todas las personas a su alrededor fueron opacados por la tenue luz ardiente y sofocante. Kakashi, exponiendo el Sharingan, volteó al oír el grito de uno de sus alumnos solo para encontrarse contra una pared de luz. Ino y Karin solo vieron por momentos, cuando la luz se propagó se forzaron a ocultarse en sus brazos, no gritaron, pero si sintieron su radiación contra su piel.

El suelo fue testigo también, se desquebrajo peor que antes y se hundió, esparciendo sus pedazos en rocas y polvo. El cielo se inundo de su color violeta por reflejo. Y el aire, era como respirar azufre. La pared que redondeaba su límite en la arena no resistió otro impacto, y menos este, se destruyó, así mismo también el techo y las gradas.

En tan solo un segundo y un chasquido de dedos, Freezer explotó por completo la arena, junto con los saiyajin y los humanos. Por suerte el exterior no se tan devastador, se perjudicado, pero con daños menores; los restos de la pared cayeron en las calles, destrozando algunas partes de las casas, pero otras cayeron encima destrozando techos, puertas, ventanas.

El poder de Freezer era temido, peor, es horroroso compararlo con el de su universo. Se contuvo lo suficiente para no generar tantos daños o destruir el planeta. Esto apenas estaba comenzando, en su forma final, ni llegó a usar el 50% de su poder. Los saiyajin estaban acabados, para siempre.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien, con esto cierro el capítulo 13. Les agradezco a todos por la espera y el apoyo que le brindan a este cross. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero me dije "Mejor lo dejo hasta acá y el siguiente reveló el factor sorpresa". No quería hacerlos esperar más de la cuenta, sobretodo cuando tengo otros fics para actualizar, pero aun así quiero ponerle empeño a esto. Al igual que mis fanfics, quiero explotarlos lo mejor posible para realizar una buena historia/serie, crear algo para terminarlo, mirarlo y decir "Hice un buen trabajo".

También mi objetivo es crear una unión entre mis crossovers. Es decir, conectar mis historias/crossovers. **(SPOILER)**

Y por si lo notaron (seguro que si) hice una gran referencia a Avengers: Infinity War en el final. Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió a último momento, me gusta mucho MARVEL (que Stan Lee descanse en paz) y quise usar este final.

Les deseo felices fiestas a todos mis lectores. Tengan una linda y hermosa Navidad, y un buen prospero Año Nuevo! ~Elchico 64


End file.
